Si Jenius Misterius
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Di universitas Saikyo, terdpt seorang mahasiswa yg sgt misterius. Ia tak pernah menunjukan batang hidung'a di kampus. Tapi, ia sgt jenius, ia selalu mendpt peringkat tertinggi di ujian'a. Meski tak ada seorg pun yg tahu kpn ia mengikuti ujian di jurusan yg dipilih'a. Tak ada seorg pun yg mengetahui. Jika mahasiswa terjenius itu sebenar'a adalah org terbodoh di jurusan tsb. R&R plz.
1. Prologue

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC yg kurang pendeskripsian (kalau ada waktu nanti aku deskripsikan lewat AN), judul yang tidak nyambung (kalau sudah ketemu yang pas nanti aku ganti), AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah padahal sang author sendiri belum menjejaki dunia perkuliahan, dan lainnya yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

DLDR

* * *

Prologue

SMU Samurai Gakuen. Sekolah satu-satunya yang membebaskan semua murid dari biaya. Sekolah yang sering menjadi tujuan kaum miskin untuk bersekolah. Sekolah di mana seorang jenius menempa ilmunya. SMU Samurai Gakuen ini mendidik murid sesuai dengan bakat mereka masing-masing, baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Di bidang akademik sekelompok orang yang terpintar di antara mereka tergabung dalam grup Goyousei. Sementara di bidang non akademik, tergabung dalam grup Shiseiten.

Anggota Goyousei antara lain adalah Shinrei, Taihaku, si kembar Saishi dan Saisei, Chinmei, dan yang terakhir adalah Keikoku aka Hotaru. Shinrei adalah murid yang paling pintar di antara lainnya, dan dinobatkan sebagai ketua Goyousei hampir semua pelajaran dikuasainya. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang tidak Shinrei bisa dengan sempurna hanya matematika. Taihaku, si jenius untuk pelajaran hitungan. Semua pelajaran hitungan bisa dihitungnya dengan cepat tanpa alat bantu kalkulator. Saisei, si jenius BioKim. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia bisa , si jenius Biologi serta teknologinya, ia bahkan bisa membuat hewan yang awalnya sekarat bisa tetap hidup dengan normal. Chinmei, si jenius sastra, ia bahkan bisa membuat sebuah cerita pendek dengan bahasa asing dengan cepat. Hotaru, entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke grup Goyousei. Menurut teman-teman sekelasnya, Hotaru adalah anak yang bodoh. Ia bahkan tertidur di setiap pelajaran dan selalu mendapat nilai terendah. Ketika awal masuk sekolah, Hotaru memang mendapat nilai tertinggi di antara murid yang lain. Karena itu semua murid menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan sementara.

Anggota Shiseiten antara lain adalah, Bontenmaru, Akari aka Tokichirou, Akira, dan Keikoku aka Hotaru. Bontenmaru sangat pandai dalam ilmu beladiri, semua ilmu bela diri bisa dikuasainya dengan mudah. Ia bahkan menjuarai bela diri tingkat nasional. Akari yang sesungguhnya adalah lelaki, sangat pandai dalam membuat desain pakaian dan bermake up. Ia bisa membuat seorang wanita menjadi terlihat cowok sekali maupun sebaliknya. Akira adalah jenius olahraga. Futsal, basket, renang, dan voli bisa ia mainkan. Dari semua olahraga, Akira paling menguasai voli. Hotaru sangat menguasai ilmu pedang, baik pedang bambu maupun pedang asli, bahkan ia bisa melakukan teknik pedang kuno yang bisa memotong sesuatu tanpa menggunakan pedang, Tenshinryu. Selain itu, keempat anggota Shiseiten sangat jago bermain musik, mereka selalu memenangkan pertandingan musik di setiap lomba yang diadakan sekolah.

Namun, hubungan antara anggota Goyousei dan Shiseiten sangat buruk. Hotaru bahkan lebih memilih menjadi anggota Shiseiten ketimbang Goyousei yang menurutnya, agak sombong. Hotaru sendiri memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Shinrei. Shinrei dan Hotaru adalah saudara seayah namun lain ibu. Shinrei sebenarnya tidak mempersalahkannya bahkan ia tetap menganggap Hotaru sebagai adiknya. Tapi sang ayah sangat membenci Hotaru. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Hotaru sangat menjaga jarak dengan Shinrei.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika ada seorang yang menyembunyikan kemampuan sesungguhnya? Ia sangat jenius, ia sesungguhnya bisa lulus dengan cepat. Ia bahkan bisa menghack data pemerintah dan terkadang mengungkapkan berbagai kasus yang melibatkan para pejabat. Ia tak bisa dan tak mau mengungkapkan identitas aslinya selama ia masih dibenci oleh seseorang. Oleh ayahnya. Ia adalah Keikoku aka Hotaru, seorang jenius di segala bidang, terutama di bidang IT, yang sekarang sedang mengikuti ujian akhir di SMU.

TBC

* * *

AN: untuk cerita kali ini aku gak mau banyak berkomentar...

menurutku, sebenarnya ini masih termasuk karya gagalku yang awalnya ingin aku hentikan...

tapi, karena ada seorang teman, (lirik teman) yang senantiasa menunggu dengan sabar...

aku melanjutkan cerita ini.

maaf jika ada yang tidak mengerti di kisah ini.

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.

salam, Yamazaki Yako (Rii-chan).


	2. Samurai Gakuen, Ujian Akhir

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC yg kurang pendeskripsian (kalau ada waktu nanti aku deskripsikan lewat AN), judul yang tidak nyambung (kalau sudah ketemu yang pas nanti aku ganti), AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah padahal sang author sendiri belum menjejaki dunia perkuliahan, dan lainnya yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

DLDR

* * *

Bab 1

Samurai Gakuen, Ujian Akhir

* * *

2 April. 12.30 PM

Perpustakaan Samurai Gakuen.

SMU Samurai Gakuen akan menghadapi ujian akhir untuk murid kelas 3. Tentu saja seluruh murid kelas 3 sangat sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir yang tinggal menunggu hari. Anggota Shiseiten pun sudah mempersiapkan diri. Mereka nyaris stress karena meski mereka juara satu di bidang non akademik, mereka adalah juara terakhir di bidang akademik. Akari menyeret Hotaru, Akira, dan Bontenmaru menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama. Hotaru, Akira, dan Bonten hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat pemimpinnya sangat bersemangat belajat untuk mengikuti ujian akhir.

"Saa... ayo kita mulai belajar barengnya!" Ucap Akari sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. Akira menatap Akari dengan malas. Bonten memalingkan wajahnya malas menanggapi. Hotaru hanya memandang Akari dengan bingung dan tak peduli. Hotaru berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil buku untuk dibacanya, Akira dan Bonten pun mengikuti Hotaru mencari buku. Akari tetap tersenyum meski tanda perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak mencari buku, Akari? Katanya mau belajar?" Tanya Akira cepat ketika menyadari perubahan dari ekspresi Akari. Akari segera tersadar, ia tertawa canggung lalu mencari buku. Hotaru tersenyum sesaat melihat Akari.

"Hei, banci. Kenapa kau semangat sekali?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Akari segera memukul Hotaru tepat di kepalanya.

"Aku ini hanya wanita yang terperangkap di tubuh pria! Soalnya kakak Hishigi akan mencoba memasukkanku ke universitas Saikyo jika aku dapat nilai minimal 80!" Jelas Akari.

"UNIVERSITAS SAIKYO?" Teriak Akira dan Bonten bersamaan yang langsung ditatap oleh kepala penjaga perpustakaan. Akari memukul Akira dan Bonten.

"Jangan berisik gitu, ah! Lalu kalau nilaiku 85 aku bisa meminta dua temanku untuk masuk Universitas Saikyo juga." Tambah Akari.

"Dua? Berarti salah satu dari kita bakal terpisah dong?" Tanya Bonten dengan lesu.

"... Yun-yun juga memintaku masuk ke sana." Ucap Hotaru pelan. Akari mengangguk dan merangkul Hotaru dengan gemas.

"Kita semua bisa masuk Universitas Saikyo!" Ucap Akari.

"Tapi... kalau nilaiku diatas 85." Lanjut Hotaru dengan lesu. Akira memukul bahu Hotaru.

"Ayo mulai belajar! Kita semua harus bisa masuk Universitas Saikyo!" Ucap Akira. Hotaru mengangguk.

"Universitas Saikyo itu apa?" Tanya Hotaru yang langsung membuat anggota Shiseiten memukulnya ramai-ramai.

~…~…~…~

3 April. 03.00 PM

Lab komputer.

Hotaru melirik anggota Shiseiten lainnya yang sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan. Hotaru tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan izin untuk mengikuti kegiatan Goyousei yang sebenarnya tak ada. Hotaru menuju ke lab komputer di mana ada seorang berambut putih, ikat kepala merahnya yang panjang jatuh menyentuh tanah. Hotaru duduk di samping orang itu. Orang itu mengelus kepala Hotaru dengan sayang dan lembut. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu menatap orang itu.

"Ada apa, Yuan?" Tanya Hotaru. Orang itu, Yuan hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Hotaru erat.

"Di ujian nanti, tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya lagi, Hotaru." Bisik Yuan. Hotaru tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMU ini kan? Lagipula, aku mendengar percakapan kau dan teman-temanmu di perpus." Jawab Yuan sambil tersenyum jahil. Mata jingganya terlihat sangat senang.

"... baiklah. Tapi, ketika pengumuman nilai nanti, jangan umumkan nilaiku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hotaru sambil menyalakan komputer di hadapannya. Yuan mengelus kepala Hotaru.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuan. Hotaru tersenyum dan menunjukkan Flash Disk miliknya. "Menghack data lagi? Kau ini!"

"Aku ingin masuk Universitas Saikyo dengan dua nama." Jelas Hotaru.

"D, dua nama? Kau..."

"Di akhir semesterku, aku ingin menunjukan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya pada Ayah. Aku ingin ayah merasa bersalah karena sudah membuangku."

"Maksudmu ayah kandungmu? Aku pikir kau mau menunjukan kemampuanmu padaku."

"Yuan, meski kau ayah angkatku, tapi aku tidak memanggilmu ayah. Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

"Terima kasih, Hotaru. Ah, kau ini manis sekali!" Hotaru memandang Yuan jengkel. Tapi, ia akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengelus punggung ayah angkatnya itu.

~…~…~…~

11 April. 03.30 PM

Perpustakaan Samurai Gakuen.

Akira kali ini menyeret anggota Shiseiten lainnya untuk ke perpustakaan. Besok ujian sudah dimulai. Akari dan Bonten tentu semangat untuk belajar, sementara Hotaru tetap menghela nafas pasrah. Teman-temannya begitu bersemangat untuk masuk universitas Saikyo. Hotaru memandang mereka datar, meskipun begitu, ia sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. Perjalanan anggota Shiseiten terhenti ketika melihat anggota Goyousei yang baru akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan juga. Anggota Goyousei melihat anggota Shiseiten seperti meremehkannya, kecuali Taihaku dan Shinrei. Shinrei tersenyum lembut pada Hotaru yang memalingkan mukanya.

Shiseiten menganggapnya biasa lalu masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan, diikuti oleh Goyousei. Goyousei mengambil tempat duduk persis di sebelah Shiseiten yang semakin membuat Shiseiten malas belajar. Shinrei duduk di sebelah Hotaru duduk. Hotaru melirik sedikit lalu menghela nafas. Shinrei melirik buku yang dibaca oleh Hotaru. Chinmei melihat tingkah ketuanya dan menjadi sebal karenanya. Hotaru berpura-pura untuk tak mengerti lalu menutup bukunya dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja dan menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Keikoku?" Panggil Shinrei yang bingung. Shinrei mengelus kepala Hotaru yang sedikit terlihat. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Shinrei. "Mau kakak ajari?"

"… Malas. Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?" Jawab Hotaru setelah kurang lebih semenit terdiam. Shinrei mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar. Hotaru memang selalu begitu, ia selalu (pura-pura) lupa jika Shinrei adalah kakaknya. Shinrei kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang adik. Hotaru memiringkan kepala bingung. _'Tumben gak marah? Moodnya pasti sedang baik.'_ Batin Hotaru.

"Ah, atau kalian ingin kami ajari?" Tanya Shinrei kepada anggota Shiseiten lainnya dengan nada sedikit membanggakan diri. Hotaru cemberut. Anggota Shiseiten lainnya kesal. Shinrei melihat Hotaru yang cemberut lalu tertawa canggung. Shinrei kembali menawarkan diri dengan benar. Akari menghela nafas lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Shinrei pun mulai mengajari anggota Goyousei dan (khususnya) Shiseiten. Hotaru menatap cara mengajar Shinrei.

_'Caranya mengajari semakin bagus, mungkin wakil ketua Goyousei yang mengajarkannya. Hanya dia dan wakil ketua saja sih, yang tidak terlalu memandang rendah kami. Caranya menjawab pertanyaan Akari juga bagus. Kalau aku jadi Akari, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih padanya.'_ Batin Hotaru.

"Kau mengerti, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei setelah bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Hotaru menggeleng, (pura-pura) tidak mengerti. Shinrei menghela nafas. "Aku beri kalian soal dulu, selama aku mengajari Keikoku."

"Huuh! Kenapa perlu soal sih?" Gerutu Bonten.

"Pantas kalian gak pinter-pinter! Soal itu untuk mengasah kita bisa atau tidak dengan penjelasan tadi!" Ujar Saishi dengan nada mengejek. Shinrei tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kalian masih bingung, kalian boleh bertanya, kok. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, lebih baik kita belajar dan lulus sama-sama." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengetuk papan tulis yang sudah berisi soal. Shinrei segera menghampiri Hotaru dan mengajarinya. Hotaru meletakan kepalanya ke atas meja dan langsung tertidur. "Keikoku?"

"Ah, tidur lagi! Dia niat masuk Saikyo gak sih?" Gumam Akira sambil menghela nafas lelah. Shinrei menatap Akira yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan malas. Shinrei menatap Hotaru yang sedang tertidur. Shinrei menghela nafas kecil lalu mengelus kepala Hotaru lembut.

"Berjuanglah, Keikoku." Bisik Shinrei di telinga Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

14 April. 07.30 AM

Ruang Ujian.

"Eeeh? Kau mau masuk universitas Saikyo? Bukannya kau sudah menolak tawaran ayahmu untuk masuk ke sana?" Tanya Saisei sesaat sebelum bel masuk. Shinrei mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Iya, tapi aku dengar Keikoku ingin masuk universitas itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ayah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada adikku." Jelas Shinrei. Saisei menghela nafas lalu melihat Shinrei yang mencari tempat duduknya. Shinrei melihat orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Shinrei mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik di telinga orang itu. "Bangun, Kei! Guru sudah datang!"

"... aku gak suka pahit. Ah..." Hotaru melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandangan bingung. Shinrei menepuk punggung Hotaru keras.

"Berjuanglah!" Ucap Shinrei memberi Hotaru semangat.

"..." Hotaru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung lagi. "Ini di mana?"

"Keikoku..." Shinrei menepuk jidatnya pelan, capek menghadapi kebodohan adiknya. Shinrei berjalan ke hadapan Hotaru dan menatapnya. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya. "Kerjakan ujiannya dengan baik, ya!"

"... Sekarang ujian?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk lalu mencium kening adiknya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh keningnya. Shinrei tersenyum lalu kembali ke kursinya yang ada di belakang Hotaru, Saisei yang duduk di samping Shinrei hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Gay incest, huh?" Bisik Saisei. Shinrei merona dan langsung menggeleng.

"E, enak saja! Aku cuma memberi semangat padanya!" Bantah Shinrei. Saisei tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku takkan memberi tahukannya kepada orang lain, kok!"

"Su, sudahlah!"

Hotaru menghela nafas, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh Saisei dan Shinrei. Hotaru tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa disukai oleh seorang lelaki yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri! Hotaru mengelus keningnya yang dicium kakaknya. Wajahnya merona dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Seorang guru datang mendekati meja Hotaru, ia memberikan soal serta lembaran jawab kepada Hotaru. Hotaru melirik soal yang diberikan kepadanya dan soal siswa lain.

"Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk memberikan soal ini kepadamu." Ucap guru itu. Hotaru mengangguk. Shinrei yang melihat itu menghela nafas, ia berpikir jika anggota Shiseiten mendapat soal yang berbeda dengan siswa lain. Shinrei tadi sempat melihat Akari yang sedikit protes dengan soalnya yang berbeda dengan soal siswa lain.

"Jyurian-jii. Shiseiten lain soalnya juga seperti ini?" Tanya Hotaru sambil berbisik pada guru itu.

"Soal anggota Shiseiten lebih mudah dari soal siswa lain, sementara kau... dan jangan panggil aku kakek selama di sekolah!" Ucap Jyurian yang berbisik di awal lalu berteriak kemudian. Hal itu jelas membuat semua murid menatap Jyurian-sensei. Jyurian-sensei segera berdeham dan melanjutkan membagikan soal ujian. Hotaru membuka amplop coklat berisi soal dan tersentak melihat soalnya.

'Ck_, kalau semua soalnya seperti ini, mungkin selain aku hanya Shinrei yang lulus.' _Batin Hotaru. Ia mengambil pensil serta penghapus dan mulai menuliskan jawabannya di lembar coretan. Hotaru mengerjakannya dengan cepat seperti biasa bedanya, kali ini Hotaru mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hotaru mengambil pulpen dan mengisi lembar jawaban. Tak sampai 30 menit sejak ujian berlangsung, Hotaru sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya.

Hotaru memasukan soal ujian dan lembar jawaban beserta lembar coretan ke dalam amplop coklat. Hotaru mengambil satu amplop coklat lagi, ia di beri dua soal sekaligus oleh Jyurian. Ia melihat soal ujiannya dan langsung mengerjakannya. Tepat satu jam setelah ujian berlangsung, Hotaru selesai mengerjakan ujian. Ia menumpuk amplop coklat itu dan menimpanya dengan tangan lalu mulai tertidur. Hotaru menghela nafas, ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Hotaru. Ia bisa menyembunyikan kejeniusannya, dan emosinya, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ngantuk dan malas selesai mengerjakan soal.

_'Tepi jendela itu benar-benar membuatku cepat mengantuk.'_ Batin Hotaru. Hotaru menguap dan melirik tepi jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpanya. Hotaru menguap sekali lagi dan tertidur pulas.

~…~…~…~

Bel tanda ujian selesai berbunyi. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek matanya, Jyurian yang ada di hadapannya mengulurkan tangannya. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu memberikan amplop soal miliknya pada Jyurian. Hotaru menguap lagi dan kembali tertidur. Shinrei menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan pasrah, seolah mengatakan 'kau terlalu pasrah, Keikoku!'. Shinrei berdiri dari kursinya dan membangunkan Hotaru. Hotaru menguap lebar dan menatap Shinrei bingung. Shinrei menarik Hotaru menuju kantin dan mendudukannya di kursi kantin. Shinrei memesan makanan dan memberikannya kepada Hotaru juga.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soal tadi, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei sambil memakan ramen miliknya. Hotaru mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua.

"Soal apaan?"

"Tentu saja soal ujian!"

"Tadi ujian?" Shinrei mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi empat. Shinrei menghela nafas lalu mengambil sumpit baru.

"Iya! Tadi ujian." Ujar Shinrei dengan nada kesal.

"Bisa. Tapi gak bisa juga." Jawab Hotaru.

"Kau bisa setengah doank?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru mengangguk sambil menyeruput jigokuramen miliknya.

"Kurang pedas. Ambil cabai." Shinrei menepuk jidatnya pelan. Shinrei pergi mengambil sebotol sambal yang ada di konter pemesanan.

"Ini..." ucap Shinrei sambil memberikan sebotol sambal itupada Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau aneh, Shinrei."

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru menuangkan seluruh isi sambal ke dalam jigokuramennya lalu mencoba memakannya. Hotaru tersenyum puas dengan rasa jigokuramennya. Hotaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Shinrei. Shinrei menjitak kepala adiknya yang langsung mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku aneh di mananya?"

"... aneh di mana?"

"JANGAN NANYA BALIK!" Teriak Shinrei sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan. Hotaru memejamkan mata serta menutup telinganya. Shinrei terengah-engah lalu duduk kembali dan memijat pelipisnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku tetaplah aku."

"... kau siapa?"

"AKH!" Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hotaru menyelesaikan makannya lalu menatap Shinrei yang frustasi. Hotaru tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali datar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidur. Shinrei terkejut dan panik lalu menghampiri Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas lega mengetahui jika Hotaru hanya tertidur. "Kau selalu membuatku khawatir." Shinrei menggendong Hotaru di punggungnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Hotaru membuka mata kirinya dan melihat punggung Shinrei yang lebar.

_'Sebegitu sayangnya kau kepadaku? Lalu kenapa ayah tidak menyayangiku?'_

TBC

* * *

AN: kayaknya di sini belum ada OC jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

ini masih kehidupan biasa Shiseiten dan Goyousei di Samurai Gakuen. meski ada seorang yang tidak biasa.. -_-

di sini aku buat Shinrei dan Hotaru seumur. aslinya Shinrei setahun lebih tua dari Hotaru dengan tanggal lahir 14 February. dan Hotaru lebih muda setahun dengan tanggal lahir 13 Agustus. (kayaknya malah lebih beda satu setengah tahun, ya?)

dari mana aku tahu tanggal lahir mereka? tentu saja dari Kamijyo Akimine-sensei. XD

oke deh, segini saja dahulu reader-dono. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

salam, Yamazaki Yako (Rii-chan)


	3. Samurai Gakuen Kelulusan, test masuk

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. Tidak mencoba mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan termasuk dalam keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC, kurang pendeskripsian (lagi berusaha menambah deskripsi kalau aneh maaf, ya), judul yang tidak nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah padahal sang author baru selese di OMB dan belum melakukan kegiatan perkuliahan. HotaShin slight ShinHota (tahu bedanya kan?)

DLDR

* * *

Bab 2

Samurai Gakuen. Kelulusan, test masuk Saikyo

* * *

23 April. 06.10 AM

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Hotaru tertegun sejenak. Saat ini, ia sedang menatap pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Hotaru melihat seseorang, kepala sekolah, yang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca beberapa berkas. Kepala sekolah, Muramasa, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat Hotaru. Muramasa melepas kacamata bacanya dan berdiri lalu mempersilahkan Hotaru duduk di sofa yang di khususkan untuk para tamu. Hotaru menunduk sejenak, menghormati pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, lalu duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Muramasa. Muramasa membuka pintu lemari es yang terdapat di sudut ruangan dekat tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil dua buah kaleng kopi, kopi hitam dan kopi susu.

"Kenapa anda kemari, Hotaru-kun? Ada yang tidak beres?" Tanya Muramasa setelah ia memberi sekaleng kopi susu kepada Hotaru dan duduk di hadapannya. Muramasa membuka kaleng kopi hitam yang dipegangnya dan meneguk kopinya perlahan.

"Muramasa-sensei. Saya rasa, anda sudah tau apa alasan saya datang kemari." Ucap Hotaru langsung dan terlihat serius. Muramasa tertawa lalu mengelus kepala Hotaru dengan lembut. Hotaru menghela nafas, iapun melanjutkan. "Anda sudah tau kemampuan otak saya. Tapi... Saya mohon agar anda tidak memberi tahu nilai saya yang sesungguhnya besok."

"Minumlah, Hotaru-kun. Boleh saya tahu alasannya?" Tanya Muramasa, mencoba mengulur waktu untuk menolak permintaan Hotaru. Tapi, sepertinya Hotaru tahu itu, sehingga ia memutar otaknya untuk membuat Muramasa mau menerima permintaannya. Hotaru membuka kopi susu kaleng itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Hotaru menghela nafasnya sejenak.

"Shinrei... dan ayahnya." ucapnya. Muramasa menghela nafas. Seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Muramasa kembali mengelus rambut pirang pemuda di hadapannya itu. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, tapi apa boleh buat? Hotaru kembali meneguk kopinya.

"... sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan kepintaranmu, Hotaru? Sebagai kepala sekolah sekaligus guru saya sangat menyayangkan kemampuan otakmu. Kau sungguh jenius." ujar Muramasa. Hotaru tersenyum lalu meminum kopinya lagi. Ia mengoyangkan sedikit kopi susu kalengan yang dipegangnya. Muramasa menghela nafas melihat senyum yang dipaksakan oleh pemuda itu. Hotaru kembali berwajah datar dan serius.

"Mungkin sampai saya lulus kuliah. Universitas Saikyo, di semester terakhirnya akan diajar oleh rektor dan wakilnya. Saya akan masuk ke jurusan yang sudah pasti akan diajar oleh wakil rektor. Ayah Shi..."

"Ayahmu. Akuilah jika dia ayahmu juga, Hotaru-kun." potong Muramasa. Hotaru memicingkan matanya kesal. Hotaru membanting kaleng kopi susunya ke meja yang berada di hadapannya. Beruntung kopi tersebut tidak tumpah. Muramasa menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Saya memang mau mengakui Shinrei sebagai kakak saya, tapi saya masih belum bisa mengakui jika ayah Shinrei adalah ayah saya! Dan jangan paksa saya untuk mengakuinya sekarang!" Bentak Hotaru. Muramasa terdiam melihat Hotaru yang terlihat begitu marah. Hotaru mencengkram erat kaleng kopinya, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Muramasa menunggu hingga amarah Hotaru mereda. Hotaru menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berulang kali hingga ia merasa tenang. Ia menunduk. "Maaf."

"Tak apa Hotaru-kun. Aku mengerti. Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan memalsukan nilaimu ketika diumumkan besok, tapi... aku tetap akan membuat ijazahmu dengan nilaimu sesungguhnya." ujar Muramasa mengalah. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya, keheningan sempat menghampiri kedua orang itu sebelum Hotaru membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Muramasa sangat terkejut.

"Bisa buatkan 2 ijazah untuk saya?"

"Eh?" Muramasa tahu jika pola pikir si jenius yang satu ini memang berbeda dari 'Jenius' biasanya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka, ia berani mengambil resiko sebesar itu.

"Gunakan nama Nakayama Kiru untuk nilai saya yang sesungguhnya. Lalu, gunakan nama asli saya untuk nilai palsu saya." Jelas Hotaru lalu menghabiskan kopinya dalam satu tegukkan. Muramasa menarik nafas dan menepuk kepala Hotaru pelan.

"Hotaru-kun. Menjadi dua orang di satu universitas yang sama itu sangat sulit." Ucap Muramasa sambil mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru. Hotaru meremas kaleng kopinya dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Masuk dengan mudah. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Muramasa-sensei. Ini sudah menjadi pilihan saya. Lagipula, selama wakil rektor Universitas Saikyo tidak mengetahuinya, saya yakin, saya pasti bisa melakukannya." Ucap Hotaru. Muramasa menghela nafas. Ia memang tak bisa menang melawan anak itu.

"Hotaru-kun... sigh... baiklah jika itu memang keputusanmu. Ternyata aku memang tak bisa menang darimu, Hotaru-kun." Ucap Muramasa mengalah. Hotaru tersenyum dan menunduk pada Muramasa. Tak lama berselang, terdengar bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran.

"Saate... sepertinya sudah waktunya saya kembali ke kelas." Ucap Hotaru sambil merenggangkan badannya. Hotaru berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Keikoku-kun. Apa, Yuan-san sudah diberi tahu?" Hotaru tersenyum lalu menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia berjalan keluar.

"Tak mungkin saya tidak memberi tahu ayah sekaligus kakak saya itu." ucapnya sesaat sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu.

* * *

25 April. 08.30 AM.

Lorong Tempat Papan Pengumuman.

Hotaru memandang papan pengumuman hasil nilai ujian dengan senyum puas. Semua murid menganggap senyum Hotaru sebagai senyum senang karena berhasil lulus, meski hanya mendapat peringkat 113 dari 257 siswa. Tapi sesungguhnya, Hotaru tersenyum karena Muramasa benar-benar mau mengabulkan permintaannya. Hotaru mencari nama anggota Shiseiten lainnya. Hotaru tersenyum melihat nama Akari yang bertengger di peringkat 93, Akira yang berada di peringkat 120, dan Bontenmaru yang berada di peringkat 117.

"HOTARU! KITA BISA MASUK UNIVERSITAS SAIKYO SAMA-SAMA!" Teriak Akari sambil merangkul Hotaru senang. Akira dan Bontenmaru yang ada di belakangnya ikut memeluk Hotaru. Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mendorong sedikit teman-temannya supaya ia tidak tergencet apalagi, dengan Bontenmaru yang bertubuh besar ikut memeluknya. Ia tak ingin masuk rumah sakit akibat seluruh tulangnya retak atau bahkan remuk.

"Tak kusangka kalian bisa lulus meski dengan nilai pas-pasan begitu." Ejek Chinmei sambil mengipas-ngipaskan kipasnya. Hotaru melirik ke papan pengumuman dan melihat peringkat Chinmei. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati melihat Chinmei yang hanya merai peringkat 10 ketika keempat anggota goyousei lainnya bertengger di peringkat pertama hingga lima.

"Peringkat 10 jangan sombong, deh. Kau sendiri kalah dengan teman-teman Goyouseimu yang berjejer di peringkat utama." Balas Akira mengejek Chinmei. Chinmei hanya bisa berdecak kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shinrei peringkat satu, ya..." gumam Hotaru. Shinrei yang berada di samping Chinmei tersenyum mendengar gumaman Hotaru. Shinrei menghampiri Hotaru dan mengelus kepalanya. Hotaru hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Shinrei melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengangkat kepala, membuka mulut, dan berbicara kepada anggota Shiseiten.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Shiseiten!"

"... siapa yang lulus?" Hotaru pun dipukul ramai-ramai oleh Shiseiten. Shinrei yang ingin ikut memukul Hotaru mengurungkan niatnya dan malah tertawa. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Adikku memang begitu kan?" Ujar Shinrei. Seluruh anggota Shiseiten maupun Goyousei terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbisik. Hotaru menepuk pakaiannya menghilangkan debu sekaligus mengembalikan kehormatannya karena sudah dipukuli ramai-ramai oleh Shiseiten Ia membalikkan tubuhnya tidak mau menatap Shinrei. Shinrei tersentak kaget melihat tingkah Hotaru yang seperti itu. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Err, apa aku salah bicara?"

Hotaru tetap tak membalikkan tubuhnya selama ia tersenyum. Hotaru mengembalikan senyumannya ke wajah datar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Shinrei. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit memicingkan matanya. Shinrei menelan lirunya gugup, apalagi ketika ia ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana saling berpandangan. Shiseiten dan Goyousei lainnya segera mengikuti dan bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dapat melihat aktivitas kakak adik itu. Saisei, Saishi, dan Akari tertawa kecil ala fangirl. Taihaku, Bonten, Akira, dan Chinmei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua perempuan dan satu banci itu. Mereka semua tahu, jika Saisei menyukai Shinrei, tapi sepertinya jiwa fujodanshinya bersama Saishi dan Akari mengalahkan perasaan sukanya itu pada Shinrei. Hotaru mendudukan Shinrei di bangku taman lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Hotaru memandang langit.

"Kenapa kau tetap menganggapku sebagai adikmu?" Tanya Hotaru setelah ia diam beberapa saat. Ia tetap memandang langit. Shinrei memandang Hotaru sejenak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona melihat rupa Hotaru yang memang tidak seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Ibu kandung Hotaru memanglah orang asing. Entah dari negara mana…

"Karena..." Shinrei membuka mulutnya tapi langsung dipotong Hotaru.

"Dia saja tidak menyukaiku. ... ayahmu. Ayahku hanya Yun-yun."

"Keikoku." Shinrei menggenggam tangan Hotaru dengan erat. Hotaru terkejut sedikit lalu menatap tangannya yang digenggam Shinrei. Saisei, Saishi, dan Akari segera mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan memotret pemandangan ganjil di hadapan mereka. Chinmei memukul Saishi. Taihaku menepuk pundak Saisei. Akira dan Bonten segera memukul Akari. Saishi dan Akari meringis memegangi kepalanya yang membiru, sementara Saisei mengelus pundaknya. "Kau mau tau kenapa, Keikoku?"

**_'Karena aku menyukaimu!'_** Bisik Saishi, Saisei, dan Akari seolah-olah memberi sugesti.

"Karena... aku memang menginginkan seorang adik, yang dapat aku sayangi..." Ucap Shinrei.

**_'Buuu!'_** Bisik Saisei, Saishi, dan Akari kecewa.

"... aku mendengar suara Akari." Ujar Hotaru lalu melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Akari, Saishi, dan Saisei segera menutup mulutnya. Shinrei tersenyum sambil memandang Hotaru bingung. Hotaru memandang langit lagi.

"Yah, tinggal tunggu waktunya sampai dia mengakuiku sebagai anaknya." Bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Hotaru berbalik memandang Shinrei. Hotaru berdiri lalu mencium pipi kiri Shinrei. Saisei, Saishi, dan Akari nyaris berteriak. Bonten, Akira, Taihaku, dan Chinmei merasa dunia mau runtuh seketika. Hotaru berjalan menjauhi Shinrei. Shinrei memegang pipi kirinya dan sedikit merona. Shinrei mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hotaru sebelum mencium pipinya tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengakuiku, kakak."

* * *

3 Mei. 12.00 PM.

Perpustakaan Nasional

Akari, Akira, dan Bontenmaru, dengan sangat terpaksa, harus kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan nasional, mencari buku yang mungkin memudahkan mereka untuk kegiatan minggu depan. Mereka bertiga harus mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Saikyo sehingga harus mempersiapkan diri dan otak mereka yang pas-pasan itu. Shinrei dan Saisei yang masuk Universitas Saikyo pun mau tak mau, ikut mengajari ketiga anggota Shiseiten itu. Ketiga orang itu memang bisa masuk Universitas Saikyo dengan beasiswa di bidang non akademik, namun mereka lebih memilih untuk berusaha melalui jalur tes terlebih dahulu. Shinrei merasa sedikit kesal karena adiknya tidak datang di acara belajar bersamanya kali ini. Alasannya, Yuan mengajaknya untuk belanja bulanan. Shinrei makluminya, tapi ia tetap merasa kesal dan sepi. Kangen, mungkin kata yang paling tepat.

Hotaru sendiri sebenarnya berada di luar gedung perpustakaan, tapi ia hanya bisa melirik kakak dan teman-temannya itu belajar. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin mengikuti ajakan ketiga temannya untuk belajar bersama, tapi hari ini ia mengikuti ujian beasiswa untuk masuk Universitas Saikyo. Hotaru menghela nafas sedikit kecewa, sebelum berbalik dari gedung itu dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Hotaru berjalan sejenak dan melihat seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah yang panjangnya nyaris semata kaki. Hotaru mendekati orang yang memiliki mata jingga yang begitu indah itu. Yuan, ayahnya itu, sudah menunggu Hotaru di halte sedari tadi. Pakaian Yuan yang santai namun tetap sopan membuat banyak wanita-wanita yang meliriknya. Hotaru tersenyum melihat ayah angkatnya itu yang terlihat akrab pada wanita-wanita itu, namun juga cuek disaat yang bersamaan. Hotaru tahu kalau Yuan tak bisa melupakan ibu kandungnya itu dibenak Yuan.

"Pilihlah satu sebagai calon ibu angkatku." Ucap Hotaru masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya. Senyum jahil tentunya… Yuan menjitak kepala Hotaru. Agak keras tapi, tetap mengandung kasih sayang. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Hotaru sedikit kagum pada ayah angkatnya itu.

"Aku tak tertarik pada wanita lain selain ibumu." Ujar Yuan sambil merangkul Hotaru. Tentu saja, sebenarnya Yuan adalah ayah tiri Hotaru, tapi Hotaru lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai ayah angkat atau kakaknya. Umur mereka hanya berbeda enam tahun, wajar jika Hotaru sedikit melihat sosok seorang kakak dari diri pemuda yang menjadi ayah angkatnya itu. Toh, dengan julukan ayah angkat, Hotaru merasa ia tak perlu menghormati Yuan layaknya ayah dan anak kandung. Cukup seperti saudara. Itu yang Hotaru selalu pikirkan mengenai Yuan. Hotaru menghela nafas, senyum di wajahnya hilang di terbangkan angin yang berhembus melewati mereka.

"Aku memang bukan anak kandungmu. Tapi, untuk hal itu aku setuju. Kalau saja ada perempuan lain yang secantik dan sepintar ibuku... dan tentunya seumuran denganmu."

"Dasar… Sudahlah, Hotaru. Yang penting bagiku saat ini adalah dirimu. Satu-satunya peninggalan ibumu itu…" Yuan tersenyum, mungkin lebih ke arah cengiran, lalu mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru. Rambut pirang yang tumbuh secara alami, tanpa diberi pewarna apapun. Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menunjuk bus yang sedang melambat menuju halte tempat mereka berdiri. Yuan dan Hotaru segera masuk dan duduk di barisan ketiga dari depan.

* * *

13.00 PM.

Gedung Rektorat.

Berbeda dengan peserta beasiswa lainnya. Yuan dan Hotaru terpaksa menghadap rektor terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahukan tentang dua nama yang sesungguhnya hanya seorang itu. Tapi, Yuan dan Hotaru tak menyangka jika kepala sekolah Samurai Gakuen, Muramasa, sudah ada di ruang rektor dan berbicara dengan sang rektor. Hotaru menatap dan mengamati sang rektor, pria berambut biru muda panjang yang diikat satu, dengan mata berwarna violet. Dari cara duduknya Hotaru memperkirakan umur dang rektor yang setara dengan Muramasa, kurang lebih 40 menjelang 50 tahun. Sang rektor, Fujikage Asanuma mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Muramasa yang ditambah dengan Yuan saat itu. Asanuma menatap Hotaru yang terlihat datar dan tidak peduli itu dengan tatapan ragu. Asanuma ingin mengetes kemampuan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Asanuma teringat sesuatu, ia berjalan menuju brangkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat. Asanuma memberikan amplop itu kepada Hotaru dan menyuruhnya untuk membukanya. Hotaru membukanya perlahan dan melihat lembaran kertas soal. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. Ia sudah menduga jika ia akan di tes langsung oleh sang rektor, tidak seperti peserta lainnya yang mengikuti tesnya secara bersama-sama.

"Kalau kau mampu mengerjakan soal ini, saya tidak akan mempertimbangkan hal apapun lagi. Kau langsung bisa masuk dengan dua nama ditambah beasiswa full." Jelas Asanuma. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Saya kerjakan sekarang?" Tanya Hotaru. Asanuma mengangguk dan memberikan lembar jawab lalu menyuruhnya duduk di meja kerjanya. Asanuma menyuruh Muramasa dan Yuan untuk menunggu di luar. Muramasa mendorong Yuan yang terlihat khawatir pada anaknya itu. Sesekali Yuan bahkan melirik anaknya yang terlihat serius mengerjakan ujiannya.

"Hotaru..." gumam Yuan khawatir, sesekali ia mencoba mengintip dari balik jendela yang ditutup tirai. Tapi, tidak terlihat. Muramasa menenangkan Yuan.

"Kau khawatir sekali, Yuan-san. Hotaru-kun akan baik-baik saja, kok." Ujar Muramasa. Yuan malah memunculkan spekulasi aneh bin ajaib untuk Muramasa yang langsung bisa dibalas oleh Muramasa. Yuan akhirnya duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di lorong bersama Muramasa.

"Aku hanya takut. Bisa saja, wakil rektor Touhaku datang dan memergoki Hotaru sedang ikut ujian ini." Ujar Yuan yang langsung memegangi kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Muramasa menepuk keningnya pelan. Yuan tiba-tiba tersadar akan sikap kekanakannya.

"Aku dengar dari Shinrei dan rektor Asanuma, wakil rektor Touhaku sedang berada di kota lain karena tugas." Balas Muramasa sambil mengelus punggung Yuan.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

"Sudahlah, Yuan-san! Hotaru akan baik-baik saja, selama kau ada di sini."

"... Muramasa-san. Anda tidak pedofil, kan?"

"Ng? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa berhenti mengelus punggungku? Kau seolah-olah seorang yang mesum. Kita beda jauh kan?"

"Lima tahun tidak jauh, kok. Aku kan sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri."

"Aku tak mau tau kalau kelima anakmu marah lho!"

"Hahaha... mereka takkan marah, kok."

"Mu, Muramasa-san. Yuan-san kalian sudah boleh masuk." Asanuma berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah terkejut yang agak pucat. Muramasa dan Yuan saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hotaru melambaikan tangannya pada Yuan dan Muramasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rektor Asanuma, Hotaru?" Tanya Yuan sambil berbisik. Hotaru hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan soal seperti biasa... ngantuk." Jawab Hotaru sambil mengucek matanya. Yuan memandang Hotaru dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hotaru menguap lebar sebelum meletakan kepalanya di bahu Yuan dan mulai tertidur.

"Saya tak menyangka... soal yang saya buat, yang bisa membuat semua mahasiswa di sini kalang kabut... bisa dikerjakan dengan sempurna oleh anak ini. B, bahkan mengkoreksi soal buatan saya." Ujar Asanuma dengan sedikit gugup. Yuan menatap Hotaru yang tertidur pulas. Muramasa hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, Hotaru-kun bisa menggunakan dua namanya?" Tanya Muramasa.

"Te, tentu." Jawab Asanuma. Yuan tersenyum dan memeluk Hotaru yang tertidur.

"Selamat, Hotaru!"

* * *

10 Mei. 08.00 AM

Lorong kelas.

Hotaru bersama Shiseiten, Saishi, dan Shinrei datang ke tempat ujian masuk universitas dilaksanakan. Akari, Saisei, dan Bonten satu ruangan. Shinrei dan Akira satu ruangan. Hotaru berbeda ruang sendiri. Sejujurnya, Hotaru sudah tidak perlu mengikuti ujian lagi. Hotaru mengatakan jika ruang ujiannya berbeda hanya untuk menghindari Shinrei dan anggota Shiseiten lainnya saja. Hotaru melihat mereka satu-persatu memasuki ruang ujian. Hotaru menghela nafas lega lalu pergi ke perpustakaan Universitas Saikyo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya petugas perpustakaan dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Hotaru menatap senyuman petugas itu. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aku ingin meminjam komputer itu." Ucap Hotaru sambil menunjuk salah satu komputer yang berderet di sisi ruangan setelah beberapa saat terdiam menatap sang petugas perpus. Si petugas menggeleng.

"Maaf, komputer itu hanya boleh dipakai oleh mahasiswa." Ujar petugas itu. Hotaru menunjukkan wajah lesu.

"Kalau begitu, saya minta password wi-fi nya saja." Ucap Hotaru sambil nemberikan PDA miliknya. Petugas itu menerima PDA dengan gantungan ponsel berbentuk burung api, Suzaku tersebut. Petugas itu memasukan password wifinya dan segera mengembalikannya kepada Hotaru. Hotaru tersenyum lalu menunduk. Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di dekat jendela. Hotaru segera memainkan PDA miliknya. Hotaru tersenyum, ia mencoba menghack kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap ruang ujian masuk Saikyo. Rektor Asanuma berkunjung ke ruang perpustakaan. Petugas perpustakaan berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Rektor Asanuma. Hotaru melirik rektor Asanuma. Asanuma melirik Hotaru yang memegang PDA dengan gantungan Suzaku. Asanuma tersentak melihat gantungan Suzaku itu. Hotaru melihat arah pandangan Asanuma dan segera menyembunyikan gantungan Suzaku itu dengan telapak tangannya. Asanuma segera mendekati Hotaru dan duduk di hadapannya. Asanuma menatap Hotaru tajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Hotaru-kun?" Tanya Asanuma langsung. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ma..."

"Saya harap kau mengatakan hal sejujurnya, Hotaru-kun." Potong Asanuma. Hotaru menegakkan kepalanya. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang begitu saja. Hotaru meletakan PDAnya di atas meja dan memperlihatkan gantungan Suzaku itu.

"Saya harap juga... kau tidak memberi tahu wakil rektor, Touhaku. Namaku Keikoku. Anak dari pernikahan kedua dari wakil rektor Touhaku. Touhaku-san mengusirku dan ibuku ketika usiaku 3 tahun. Ibuku menikah lagi dengan ayahku yang sekarang. Namaku berubah menjadi Hotaru. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berusia 6 tahun." Jelas Hotaru. Ia memainkan gantungan Suzaku di PDAnya. Rektor Asanuma mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu... siapa nama ibumu?"

"Shiraishi. Tapi, lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Genbu Hacker."

"Maka, kau adalah Suzakunya?" Hotaru mengangguk.

"Ayahku yang sekarang adalah Byakunya."

"Hoo, lalu siapa yang jadi Seiryuunya?"

"... kandidatnya sih ada." Jawab Hotaru sambil memandang keluar jendela. Ia memandang sesorang yang berada di gedung lain melalu jendela. Orang itu sedang mengerjakan ujian dengan semangat. Asanuma mengerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Hotaru yang datar. Hotaru memicingkan matanya seolah-olah ingin menerkam orang yang berada di gedung lain itu. Asanuma merinding karenanya. Di ruang ujian, Shinrei tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

"Se, seperti ada yang ingin menerkamku."

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN: SAYA TANTANG KALIAN SEMUA! #teriak ala kakak keamanan OMB

Aaahh… tapi, aku masih capek… Izinkan aku beristirahat sebentar lagi... #ngigo(?)

#abaikan

Halo, minna… saya kembali dari dunia OMB. Sejujurnya laptop saya sudah benar sejak sabtu atau minggu kemarin. Tapi karena hari seninnya langsung OMB, saya terpaksa kembali menunda apdetan fic ini. Terima kasih sudah menunggu apdetan fic ini.

Di chapter ini sudah muncul salah satu OCku. Namanya Fujikage Asanuma. Belum ada image pasti tentang pria yang menjadi Rektor di universitas Saikyo ini. Umurnya, fisiknya, sifatnya dan lain-lainnya, akan muncul setelah aku benar-benar mematangkan image untuk Fujikage Asanuma. Hung… baiklah mari kita coba untuk membahas review yang masuk.

Pertama Moon Extract.

Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini. Haha, mungkin ini salah satu bentuk keOOCan Shinrei. Entah kenapa aku seneng kalo bikin Shinrei sayang (sebagai saudara) ke Hotaru. Hotarunya juga sayang (bukan sebagai saudara) pada Shinrei. Soal deskripsi… ya, aku memang akui kalo aku agak lemah di bagian deskripsi. Selain karena bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat, kadang aku sendiri yang malas menulis penjelasannya. Aku harap di chapter ini pendeskripsiannya sudah lebih baik. #meski sepertinya meragukan

Kedua Hagane Runa-chan.

Halo Runa-chan. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi pembaca setia fanfic-fanficku. Dan terima kasih atas kesabarannya karena sudah menunggu fanfic yang satu ini untuk apdet. Banyak kendala. Hahaha… aku emang lebih senang kalo bikin Shinrei bertingkah seolah berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik buat Hotaru tapi, Hotaru selalu menganggapnya lain. Oh ya… sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung… Aku ini sebenarnya mau bikin ShinHota atau HotaShin, ya? Tahu bedanya kan? Wkwkwk

Soal review ficmu, aku tulis di sini saja, ok? Kadang kena internet sehat dan gak bisa masuk ke FFn… well, aku rangkum dari awal sampe yg terbaru ya… sebenarnya ide ceritanya menarik dan aku suka interaksi kedua kakak adik mibu kesayangan kita yang satu ini. Tapi, karena banyak kata yang hilang, aku jadi sulit memprediksi kata apa yang kamu pakai saat pembicaraan atau penjelasan ceritanya. Sepertinya aku hanya akan menyarankanmu untuk mengetik lebih teliti, terutama di bagian dekat tanda baca. Kalimat selanjutnya setelah titik harus di beri spasi, supaya tidak hilang ketika masuk ke doc manager. Berlatih lebih banyak tapi tak usah buru-buru, santai saja. #Jujur aku sendiri tak tahu kamu mengetiknya dalam keadaan seperti apa dan bagaimana tapi setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku sarankan.

Ketiga Mia Kazema.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca… ini udah apdet kok. Semoga chapter kali ini gak terlalu mengecewakan.

…  
udah bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Baiklah, sampai disini dulu saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Salam, Yamazaki Yako "Rii-chan"


	4. Saikyo Daigaku Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. Tidak mencoba mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan termasuk dalam keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC, kurang pendeskripsian (lagi berusaha menambah deskripsi kalau aneh maaf, ya), judul yang tidak nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah yang belum pernah dialami dan baru dialami. dan ini sudah membuat otakku nyaris meledak karenanya... wkwkwk... HotaShin slight ShinHota (tahu bedanya kan?)

DLDR

* * *

Bab 3 Saikyo Daigaku.

Penerimaan mahasiswa baru

* * *

19 Agustus. 10.00 AM

Ruangan Function Hall.

Sudah beberapa bulan terlewati setelah mengikuti ujian masuk, kini tiba saatnya mereka mengikuti kegiatan peresmian mahasiswa. Begitu pula dengan Hotaru yang akan mengikuti acara tersebut. Hotaru yang baru tiba di depan pintu function hall itu, hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika ia langsung berhadapan dengan Shinrei. Shinrei menarik tangan Hotaru untuk mencari tempat duduk. Saisei, Akari, Akira, dan Bontenmaru yang sudah duduk melambaikan tangan mereka pada Shinrei dan Hotaru. Mereka juga menunjuk dua buah bangku yang berada di antara mereka. Shinrei mengangguk dan terus menarik Hotaru menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. Hotaru memutar matanya, merasa diperlakukan seperti anak-anak. Shinrei mendudukkan Hotaru di sebelahnya dan menatap panggung di mana rektor akan membacakan tiga nilai tertinggi ujian masuk. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di atas panggung tersebut, mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Shinrei melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya yang merupakan wakil rektor ketika sosok sang ayah berjalan melintasi panggung. Wakil rektor, Touhaku, tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Shinrei. Saisei memandang Shinrei dan Touhaku secara bergantian dan sedikit bingung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Saisei.

"Ayahku!" Jawab Shinrei dengan senang. Saisei terlihat terkejut sesaat. Jujur saja, ia tahu jika ayah Shinrei adalah wakil rektor universitas ini, tapi ia sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah asli ayah Shinrei. Bagai pinang dibelah dua, itulah yang ada di benak Saisei. Kalau saja wajah ayah Shinrei yang sudah menunjukkan kemapanannya, mungkin Saisei tak percaya jika orang itu adalah ayah Shinrei.

Hotaru menelan air liurnya. Berharap rektor Asanuma tidak memberi tahukan identitas Kiru yang sebenarnya. Hotaru memang sudah meminta kepada rektor Asanuma supaya ia tidak memberi tahukan identitas asli Kiru pada Mahasiswa dan rektor Touhaku. Hotaru memperbolehkan rektor Asanuma untuk memberi tahukan kepada dosen lain asalkan dosen-dosen itu tidak memberi tahukannya kepada Touhaku. Hotaru menatap Touhaku yang memandang sinis ke arahnya dan seolah berkata untuk menjauhi Shinrei. Hotaru menarik lengan gakuran Shinrei dan membisikkan sesuatu. Shinrei mengangguk dan Hotaru pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju toilet. Hotaru melirik Touhaku yang mengikutinya ke toilet. Hotaru menelan liurnya lagi. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan PDA miliknya. Ia menyembunyikan gantungan Suzakunya dengan tangan lalu mengetik sesuatu. Ia kembali memasukan PDA miliknya ke dalam kantung baju setelah memasuki toilet bersamaan dengan Touhaku.

"Lama tak bersua, Keikoku." Sapa Touhaku dengan nada sinis. Hotaru menunduk dan membalas sapaan singkat penuh maksud itu lalu mencuci tangannya. Touhaku memandang Hotaru dengan tatapan benci. Hotaru menatap cermin di hadapannya dan melirik Touhaku yang terus menatapnya tajam. Hotaru membalikkan badannya dan balas menatap Touhaku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Touhaku-san?" Tanya Hotaru akhirnya. Touhaku bertepuk tangan mendengarnya. Tapi, pandangan matanya tetap sinis. Hotaru tahu, tepukan tangan itu bukan lambang pujian tapi, ejekan.

"Hoo… bagus sekali kosakatamu sekarang. Rupanya kau sudah mulai pintar."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hotaru sambil setengah menunduk.

"Tapi buatku, kau masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan anakku! Jadi, jangan dekati anakku dan menularkan kebodohanmu padanya!" Lanjut Touhaku. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Ia memunculkan wajah datarnya.

"Dia yang mendekati saya. Saya tidak bisa menolaknya. Lagipula… saya tidak mungkin bisa menyebarkan kebodohan saya padanya. Dia jenius. Dia tahu batasan untuk mendekati saya." Jawab Hotaru.

"Kau mulai pintar bicara rupanya… kalau sampai anakku tertular kebodohanmu… Aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Touhaku. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Hotaru. Hotaru memandang Touhaku dengan tatapan sendu. Touhaku sedikit tersentak melihat tatapan Hotaru itu. Ia segera mendorong Hotaru ke samping, membenturkan bahu Hotaru dengan dinding, dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Hotaru. Hotaru memegang pundaknya yang terkena dinginnya dinding. Touhaku berbalik dan berjalan ke luar Toilet.

"Touhaku-san… sesaat kau kalah…" Bisik Hotaru sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hotaru melirik PDAnya yang bergetar. Hotaru mengeluarkan PDAnya dan tersenyum.

_'__Aku tak apa. Lagipula, sesaat tadi dia kalah, Yuan.'_

~…~…~…~

Rektor Asanuma akan membacakan peringkat nilai tertinggi yang di dapat calon mahasiswa saat ujian kemarin. Sebagian mahasiswa baru terlihat begitu berdebar-debar, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam pasrah dan menunggu rektor membacakan nilai tertinggi tersebut. Asanuma menaiki panggung dan berjalan ke depan podium. Shinrei mencengkram lengan gakuran Hotaru dengan semangat. Hotaru memutar matanya, tak bersemangat. Ia malah merasa mengantuk. Shinrei menggenggam erat tangan Hotaru dan membuat Hotaru tersentak dan menatap Shinrei yang sangat bersemangat mendengarkan pengumuman. Hotaru menghela nafas dan kembali mencoba tidur.

"Ehem… Saate, saya akan membacakan tiga nilai tertinggi. Peringkat ketiga dengan nilai total 987 diraih oleh Nakamura Saito." Ucap Asanuma. Seluruh mahasiswa baru bertepuk tangan ketika seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata dan berjalan tegap. Hotaru melirik pemuda itu, mengira-ngira tinggi pemuda itu. Tentu, disela-sela kantuk yang menghadang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Pemuda bernama Saito itu. Ia menerima semacam sertifikat lalu menunduk dan berterima kasih kembali. Asanuma mengangguk dan kembali berdiri di depan podium.

"Selanjutnya, peringkat kedua dengan nilai total 995 diraih oleh Mibu Shinrei." Shinrei nyaris berteriak mendengarnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hotaru dengan kencang. Shinrei berjalan ke panggung dengan semangat. Ia menunduk sambil terus mengucapkan terima kasih. Hotaru hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah kakaknya yang masih sedikit kekanakan. Hotaru menatap rektor Asanuma yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Hotaru mengangguk, seolah memberi izin Asanuma untuk membacakan nilai ujiannya.

"Terakhir, peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna diraih oleh… Nakayama Kiru." Ucapan Asanmua membuat semua mahasiswa baru terkejut. Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik _'nilai sempurna? Mana mungkin!'. 'Kok bisa mendapat nilai sempurna'_. dan masih banyak lainnya. Shinrei dan Saito yang masih berdiri di atas panggung melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari orang yang bernama Kiru. Mereka begitu penasaran dengan sosok Kiru yang mendapat nilai sempurna itu. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan PDAnya lalu mengetik sesuatu. Tiba-tiba layar proyektor serta komputer yang tadi tidak menyala, menjadi menyala. Layar proyektor menampilkan seekor burung api, Suzaku yang sedang terbang. Burung itu terbang dari kiri atas hingga kanan bawah. Burung api itu menyemburkan api dari sayapnya dan muncullah tulisan di tengah-tengah layar.

_'__Halo semua. Namaku, Nakayama Kiru. Terima kasih atas penghargaan yang saya terima. Saya mohon maaf karena saya tak bisa hadir pada acara penting ini. Salam Nakayama Kiru.'_ Itulah yang tertulis pada layar proyektor. Layar itu tiba-tiba kembali mati. Hotaru mengetik kembali di PDA miliknya. Touhaku yang mengendalikan komputer untuk layar proyektor itu memunculkan bahasa komputer yang rumit. Touhaku tak bisa menerjemahkan bahasa komputer itu. Bahasa komputer itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Hotaru menyimpan kembali PDAnya dan mulai tertidur. Asanuma melirik Hotaru sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Asanuma mempersilahkan Shinrei dan Saito untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Shinrei melihat Hotaru yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Shinrei menepuk pundak Hotaru. Hotaru sedikit tersentak dan menatap Shinrei datar.

"Jangan tidur! Kau lihat sesuatu yang menarik tadi tidak?"

"… Aku tak tertarik apapun. Selamat tidur."

"JANGAN TIDUR DI SINI!"

~…~…~…~

20 Agustus. 08.00 AM

Prodi Sistem Komputer.

Hotaru melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan melihat seluruh mahasiswa yang satu prodi dengannya. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang terus tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hotaru memutar matanya. Ia akan sulit menjadi Kiru. Hotaru memikirkan berbagai metode yang bisa dipakainya untuk memunculkan sosok Kiru di prodi sistem komputer ini. Hotaru mendekati Shinrei sambil terus berpikir hingga akhirnya ia memilih satu pilihan yang agak sulit. Ia akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan di acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Shinrei juga?" Tanya Hotaru sambil menunjukan wajah malas. Shinrei menghela nafas, ia sudah biasa menghadapi ekspresi malas adiknya itu.

"Hei... jangan menunjukan wajah malas begitu donk!" Shinrei tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hotaru. Hotaru melihat seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dan mengenakan kacamata. Hotaru tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat pemuda itu masuk. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda itu sekarang? Pemuda yang menyandang peringkat 3 di kampus ini.

"Ah, dia... siapa ya?" Tanya Hotaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. Shinrei menepuk keningnya.

"Aduh, Keikoku! Dia itu si jenius nomor tiga! Nakamura Saito." Jelas Shinrei.

"Shinrei yang nomor satu, ya?" Lanjut Hotaru. Shinrei terdiam sejenak sebelum tersadar akan maksud adiknya. Shinrei menghela nafas sejenak.

"... kali ini enggak. Kemarin, kau sudah ketiduran, ya? Si nomor satu itu namanya Nakayama Kiru. Kami gak bisa melihat sosoknya secara langsung, sih." Jelas Shinrei sambil bertopang dagu. Shinrei memandang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Salam, namaku Nakamura Saito, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap Saito dengan kalimat dan nada seformal mungkin. Hotaru memandang Saito dengan tatapan datar, sementara Shinrei tersenyum seolah menyambut kedatangan Saito.

"Aah, salam kenal Nakamura-kun. Namaku Mibu Shinrei dan ini adik beda ibuku, Narumi Hotaru." Ucap Shinrei memperkenalkan dirinya serta Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Saito tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi di samping kursi Hotaru.

"Senangnya bisa bertemu dengan jenius nomor dua dan adiknya. Aku tadi berpikir kalau adikmu itu Nakayama Kiru." Ujar Saito. Hotaru menelan liurnya tanpa suara begitu mendengar ucapan Saito yang sejujurnya memang benar. Shinrei menyuruh Hotaru yang tadi berdiri untuk duduk.

"Eh, Nakayama-kun masuk prodi ini juga?" Tanya Shinrei setelah ia memastikan adiknya duduk. Shinrei duduk di sisi lain adiknya.

"Ini kesimpulanku secara sepihak, sih. Ingat aksinya kemarin?" Jawab Saito. Shinrei mencoba mengingat-ingat, ia memukul tangannya, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tak berpikir sampai ke sana." Ujar Shinrei sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Saito tertawa kecil.

"Nakayama siapa?" Tanya Hotaru sambil melihat Shinrei di kirinya dan Saito di kanannya secara bergantian. Hotaru berusaha untuk terlihat normal di hadapan Saito, karena Saito mungkin saja akan mengetahui identitasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Si jenius nomor satu, Kei!" Jawab Shinrei dengan nada agak emosi.

"Lho? Bukan Shinrei?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Aku sudah bilang, saat ini aku nomor dua!" Geram Shinrei lalu memeluk adiknya kuat-kuat, hingga Hotaru kesulitan bernafas. Saito tak bisa menahan tawa dan akhirnya tertawa lepas. Shinrei segera sadar dan melepas adiknya lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tingkah Narumi-kun sedikit mengingatkanku pada adikku." Ujar Saito setelah berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau kakak, ya? Shinrei bukan kakakku." Ujar Hotaru sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau tak mau mengakuiku sebagai kakakmu. Jangan pedulikan omongan ayah, Kei!" Ucap Shinrei sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hotaru. Hotaru cemberut lalu merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mempedulikan omongan Yun-yun?" tanya Hotaru. _'Ayahku hanya Yun-yun! Setidaknya sampai nanti Touhaku-san mau mengakuiku! Tapi, Yun-yun tetap akan menjadi ayahku!'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Maksudku ayahku! Aduh, Kei..." Shinrei menepuk keningnya pelan, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lho? Bukankah kalian seayah?" Tanya Saito bingung. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi saat ini Hotaru tinggal bersama ayah tirinya, namanya Yuan." Jawab Shinrei. Hotaru meletakan (baca: membenturkan) kepalanya di meja. Shinrei dan Saito segera panik dan mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Hotaru itu dari meja. Shinrei menghela nafas kecil lalu tersenyum. "Kebiasaan."

"Eh?"

"Ah... Hotaru memang seperti ini. Ia bisa tidur secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya. Menurut buku yang pernah aku baca, mungkin Hotaru terkena narkolepsi. Katanya, sewaktu ujian masuk Hotaru tidur dan tidak selesai mengerjakan soal. Tapi, dari awal adikku memang memiliki keberuntungan yang tinggi." Jelas Shinrei sambil menyampirkan kepala Hotaru di pundaknya.

"Sehingga dia bisa masuk ke universitas ini, 'kan? Persis seperti adikku ketika ujian masuk SMU." Tambah Saito. Shinrei tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Saito.

"Pertemuan kita ini seperti takdir, ya?"

_'Tidak juga. Meski sedikit di luar perkiraan, tapi hal ini memang sudah aku rencanakan.'_

~…~…~…~

06.00 PM

Asrama Saikyo. Kamar 313.

_'Nakamura Saito, seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dan bermata coklat caramel. Biasa menggunakan nama S-Tantei sebagai nama dunia mayanya. Ia mengenakan kacamata, pakaiannya pun selalu tertata rapi. Dengan tinggi 166 cm dan berat 55 kg menjadikan tubuhnya cukup proporsional. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kepintarannya itulah yang menjadikannya populer di kalangan perempuan. Tapi, ia tak tertarik sedikit pun untuk jalan dengan mereka. Ia mengatakan kalau adiknya lebih penting dari siapapun, bahkan orang tuanya. Ada yang mengatakan jika ia mencintai adiknya sendiri. '_

Hotaru merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menghela nafas. Ia letakan PDAnya di samping kanan kepalanya lalu berguling ke kiri. Hotaru meraih guling dan memeluknya. Hotaru kembali menghela nafas, ia tak menyangka data asli tentang Nakamura Saito cukup sulit ia dapatkan, padahal ia dan Saito sudah lama berteman di dunia maya. Hotaru berguling ke kanan dan meraih PDAnya kembali dan membacanya. Hotaru nyaris tak percaya dengan kalimat terakhir dari data yang ia dapatkan. Tapi, mendengar percakapan Saito dan Shinrei tadi membuat Hotaru sedikit yakin kalau data itu asli. Setidaknya, Saito benar-benar menyayangi adiknya.

"Nakamura Saito, ya? Dia cukup menarik." Gumam Hotaru.

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Hotaru melepaskan PDAnya serta gulingnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Selama berkuliah di universitas ini, ia memang tinggal di asrama. Hotaru membuka pintu kamarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut putih kekuningan yang sedikit acak-acakan dengan mata kuning kehijauan menyambut Hotaru di depan pintu kamarnya. Hotaru memperhatikan tubuh pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dan mencoba mengingat orang itu.

_'Ah, Kiminari Naoki. Orang terpintar di urutan keempat dan satu prodi denganku. ... Rektor Asanuma benar-benar menyatukan peringkat lima tertinggi dalam satu prodi, ya?' _Batin Hotaru. Pemuda itu menunduk.

"Salam. Namaku Kiminari Naoki, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Hotaru ikut menunduk.

"Mibu Keikoku. Narumi Hotaru. Terserah kau mau memanggilku yang mana. Masuklah." Ucap Hotaru sesopan mungkin. Naoki menelan air liurnya, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan orang yang tadi ia temui di ruang komputer. Naoki membawa masuk kopernya dan meletakannya di samping tempat tidur. Kamar asramanya cukup luas, 6x7 meter sudah termasuk kamar mandi. Naoki merapikan isi kopernya sambil sesekali melirik Hotaru. Hotaru sudah kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Namamu Naoki, kan?" Tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba. Naoki mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa Narumi-kun?"

"... kenapa ya?" Tanya Hotaru balik sambil menatap langit-langit. Naoki nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke kaki ranjang tidurnya. "Oh, ya... apa kau tidak keberatan tinggal sekamar denganku?"

"... err? Narumi-kun tak ingin sekamar denganku?" tanya Naoki sedikit gugup.

"... terbalik." Hotaru berguling ke arah lain dan mengambil PDAnya lalu mencari data tentang pemuda yang ada di kamarnya ini. Naoki awalnya tak mengerti. Naoki memukul tangan kirinya.

"Gak keberatan, kok. Aku sudah tahu beberapa sifatmu dari Mibu-kun." Jelas Naoki akhirnya. Hotaru menaikan sudut bibirnya.

"... siapa?"

"Eer, maksud saya, Shinrei-kun." Hotaru berfikir sejenak sebelum memukul tangan kirinya. Naoki tertawa kecil melihat Hotaru.

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aaakh..." Erang Naoki ketika kepalanya membentur kaki ranjang. Hotaru turun dari ranjang dan mengambil plester dari sakunya. Ia memberikannya pada Naoki. Naoki memegangi kepalanya sambil menatap plester yang diberikan Hotaru. Naoki menerima plester.

"Aku juga sering begitu." Ucap Hotaru sambil melepas ikat kepala merahnya dan memperlihatkan plester yang menempel di dahinya. "Yun-yun bilang sejak kecil kepalaku lebih berat dari tubuhku, makanya suka terbentur."

_'Itu berarti dia orang yang jenius, tapi kenapa? ... apa karena terlalu sering terbentur?' _Batin Naoki. Hotaru mengikat kembali ikat kepalanya lalu berdiri.

"Aku lapar. Aku ke kafetaria..." ucap Hotaru sambil memegang perutnya. Ia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu membalikkan badannya…

Duak! Hotaru menabrak pintu di masuk kamarnya. Hotaru menyentuh dan mengusap keningnya. Hotaru membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Naoki tertawa kecil nelihat Hotaru yang menabrak pintu. Ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Hotaru menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

_'Ada satu orang yang menarik lagi...'_

~…~…~…~

06.45 PM

Kafetaria.

_'Kiminari Naoki, seorang pemuda berambut putih kekuningan dan bermata kuning kehijauan. Memiliki tinggi 166 cm dan berat 54 kg. Terkenal sebagai si pintar penyendiri, namun punya teman yang sangat akrab bernama Sousuke Shiroumaru. Ada kabar jika hubungan mereka tidak hanya sebatas teman biasa. Naoki memiliki saudara yang sama pintarnya. Ia dan Souma (adiknya) pernah membuat permainan online yang cukup terkenal.'_

Hotaru menaikan sudut bibirnya. Ia meletakan PDAnya di meja makan lalu melihat daftar menu. Ia memilih sup krim sebagai makanannya. Entah kenapa ia kurang bersemangat untuk memakan makanan pedas kesukaannya. Hotaru melirik PDAnya yang bergetar dan memunculkan sebuah pesan pada layar PDA itu. PDAnya memang sudah ia sambungkan dengan ponsel dan laptopnya, sehingga biasanya pesan dari ponsel atau laptopnya akan sampai 30 menit lebih awal daripada ponsel dan laptopnya. Hotaru mengambil PDAnya lalu membaca pesan itu.

_'__Dear Suzaku… _

_Saya sebagai perwakilan pemerintah memberikan tugas kepada anda untuk menyadap percakapan seorang pejabat yang kami curigai sebagai koruptor serta mengumpulkan bukti-bukti nyata. Saya sudah melampirkan data-data yang berhasil kami dapatkan kepada anda. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda._

_Komisaris besar kepolisian Tokyo.'_

Hotaru menghela nafas pelan. Ia membalas secepatnya sebelum memasukkan PDAnya ke dalam saku jaket merahnya. Hotaru tersenyum kepada pelayan yang sudah membawakan sup krim pesannya. Hotaru memakan sup krimnya dengan perlahan. Seseorang duduk di hadapannya dan menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan benci. Hotaru menikmati sup krimnya sambil berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama? Kau benar-benar mengincar anakku rupanya." Ucap Orang itu. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya dari sendoknya lalu membalas tatapan orang itu dengan wajah polos. Datang seorang lagi yang langsung duduk di samping Hotaru. Hotaru nyaris tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat si orang kedua.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di asrama. Apa maksud ayah dengan Keikoku mengincar diriku? Yang ada aku mengincar Keikoku!" Hotaru langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Orang di hadapannya langsung menggebrak meja. Hotaru mengangkat mangkuk supnya lalu memakannya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shinrei! Untuk apa kau mengincar anak bodoh seperti ini!?"

"Keikoku tidak bodoh! Dia hanya terlambat!"

"Itu sama saja!"

"Itu berbeda ayah!"

_'__Muncullah pertengkaran ayah anak terhebat abad ini… hehe, tontonan yang menarik sebelum menjalankan tugas. Ah, tugas…PONSELKU!'_ pekik Hotaru dalam hati. Ia baru saja mengingat jika ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar dengan Naoki yang ada di sana. Hotaru melihat Shinrei yang menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Sebal pada sang ayah. Begitu pula dengan Touhaku yang keningnya semakin berkerut akibat marah. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

_'__Tak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan mereka lebih lama, aku harus cepat kembali!'_

"Kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei menggeleng, begitu pula dengan Touhaku. "Ayah dan anak sama saja…"

Touhaku langsung menatap Hotaru tajam. Hotaru tak peduli, yang ia pedulkan sekarang hanyalah berharap Naoki tidak menemukan ponselnya. Hotaru menghabiskan makanannya. Hotaru bangkit dari kursinya sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk kosong. Ia meletakannya di tempat piring kotor lalu berjalan menuju tempat pembelian minuman. Ia membeli minuman jahe kesukaannya. Hotaru berbalik dan melihat Shinrei yang ada di hadapannya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tak masalah sekamar dengan Kiminari-kun? Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa minta tukar dengannya."

"Aku tak masalah. Dia baik. Tidak usah tukaran." Jawab Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas lega lalu mengelus kepala Hotaru

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja." Saran Shinrei. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Hotaru mengangguk sejenak sebelum berjalan ke luar dari kafetaria itu. Hotaru mengulum senyumnya.

_'__Menyembunyikan identitas Kiru padamu lebih mudah di bandingkan dengan Nakamura dan Kiminari. Mereka, pasti akan mencurigaiku.'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN: Halo-halo... kembali lagi dengan Rii-chan dengan fanfic si jeniusnya...

==a rasanya ada yang tak beres sebenar'a karena kebanyakan ngerjain tugas kuliahan... mana bentar lagi mau UTS...

tapi tak apa deh... lebih baik aku lanjutkan saja... XD

balasan review sudah aku balas lewat PM. tolong di cek ya... wkwkwkw

oke deh... aku selesaikan dulu cuap-cuap gak berguna ini. supaya tugas-tugasku kelar...


	5. He Know My Identity

.

.

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

by: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. Tidak menerima keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan dalam membuat cerita.

Warning: OOC, OC, Kurang deskripsi (Sampai saat ini masih berusaha), judul absurd, AU, Gaje, Typo, HotaShin (slight ShinHota). kehidupan kuliah yg tidak terlalu sesuai dengan kehidupan perkuliahan di kenyataan.

Dont like? Dont read! Like? Review please... :9

* * *

Bab 4

Saikyo Daigaku. He know my identity

* * *

Kiminari Naoki menghela nafas. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak teman sekamarnya keluar untuk makan di kafetaria. Naoki merasa bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Naoki baru saja akan menyusul ketika sesuatu yang berbunyi dari tas milik Hotaru. Naoki tahu ini melanggar privasi Hotaru. Tapi, ia merasa ia harus melihat benda apa yang berbunyi itu. Naoki mengganjal pintu kamarnya dengan kursi belajar. Mencegah seseorang untuk datang dan melihat aksinya. Naoki membuka resleting tas Hotaru dan melihat berbagai dokumen mencurigakan. Naoki mencari benda yang memungkinkan untuk berbunyi. Ia melihat sebuah ponsel yang berdering terus menerus. Cukup aneh jika itu merupakan dering telepon, karena seharusnya sudah mati dari tadi, kemukinan terbesar adalah pesan masuk. Naoki mengambil sarung tangan dan memakainya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu perlahan. Ia menelan liurnya ketika melihat motif gantungan ponsel Hotaru.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik, Naoki-kun?"

Naoki yang terkejut segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hotaru yang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Naoki melihat tongkat ditangan Hotaru yang digunakannya untuk menggeser kursi yang mengganjal pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu serius untuk mengambil ponsel itu hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas lelah lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia meletakan tongkat kayu itu di samping meja belajarnya. Naoki menatap Hotaru dengan gugup, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kau… Kiru? Tidak, kau 'Suzaku'?"

"Ya… seperti yang kau lihat. Tak kusangka, kau punya rasa penasaran yang lebih tinggi dari Saito. Bahkan kau tahu kalau aku adalah hacker yang disebut 'Suzaku' itu. Aku pikir aku akan ketahuan lebih dahulu oleh Saito. Dia 'kan calon detektif…" Jelas Hotaru sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia memang sudah menduga jika Naoki pasti akan mengetahuinya, tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dengan sangat menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan ponselnya di tasnya, Hotaru bertekat untuk tidak meninggalkan alat-alat elektroniknya tanpa pengawasan. Naoki memberikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Tidak ingin melihat isinya? Sebagai seorang pengguna teknologi, kau pasti ingin tahu apa isi ponsel seorang hacker terkenal."

"I, ingin, tapi… lebih baik pemilik sesungguhnya dulu yang melihatnya." Ujar Naoki. Hotaru mengambil ponselnya dan membacanya sebentar. Tentu sebenarnya ia telah tahu apa isi pesan yang masuk itu. Ia memberikannya lagi pada Naoki. Naoki menerimanya dengan gugup.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. Kau punya laptop?" tanya Hotaru. Naoki mengangguk, ia menunjuk meja belajarnya. Hotaru tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Boleh pinjam? Aku tak punya laptop, sih."

"Se, selama ini bagaimana caramu menghack data?" tanya Naoki.

"Pinjam komputer ayah angkatku atau menggunakan PDA. Tapi, untuk data penting lebih baik tidak menggunakan PDA. Ho, keluaran yang paling baru, ya?" Hotaru terlihat kagum dengan desain dari laptop milik Naoki itu.

"Be, begitulah. Orang tuaku memberikanya padaku ketika aku dinyatakan masuk universitas ini."

"Lalu, kekasihmu memberi apa? Atau kau memberi apa pada kekasihmu?"

"… Darimana… aku hanya memberikan gantungan ponsel pasangan untuknya sih." Ucap Naoki sambil tersipu malu. Hotaru tersenyum.

"Ah, kau mengakui jika dirimu penyuka sesama jenis ya."

"Na, Narumi-kun! Jangan katakan pada siapapun!"

"Iya, iya… oh, ya… kau bisa membuat program kan? Berarti kau bisa menghancurkan program juga... mau bantu aku menghancurkan suatu program milik orang yang jahat?"

"Eh?"

~…~…~…~

Naoki menatap hasil pekerjaannya dan Hotaru. Naoki tak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi orang kedua (pertama Hotaru) yang mengetahui kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu pejabat negara ini. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Hotaru melihat Naoki yang terlihat begitu penasaran. Naoki melirik pesan yang dikirim oleh Hotaru. Hotaru menaikan sudut bibirnya lalu memberikannya pada Naoki. Naoki salah tingkah.

"A, ah... ti, tidak usah!"

"Kau sudah membantuku."

"Uh... baiklah." Naoki membaca isi pesan itu. Isinya berupa konfirmasi tentang data yang telah didapatnya. Naoki membaca nama penerima pesan itu. _'K, komisaris besar kepolisian Tokyo?!'_

"Naoki..."

"Ah, ada apa Narumi-kun?"

"Kau akrab dengan Shinrei 'kan? Jangan katakan jika aku adalah Kiru dan sekaligus 'Suzaku'." Pinta Hotaru sambil menaiki ranjangnya dan mengambil gulingnya.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?" Hotaru melirik Naoki. Pandangannya tajam, seakan akan menyayat tubuh Naoki. "Ka, kalau tak mau..."

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

"... ayahmu, maksudku... ayah Shinrei-kun?" Hotaru mengangguk. Ia berguling ke kanan kiri. Naoki meletakan ponsel Hotaru di meja belajar dan melihat Hotaru yang seperti gelisah. Hotaru terdiam lalu menghela nafas. Hotaru duduk dan menatap Naoki.

"Kau tahu, Naoki. Ayahku itu membenciku, karena menurutnya aku ini bodoh."

"Ta, tapi kau 'kan..."

"Ayahku itu melihat kebodohan dari wajahnya. Menurutnya orang yang pintar itu orang yang memiliki wajah biasa, mengenakan kacamata, pakaian yang selalu rapi, pendiam. Yah, tipikal Shinrei dan Saito lah..."

"Menurutku, Shinrei-kun tidak terlalu pendiam."

"Kalau belajar dia bisa diam. Tapi, dia cukup cerewet kalau lagi enggak belajar. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut soal aku."

"Shinrei-kun sangat menyayangimu, ya..."

"Ya... tapi aku enggak." Hotaru memalingkan mukanya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"H, ha?"

"Aku menyukainya." Hotaru kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling. Ia menutup wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Naoki tersenyum lalu mendekati kepala Hotaru.

"Narumi-kun ternyata penyuka sesama jenis juga, ya..."

_'Ibu di surga pasti marah padaku.'_ Batin Hotaru.

"Narumi-kun. Ada pesan dari seorang bernama S tantei." Ucap Naoki ketika ia merasakan getaran pada ponsel Hotaru. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik pesan yang sedang di buka Naoki. Hotaru menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Saito? ... Dia... ingin tahu tentang diriku..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nakayama Kiru-kun?"

~…~…~…~

Nakamura Saito menatap teman sekamarnya yang sedang menghela nafas seperti orang yang putus cinta. Sebenarnya bukan putus cinta, tapi kecewa. Entah kenapa Saito merasa orang itu bukan 'hanya menyayangi' adiknya. Saito menggaruk kepala belakangnya karena kejadiannya nyaris mirip dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Saito juga menyukai adiknya sendiri, tapi adiknya tidak menyadari hal itu. Saito bingung harus menghibur orang itu dengan cara apa. Toh, mereka sesama orang yang belum berhasil memenangkan hati sang adik. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar mereka.

"Siapa itu Shinrei-kun?"

"Entahlah, Nakamura-kun."

"Baka Shinrei! Buka pintunya!" Teriak seseorang dari luar. Muncul tanda perempatan di pelipis Shinrei. Ia mengenali siapa orang yang berani mengetuk dan mengatai dia sebagai orang bodoh, padahal orang itu sendiri yang bodoh. Saito tertawa kecil mendengar dan melihat reaksi Shinrei. Shinrei membuka pintu dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut putih, seorang pemuda berambut coklat, dan seorang err... pemudi berambut merah muda. Shinrei memijat keningnya sebentar.

"Ada apa Baka Shiseiten?"

"Kau yang baka! Katakan di mana kau menyembunyikan Hotaru?!" Bentak pemuda berambut coklat bernama Akira itu.

"Siapa yang menyembunyikan? Kamar dia ada di lantai tiga tahu! Ini lantai dua! Nomor kamarnya 313 cari sana!" Balas Shinrei. Saito menghampiri Shinrei dan melihat ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Siapa mereka, Shinrei-kun?"

"Teman-teman Keikoku, maksudku Hotaru. Yang putih namanya Bontenmaru. Yang coklat Akira. Yang pink ini Tokichirou."

**_'BAK! BUK!'_**

"Namaku Akari, salam kenal." Sapa Akari dengan senyum polos. Saito segera memucat melihat Shinrei yang tersungkur di depan pintu. Saito mengangguk. Bonten dan Akira hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Akari.

_'Pemuda yang menakutkan...' _batin Saito. Shinrei bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat pukulan Akari.

Saito menutup pintu kamar setelah anggota Shiseiten berlarian menuju lantai tiga. Saito melihat Shinrei yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saito ikut berbaring, ia memikirkan adiknya yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMU. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sifat Shinrei lebih mirip dengan Adiknya. Saito seakan teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil laptop di tasnya lalu menyalakannya. Shinrei melirik Saito yang seperti mengetik sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nakamura-kun?" Tanya Shinrei sambil menaiki ranjang Saito. Saito tersenyum dan memperlihatkan laptopnya.

"Ah, aku hanya mencoba meminta sahabat penaku untuk mencari data tentang adikmu, Shinrei-kun." Jawab Saito. Shinrei mengangguk kecil. Shinrei melihat nama penerima pesan itu.

"Suzaku? Rasanya pernah dengar."

"Itu... hacker yang berhasil mengungkap beberapa kasus kejahatan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Kau berteman pena dengannya?"

"Ya... dan aku merasa aku tahu orangnya." Ujar Saito sambil mengetik. Shinrei penasaran dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang di ketik oleh Saito. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu apa dia benar-benar orang yang aku pikirkan atau bukan."

"Siapa sih, orang yang kau maksud itu?" Saito tersenyum sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

"Nakayama Kiru."

"HAAH? KIRU?!"

"Ssst! Shinrei-kun! Kalau Kiru yang sesungguhnya ada di kamar sebelah bisa gawat."

"Maaf... tapi kenapa kau yakin sekali jika orang itu... Kiru?" Saito tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan pesan balasan Suzaku yang belum ia buka.

"Perhatikan, Shinrei-kun." Saito membuka pesan dari Suzaku. Ketika ikon pesan itu di klik muncullah burung api yang terbang dari ikon tersebut. Burung itu terbang ke atas layar, di kakinya terdapat gulungan yang perlahan turun ke bawah dan memunculkan lembaran putih yang berbentuk seperti tulisan namun terbakar. Perlahan api di atas tulisan itu menghilang dan memunculkan tulisan-tulisan berwarna hitam Di akhir pesan terdapat gambar burung yang masih terbakar.

_'Terima kasih atas permintaanmu S tantei-san. Permintaanmu akan aku kaji ulang. Kalau boleh tahu, saya ingin tahu alasan anda mencari data tentang Narumi Hotaru. Boleh saya minta data yang anda tahu? Saya akan menggunakannya sebagai acuan untuk data tambahan._

_PS: sudah lama sekali anda tidak mengirim pesan kepada saya... (gambar burung api yang mengedip)'_

"I, ini seperti yang terjadi pada komputer sekolah kemarin!"

"Sudah aku duga! Aku akan nenanyakannya setelah ini." Ujar Saito.

"Kau butuh data Hotaru 'kan? Biar aku yang ucapkan dan kau ketikkan." Saran Shinrei yang langsung mengatakan hal yang ia tahu tentang Hotaru.

_'Iya, aku sibuk mengurus kepindahan aku ke kyoto. Adikku memintaku untuk kuliah di Saikyo supaya dia bisa masuk ke universitas yang sama. Aku berhasil masuk universitas Saikyo dan mendapat juara tiga umum. Teman saya, kakak beda ayah dengan Narumi-kun. Teman saya ini mendapat juara dua umum. Ia baru mengenal adiknya saat adiknya masuk di SMU Samurai Gakuen. Sang kakak ingin agar ia dan Narumi-kun menjadi lebih akrab. Yang aku tahu, Narumi-kun itu orangnya agak terlambat berpikir. Dia tertarik dengan hal yang aneh. Menguasai teknik legendaris Tenshinryu. Ayah tirinya bernama Narumi Yuan. Dia masuk prodi yang sama denganku. Ayah kandungnya membencinya._

_PS: apa kau Nakayama Kiru? Kalau ia, kau pasti tahu siapa aku.'_

"Aku baru tahu, Narumi-kun bisa memakai teknik legendaris begitu." Ujar Saito.

"Ayah tirinya 'kan pemilik dojo Narumi. Kabarnya, sejak Hotaru bisa menggenggam pedang kayu dengan benar, Yuan-san sudah mengajarkan teknik itu pada Hotaru. Tapi, jika mengingat sifat Hotaru sih, entah kenapa aku malah merasa Hotaru yang memaksa Yuan yang mengajarkannya. Oh, ya Nakamura-kun panggil Hotaru dengan nama kecilnya saja, Hotaru tipe orang yang gak bisa mengingat nama keluarga." Jelas Shinrei.

"Ah, baiklah. Shinrei-kun sebaiknya juga. Soalnya saya memanggil anda dengan nama kecil." Ujar Saito sambil menunduk. Shinrei tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Saito."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Apa data tentang Hotaru-kun susah di dapat ya? Sudah satu jam dan kita belum mendapat balasannya. Aku sedikit bosan." Keluh Saito. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena Hotaru adalah orang yang tidak terkenal."

"Biasanya data yang seperti itu malah lebih cepat ia dapatkan. Ah, dia balas!" Ujar Saito saat melihat pesan yang baru masuk. Shinrei buru-buru mendekati Saito.

_'Fiuh... maaf sudah menunggu, S tantei-san. Tadi, saya sedang mendapat tugas dari pemerintah jadi saya kerjakan tugas itu terlebih dahulu. Ini data yang saya dapatkan __dan yang saya ketahui__. Maaf jika datanya sedikit. Orang bernama Narumi-kun ini tipe anti sosial._

_Narumi Hotaru atau Mibu Keikoku, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata golden. Tubuhnya agak pendek kira-kira tingginya 166 cm, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan selalu berjalan tegak. Dia agak kurus karena beratnya hanya 50 kg saja. Memiliki keterlambatan berpikir kemungkinan akibat terlalu sering terbentur ketika masih kecil. Ia menjadi orang yang anti sosial akibat perbuatan ayah kandungnya (tidak disebutkan apa perlakuannya). Memiliki kakak bernama Mibu Shinrei. Ada kabar Narumi-kun menghindari Mibu-san karena permintaan (paksaan) ayah kandungnya. Ayah tiri Narumi-kun, Narumi Yuan-san adalah pemilik dojo Narumi yang khusus mengembangkan aliran Tenshinryu dan teknik pedang legendaris lainnya._

_Narumi Yuan-san juga pemilik restoran Tengu land, saat ini sedang dikelola oleh kakaknya Narumi Anri. Teman pertama Narumi-kun adalah saya, karena dia anti sosial. Dia mencari teman di dunia maya tapi tak pernah berniat untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Teman pertama dunia nyatanya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Teman yang paling akrab adalah Akira, Tokichiro __a.k.a Akari__, dan Bontenmaru. Narumi-kun memiliki sedikit penyimpangan seksual dimana ia tak tertarik pada perempuan, kabarnya ia hanya tertarik pada kakaknya. Narumi-kun memiliki ketertarikan dengan teknologi komputer. Saya mengajarkannya beberapa. Narumi-kun orangnya cukup peduli, meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya._

_PS: ah... ketahuan... berarti kau Nakamura Saito, benar 'kan S tantei-san?'_

"Thu, adikmu punya ketertarikan pada... Shinrei-kun?" Saito melihat Shinrei yang membenturkan kepalanya di dinding, wajahnya memerah.

"Ke, Keikoku tertarik padaku... aha... ini pasti mimpi aha..."

"Shinrei-san..."

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

AN:

Minna Ohisahiburi! sudah berapa bulan aku gak melanjutkannya? ahahaha tiga bulan kah? empat bulan kah? ahahaha... maaf deh...

Sekarang lagi masa liburan, jadi sebisa mungkin menyempatkan waktu untuk melanjutkan fic ini. karena waktu'a mepet juga, aku jadi gak sempet ngeliat review. apa review'a bertambah? ahhaha, semoga saja...

yah... daripada lama-lama berbicara, lebih baik aku pamit undur diri sekarang. entah kapan aku mendapat masa-masa untuk melanjutkan fic ini... semoga saja ada dalam waktu dekat ini.

sore ja, matane...


	6. Persetan dengan Saudara

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 5

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. PERSETAN DENGAN SAUDARA!

Hotaru menatap Shinrei yang datang. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Shinrei memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura tak tahu apa yang dilihat Hotaru. Hotaru mengambil sesuatu di tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Shinrei. Shinrei menatap Hotaru yang memberikan sebuah plester padanya. Plester berwarna putih itu ukurannya lebih lebar dari biasa. Shinrei menerima plester itu dengan gugup. Teringat kata-kata (baca: tulisan) Kiru mengenai Hotaru. _'Narumi-kun orangnya cukup peduli, meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya.'_

"Te, terima kasih Keikoku." Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sang dosen yang sudah masuk dan bersiap untuk mengajar. Shinrei melirik adiknya yang terlihat serius mendengarkan pelajaran. Shinrei merasa wajahnya memanas, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat sang dosen yang sedang menatapnya. Shinrei menunduk malu. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Saito dan Naoki terkikik melihat Shinrei yang tersipu malu.

"Shinrei-kun benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya, ya?" Gumam Saito.

"Sepertinya begitu, lihat... Shinrei-kun semakin salah tingkah." Balas Naoki. Saito dan Naoki terkikik.

"Nakamura Saito, Kiminari Naoki... apa pelajaranku sebegitu membosankannya hingga kalian lebih memilih bergosip." Tanya sang dosen. Saito dan Naoki tertawa canggung dan minta maaf pada sang dosen. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. Hotaru melirik ke bawah mejanya dan mengetik sesuatu di PDAnya. Hotaru melirik ke atas dan melihat proyektor. Shinrei melihat ke atas.

"Ada apa Ho..."

"Menyala. Dosen! Dosen!" Hotaru melambaikan tangannya pada sang dosen. Sang dosen menatap Hotaru yang menunjuk proyektor yang memunculkan sinar keputihan. Sang dosen melihat papan tulis yang perlahan memunculkan gambar burung api.

"Bagaimana kau tahu proyektornya menyala?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Suaranya." Jawab Hotaru.

"Kau bisa mendengar suara sekecil itu?" Hotaru mengangguk sekali. Shinrei tersenyum lalu memeluk Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sang dosen menatap layar proyektor yang mulai memunculkan animasi-animasi dengan burung api sebagai objek utamanya.

_'Hola, minna. Nakayama Kiru sudah hadir! Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kalian semua katakan.'_Sapa Kiru melalui tulisan di layar proyektor. Sang dosen berdeham.

"Saya tidak mau mengajar orang yang tidak hadir wujudnya di kelas ini. Meski..." Ujar sang dosen. Seluruh mahasiswa terdiam ketika pintu ruangan di ketuk dan menampilkan rektor Asanuma. Rektor Asanuma menunduk menghadap proyektor, sesekali melirik Hotaru.

"Maafkan dosen Enomoto, Kiru-kun. Enomoto, kemari!" Asanuma memandang tajam dosen Enomoto dan meminta untuk mengikutinya. Hotaru mengetik sambil menatap layar proyektor.

_'Eh, rektor Asanuma-san. Tidak apa-apa kok. Rektor Asanuma-san? Minna? Kenapa semua terdiam?'_

"Maaf, Suzaku. Rektor dan dosen sedang berbicara di luar." Ucap Saito mewakili semua murid.

_'S tantei-san atau Narumi-kun?' _Saito merona melihat nama samarannya terpampang di layar proyektor.

"S tantei? Siapa?" Tanya Hotaru bingung. Saito berbalik dan menatap Hotaru. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hotaru memukul tangannya sendiri. Shinrei tertawa kecil melihatnya. Naoki tersenyum kecil.

_'Pandai sekali dia berakting.'_ Batin Naoki. Hotaru menatap Naoki seolah berkata_ 'jangan sampai kau mengatakannya.'_ Naoki mengangguk kecil sambil tetap tersenyum. Hotaru menunjuk layar yang sudah memunculkan tulisan baru.

_'... yang tadi S tantei-san, ya? Saya baru ingat, kalau Narumi-kun memanggil saya dengan Kiru.'_

"Sejak awal kau tahu Kiru?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Kalau Kiru aku tahu. Tapi, kalau Nakayama-san aku tak tahu..."

"... mereka orang yang sama, Kei..." Shinrei hanya bisa menepuk keningnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

_'Ahahaha! Narumi-kun tidak berubah rupanya! Saa, dosen Enomoto belum datang?'_

"Belum..."

~…~…~…~

"ARGH! AKU BENCI HITUNGAN!" Teriak Shinrei sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang istirahat, Hotaru menyeruput jigoku ramen miliknya dengan nikmat, tidak mempedulikan Shinrei. Naoki tersedak dan segera meminum air. Bakso milik Saito nyaris melompat ketika akan ditusuk. Saito berdeham mengembalikan wibawanya yang sempat hilang akibat 'bakso nyaris lompat'. Naoki menghela nafas lega setelah dikiranya makanan yang menyangkut sudah terdorong masuk ke perutnya.

"Hitungan itu siapa?" Tanya Hotaru dengan tampang innocent. Minta ditonjok Shinrei. Saito menepuk pundak Shinrei memberinya kekuatan untuk menghadapi kebodohan Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyeruput ramennya lagi. Naoki mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Naoki memiringkan sedikit ponselnya agar dapat dilihat Hotaru. Hotaru melirik ponsel Naoki dan membaca pesannya.

_'Kau tidak memberi tahu kalau kau adalah Kiru pada Nakamura-san?'_Hotaru terdiam ia mengambil PDAnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naoki. _'Sebentar lagi dia juga bakal tahu. Aku sudah bilang 'kan? Cita-citanya yang sesungguhnya adalah menjadi detektif dan ia mempunyai bakat itu.'_Naoki mengangguk-angguk. Shinrei dan Saito menatap Naoki, yang mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca pesan di ponselnya, dengan bingung. Saito menatap Naoki dan Hotaru dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia mulai curiga.

"Saito... Suzaku siapa?" Tanya Hotaru sambil menunjukan layar Ponselnya yang memunculkan pesan dari Suzaku. Hotaru sengaja melepas gantungan Suzakunya supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada mahasiswa lainnya. Saito tersentak kaget, ia mengambil ponsel Hotaru dan membaca pesannya. Saito tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan dari Kiru itu. Kiru meminta Hotaru untuk memberi data-data yang diberikan dosen Enomoto tadi pagi. Data-data itulah yang membuat Shinrei berteriak tadi. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Suzaku itu Kiru, Hotaru-kun."

"Heng? Kiru-chan ganti nama?"

"C, chan? Ehem... enggak, Suzaku itu nama internetnya Hotaru-kun. Kau tidak pernah membaca nama pengirim pesan?" Hotaru menggeleng.

"Kalau kanji sulit aku gak bisa baca..." Saito menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia baru menyadari kanji Suzaku yang digunakan Kiru memang terbilang kanji yang cukup sulit. Hotaru meminta kembali ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu. "Enomoto siapa?"

"Dosen!" Bentak Shinrei. Hotaru nemiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa marah?"

"Gak marah kok! Cuma kesel ama thu dosen!"

~…~…~…~

Sebulan kemudian ujian kecil diadakan. Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, meski ia mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk saat ini (Kiru belum ujian) ia merasa kesal. Bukan karena nilainya sama dengan Saito, bukan juga karena soalnya terlalu sulit, tapi karena ia yakin kedudukannya sebagai nilai tertinggi sebentar lagi akan jadi tertinggi kedua. Hotaru menatap hasil ujiannya lalu menatap Naoki dan Saito yang saling berdiskusi serta Shinrei yang masih gusar.

"Yang ikut her, saya tunggu besok seusai pelajaran." Ucap Enomoto lalu keluar ruangan. Enomoto mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan. Hotaru melirik kantung dalam bajunya, PDAnya bergetar. Hotaru melirik teman-teman satu prodinya lalu mundur perlahan. Ia mengambil PDAnya dan melihat pesan dari dosennya.

_'Kau mau ikut ujian untuk Nakayama atau her untuk Narumi?'_

_'Tentu saja ujian untuk Nakayama. Selesai ujian untuk Nakayama, nilai Narumi sama dengan standar saja._' Balas Hotaru sambil tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kembali PDAnya lalu berjalan menuju Shinrei. Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang berwajah datar. Shinrei segera menyambut Hotaru dan menepuk bahunya. Hotaru menatap Shinrei dengan bingung. Shinrei melirik nilai ujian yang didapat Hotaru. Shinrei merasa malu. Adiknya yang mendapat nilai di bawah standar saja merasa biasa dan tenang-tenang saja tapi, ia malah gusar sendiri.

"Kei dapet nilai jelek, ya? Kakak ajarin, ya... biar nilai hernya nanti bagus." Ucap Shinrei.

"Kau kakakku? Her itu apa?" Shinrei tersenyum lalu memeluk adiknya dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya itu. Hotaru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap Shinrei yang berwajah sendu. Shinrei mengelus pelan rambut pirang si adik dengan lembut dan penuh sayang.

"Ehem... ada pasangan incest, nih." Ucap Saito sambil bersiul-siul.

"Maho pula." Tambah Naoki yang ikut bersiul. Wajah Shinrei merona seketika. Hotaru menarik rambut panjang Shinrei.

"Incest dan maho apaan?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei, Saito, dan Naoki menatap Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei mengelus pundak Hotaru, lalu menggeleng. Hotaru mengernyitkan keningnya. Saito dan Naoki memandang ke arah lain.

"Keikoku gak usah tahu, oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"I, itu kata-kata yang buruk."

"Kenapa Saito dan Naoki mengatakannya kalau itu kata yang buruk."

"I, itu..."

"Kami cuma bercanda, Narumi-kun." Ucap Saito.

"Bercanda boleh pake kata-kata buruk, ya?"

"Tidak. Narumi-kun tidak boleh mengatakannya." Ucap Naoki. 'Kenapa aku merasa kita seperti sedang mengajarkan pada anak kecil untuk tidak boleh mengatakan hal buruk? Kiru, kau memang benar-benar pandai berakting.' Lanjut Naoki dalam hati.

"Kenapa kalian boleh dan aku tidak?"

"Keikoku mau jadi anak nakal?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru menggeleng. "Makanya, tidak boleh, ya..."

"... baiklah." Shinrei memeluk sang adik lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

~…~…~…~

Naoki menatap Hotaru yang membaca beberapa lembar kertas sambil tiduran dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Ia merasa melihat seseorang yang sangat berbeda. Padahal, orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang bertingkah laku seperti idiot itu. Hotaru melirik Naoki dari sudut matanya, ia tahu jika sedari tadi, Naoki memperhatikannya. Hotaru menurunkan kakinya lalu mendudukan diri. Hotaru menatap Naoki, Naoki terlihat salah tingkah.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Naoki?" Tanya Hotaru.

"T, tidak Narumi-kun. H, hanya kagum." Jawab Naoki. Hotaru menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naoki?"

"A, ah... aku kagum soalnya... kau bisa berakting dengan baik dan... aku merasa seperti melihat dua sosok yang berbeda..." Jelas Naoki. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kau bisa menganggap sikapku saat ini sebagai Kiru dan sikapku tadi sebagai Hotaru, Naoki. Di bawa santai saja, ok?" Hotaru mengedipkan matanya, ia turun dari ranjang dan merenggangkan badannya. Hotaru melihat jendela yang memunculkan sekelebat bayangan orang. Hotaru mendekati jendela kamarnya. Naoki menatap Hotaru yang sedang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri jendela. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut yang sedikit mirip dengan Hotaru, berdiri di sudut mati pengelihatan dari jendela. Pemuda bermata indigo itu sedikit terkejut melihat Hotaru yang membuka pintu dan menatapnya bingung. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu berdiri di depan Hotaru. Meski tidak terlihat dengan jelas, pemuda itu terlihat gugup. Hotaru mengenali pemuda di hadapannya itu. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang saat ini menempati isi hati Naoki, Sousuke Shiroumaru.

"S, Shirou... ada apa?" Tanya Naoki yang langsung mendekati Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan badannya, membiarkan Naoki untuk menemui Shiroumaru. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Ehem... aku tak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Aku tutup pintunya, ya." Ucap Hotaru sambil mengedipkan mata kepada pasangan maho itu. Naoki dan Shiroumaru merona seketika. Hotaru menutup pintunya dan tertawa kecil. Hotaru mengambil PDAnya dan mulai menyadap kamera pengawas asrama. Hotaru melihat Naoki dan Shiroumaru yang sedang berbicara dengan sedikit malu-malu. Hotaru berjalan ke meja belajar dan mengambil kacamata. Ia meletakkan PDAnya di samping bukunya dan menyimpan setiap adegan yang terjadi di depan pintu asramanya.

"Maaf ya, Naoki. Aku menyimpannya sebagai langkah pencegahan. Meski, aku percaya kau takkan menceritakan identitasku sebenarnya pada kekasihmu itu." Gumam Hotaru lalu melanjutkan belajarnya. Butuh waktu lama sampai Naoki membuka pintu kamar mereka dan berpamitan pada Hotaru. Hotaru memang sudah menduga kalau mereka akan berjalan-jalan aka kencan. Tapi, Hotaru tetap sedikit terkejut. Hotaru berdiri dan mengangguk. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menempelkan alat penyadap di pakaian Naoki, Naoki tidak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Shirou pergi dulu, Narumi-kun." Ujar Naoki.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Jaga kekasihmu dengan baik, Naoki." ucapan Hotaru langsung membuat wajah Naoki dan Shirou merona. Hotaru menutup pintu kamar dan menaikan sudut bibirnya. Hotaru menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan kanan. "Senangnya punya seseorang yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aah! Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Shinrei tak mungkin suka padaku. Tak mungkin... karena kami saudara."

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu jika teman sekamar Hotaru, Naoki, sedang pergi bersama kekasihnya. Sementara teman sekamarnya Saito sedang sibuk mengurus adiknya di telepon. Shinrei merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendekati dan meluluhkan hati adiknya supaya mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Syukur kalau lebih. Shinrei menatap pintu kamar bertuliskan angka 313. Ia menelan liurnya lalu mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Hotaru melirik PDAnya dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk. Seketika itu juga Hotaru segera menyembunyikan PDAnya serta pernak-pernik penanda identitas Kiru. Hotaru pura-pura terjatuh saat menyimpan PDAnya, supaya menjadi alasan kenapa ia lama membuka pintu. Hotaru membuka pintu sambil mengelus bokongnya, yang sejujurnya tak sakit. Shinrei terlihat khawatir melihat Hotaru yang mengusap bokongnya. Shinrei segera masuk ke kamar. Hotaru menutup pintu kamarnya lalu memandang Shinrei bingung. Jujur, ia memang bingung saat ini. Untuk apa Shinrei datang ke kamarnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?

"Keikoku... besok kau ikut her kan? Sesuai janji, kakak akan mengajarkanmu." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengenakan kacamatanya.

_'Oh soal itu...'_ batin Hotaru lalu duduk di meja belajarnya. Shinrei mengambil kursi belajar Naoki dan meletakkannya di sebelah kursi Hotaru. Shinrei duduk di atasnya lalu melihat apa yang adiknya sedang kerjakan. Menurut Shinrei, Hotaru sebenarnya anak yang cukup rajin, terlihat dari berbagai coretan yang ada dibukunya. Hotaru merasa beruntung karena ia selalu mengerjakan latihan soalnya setengah selesai. Shinrei tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Di bagian mana kau tidak mengerti, Keikoku?" Hotaru menunjuk latihan soalnya yang tidak selesai. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mulai mengajari Hotaru. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang sedang menjelaskan dari sudut matanya. Dalam hal mengajari Shinrei memang sudah lebih pandai. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hotaru pura-pura tertidur mendengar penjelasan Shinrei. Ia ingin mengukur sampai mana Shinrei bisa mengontrol emosinya. Karena dulu, Shinrei pasti akan langsung marah dan menjatuhkannya dari kursi.

"Dalam soal ini, lambang ini adalah... sigh... tertidur, ya..." ujar Shinrei. Hotaru hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Naik tiga puluh persen. Shinrei berdiri dan mengambil selimut milik Hotaru. Hotaru melihat pergerakan Shinrei lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Shinrei berbalik dan menyelimuti Hotaru. Shinrei mendekatkan tempat duduknya. Perlahan Shinrei menyangga kepala Hotaru di bahunya. Hotaru hanya bisa di buat terdiam, selain karena aktingnya. Naik seratus persen. Shinrei mengelus pundak Hotaru.

"Kau tahu, Keikoku? Wajah tidurmu kali ini manis sekali." Ujar Shinrei. _'Dan semakin membuatku tak tahan untuk mencium bibir ranummu itu. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shin!? Dia adikmu! Tapi...'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

_'Manis? Aku tak pernah peduli dengan wajahku ketika tidur.'_ Batin Hotaru. Hotaru menggeliat kecil.

"Haha... aku jadi ikut mengantuk. Maaf, Kei..." ujar Shinrei lalu ikut tertidur. Hotaru membuka matanya mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum ia mengambil selimut dari tubuhnya dan menyampirkannya kepada Shinrei. Hotaru menarik lembut kepala Shinrei dan meletakkannya di bahu Hotaru. Hotaru mencium kening Shinrei.

"Persetan dengan kata saudara." Gumam Hotaru sebelum mengelus punggung Shinrei. Hotaru mengambil pensil dengan tangan kirinya dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa latihan soal. Dengkuran halus Shinrei membuat Hotaru tidak terlalu fokus dalam belajar. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu meletakan pensil miliknya. Mendorong lembut bahu Shinrei lalu menatap wajahnya yang tertidur. _'Wajahmu ketika tidurlah yang lebih manis, Shinrei.'_ Batin Hotaru.

Hotaru mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Shinrei. Shinrei mengeryitkan keningnya. Hotaru mengelus rambut panjang Shinrei dengan lembut. Shinrei membuka sedikit matanya tapi, pandangannya tak fokus. Hotaru menjilat leher Shinrei. Manis. Hotaru tak sampai hati memberi tanda kepemilikan pada Shinrei. Shinrei memejamkan matanya kembali ketika Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Shinrei dan tersenyum lembut.

_'Aku pasti bermimpi... tak mungkin Keikoku melakukan hal itu padaku. Termasuk senyumnya yang begitu indah tadi_.' Pikir Shinrei.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa tidur di ranjang, padahal ia yakin, tadi tertidur sambil menopang Hotaru. Shinrei mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya, berarti ini masih di kamar Hotaru. Hotaru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos berwarna putih serta celana panjang berwarna jingga. Hotaru mengusap rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan menggunakan handuk. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang sudah bangun. Shinrei merona. Hotaru melirik ke kaca dan melihat-lihat matanya. Matanya sedikit merah. Shinrei turun dari ranjang Hotaru dan mendekati Hotaru. Shinrei mengambil kacamata miliknya yang berada di meja belajar. Shinrei tahu siapa yang memindahkan dirinya ketika tidur. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang tiba-tiba menatap mata Hotaru intens. Shinrei mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang ada di kepala Hotaru lalu mengusap lembut mata Hotaru yang merah. Hotaru sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasakan perih di matanya.

"Pe, perih..." gumam Hotaru.

"Maaf..." ucap Shinrei. Hotaru mengambil tangan Shinrei dan menggeleng.

"Udah."

"Masih sedikit merah."

"Gak apa-apa." Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terketuk. Hotaru dan Shinrei melirik pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut putih kekuningan. Ia menunduk melihat Hotaru dan sedikit terkejut melihat Shinrei. Shinrei ikut menunduk.

"Sudah selesai kencannya?" Tanya Hotaru langsung. Naoki merona dan mengangguk kecil. Hotaru menaikkan matanya dan melihat langit-langit. "Kencan itu apa?"

"Oh, man... Keikoku... lain kali aku ajarin pengetahuan umum, deh..." ujar Shinrei sambil mengelus kepala Hotaru. Naoki tertawa kecil.

"Biarkan saja, Shinrei-kun. Meski pengetahuannya minim, dia lucu kok. Lagipula, ini ciri khas Narumi-kun, 'kan?"

"Siapa Narumi?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Kau Keikoku! Naoki, panggil Keikoku dengan nama kecilnya saja..." pinta Shinrei pada Naoki.

"Ahahaha... baiklah, Shinrei-kun." Ujar Naoki. Naoki masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu duduk di ranjang. "Tadi belajar bareng, ya?"

"Y, yah... tadi aku malah tertidur."

"Shinrei ngigo... dia bilang aku suka padamu... trus ingin menciummu... cium itu apa?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei merona seketika. Naoki membulatkan matanya sebentar lalu tertawa. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan wajah Hotaru.

"S, sudah jangan dibahas, Keikoku!"

"Cium apaan?"

"S, sudahlah Keikoku!"

"Aku penasaran..."

"Praktekkan saja, Shinrei-kun." Ujar Naoki. Shinrei merona sesaat sebelum mencium pipi Hotaru.

"I, itu namanya cium. Kalau di kening dan di pipi itu artinya sayang. Kalau di bibir berarti suka." Jelas Shinrei. Hotaru mengangguk-angguk.

"Shinrei sayang padaku?"

"Tentu! Kau kan adikku."

"Ehem... adik apa 'adik'?" Goda Naoki. Shinrei segera menimpuk Naoki dengan bantal milik Hotaru. Naoki tertawa senang. Hotaru tersenyum.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei melihat Hotaru melalui jendela ruangan ujian. Saat ini, Hotaru sedang mengerjakan hernya. Shinrei merasa gelisah. Ia berharap adiknya bakal lulus ujian her. Shinrei berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ujian. Saito, Naoki, dan Shiroumaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hotaru menatap lembar soal ujian untuk Kiru. Tentu saja, soalnya berbeda dengan soal yang ia kerjakan kemarin. Lebih sulit dan rumit. Hotaru mengerjakannya dengan santai. Tak ingin membuat temannya mengetahui identitasnya. Hotaru menguap, rasa kantuknya sudah tak bisa di tolerir. Hotaru tak peduli lagi, ia mengerjakan ujiannya dengan cepat dan langsung tertidur. Dosen Enomoto yang mengawasi segera menghampiri Hotaru yang tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Shinrei yang melihatnya dari luar tersentak dan menerobos pintu masuk. Saito, Naoki, dan Shirou tetap di depan pintu dan melihat Shinrei yang sedang mengelus punggung Hotaru. Hotaru mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Shinrei?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya? Sini, saya ambil! Lalu, kau bisa tidur di luar!" Ujar Enomoto dengan nada ketus. Enomoto melirik Hotaru yang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum mengambil lembar jawaban milik Hotaru. Enomoto melihat lembar jawaban Hotaru dengan gemetar. Enomoto berjalan ke meja, ia berpura-pura memeriksa jawaban Hotaru. Shinrei menarik Hotaru keluar dari ruangan. Hotaru masih menguap sekali sebelum otaknya menyadari jika dirinya sudah di tarik Shinrei keluar ruangan.

"Ng? Kenapa aku ada di luar?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau tertidur di tengah-tengah ujian. Keikoku..." jelas Shinrei.

"Ungh? Benarkah?" Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya. 'Haha, maaf deh. Aku gak kuat menahan rasa kantuk, sih.' Batin Hotaru.

"Hoo... Jadi Hotaru-kun ikut her gegara tidur di tengah ujian ya?" Tanya Shirou. Naoki mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tidur?" Tanya Hotaru balik.

"TENTU SAJA!" Teriak Shinrei.

To Be Continued

AN:

HISASHIBURI! YAKO aka RII DESU!

setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya kembali di dunia per-fanfic-an (?). akhirnya situs ini dapat aku akses melalui wi-fi di asrama yang baru saja mendapat pembaharuan. fanfic inisudah aku publish di Fictionpress hingga tamat, tapi karena ada permintaan dan akhirnya wi-fi ini bisa mengakses kembali situs ini, aku pun memutuskan kalau aku akan mempublish ulang cerita ini hingga tamat di fanfiction. yang sedari dulu menunggu kelanjutan di sini kalian boleh ber'maso' ria dengan membaca berpuluh-puluh chapter yang akan terpublish dalam satu hari. (paling lama tiga hari)

ini mungkin AN terakhir yang saya ketik karena beberapa chapter ke depan tidak saya berikan AN, kecuali jika AN tersebut sudah tertera terlebih dahulu di Fanfiction.

oh ya. untuk chapter ke depan, ada OC yang namanya aku ambil dari tokoh sebenarnya. tapi, aku tidak terlalu bisa membayangkan aslinya dia. selain penampilan fisiknya, pekerjaannya yang artis. dan juga karyawan sebuah perusahaan semuanya adalah karanganku. itupun penampilan fisiknya juga tidak terlalu persis. jadi, kalau mau menganggap ini OC juga tak masalah. meskipun begitu, aku sudah menambahkan disclaimer untuk namanya kok. jadi aku harap fic ini tidak akan di RA. (yah, kalau mau meng-RA juga tak apa sih, aku tak punya hak apa-apa.)

akhir kata, selamat membaca. :9


	7. 5,5 The Beginning of Shiseiten Cafe

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. ORIGAMI ENTERTAINMENT Inc. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 5.5

THE BEGINNING OF SHISEITEN CAFE

Musim panas tahun pertama. Hotaru bersama Shiseiten melihat sebuah kios yang tak terpakai di kafetaria asrama mereka. Saat ini, seluruh anggota Shiseiten tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Bonten menatap kios kosong itu sambil bertopang dagu, ia melirik Hotaru, Akira, dan Akari satu persatu. Bonten tersenyum senang sebelum meminum teh oolong yang dipesannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan kios itu, Bonten?" tanya Akari yang bingung dengan maksud tatapan Bonten.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat membuat klub sendiri dan menjadikan kios itu sebagai markas kita? Toh, kita belum mengikuti kegiatan mahasiswa…" ujar Bonten.

"Sekalian berjualan, 'kan?" tambah Akira. Bonten mengangguk lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Menjual apa?" tanya Hotaru. Bonten langsung berhenti menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mulai memunculkan wajah lesu. Begitu pula dengan Akira dan Akari. Mereka berpikir keras, hal apa yang dapat menarik perhatian mahasiswa untuk membelinya? Hotaru menghela nafas kecil. Ia melirik kopi dalam kemasan miliknya lalu tersenyum. Hotaru mengangkat kopi dalam kemasannya ke depan wajah Bonten.

"Ke, kenapa kau memberiku kopi kotak ini, Hota… BENAR JUGA‼!" pekik Bontenmaru lalu berdiri. Hotaru nyaris menjatuhkan kopi yang dipegangnya. "Kita akan berjualan kopi! Seluruh mahasiswa pasti membutuhkan 'kabin' yang ada di dalam kopi! Apa lagi kalau mahasiswa itu ada jadwal kuliah malam!"

"Kabin? Kafein kali!" ujar Akari membenarkan. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. Meski tidak sepintar Saisei, Akari cukup pintar dalam bidang BioKim. Wajar saja, kakaknya Hisigi adalah guru biologi di SMA Samurai Gakuen. Itu sebabnya Akari menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran. Bonten menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm… lebih baik kita buat perencanaan tentang jenis kopi apa yang disukai oleh mahasiswa, sebelum meminta surat pembuatan klub." Saran Akira. Akari mengangguk.

"Baiklah… kita mulai dari orang yang menyarankan kita menjual kopi!" ucap Akari sambil menatap Hotaru. Matanya berkilat seolah sedang menatap mangsa empuknya. Hotaru menatap Akari datar. Hotaru menunjukkan rasa kopi yang diminumnya. Caffe Latte.

"Aku suka semua jenis Latte. Terutama Vanilla Latte. Buatnya agak susah. Bikin Espresso saja dulu." Ujar Hotaru. Bonten menatap Hotaru.

"Kau tau jenis dan cara membuatnya?" tanya Bonten.

"Yun-yun kan punya restoran. Anri-ji sering mengajariku membuat kopi. Aku hanya tahu Espresso dan macam-macam Latte. Paling mudah ya Espresso. Cuma kopi hitam yang kental." Jelas Hotaru.

"Baiklah, kita serahkan proses pembuatan kopi pada Hotaru. Selanjutnya, kita harus menentukan harga dan pembimbingnya…" ujar Akira.

"Kata Hotaru, Espresso kan gampang, yang pasti itu yang paling murah. Vanilla Latte kan susah, makanya kita buat mahal. Kisaran harganya yang masuk akal saja deh, sesuai kantong kita." Saran Akari.

"Anak-anak di sini semuanya tajir! Paling-paling hanya kita yang makan dengan ramen dengan gyoza (makanan termurah di kafetaria), sementara yang lain makan-makanan berkelas semua…" ucap Bonten sambil melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang memakan-makanan mahal.

"Kalau mahal semua, gak laku. Sesuai kantong kita, pasti banyak yang datang…" ucap Hotaru. Bonten mengangguk-angguk kecil. Akira melipat tangannya di dada dan berpikir. Akari mengusap-usap dagunya sambil berpikir. Hotaru terkikik pelan.

"Kalian sedang berpikir apa? Jangan berat-berat, kepala kalian sudah berasap thu…" ucap Shinrei yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Hotaru. Bonten, Akira, dan Akari tersentak kaget. Mereka menatap Shinrei yang segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hotaru. Saito yang ada di belakang Shinrei segera duduk di sebelah Bonten yang ada di hadapan Hotaru.

"Jangan mengejek kami, anak wakil rektor!" bentak Akira tak suka.

"Tidak mengejek, kok. Cuma mengingatkan. Lalu kalian sedang berpikir apa? Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan bantu berpikir, deh!" ucap Shinrei. Bonten menghela nafas sambil memberikan kertas. Ternyata, Bonten juga menuliskan ide mereka itu. Saito ikut melihat kertas ide itu.

"Pembimbing, sih, gampang! Ada anak wakil rektor ini… kalau soal harga, lebih baik kita lihat proses pembuatan kopinya dulu. Lagipula, aku baru tahu, kalau Latte ternyata ada dua macam." Ucap Saito.

"Salah! Latte yang original memang hanya Caffe Latte, yaitu Espresso yang ditambah susu dengan perbandingan 3 banding 1. Sebenarnya banyak macam Latte tergantung pada penambahan bahannya. Jika ditambah vanilla, maka akan menjadi Vanilla Latte, kalau ditambah karamel akan menjadi Caramel Latte, bahkan kita bisa mengganti kopi dengan teh, contoh teh hijau, namanya jadi Green tea Latte. Jenis Latte yang banyak diminum adalah Caffe Lattle, Caramel Latte, Mocha Latte, dan Vanilla Latte. Vanilla Latte menjadi raja dari semua jenis Latte karena rasanya yang sangat enak dan proses pembuatannya yang terbilang agak rumit." Jelas Hotaru.

Shiseiten, Shinrei, dan Saito terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Hotaru ikut terdiam, menyesali dirinya yang sudah menjelaskan soal Caffe Latte. Ia memang agak sulit menyembunyikan pengetahuannya tentang Latte. Terlalu banyak diceramahi oleh pamannya tentang Latte terkadang membuat Hotaru keceplosan.

"Haha, Kau pasti sangat suka Latte, makanya kau sampai tau jenis-jenis Latte, Keikoku. Yuan-ji yang memberi tahumu?" tanya Shinrei memecahkan suasana yang terbilang cukup canggung itu. Hotaru menggeleng.

"Anri-ji… iya aku suka Latte. Anri-ji mengajariku cara membuatnya. Aku paling suka Vanilla Latte. Kalau aku gak buat sendiri, Anri-ji selalu meminta 350 yen kepadaku. Kalau ditempat Anri-ji harga Vanilla Latte… ng… berkisar antara 450-500 yen. 500 yen kalau ditambah es… aku gak suka dingin." Jelas Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tahu harga Vanilla Latte. 350 yen." Ucap Shinrei.

"Libur musim panas nanti... Anri-ji akan membuka cafe di pantai Ako di prefektur Hyogo... mau ke sana?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Kita bisa belajar!"

~…~…~…~

Libur musim panas. Kota Ako, prefektur Hyogo. Di hari yang sangat panas ini, Shiseiten bersama dengan Shinrei dan Saito harus bekerja. Memang, mereka tidak langsung terpapar sinar matahari yang mungkin bisa membakar kulit mereka. Namun, berjalan setengah berlari ke sana kemari mengantarkan pesanan, cukup membuat nafas mereka nyaris putus. Akira harus dibuat bingung dengan harga kopi yang dipesan. Akari yang bingung dengan jenis kopi yang dipesan. Bonten yang harus mencuci banyak piring dan gelas yang telah dipakai pengunjung. Shinrei dan Saito yang harus mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan yang sangat banyak. Belum lagi permintaan sepele seperti meminta tambahan sirup sampai meminta untuk diisi kembali. Hanya Hotaru yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja di bagian pembuatan kopi.

"Shinrei antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 17 dan yang ini ke meja 39!" Perintah Anri.

"Saito antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 13 dan yang ini ke meja 46." Perintah Yuan. Hotaru hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Magang di tempat yang ramai memang merepotkan. Di lain pihak, magang di tempat sepi akan sulit mendapatkan gaji harian. Waktu istirahat pun tiba, Shinrei, Saito, dan Shiseiten lainnyapun tak melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk beristirahat sampai seorang wanita muda datang.

"A, Anri-san. Ada pelanggan yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang dari asosiasi Barista untuk menilai..." lapor Akira. Ia terlihat gugup karena bingung harus menjawab apa kepada pelanggan itu. Anri sedikit terkejut namun memanggil Hotaru.

"Layani dia, Hotaru." Pinta Anri.

"... kenapa aku?"

"Kenapa kau? Kau belum pernah ikut tes Barista 'kan? Meski hanya magang, kau takkan bisa menjadi seorang Barista jika tidak mengikuti ujian itu! Sudah sana!" Jelas Yuan. Anri yang ingin menghentikan Yuan malah menghentikan niatnya sendiri. Anri merasa adiknya benar.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hotaru lesu. Saito sudah mempersilahkan pelanggan dari asosiasi Barista itu duduk di tempat yang paling nyaman. Hotaru berjalan mendekati pelanggan itu.

"Hari ini, saya yang akan menjalani tes itu. Nama saya Narumi Hotaru." Ucap Hotaru sopan, seraya membungkukkan badannya. Saito menatap Hotaru penuh selidik.

"Nama saya Sumimori Sayaka. Baiklah, saya akan mulai dengan kopi yang populer disini. Iced Vanilla Latte. Dengan ketentuan..."

Akira meminum Iced Caffe Americanonya perlahan sambil tetap menatap Hotaru dan pelanggan dari Barista itu. Akaripun hanya bisa menatap Hotaru sambil menggenggam segelas Iced Caramel Lattenya, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup. Bontenmaru, Shinrei, serta Saito saling berdiskusi mengenai tingkat kemungkinan Hotaru lulus test Baritsa itu. Bonten menengguk Iced Caffe Lattenya dengan perlahan. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu berat.

"Se, semoga Keikoku bisa lulus." Ucap Shinrei. Ia memegang Iced Vanilla Lattenya dengan gemetar. Shinrei menatap Iced Vanilla Latte miliknya yang belum ia minum sama sekali. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memberikan Iced Vanilla Lattenya kepada orang dari Barista itu. Tapi, mengingat orang itu meminta berbagai ketentuan dalam membuatnya, Shinrei mengurungkan niatnya. Saito tetap mengamati Hotaru sambil sesekali meminum Iced Mocha Lattenya. Ia merasa ada sedikit keanehan pada sikap Hotaru.

"Kenapa kalian memandangi Hotaru seperti itu? Aku sudah mengajarkannya sedikit sopan santun agar dia tidak bertindak mencurigakan pada orang itu..." ucap Yuan yang datang dengan segelas espresso.

"Oh... bagus, deh." Ucap Akira menghela nafas lega.

"Yang aku takutkan hanya ia tak bisa menghapalnya."

"Me, menghapal?" Tanya Akari gagap. Yuan mengangguk.

"Untuk orang yang pertama kali mengikuti tes barista, ia tidak diperkenankan untuk menulis pesanan sang penguji. Kalau sudah pernah mengikutinya sih, boleh dicatat tapi tidak semua." Jelas Anri yang datang sambil meneguk Americanonya.

"Yah, apalagi, Hotaru langsung mendapat soal yang cukup sulit. Penguji dari barista biasanya meminta hal-hal yang aneh untuk Vanilla Latte." Jelas Yuan.

"Contohnya, suhu susu dan kopi yang harus benar-benar persis. Sirup rasa vanilla dicampur coklat. Seperti itulah." Tambah Anri.

"Se, sesusah itu ya?" Tanya Bonten. Yuan dan Anri hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik teman-teman dan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur karena lelah menghadapi pelanggan. Anri merangkul pundak keponakannya itu. Ia meghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap di depan wajah Hotaru. Hotaru menahan nafasnya lalu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Anri-ji..."

"Bagus sekali kerjamu, Suzaku. Selamat." Ucap Anri. Hotaru menarik pamannya itu keluar dari kamar tempat teman-temannya tidur menuju kamar pribadinya. Hotaru berjalan ke beranda kamarnya. Anri menghela nafas.

"Ji-chan memberiku selamat karena masuknya aku menjadi anggota barista atau sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Hotaru. Anri mengusap kepala keponakannya itu. Ia menatap sinar bulan yang masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendela. Anri mematikan rokoknya.

"Akhirnya kau punya banyak teman. Ji sejak dulu kasihan padamu yang hanya berteman dengan 'kacamata' dan 'PDA'."

"Haha... tapi, sampai sekarang temanku yang bernama 'kacamata' dan 'PDA' masih setia menemaniku." Ucap Hotaru sambil menunjukan PDA dengan strap ponsel berbentuk Suzaku itu. Anri tersenyum dan mengelus kepala keponakannya. Anri mengambil satu batang rokok lagi, menyalakannya lalu menghisapnya.

"Ji tahu, kok. Tapi tetap saja... ah, sudahlah... Tidurlah, Hotaru. Bsk kau masih harus bekerja, 'kan?" Hotaru mengangguk dan menaiki tempat tidurnya. Anri menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Hotaru. "Oyasumi, Hotaru."

"Oyasumi, Ji-san."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menguap lebar, ia memeluk gulingnya dan menarik selimutnya ke atas kepala untuk menghindari sinar marahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Yuan yang membuka tirai jendela kamar Hotaru menghela nafas. Yuan menarik selimut Hotaru dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Hotaru menutup wajahnya dengan guling. Yuan menarik guling itu.

"Bangun, Suzaku! Mandi! Kafe buka 10 menit lagi!" Ucapan Yuan membuat Hotaru membuka matanya dan mendudukan diri.

"Kenapa Yun-yun gak ngebangunin lebih awal! Aah!" Hotaru mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Yuan tersenyum dan melihat jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, sementara kafe buka sekitar jam 9 pagi. Yuan terkikik melihat anak tirinya itu.

"Haha... Kebohonganku berhasil."

"APAAA!?" Teriak Hotaru dari kamar mandi. Yuan terkikik dan melambaikan tangannya pada ruangan itu. Anri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ayah anak yang lebih baik disebut kakak adik.

"Seharusnya kau ini menjadi kakaknya, bukan ayahnya." Komentar Anri. Yuan hanya nyengir. Anri menghela nafas dan menyuruh Yuan mempersiapkan biji kopi untuk di ekstrak. Anri dan Yuan sedikit terkejut melihat Saito yang sedang mencoba membedakan wangi kopi. Saito ikut terkejut, ia berdiri tegak sebelum menunduk.

"Dari kalian semua, sepertinya kau yang paling berminat." Ucap Yuan. Saito menggeleng.

"Ti, tidak… saya hanya…."

"Kau lebih siap dari mereka. Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu menjadi Barista terlebih dahulu."

"EH?"

~…~…~…~

"Saito hebat." Ucap Hotaru sambil bertepuk tangan. Wajahnya polos ketika Saito sedang mencoba menyamakan temperatur susu dengan temperatur kopi.

"Sa, saya tidak hebat kok!" ucap Saito malu-malu. Hotaru bertepuk tangan terus hingga Shinrei menariknya dari ruang memasak, memintanya membantu melayani tamu yang ternyata adalah sekumpulan penyanyi dari sebuah label musik.

'_Origami Entertainment Inc.? Lho? Kalau tak salah salah satunya 'kan….'_ Hotaru memandang sekumpulan artis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya melayani mereka.

~...~...~...~

"Dengan ini Shiseiten cafe resmi dibuka!" ucap Asanuma seraya membuka kunci pintu kios yang tak terpakai. Hotaru memandang rektornya itu.

"Belum dibuka..., 'kan barang-barangnya baru ditaruh." ucap Hotaru. Asanuma tertawa saja mendengar Hotaru yang membawa beberapa kardus untuk diletakan di atas meja yang berdebu. Shiseiten pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, tapi saya sudah meresmikannya, jadi kalian bisa bebas menata ruangan ini. Shinrei-kun, aku titipkan kunci ini padamu."

"Baik sensei." Ucap Shinrei seraya menerima kunci yang diberikan Asanuma.

"YOSH! AYO KITA BERSIHKAN TEMPAT INI DAN JADIKAN TEMPAT USAHA!" Pekik Bonten.

"OU!"

To Be Continued


	8. Kiru and Shiseiten

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 6

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KIRU AND SHISEITEN

Libur musim panas telah berakhir. Shiseiten cafe yang telah direncanakan akhirnya berhasil didirikan. Hotaru merasa senang, selain karena berhasil meningkatkan perekonomian anak-anak Shiseiten yang kritis, ia juga senang karena berhasil membuka anak perusahaan pamannya di universitasnya.

"Eh, tahu gak? Lab komputer tadi kena virus lho!"

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Aku gak tahu, yang pasti sampai sekarang virusnya belum hilang! Bahkan sudah membuat seluruh komputer di lab terinfeksi virus!"

Hotaru melihat kedua orang pelanggannya yang sedang membicarakan tentang lab komputer yang terkena virus. Ia jadi ingat ketika Bonten membicarakannya tadi sebelum bergantian menjaga kafe. Bonten sampai syok melihat komputer di hadapannya mati. Hotaru merasa ia harus pergi melihat lab komputer sekarang. Hotaru melihat ke kanan dan ke kirinya begitu ia sampai di depan pintu Lab komputer. Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Shinrei, Touhaku, dan beberapa dosen yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki komputer server. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia mengendap-ngendap ke komputer paling belakang dan menjadi titik mati dari pengelihatan mereka. Hotaru menyambungkan komputer itu dengan PDAnya dan melihat virus apa yang menyerang komputer labnya. Hotaru tersenyum, ia segera mencabut koneksinya. Ia meletakan sebuah Flash Disk di salah satu komputer dekat pintu keluar. Ia keluar dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil buku dan berjalan ke ruangan belajarnya. Touhaku menyerah, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Ia melihat sebuah Flash Disk tertinggal di salah satu komputer. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah kertas yang dilipat hingga kecil. Touhaku membuka lipatan itu dan membaca tulisan di sana.

_'Aku dengar lab terkena virus. Aku tahu anti virusnya. Tenang saja anti virusnya ada di FD ini, kok! Aku harap kalian segera memakainya, sebelum virusnya semakin kuat. Nakayama Kiru.'_ Touhaku melihat FD yang memiliki stiker bergambar burung api. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum melihat tulisan itu.

"Permisi. Saya ingin mengambil buku saya yang tertinggal." Ucap Bontenmaru yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Touhaku mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Bonten untuk masuk. Bonten mengambil bukunya lalu melihat Touhaku yang kembali mencoba membersihkan virus di komputer utama.

"Bonten. Kemari sebentar." Panggil Shinrei saat Bonten akan berjalan keluar ruangan. Bonten, dengan sedikit mengerutu, berjalan ke tempat Shinrei dan beberapa dosen itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kena virus ini. Prodimu yang menggunakan lab ini kan? Kau tahu siapa pemilik FD ini?" Tanya Touhaku sambil mengangkat Flash disk dengan stiker burung api itu. Bonten tersentak kaget ia mengangguk.

"Ra, rasanya tahu."

"Ucapkan terima kasih kami pada Kiru, ya. Berkat anti virusnya, lab komputer sudah bisa digunakan." Ucap Touhaku sambil memberikan Flash Disk itu pada Bonten.

"Baiklah, Touhaku-sensei."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafas kecewa. Baru saja ia ke lab komputer untuk mengambil kembali Flash Disknya. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Flash Disknya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan FD baru. Hotaru menyalakan PDAnya dan melihat rekeningnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar asramanya. Naoki yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sedikit terkejut melihat Hotaru yang langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan memukul gulingnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kiru kita yang satu ini? Marah?" Tanya Naoki dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah? Nggak. Hanya kekurangan duit untuk membeli laptop dan FD baru sekaligus. FDku sepertinya masih di pegang Touhaku-san." Jawab Hotaru. Naoki mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, yang untuk memperbaiki lab komputer? Shinrei-san bilang kalau FD itu di pegang temanmu yang bertubuh besar."

"Bertubuh besar... Bonten?"

"Aku lupa namanya. Yang pasti bertubuh besar. Ah, sudah pergi..." Naoki hanya menghela nafas melihat temannya yang satu itu.

Hotaru berjalan tenang ketika ia sampai di kafetaria. Ia masuk ke Shiseiten Cafe dan melihat Akira yang menyapanya. Hotaru mengangguk dan memasuki ruang pembuat kopi. Di sana, ia tidak melihat Bontenmaru. Ia menghela nafas kecewa ketika ia hanya melihat Shinrei di dapurnya. Hotaru baru akan berbalik, namun Shinrei sudah lebih dahulu menyadarinya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hotaru sambil berjalan mendekati Shinrei.

"Kau tahu? Tadi Kiru memperbaiki lab komputer, lho!" Dan Shinrei mulai menceritakan hal yang ia tahu tanpa mempedulikan Hotaru yang sudah memutar matanya. Bosan.

~…~…~…~

Bontenmaru, di kamar asramanya, hanya bisa mengamati benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya itu. Ia masih tak percaya jika pemilik asli flash disk ini adalah teman baiknya. Bonten kembali mengingat kejadian hari pertama ia masuk universitas. Ia yang saat itu duduk di antara Akira dan Akari, sempat termenung karena melihat layar proyektor.

_'Rasanya aku pernah melihat burung api itu...'_

Ya. Tentu ia pernah melihatnya. Ia pernah melihatnya di flash disk yang saat ini sedang ia genggam. Teringat kembali ketika pertama kali ia meminjam flash disk itu. Yang juga menjadi hari pertama ia berkenalan dengan pemuda pirang yang unik dan terkesan aneh itu.

_'Ano, pemuda pirang... boleh aku pijam USB mu?'_

_'Ah? Aku?'_

_'Iya, kau...'_

_'... Baiklah. Tapi aku tak punya USB. Yang aku punya... ini Masamune-san, flash disk.'_

Bonten hanya tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi datar pemuda pirang itu sambil memberikan flash disknya. Bonten menggaruk kepala belakangnya persis seperti ingatannya dulu ketika ia baru menyadari jika ia salah meminta. Bonten menyimpan flash disk itu di meja belajarnya. Beruntung ia hanya tinggal sendiri di kamar itu.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu, pirang." Gumamnya sebelum menaiki tempat tidurnya. Ia tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengatur suhu antara kopi dan susu. Sampai saat ini ia masih belum bertemu dengan Bontenmaru. Hotaru meletakan secangkir caffe latte di meja pesanan lalu terdiam menatap hal lain. Bengong lebih tepatnya. Shinrei dan Akari bahkan bekerja sama memukul kepalanya untuk menyadarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Keikoku! Lagi-lagi kau bengong!" bentak Shinrei.

"Kerja, Hotaru! Banyak pelanggan, nih!" tambah Akari. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kerja apa?" Tanyanya. Kali ini Akira yang memukulnya.

"Baka! Gak liat thu pelanggan membludak? Hari ini Bonten tak masuk pula!" bentak Akira sambil memalingkan wajah Hotaru ke arah para pelanggan yang dengan senyum cerah mereka sudah membuat para barista pemula itu kerepotan. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." ucap Hotaru. _'Hilang lagi kesempatanku untuk mengambil Flash Disk Suzaku milikku.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

~…~…~…~

**'Deg!'** Hotaru merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Hotaru menghela nafas dan bersikap tenang ia mengambil kunci kios dari kantung jaketnya. Ia menutup pintu kafe dan menguncinya. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna apinya itu lalu memasukkan kunci kios ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kafetaria dan berjalan menuju asramanya.

"Boleh aku bicara? Nakayama Kiru?"

**'Deg!'** Hotaru berhenti berjalan. Ia melirik ke kanan belakangnya dan melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang bersandar di tiang penyangga gedung asrama. Hotaru menerka-nerka orang yang sedang berbicara padanya itu. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar suaranya. Suara itu...

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Bontenmaru?" Tanya Hotaru. Bonten tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hotaru. Hotaru berbalik dengan wajah datar. Bonten sedikit kecewa melihat reaksi Hotaru yang tetap datar. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia menarik tangan kanan Hotaru dan meletakan sesuatu itu di atas tangan Hotaru. Hotaru menarik tangannya.

"Ini milikmu kan, Nakayama Kiru? Terima kasih. Kata ayah..."

"Dia bukan ayahku!" Potong Hotaru. Ia menunduk lalu menggenggam Flash Disknya erat. Bonten terdiam.

"Baiklah. Kau mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari wakil Rektor, Touhaku-sensei."

"Sigh. Maaf, Bonten." ucapnya sambil menunduk. Bonten tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hotaru.

"Akhirnya kau bisa berekspresi juga... kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau adalah Kiru pada kami? Kau tak mempercayai kami?"

"Hanya pada Akari... ... darimana kau tahu aku ini Kiru? Seharusnya meski kau menerima Flash disk ini..." Bonten mengambil Flash disk itu.

"Kau pernah meminjamkan Flash disk ini, ingat?" Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Berusaha menggali ingatannya. Ia memukul tangannya.

"Ah... memang seharusnya aku beli FD lagi." ucap Hotaru sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Bonten terjerembab mendengar ucapan Hotaru.

"Untuk apa kau beli yang baru, hah?! Sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan otakmu itu?" Tanya Bonten sambil menekan-nekan pelipis Hotaru dengan telunjuknya. Hotaru terdiam dan tak merespon.

"Entahlah. Sampai akhir kuliah mungkin. Toh, aku gak benar-benar menyembunyikannya sekarang." jawab Hotaru sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Bonten menepuk punggung Hotaru keras hingga ia terjerembab ke tanah. "Ah, Bonten!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu! Hahaha! Tenang saja selama ada tuan Masamune ini!"

"Huh... kau 'kan bukan Date Masamune. Meski namamu juga Masamune." Ucap Hotaru lalu berdiri. Bontenmaru tertawa sebelum merangkul Hotaru.

"Berarti mulai saat ini, kau harus menganggapku sebagai tuan Date Masamune!"

"... Enggak mau..."

~…~…~…~

Hari ini, Saito dan Shinrei tidak bisa membantu di Shiseiten kafe. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Hotaru untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya prodinya. Tentunya tugas sebagai Kiru. Hotaru membuka laptop barunya dan menyalakan. Laptop dengan stiker burung api khas seorang Kiru. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ketika kafe sepi dan tak ada Shinrei, kau langsung menunjukkan identitasmu,ya, Kiru?" Tanya Bonten sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Sigh... memang apa yang kau mau Bonten?" Tanya Hotaru sambil menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Bonten tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehehe... pertolongan mengerjakan tugas..." ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa kertas materi. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu tersenyum ia mengambil kertas materi milik Bonten dan membacanya.

"Tulisanmu masih jelek seperti biasa." ucap Hotaru sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kejamnya, kau!" Bonten memukul bahu Hotaru pelan. Hotaru tertawa sambil mencari jawaban materi untuk Bonten. Akari dan Akira masuk ke ruang pembuat kopi setelah menutup pintu kafe dan menuliskan kata 'tutup, sedang istirahat XD' di pintu depan kafe yang terbuat dari kaca. Hotaru menghela nafas melihat kedatangan mereka. Bonten memang sudah bilang kepada kedua teman akrabnya yang lain tentang identitasnya sebagai Kiru. Tapi, ia masih harus merasa waspada, terutama kepada Akari. Akari tipe orang yang memang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia orang.

"Wah, Bonten jangan langsung start begitu donk!" Ucap Akari sambil mengeluarkan kertas materinya. Akirapun mengeluarkan kertas materinya. Hotaru membacanya sejenak lalu memutar matanya.

"Tugas kalian bertiga, kan sama. Begitu juga dengan tugasku ini. Aku mencari sekali dan kalian sendiri yang memisahkannya. Gampang, kan? Aku malas kerja empat kali. Aku sebagai Kiru belum mengumpulkan tugasku." Ucap Hotaru sambil mengkopi semua data yang ia temukan ke dalam program pengolah kata itu. Hotaru bekerja cepat, waktu istirahat kafe yang hanya 1 jam membuatnya harus buru-buru mengerjakan tugas.

"Tugas kami masih minggu depan sih. Besok dikerjakan lagi tak masalah. Tapi, tugasmu harus hari ini, 'kan? Kerjakan saja dulu." Ucap Bontenmaru. Hotaru menyimpan data untuk materi ketiga temannya sebelum kembali mencari data untuk menyelesaikan materinya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat begitu pintar dengan kacamata itu." Ujar Akira. Hotaru menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit.

"Jadi, selama ini kalian tertipu denganku yang berperan sebagai pemuda bodoh. Ah, memang benar kata Naoki. Aku pandai berakting."

"Naoki? Teman sekamarmu? Ah, wajar sih kalau dia tahu lebih dahulu." Ucap Akari. Hotaru mengangguk. ia memutar kunci kamar asramanya yang sudah diberi gantungan Suzaku.

"Ciri khas seorang 'Kiru'. Sayang kalau tak ditunjukkan pada mereka dan kalian."

"Yah, kau juga takkan menunjukkannya pada kedua 'orang itu' 'kan?" Tanya Akira. Hotaru tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak juga. Tunggu tanggal mainnya saja, Akira-chan."

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan -chan!"

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menghela nafas melihat hasil tugasnya yang masih di bawah hasil tugas Kiru. Hotaru yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di sebelah Shinrei. Ia melihat laporan hasil tugasnya (sebagai Hotaru) di atas meja. Ia melirik Shinrei yang sedang memegang dua hasil laporan. Laporan milik Shinrei sendiri dan laporannya sebagai Kiru.

"Punya Suzaku?" Tanya Hotaru dengan tatapan menyelidik. Shinrei mengangguk kecil. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Yah, kakak kalah lagi. Tapi, tak apa. Ini bukti bahwa meski kakak anak wakil rektor, dosen-dosen di sini tetap bertanggung jawab dalam memberikan nilai."

"Ung... kakak anak wakil rektor?" Tanya Hotaru yang langsung membuat Shinrei nyaris terjungkal.

"Ukh... kau juga kan? Ah, adikku ini... Ah, lebih baik aku mengembalikan hasil tugasnya ke meja dosen." ucap Shinrei sebelum berjalan ke meja dosen.

Hotaru segera menggunakan PDAnya untuk menghack data dan memunculkan pengumuman palsu, sehingga semua murid di ruangan itu keluar. Saito merasa curiga dengan pengumuman itu. Selain karena ia dan teman seruangnya harus keluar, ia merasa tak ada dosen yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Saito berjalan pelan keluar hingga tak ada orang tersisa di ruangan itu. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang tidak ia tutup rapat. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu keluar dari meja belajarnya. Ia melihat PDAnya sekilas sebelum memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja dosen dan mengambil laporan hasil tugasnya sebagai Kiru. Ia melepas almamaternya dan memasukan laporan hasil tugasnya ke dalam saku berukuran sangat besar yang berada di bagian punggung almamaternya. Ia mengambil kembali PDAnya.

"Mengambil hasil tugas. Cek." Gumam Hotaru sambil memberi tanda ceklist pada PDAnya. Saito hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi pemuda yang menyandang peringkat terbawah di prodinya itu. Apalagi begitu melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak orang itu miliki. Benda bernama PDA berwarna hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk burung api. Suzaku.

_'Narumi Hotaru... jangan-jangan Kau...'_

To Be Continued


	9. Kiru, Naoki, dan Saito Awal

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 7

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KIRU, NAOKI, DAN SAITO (AWAL)

Narumi Hotaru melirik Saito. Entah kenapa ia merasa pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan itu, terus mengamatinya. Hotaru (sebagai Kiru) bahkan sudah sengaja meminta izin pada dosen Enomoto supaya ia tidak belajar hari ini. Hotaru menelan liurnya ketika PDAnya bergetar tanda ada email masuk. Hotaru merasa ia takkan bisa membuka PDA kesayangannya itu hingga ia sampai di asrama nanti. Atau di kafe.

Hotaru melirik ke arah Naoki yang sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya. Hotaru menghela nafas, berharap semua kegiatan ini cepat selesai. Hotaru menatap langit melalui jendela yang ada di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya. Langit sedikit kelabu. Sepertinya, akan ada badai.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru harus dibuat berdecak entah karena kagum atau kesal. Nakamura Saito tak henti-hentinya mengikuti Hotaru. Pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan dan berkacamata itu terus mengikuti Hotaru dan Naoki berjalan menuju kamar asrama mereka. Setelah Hotaru dan Naoki menutup pintu kamar mereka, barulah ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Hotaru membuka sedikit tirai jendelanya untuk melihat jika Saito benar-benar pergi untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Hotaru kembali menutup tirai jendela sebelum meletakan tasnya dan melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia memeluk gulingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir.

"Pantang menyerah sekali." Ucap Naoki.

"Ah... dia memang cocok menjadi detektif. Selain pantang menyerah, dia juga teliti." Ujar Hotaru.

"Bagaimana kalau akhirnya ia sampai pada kesimpulan mutlak bahwa kau adalah Kiru?" Pertanyaan Naoki membuat Hotaru membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Hotaru terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah jelas... aku akan menyerah kalah. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada teman sekamarnya itu."

"Lalu kau akan memberi tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Pasti. Meski aku tak tahu apa dia tipe orang yang menjaga rahasia sepertimu atau tidak. Aku harap ia sama sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Naoki..."

"Ya?"

"Apa Shinrei akan memarahiku karena sudah... membohonginya?" Tanya Hotaru sambil memeluk gulingnya erat. Ia belum siap jika Shinrei mengetahui identitasnya. Apalagi dengan Ayah Shinrei. Naoki menghela nafas ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke ranjang Hotaru. Ia duduk di samping Hotaru dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku yakin, Shinrei-san malah senang jika tahu adiknya ini jenius."

"Kalau ayahku?" Tanya Hotaru. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena takut. Hotaru entah kenapa merasa, pemuda bernama Nakamura Saito itu menjadi sangat mengerikan. Apalagi mengingat kedekatannya dengan Shinrei dan wakil rektor, Touhaku. Naoki mengelus punggung Hotaru.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, semua akan baik-baik saja, Kiru. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

~…~…~…~

Esoknya...

Hotaru sedikit terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil rektor Asanuma. Hotaru menghela nafas sebelum bangkit berdiri dan minta izin pada dosen Enomoto. Saito menatap Hotaru dengan pandangan curiga. Ada dua alasan yang ia pikirkan dengan pemanggilan Hotaru. Hotaru dipanggil karena nilai-nilainya atau... sesuatu yang lain yang berhubungan dengan pemuda misterius bernama Kiru. Hotaru berjalan menuju ruang rektor dengan gaya seorang Kiru namun terhenti ketika ia melihat wakil rektor keluar dari ruang rektor. Ia langsung mengubah gayanya menjadi gaya seorang Hotaru. Hotaru menunduk hormat. Sang wakil rektor meliriknya dengan pandangan meremehkan. Pria berambut perak dan berwajah mirip Shinrei itu (tentu saja versi lebih tua) berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah datangnya Hotaru. Hotaru mengetuk dua kali sebelum membuka pintu ruang rektor. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut biru muda panjang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hotaru. Pria bermata violet itu segera menyuruh Hotaru untuk duduk. Hotaru menutup pintu ruang rektor dan mengembalikan gaya serta wibawa seorang Kiru.

"Selamat siang, Asanuma-sensei. Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanya Hotaru lalu duduk dihadapan Asanuma. Asanuma tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut pirang sang hacker.

"Kiru... Aku dan Touhaku sepakat untuk mengirimmu ke perlombaan IT di universitas Hakoda." Ucap Asanuma.

"... Touhaku-san..."

"Enggak. Tenang saja. Touhaku mendapat informasi ini dan ingin mengirimmu (Kiru)..."

~…~Flashback~…~

"Asanuma-san. Aku mendapat informasi dari Universitas Hakoda. Di sana sedang ada perlombaan IT. Aku ingin universitas kita ikut lomba itu!" Ucap Touhaku dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil. Sekarang Asanuma sedikit mengerti mengapa beberapa dosennya mengatakan jika Touhaku terlalu kekanakan.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan kau kirim untuk mengikuti lomba itu?" Tanya Asanuma.

"Kiru! Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Touhaku sambil melipat tangannya berharap. Asanuma tersentak lalu terdiam. Ia tak mungkin mengirim pemuda yang seharusnya tak ada itu.

"Boleh aku melihat proposal yang dikirim Universitas Hakoda?" Touhaku langsung berdeham dan mengembalikan wibawanya. Ia memberikan proposal yang di kirim universitas Hakoda. Asanuma membaca proposal itu, mencari jalan keluar untuk mengeluarkan pemuda yang bernama asli Narumi Hotaru itu.

"Bagaimana Asanuma-san?" Tanya Touhaku. Asanuma masih membaca dengan detail sampai ia membaca kegiatan lain yang cocok untuk mengeluarkan Hotaru keluar sekolah.

"Yah, selain lomba IT itu, ada lomba lainnya. Kita tak mungkin hanya mengirim pemuda itu kan?"

"... kalau Asanuma-san ingin mengikuti lomba yang lain, saya merasa tak masalah."

"Haha... Prestasi kita di bidang non-akademik saat ini sedang menurun. Tapi, dengan kedatangan anak-anak berprestasi non-akademik dari Samurai Gakuen kita pasti akan menang. Jadi..."

"... Asanuma-san. Kau ingin mengirim..."

"Iya... Shiseiten. Mungkin aku akan memanggil Hotaru-kun karena dia satu prodi juga dengan Kiru." Asanuma melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Touhaku. Asanuma ingin tertawa dalam hati.

~…~End of Flashback~…~

"Touhaku-san memang kekanakan. Shinrei juga sering menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Hotaru. Asanuma memandang Hotaru.

"Kiru. Dia 'kan..."

"Aku tau tapi, aku tak mau mengakuinya... ayahku saat ini hanyalah Yuan. Yah, setidaknya sampai suatu saat nanti." ujar Hotaru. Asanuma menghela nafas lalu mengelus kepala pemuda pirang itu lagi. Hotaru tersenyum kecut. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Hahaha... kau terlihat masih sangat polos, sih. Yah, aku tunggu aksimu nanti. Oh, ya katakan pada Shiseiten kalau mereka ikut perlombaan."

"Akanku sampaikan pada mereka... ng... Asanuma-sensei, aku... butuh nasihat..."

~…~…~…~

Shiseiten menepuk-nepuk pundak Hotaru, agak keras juga. Mereka senang ketika mereka akhirnya diikutkan kembali dalam lomba. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Shiseiten akan kembali bersinar di panggung perlombaan. Hotaru hanya menghela nafas lesu. Entah kenapa, sesungguhnya ia tak terlalu bersemangat, hari ini.

"Hotaru-kun ada pesanan." ucap Saito sambil memberikan kertas pesanan. Hotaru terkejut sesaat, ia mengambil kertas pesanan yang diberikan Saito lalu membuatkan pesanan. Sementara Saito menatap Hotaru semakin curiga. Bonten menepuk pundak Saito.

"Ada apa Saito-kun? Kenapa kau memandang Hotaru seperti itu?" Tanya Bontenmaru. Saito menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu kembali melayani para pelanggan. Bonten menatap Hotaru yang sedang memberi topping di atas kopi pesanan.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Saito-kun?" tanya Bonten. Hotaru menggeleng dan memberikan kertas pesanan. Bonten membalik kertas itu. _'Dia mencurigai identitasku.'_ itulah yang tertulis di sana. Bonten segera menghapus tulisan di sana. Bonten menepuk pundak Hotaru setelah Hotaru kembali mengantarkan pesanan.

"Aku gak masalah... selesai menutup kafe, kita latihan di gedung olahraga, yuk." ajak Hotaru.

Selesai menutup kafe, Shiseiten (yang juga dibuntuti oleh Saito) pergi ke gedung olahraga. Bonten segera memulai latihan beladirinya. Akira dan Akari mulai melakukan perenggangan. Hotaru berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat pedang kayu, ia mengambilnya lalu mengamatinya serta membersihkannya dari debu. Hotaru mengambil buah apel di saku almamater, yang tadi di ambilnya dari kafe.

"Sudah lama aku tak diajari ayah." Gumam Hotaru. Ia melempar apel itu ke atas dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memotong buah apel itu hanya dengan pedang kayu. Hotaru menangkap buah apel yang masih terlihat utuh itu. Hotaru menggeser sedikit buah itu hingga buah itu terpotong menjadi empat bagian. Akira, Akari, dan Bontenmaru bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Hotaru.

"Teknikmu masih tetap hebat, Hotaru!" Ucap Akira. Ia mengambil potongan buah apel dan mulai memakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan teknik ini untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan?" tanya Akari sambil memakan buah apel dari Hotaru.

"Bodoh! Tanpa aktraksi itu saja kita berenam sudah kerepotan dengan pelanggan! Kau mau kafe kita jebol karena kebanyakan orang?" Tolak Bontenmaru. Ia mengambil apel dari tangan Hotaru dan memakannya. Hotaru tersenyum.

"Yah, kalau kau mau... kita tunggu sampai kita sudah punya pelayan baru." Ucap Hotaru. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela. Ia melihat Saito yang masih mengamatinya. Hotaru memakan buah apelnya hingga habis.

"Besok aku bikin papan lowongan pekerjaan ah..." ucap Akira lalu melakukan salto ke belakang dan bergelantungan di atas trapeze. "Lihat! Kampus ini punya trapeze juga. Elit sekali."

"Norak s'kali kau!" ucap Akari sebelum tiduran dimatras dan melakukan senam atletik.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Ucap Hotaru sambil membawa pedang kayunya. Hotaru berjalan ke toilet yang ada di dekat pintu keluar. Saito mengikutinya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru mencuci tangannya dan juga wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dan mengamati seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya. Hotaru menutup saluran pembuangan wastafel dan mengisinya penuh air. Ia membenamkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat ke dalam wastafel. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkannya. Ia membuka saluran pembuangan dan manatap air yang mengalir masuk ke dalam saluran itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku, Saito?" Tanya Hotaru akhirnya. Saito tersentak sebelum menarik nafas dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sampai aku tahu kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan saja..." Ucap Hotaru lalu berbalik. Ia mengambil kacamatanya dan mengenakannya.

"Huh, aku takkan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan sebelum aku mendapat bukti kuat."

"Bukti apa yang kau inginkan? Aku mengendalikan seluruh alat komunikasi di kampus ini? Termasuk alat komunikasimu?" Hotaru tersenyum sebelum tertawa dan memegang perutnya.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Saito. Perlahan Hotaru berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan teman pertamanya dari tempat persembunyiannya. PDA Suzaku.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan sebagai bukti?" Tanya Hotaru. Saito menelan liurnya. "Tenang saja, aku takkan merusak alat komunikasimu."

"... Kau... benar-benar Nakayama Kiru?" Tanya Saito. Hotaru tersenyum, ia memasukkan kembali PDA Suzakunya ke saku dalam almamaternya. Hotaru mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan sebagian rambutnya yang basah. Saito melihat reaksi Hotaru yang sepertinya tak ingin menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah tahu... untuk apa aku mengatakannya?" Balas Hotaru. Ia mengeluarkan PDAnya lagi dan mengetik sesuatu. Saito memandang Hotaru dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Woy Hotaru! Lama amat di toilet! Kau ngapain sih?" Teriak Akari dari luar pintu toilet. Hotaru menghela nafas sebelum mengembalikan PDA dan kacamatanya ke saku dalam almamaternya. Hotaru tersenyum menatap Saito.

"Sampai nanti. S-Tantei."

To Be Continued


	10. Kiru, Naoki, dan Saito Akhir

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 8

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KIRU, NAOKI, DAN SAITO (AKHIR)

Hotaru merasa lega. Nasihat rektornya memang benar-benar manjur. Hotaru bangun di pagi hari dengan semangat. Bahkan ia bersenandung sepanjang pagi. Naoki hanya menatap Hotaru dengan pandangan heran. Melalui matanya, kita dapat mengambil kesimpulan apa yang Naoki pikirkan pagi itu.

_'Ada apa dengan anak ini? Seharian kemarin dia lesu, dan sekarang ia jadi sangat semangat seolah tak terjadi apapun.'_

"Kau sudah lima menit memandangiku, Nao. Ada apa?" Tanya Hotaru dengan wajah ceria.

"Kau ini Kiru atau Hotaru? Atau malah kau sedang kerasukan?" tanya Naoki. Hotaru menekuk bibirnya tak suka.

"Aku? Kerasukan? Enggak lah... kemarin ada kejadian yang menyenangkan, tahu." Ucap Hotaru sambil tersenyum senang. Ia mulai menceritakan kejadiannya semalam. Naoki memandang Hotaru tak percaya.

"Sa, Saito mengikutimu hingga ke kamar mandi?"

"Oi! Jangan mikir yang iya-iya!"

"Hahaha. Maaf deh... soalnya aku juga berstatus Fudanshi, sih."

"Udah maho... fudanshi pula..." Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Hotaru berbaring di ranjang Naoki dan melihat Naoki yang bertopang dagu.

"Kalau aku jadi Saito, aku pasti akan minta kau mengerjakan tugasku sebagai bukti."

"Nao... Saito itu calon tantei. Dia pasti takkan meminta bukti. Karena tugas detektif itu mencari bukti."

"Kau benar juga, Kiru."

~…~…~…~

Shinrei memandang Saito yang sejak kemarin malam termenung. Terkadang, Saito sedikit merasa gemetar karena gelisah. Shinrei mengambil tas selempangnya dan beberapa buku. Ia berjalan mendekati Saito dan menepuk pundak Saito. Saito tersentak kaget dan memandang Shinrei dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan bilang ke dosen kalau kau sakit."

"Ba, baik..." jawab Saito. Shinrei berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sedikit melirik Saito sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Saito sendirian. Shinrei sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Saito. Ia berharap ia bisa menemaninya nanti setelah pulang kuliah. Shinrei memandang adiknya yang sedang duduk bengong di mejanya. Shinrei segera menghampiri adiknya itu. Ia mengusap kepala sang adik untuk menyadarkannya. Adiknya itu memutar kepalanya dan melirik Shinrei bingung.

"Ng?"

"Pagi, Keikoku. Jangan bengong pagi-pagi." Sapa Shinrei. Hotaru melirik ke kanan ke kiri.

"Aku?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Iya..."

"Saito mana?" Tanya Hotaru sambil melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Shinrei menghela nafasdan menunduk. Ia duduk di samping Hotaru.

"Saito sakit. Sejak kemarin badannya gemetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin." Hotaru menatap kakaknya yang sepertinya sangat khawatir pada Saito. Hotaru menghela nafas, ia bertanya dalam hati.

'_Apa sifat arogansi Kiru semalam berlebihan, ya? Masa Tantei sampe ketakutan begitu? Errr... tepatnya tertekan?'_ Hotaru melirik ke bawah meja dan melihat PDA Suzakunya. Shinrei melirik adiknya yang sepertinya ikut sedih. Shinrei mengelus rambut pirang sang adik.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, Kei. Nanti kakak akan merawat..."

"Saito sakit?" Tanya Akari yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Shinrei. Shinrei terkejut bukan main.

"A, Akari..."

"Hari ini dia bertugas jadi patisserie kan? Siapa yang akan masak si dedis kita?"

"Si, si dedis? Side dish?" tanya Shinrei. Akari mengangguk. _'Dia bisa ngomong patisserie dengan benar, tapi kenapa salah waktu side dish? Teman-teman Keikoku memang unik semua...' _batin Shinrei.

"Apapun itulah! Kau bisa masak menu-menu ini gak, Shin?"

"A, ada beberapa yang bisa sih..." jawab Shinrei dengan ragu, perasaannya mulai enggak enak.

"Kalau gitu kau yang masak ya! Masak saja yang kau tahu!" Perintah Akari mutlak. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil.

_'Sigh, sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Shinrei.

"Hari ini Kafe libur saja. Kita latihan buat lomba beberapa hari lagi. Aku yakin pelanggan akan memakluminya." Ucap Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menopang dagunya. Shinrei mengangguk.

"Benar. Kalian tetap butuh latihan meski kalian sudah mahir.

~…~…~…~

Saito membuka matanya, perasaannya sudah lebih baik. Saito menghela nafas sebelum meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia harus menghadapi pemuda yang membuatnya sakit kepala sejak kemarin. Saito menatap pintunya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Saito menelan liurnya, perlahan ia menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia terkejut melihat dua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Aku harap kau senang dengan kehadiran kami, Nakamura Saito."

~…~…~…~

Perpustakaan.

Hotaru menguap lebar, ia tak menyangka jika ia harus mencari bahan untuk lomba di universitas Hakoda beberapa hari lagi. Ia melirik Akari yang menemaninya diperpustakaan. Ia belajar tentang obat-obatan. Hotaru menopang kepalanya ketika melihat kedua anggota Shiseiten lainnya yang datang.

"Kenapa kau menutup kafe, Hotaru? Gak bilang-bilang kami lagi!" Ucap Akira dengan nada kesal. Hotaru memutar matanya sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

"Hei, berbeda dengan kita yang lomba fisik. Kita hanya mempersiapkan fisik saja. Dia kan berlomba menggunakan ini jadi dia harus mempersiapkan ini juga.." Ucap Bonten sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Akira menghela nafas dan memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ketemu beberapa bahan dan tinggal aku kembangkan. Tapi... Aku ketinggalan laptopku dan Naoki melarangku ke kamar karena dia mau kerja kelompok di kamar. Aku yakin mereka malah pacaran!" Jelas Hotaru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Akari hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Hotaru.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat 'Hotaru' yang terkenal akan kebodohan, kepolosan, ketidak pedulian, dan kedatarannya bisa mengeluh bahkan memanyunkan bibirnya. Kau benar-benar aktor profesional!" Ucap Akari.

"Lalu, penyakit Narkolepsimu itu bohongan?" tanya Akira. Hotaru menggeleng.

"Sayangnya enggak, Akira." Jawab Akari. "Tadi sebelum ia datang ia sempat tidur lho! Lihat wajah tidurnya ini! Tunggu sampai Shinrei lihat ini!" Tambah Akari sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"Eh? Kurang ajar kau Akari! Hapus foto itu!" Pekik Hotaru sambil berusaha mengambil ponsel Akari. Akari berlari menjauh sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Kalian seperti anak-anak saja! Sudahlah, lihat para penjaga sudah mulai melirik kita." Ucap Bonten. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah kesal. Akari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Hei, Hotaru. Aku masih penasaran soal kata-katamu yang waktu itu... kalau kau memang ingin memberi tahu mereka, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membuka mulut kami untuk bicara pada mereka? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Akira yang langsung duduk di depan Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafas dan sedikit tersenyum penuh makna. Entah kenapa Akira merasa lebih kesal pada sifatnya yang sekarang.

"Kalau kau langsung berbicara pada mereka, ada beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, Touhaku-sensei tidak akan percaya. Ini akan merepotkanku karena aku berharap dia mengetahui kemampuanku dan menyesal karena sudah membuangku. Well, aku juga tak yakin Touhaku-sensei akan percaya nanti, tapi setidaknya aku lebih suka rencanaku sendiri. Lain kali kalian akan aku kasih tahu detailnya." Ucap Hotaru sambil melirik ke arah pintu masuk yang menampilkan beberapa siswa prodinya. Ia melirik ke arah lain. Mengerti akan keadaan, Akari dan Bonten segera menutup Hotaru dengan tubuh mereka.

"Kedua?" Tanya Akira kali ini sedikit lebih pelan.

"Kedua berkaitan dengan Shinrei. Aku tak mau Shinrei jadi ikut membenciku."

"Bukankah dia juga membencimu, Hotaru?" Tanya Akari. Hotaru menggeleng.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Tapi, sebenarnya dia peduli padaku. Buktinya, ia masuk ke universitas ini. Padahal, aku dengar dari Saisei, Shinrei ingin masuk universitas lain. Dan menurut Saisei juga, Shinrei masuk ke universitas ini karena tak ingin Touhaku-sensei mencelakaiku. Apalagi setelah tahu aku ingin masuk prodi yang nantinya akan diajarnya."

"Ck, dasar pemuda bermuka dua dia..." gumam Bonten. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Menurutmu, aku gak bermuka dua? Aku sadar sendiri, kok. Aku memang bermuka dua. Hotaru dan..., Kiru." Ucapan Hotaru membuat Bonten malu sendiri akibat ucapannya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah! Karena kami sudah menemanimu, sekarang giliranmu yang menemani kami." Ucap Akari. Hotaru mengangguk.

~…~…~…~

Kamar Hotaru dan Naoki.

Naoki membuka kamarnya. Ia masuk terlebih dahulu. Naoki mengambil kain hitam dan menutup kamera cctv yang mengamati ruangan mereka sebelum mempersilahkan kedua orang di belakangnya untuk masuk. Kedua orang itu, masuk dan langsung duduk di ranjang milik Hotaru. Orang yang lebih muda menatap kain hitam yang menutupi kamera pengawas itu. Naoki segera mematikan semua alat elektronik yang ada di ruangan itu. Orang yang lebih tua tersenyum melihat aksi Naoki.

"Sepertinya sudah semua." Ucap Naoki.

"Hahaha, padahal kau tak usah seperti itu Naoki-kun. Aku sudah tahu siapa Hotaru, kok." Ucap orang yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku begini bukan karena anda, Asanuma-sensei. Tapi, Saito." Ucap Naoki. Orang yang lebih muda, Saito, langsung menunduk mendengar namanya diucapkan."

"Aku rasa tak apa Naoki-kun. Saito-kun sepertinya sudah tahu."

"Hotaru memang sudah cerita, sih. Tapi, Hotaru juga masih ragu karena Saito sekamar dengan Shinrei." ucap Naoki dengan nada agak ketus.

"Ti, tidak! Saya tidak tahu apa-apa!" Ucap Saito berbohong. Asanuma mengelus kepala anak didiknya itu.

"Seorang detektif tidak boleh mencampur adukkan perasaan, Saito-kun. Atau kau akan menutupi kebenaran di matamu." Ucap Asanuma. Saito tersentak dan menunduk. Naoki menghela nafas.

"Saito-kun istimewa, ya? Waktu awal aku mengetahui identitas Hotaru-kun, dia hanya berkata... Tak kusangka, kau punya rasa penasaran yang lebih tinggi dari Saito. Bahkan kau tahu kalau aku adalah hacker yang disebut 'Suzaku' itu. Aku pikir aku akan ketahuan lebih dahulu oleh Saito. Dia 'kan calon detektif… begitu." Ujar Naoki sambil berusaha meniru cara bicara Hotaru waktu itu. Asanuma tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benar-benar khas Kiru. Hotaru memang sudah mempersiapkan diri jika suatu saat Shinrei atau Touhaku mengetahui identitasnya lebih dahulu dari apa yang ia rencanakan. Tapi, ia belum mempersiapkan diri jika teman-teman lainnya mengetahuinya. Waktu dia ketahuan oleh salah seorang Shiseiten aja, dia menemuiku. Padahal mereka sudah bersama sejak awal SMA." Jelas Asanuma.

"Oh, anggota yang bertubuh besar itu, ya? Hotaru-kun terlihat sangat panik waktu itu." ucap Naoki sambil tertawa kecil.

"Rencana?" Tanya Saito. Asanuma dan Naoki mengangguk.

"Hotaru itu anak dari Touhaku-sensei dengan selingkuhannya." Ucap Naoki. Saito membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Ia menatap Asanuma yang mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naoki.

"Hotaru sebenarnya tidak dendam akan hal itu, toh ia sudah punya ayah baru yang benar-benar baik dan menyayanginya. Ia hanya ingin diakui, sekali saja, oleh ayahnya. Oleh karena itu, ia menjadi Kiru, sosok yang sebenarnya Touhaku kagumi." Jelas Asanuma.

"Sosok yang dikagumi Touhaku-sensei? Suzaku kah?"Asanuma mengangguk.

"Touhaku menyukai Suzaku karena kejeniusannya dalam menghack data yang digunakannya dengan bijak. Kau mungkin lebih tahu dari aku Saito-kun."

"Aku juga pernah membantunya, sih. Dia memang benar-benar baik..." ucap Naoki.

"Kenapa menurutmu dia baik, Naoki? Kau 'kan hanya membantunya..." tanya Saito.

"Gak tahu juga sih... tapi aku merasa dia baik. Mungkin karena ia seperti detektif yang menguak berbagai misteri. Yah, detektif itu sendiri juga misterius, sih. hehe..." ucap Naoki sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami kemari hanya ingin menceritakan tentang alasan Hotaru menyembunyikan dirinya sebagai Kiru saja. Tapi, keputusan untuk memberi tahu Shinrei atau tidak, itu terserahmu." ucap Asanuma akhirnya. Saito menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Aku akan memikirkan sekali lagi."

~…~…~…~

Gedung olahraga.

Hotaru menguap lagi, ia menatap teman-temannya yang sedang latihan itu. Matanya berat dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan tertidur. Kalau saja PDAnya tidak bergetar dan menampilkan e-mail masuk. Hotaru berdecak dan membuka e-mail itu. E-mail itu berasal dari laptopnya yang secara otomatis akan mengirim data tentang perubahan keadaan kamarnya. Hotaru mengambil headset dan mendengarkannya sambil menatap teman-temannya itu.

"Ck, Hotaru pasti sudah mengantuk lagi. Makanya ia mengeluarkan headsetnya." Ucap Akira. Ia mengambil air minum dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, kita kan tidak bertanding sekarang. Kalau bertanding, mungkin Hotaru akan bangun dan terus menatap kita hingga menang." Ucap Bontenmaru sambil duduk di sebelah Akira. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhnya yang besar.

"Aree... biasanya memang begitu, tapi kali ini dia tidak akan bertanding bersama kita. Ah, sepinya. Ne~, Akira nanti bantu aku latihan, ya." Ucap Akari sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hei, Hotaru. Kalau kau mengantuk kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu kok." Ucap Bontenmaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan Hotaru. Hotaru hanya menaikan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Tak perlu, Bon. Aku sedang mendengarkan percakapan lucu yang ada di kamarku." jawab Hotaru. Bonten merasa Hotaru mengeluarkan aura yang cukup misterius.

"Percakapan?"

"Ya, percakapan oleh orang-orang yang tahu identitasku selain kalian." Ucap Hotaru. Bonten menatap Hotaru penuh dengan tanda tanya.

~…~…~…~

Keesokan harinya.

Saito masuk ke dalam ruang belajarnya dan melihat pemuda yang kemarin menjadi penyebab kebimbangan, sakitnya, dan kesalnya ia kemarin. Pemuda itu sedang tidur dan menutupi bagian kepalanya dengan tangannya. Saito melirik ke kanan ke kiri dan tidak melihat Shinrei. Saito berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menarik nafas sejenak.

"Bangun, Suzaku!" Ucap Saito sambil menepuk punggung pemuda itu agak keras. Hotaru, pemuda itu, sedikit meringis dan mengelus punggungnya. Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Saito tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak ada Shinrei, kok. Kau bisa tenang Suzaku."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kemarin kau beneran sakit? Atau menghindariku karena perkataanku? Maaf." Ucap Hotaru sedikit menunduk. Saito menggeleng.

"Aku beneran sakit kok. Apalagi kemarin aku mendapat kunjungan rektor Asanuma." Ucap Saito sambil duduk di sebelah Hotaru. Ia mengelus rambut pemuda pirang itu.

"Rektor bicara apa saja?" Tanya Hotaru. Ia menguap sejenak sambil mengucek matanya.

"Alasanmu. Yah, sebenarnya itu yang kubutuhkan. Kalau bukti aku sudah punya banyak, Suzaku." Jawab Saito sambil tersenyum puas. Hotaru tertawa kecil.

"Ah, iya. Detektif juga mencari motif pelaku selain buktinya ya... Seharusnya aku juga mengucapkan itu."

"Wah, kalau kau mengucapkan itu aku bisa beneran depresi, Suzaku! Nada bicaramu sebagai Kiru kemarin membuatku depresi hingga sakit tahu! Apalagi kau mengucapkan motifmu juga. Aku bakal gagal jadi detektif karena kematian." Ucap Saito sambil melipat tangan dan menggembungkan pipinya. Hotaru tertawa kecil, ia menepuk pelan pundak tegap milik pemuda detektif itu.

"Jangan bilang kematian, donk. Kau sudah berhasil jadi detektif, kok. Meski masih sangat pemula. Mau aku beri alamat e-mail salah satu detektif ternama? Mungkin kau bisa meminta nasihatnya." Hotaru mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Saito tersenyum sambil mengibaskan lagi tangannya.

"Lain kali saja deh, Suzaku. Kau sudah terlalu sering membantuku."

"Hahaha... bukankah itu tak masalah, Saito-tantei?" mereka tertawa bersama sampai pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut putih panjang. Hotaru mengambil nafas dan mulai bersikap layaknya pemuda idiot. Saito tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar pandai berakting, Hotaru. Tenang saja, aku takkan memberi tahunya." Bisik Saito sebelum bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju kursinya. "Maaf memakai kursimu tadi, Shinrei-san."

"Tak apa Saito." Ucap Shinrei.

To Be Continued


	11. Belajar Kelompok?

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 9

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. BELAJAR KELOMPOK?

Ruang Rektor.

Touhaku begitu senang mengetahui hasil lomba di universitas Hakoda. Tentu saja karena murid kesayangannya berhasil memenangkan lomba tersebut. Mendapat juara pertama pula. Meski Touhaku tidak melihat pertandingannya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Touhaku mendadak dipanggil yayasan. Touhaku membuka pintu ruangannya. Ia melihat pemimpinnya itu sedang menyusun nama-nama mahasiswanya.

"Anda sedang apa, Asanuma-san?" tanya Touhaku. Asanuma tersenyum.

"Membuat kelompok belajar untuk prodi Teknologi Komputer junior. Saat ini dosen Enomoto sedang cuti persiapan pernikahan anaknya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan. Enomoto memintaku untuk membuat kelompok belajar selama ia cuti." jelas Asanuma.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja, Asanuma-san?" Tanya Touhaku dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau kan mengajari senior mereka yang hampir lulus saja. Lagipula, jadwalmu selalu bertabrakan dengan Enomoto." Jawab Asanuma. Touhaku menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haha, benar juga. Enaknya Enomoto, dia bisa mengajari anak itu. Ah, Aku masih penasaran dengan Kiru." Asanuma tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengajarinya. Kedua anakmu juga ada di sana kan?"

"Du... Aku hanya punya satu anak!"

"Jangan bohong, Touhaku. Shinrei sendiri yang bilang tadi. Dia ingin sekelompok dengan adiknya, si Hotaru itu." Ucap Asanuma. _'Dan tadi Hotaru sempat memprotesnya, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ck, Shinrei! Kau selalu membuat ayah malu. Sigh, kalau itu keinginan Shinrei sih tak apa. Eh, Kiru sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Touhaku. Asanuma menggeleng.

"Enomoto melarangku memberi kelompok pada Kiru. Entah kenapa. Padahal tadinya aku ingin Kiru dan Hotaru sekelompok. Si tertinggi pasti bisa mengajari si terendah." Jelas Asanuma. 'Haha, sebenarnya karena mereka satu orang.'

"Kenapa dia lagi, sih? Jangan-jangan kau malah membuat Shinrei dan Nakamura sekelompok dengan si bodoh itu?" Tanya Touhaku kesal.

"Dan Kiminari. Iya, nilainya benar-benar rendah sih. Kalau nilai Hotaru meningkat aku beri mereka nilai tambahan deh!" Jawab Asanuma._ 'haha, padahal nilainya jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka.'_

"Ya sudahlah, terserah Asanuma-san saja."

"Ada apa Touhaku? Rasanya tadi kau ceria deh..." ucap Asanuma sedikit terkikik. Touhaku hanya mendengus entah karena apa.

~…~…~…~

Ruang prodi Teknologi Komputer.

"Eeeh? Belajar kelompok?" Teriak beberapa mahasiswa ketika sang rektor baik hati dan penyayang itu datang ke prodi mereka. Beberapa mahasiswa sedikit kecewa, beberapa lagi sepertinya senang, dan seorang yang tidak peduli. Rektor Asanuma segera membacakan kelompok-kelompok itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk berdampingan. Saito dan Naoki segera bergabung di meja Hotaru dan Shinrei.

"Entah ini kebetulan atau bukan... aku bersyukur kita sekelompok." ucap Naoki.

"Ckck... bukan kebetulan Naoki. Kayaknya Rektor Asanuma memang sudah merencanakannya. Kita akan jadi kumpulan anak-anak terpintar." Ucap Saito sambil melirik Hotaru yang setengah tertidur.

"Ah, tapi... nilai adikku kan nilai terendah, Saito. Mungkin kita bertiga pintar tapi, adikku biasa saja." Ujar Shinrei.

_'Haha, kau hanya tak tahu kemampuannya yang sebenarnya Shinrei-san.'_ Batin Naoki dan Saito bersamaan.

"Tak apalah. Kalau kita ajari nanti juga bisa. Siapa tahu gabungan kita berempat bisa mengalahkan Kiru." Ucap Naoki sambil melirik Hotaru yang menatapnya tajam. Meski masih dalam posisi tidur.

"Fufufu, benar." Ucap Saito sambil menggerakkan kacamatanya.

"Sa, Saito berubah jadi hitam..." gumam Shinrei bergidik. "A, aku ke toilet sebentar ya!" Ucap Shinrei sambil berlari keluar kelas. Begitu Shinrei menghilang. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mendeath glare kedua temannya itu. Sementara, Saito dan Naoki tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hotaru. Hotaru menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Ia berdecak dan menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Saito dan Naoki segera membujuk Hotaru yang sepertinya mulai ngambek itu.

"Tentu saja melebihi Kiru. Orang Kirunya ada di sini dan bergabung dengan para jenius lainnya." Ucap Hotaru.

"Nah, itu tahu..." ucap Saito dan Naoki agak keras. Beberapa mahasiswa melirik mereka. Mereka hanya berdalih dengan sedang mengajarkan Hotaru, sementara Hotaru sendiri tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku kembali." Ucap Shinrei. Ia terdiam sejenak melihat Saito dan Naoki yang membeku. "Ng? Kalian kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak... tidak apa-apa." Ucap Saito dan Naoki yang memandang ke arah lain. Shinrei menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. Hotaru tertawa dalam hati.

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Cafe.

"Haa? Kalian bertiga sekelompok dengan Hotaru?" Pekik Akira sambil membuat pesanan untuk para tamu. Saito mengangguk.

"Berarti dari kalian semua yang belum tahu identitas Kiru hanya 'dia' donk?" Tanya Bontenmaru sambil melirik Shinrei yang sedang membersihkan meja. Kali ini Naoki yang mengangguk. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Naoki dan kekasihnya bekerja di Shiseiten Cafe._ 'Lumayan buat uang jajan tambahan'_ katanya.

"Dia polos bangetkan? Seharusnya kalian lihat wajah Kiru yang sedikit mood-moodan mendengar penjelasan Dia." Ujar Naoki sambil mencuci piring serta gelas.

"Tapi, kalau di cafe ini ada dua orang yang tak tahu." ucap Hotaru sambil memaksakan senyum. Shiseiten hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak protes pada Asanuma-sensei?" Tanya Akari.

"Kau pikir aku enggak? Tentu saja sudah! Tapi, dia bilang ini untuk melatih kemampuan aktingku lagi. Hello? Aktingku sebagai anak idiot selama 3 tahun di SMA belum cukup?" Ucap Hotaru sambil menuangkan espresso ke dalam cangkir minuman.

"Sepertinya bukan akting, Suzaku. Mungkin kesiapan batinmu. Suatu saat kau akan menunjukan kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya. Di hadapan semua siswa, kan? Bukan hanya di depan Shinrei dan Touhaku-sensei. Waktu ketahuan oleh kami saja kau terlihat begitu panik. Kecuali dengan Naoki yang sepertinya kau biasa saja." Ujar Saito. Hotaru berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Aku kan sekamar dengannya. Jadi, sejak tahu akan hal itu, mungkin dia sudah menyiapkan batinnya." Ujar Naoki.

"Kau benar, Nao! Lagipula dari data yang aku dapatkan, kau itu tipe orang yang bisa menyimpan rahasia. Tugas detektif menguak rahasia... dan aku tak ingin shiseiten kecewa. Haah, kekhawatiranku itu sia-sia." Ucap Hotaru.

"Nah, kau itu terlalu khawatir akan keadaan! Mungkin Asanuma-sensei mau melatih bagian itu darimu. Shirou-kun... antarkan pesanan ini, ya!" Ucap Bonten. Hotaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

~…~…~…~

Perpustakaan.

Hotaru memandang layar komputer dengan tatapan datar meski sebenarnya ia sangat bosan. Ia berharap Shinrei segera menyelesaikan ucapannya yang kelewat panjang itu. Kali ini mereka belajar bersama lagi di perpustakaan. Saito dan Naoki hanya bisa terkikik di bilik sebelah. Sesekali Shinrei melirik Saito dan Naoki yang terlihat mencurigakan untuknya.

"Sudah bisa, Ke... Hotaru? Perlu aku jelaskan ulang?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru terdiam. Shinrei memeluk Hotaru dari belakang. "Ungg! Adikku ini pintar."

"Aku memang pintar. Kau yang bodoh." Ucap Hotaru.

"Ya, ya... terserah kau saja. Selanjutnya yang ini, ya..." ucap Shinrei sambil menunjukan bahan materi baru. Saito dan Naoki melirik Hotaru dengan tatapan jahil. Hotaru hanya bisa merutuk kedua temannya itu dalam hati.

"Shinrei-san semakin terang-terangan, ya..." ucap Saito. Wajah Shinrei merona seketika.

"Terang-terangan menunjukan sifat homonya." lanjut Naoki sambil terkikik.

"Di, diam! Ka, kalian sendiri juga!" Shinrei terlihat panik,wajahnya benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wah, aku gak terang-terangan pada adikku, kok." Ucap Saito sambil memalingkan ke arah lain.

"Aku gak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada, Shirou." Tambah Naoki. Shinrei menggerakkan tangannya ke segala arah.

"Ah! Sudah! Sudah! Kita seharusnya belajar bukan ngomong beginian!"

"Shinrei... Homo itu apa? Kalian bertiga Homo? Apa aku Homo juga?" Tanya Hotaru (pura-pura) polos. Dan ia tidak mau dikacangin oleh ketiga temannya itu. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Shinrei menyukainya. Meski tak terlalu mengakuinya, Hotaru sendiri juga mempunyai perasaan khusus pada sang kakak. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya melihat Shinrei, Saito, dan Naoki terdiam membeku. _'Haha, mereka seperti itu lagi...'_

"Sudahlah, Keikoku! Gak usah dibahas." ucap Shinrei. Hotaru cemberut.

"Namaku Hotaru."

"Iya.. Hotaru-chan. Jadi, kita gak usah bahas yang tadi, ya?"ucap Shinrei berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, sementara Saito dan Naoki terlihat tak ingin membantu Shinrei.

"Kenapa gak dibahas? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu? Aku kasih tahu rektor." ucap Hotaru. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke luar perpus.

"Eeeh! Ja, jangan Hotaru!" pekik ketiganya sambil mengejar Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Kafetaria.

"Kau gak mau mandi, Nao?" tanya Hotaru yang keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna merah. Naoki yang sedang membaca komik Shonen-Ai itu melirik Hotaru dan segera menyambar handuk.

"Tentu saja mau, Kiru. Kalau kau mau makan, makan duluan saja." ucap Naoki yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi keluar kamarnya. Hotaru berjalan santai menuju kafetaria. Hotaru masuk ke dalam salah satu kios dan duduk di dekat jendela. Ia menatap keluar jendela, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Alunan musik klasik membuatnya semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia memandang daftar menu makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sepertinya ia ingin makan makanan yang berbeda dari makanan yang biasa ia makan.

_'Sudah lama aku tidak makan ikan bakar. Jadi, ingat sama ikan bakar buatan bibi Anna. Mungkin aku pesan ini saja.'_ Batinnya. Ia berdiri dan membawa daftar makanan menuju tempat pemesanan. Ia memesan seporsi ikan bakar dan secangkir teh hijau untuk menemani santap malamnya. Ia kembali ke mejanya dan menunggu pesanannya datang. tak berapa lama seseorang menepuk punggung Hotaru dari belakang. Hotaru berbalik dan melihat orang yang menepuk punggungnya. Senyuman terkembang di wajah orang itu.

"Hotaru-kun. Kenapa makan sendirian?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata seorang perempuan. Hotaru mengenali perempuan itu. Perempuan yang sejak dulu menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya itu.

"Saisei? Saishi?" Tanya Hotaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala Hotaru. Ia duduk di hadapan Hotaru dan mencubit pelan pipi Hotaru.

"Saisei, Hotaru-kun. Kau semakin imut saja. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Saisei.

"Baik. Saisei di sini. Saishi gak di sini?"

"Enggak. Saishi dapat beasiswa di Osaka. Aku juga, tapi..." wajah Saisei merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Shinrei? Tapi gak satu prodi." Saisei mengelus kepala Hotaru lagi.

"Tak, apa. Asal sudah sekampus aku senang kok. Jangan bilang-bilang kakakmu, ya." Ucap Saisei. Saisei menatap Hotaru yang mengangguk-angguk polos. Saisei sangat menyayangi adik Shinrei itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Dulu Saisei memandang rendah pada Shiseiten, tapi karena suatu alasan, ia tak lagi memandang rendah Shiseiten. Hotaru memandang Saisei yang terus menerus mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru.

"Saisei gak pesan?" ucap Hotaru mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Sudah. Tinggal nunggu datang. Hotaru-kun masuk prodi komputer, ya? Diajari siapa?" tanya Saisei. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya ke atas sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hunnng... Enomoto-sensei? Kalau gak salah begitu."

"Ah, Enomoto-sensei... Oh, ya... aku dengar tentang mahasiswa jenius di kelasmu. Dia baru menang lomba, ya?" Hotaru mengangguk angguk.

"Dia hebat! Nilai ujiannya selalu sempurna! Kiru memang hebat! Kiru juga mengajariku." Ujar Hotaru antusias. Saisei tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan melihat Hotaru yang berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya senang.

"Yaah. Dan karenanya aku selalu menjadi rangking dua." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu kios. Mereka melirik orang itu.

"Ah, Shinrei." Ucap Saisei dan Hotaru bersamaan. Shinrei duduk di samping Hotaru.

"Kalau saja dia tampil di depan publik aku yakin dia pasti sangat keren. Kalaupun perempuan mungkin dia akan sangat cantik!" Ucap Shinrei sambil melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. Saisei kelihatan sedikit kecewa.

"Bukannya Kiru laki-laki? Shinrei suka ama Kiru?" tanya Hotaru. Saisei terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Hotaru. Shinrei menjitak adiknya itu.

"Bodoh! Belum tentu dia kalau jadi cewek itu cantik! Dan aku gak homo!" pekik Shinrei. Hotaru memukul tangannya.

"Oh... homo itu cowok yang suka sama cowok... Shinrei homo?" tanya Hotaru.

"Dibilang gak homo!" Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya. Adiknya itu benar-benar pandai membuat Shinrei jadi acak-acakan begini. Saisei menatap kedekatan kakak beradik itu. Saisei akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Sigh... Kau tahu Hotaru-kun? Sepertinya aku benar-benar cemburu padamu." Ucap Saisei.

"Cemburu? Padaku? Kenapa? Saisei kan cantik... banyak cowok yang suka. Aku kan cowok juga. Saisei suka cewek? Jadi Saisei homo juga?" Tanya Hotaru beruntun. Saisei terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil. Sementara Shinrei kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tentu cemburu. Aku masih kalah cantik darimu yang lelaki ini."

"Apa maksudnya? Aku cantik? Aku biasa saja. Saisei sangat cantik kok!"

"Enggak. Aku masih kalah cantik darimu. Buktinya, lelaki yang aku sukai hanya melirik padamu. Tidak padaku, maupun perempuan dan lelaki lainnya." jelas Saisei. Saisei melirik Shinrei sejenak yang terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Hotaru mengelus kepala Saisei.

"Saisei cantik kok. Mungkin lelaki yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, pasti banyak lelaki lain yang suka padamu. Aku juga suka Saisei kok!" Ucap Hotaru. Saisei menunduk menahan air mata dan mengangguk. Shinrei memberikan sapu tangan pada Saisei.

"Maafkan aku, Saisei. Tapi, aku rasa kita masih bisa berteman... dan... mungkin perasaanku pun bisa berubah. Karena orang yang aku sukai memiliki sesuatu yang sama denganku. Dan yang menjadikan halangan bagiku untuk mendapatkannya." Saisei mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang diberikan Shinrei. Air mata mengalir di pipinya tapi senyum di bibirnya adalah senyuman yang indah.

_'Suatu saat, kau pasti bisa mendapat hati Shinrei, Saisei. Tentu saja... meski aku juga menyukai Shinrei. Tapi, darah yang mengalir di tubuh kami serta gender kami'lah yang memisahkan kami juga. Aku harap, suatu hari nanti aku lihat kalian bahagia.'_

To Be Continued


	12. Tak Terduga

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 10

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. TAK TERDUGA

Kamar Hotaru dan Naoki.

Naoki hanya bisa memandang Kiru, pemuda jenius yang cukup misterius itu, dengan tatapan iba. Bukan karena kemarin pemuda itu menceritakan sebuah cerita cinta segitiga yang rumit. Bukan juga karena ia merasa patah hati. Tapi, karena...

"Ne... Nao... ke, katakan pada Enomoto-sensei. K, kalau aku sakit! D, dingin sekali..." Pemuda di hadapannya itu terserang penyakit demam yang mungkin cukup parah. Hotaru menekuk kakinya hingga menyentuh dada dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara dada dan lututnya. Naoki menyelimuti pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan kain penghangat elektrik yang disediakan pihak asrama untuk musim dingin. Naoki dapat mendengar gigi Hotaru yang saling beradu, menahan rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Meski tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku antar kau ke unit kesehatan saja, ya? Setidaknya kau harus minum obat." Ucap Naoki menawarkan solusi pada Hotaru. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berair, nafasnya pun begitu berat. Naoki benar-benar kasihan pada pemuda itu. Hotaru mengangguk kecil. "Aku panggil Shirou dulu untuk membantuku."

Hotaru berusaha meraih PDAnya dan mengetik sebuah kalimat yang langsung ia kirim pada nomor pertama yang ia lihat. Hotaru memasukan PDAnya ke dalam saku celananya. Hotaru memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak sakit seperti ini, fisik Hotaru sebenarnya cukup kuat. Tapi sekali jatuh, fisik Hotaru benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jangankan untuk berdiri, untuk mendudukan diri saja ia tak bisa. Shirou datang dan langsung menghampiri Hotaru.

"Hotaru, kau bisa dengar aku? Kita ke unit kesehatan sekarang, ya? Nanti kau istirahat di sana juga. Di sini sepi, setidaknya ada mahasiswa jaga di unit kesehatan jadi mungkin kau bisa mengobrol dengannya kalau kau tidak bisa tidur." Jelas Shirou. Dari nadanya Hotaru tahu jika pemuda di hadapannya itu khawatir padanya. Hotaru mengangguk lemah.

"Terima kasih..."

~…~…~…~

Unit kesehatan.

Saisei yang saat ini menjadi mahasiswa jaga di unit kesehatan itu benar-benar terkejut melihat pasien pertamanya di pagi ini. Saisei yakin, kemarin pasiennya ini terlihat begitu segar bugar dan bersemangat tentunya. Saisei menyuruh kedua orang teman pasiennya itu untuk membaringkannya ke bilik nomor tiga.

"Kemarin Hotaru tidur terlalu malam dan tidak memakai selimut. Mungkin dia masuk angin." Jelas Naoki. Saisei mengangguk.

"Katakan pada Shinrei kalau Hotaru sakit, sesaat sebelum masuk saja, Kiminari-kun. Bisa gawat jika Shinrei mendobrak pintu unit kesehatan." Ujar Saisei. Naoki mengangguk dan izin pamit untuk kembali ke ruang kelas. Shirou menunduk hormat sebelum ikut pergi bersama Naoki. Sekarang, tinggal pemuda yang pingsan karena demamnya yang tinggi. Saisei, menghampiri Hotaru dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Hotaru.

"Aaw! Panas sekali..." ucap Saisei, yang segera menarik tangannya dan mengamati tangannya yang sedikit mulai memerah. Saisei mengambil seember kecil air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil. Saisei membasahi handuk itu dengan air itu lalu memerasnya hingga tak ada air yang menetes. Saisei menempelkan handuk itu di dahi Hotaru. Iapun menaikkan kaos putih yang Hotaru kenakan hingga sebatas dada ia mengambil handuk lain dan melakukan hal yang sama lalu mengapitkannya di antara ketiak Hotaru. Ia kembali menurunkan kaos putih Hotaru.

"... tinggal di bagian bawah. Maaf, Hotaru-kun. Ini supaya kau cepat sembuh." Ucap Saisei dan mulai membuka dan menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Hotaru. Tanpa sadar, benda yang ada di dalam saku celananya itu bergerak dan keluar dari tempatnya.

**'Brak!'**

Saisei terkejut ketika melihat benda yang terjatuh dari celana yang dikenakan Hotaru. Saisei mendengus kecil dan mengambil benda berupa PDA itu. Saisei memperhatikan layar PDA dan hal lainnya, berharap tidak ada yang rusak pada benda itu. Namun, Saisei terpaku pada sesuatu yang menggantung di PDA itu. Benda yang memiliki bentuk sama persis dengan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatian seluruh mahasiswa di Saikyo Daigaku. Suzaku, milik Nakayama Kiru. Saisei menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meletekan PDA itu di atas meja tempat menaruh obat dan melanjutkan tugasnya untuk memberi perawatan pada pasiennya itu. Selesai, dengan tugasnya Saisei kembali mengambil PDA itu dan mengamat-amatinya. Tentu Saisei hapal benar ciri khas seorang Kiru itu. Pernah satu kelas dalam pelajaran tertentu membuatnya hapal cara pemuda misterius itu berinteraksi, avatar yang digunakannya, dan kecerdasannya. Saisei menyalakan PDA itu dan melihat sebuah e-mail yang belum di buka. Saisei menelan liurnya sebelum membuka e-mail itu.

_'From: Rektor Asanuma_

_Subject: Only for Kiru._

_Kau sakit? Beristirahatlah Hotaru. Jangan lupa minum obat. Kalau bertambah parah datang ke unit kesehatan, Kiru. Aku akan memberi tahu dosen dan ayah angkatmu. Kalau sempat, nanti aku akan datang melihat keadaanmu._

_Asanuma.'_

"Ki..." Saisei menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Erangan kecil dari Hotaru membuar Saisei meletakkan PDA itu di atas meja. Hotaru membuka matanya dan berusaha bicara pada Saisei.

"Ja... jangan... beritahu... Shin..." dan kesadaran Hotaru kembali hilang.

~…~…~…~

Selesai perkuliahan, Shinrei berjalan cepat begitu mengetahui adiknya itu tidak masuk akibat sakit. Khawatir, jelas terpampang di wajah Shinrei. Shinrei tak menduga adiknya itu bisa sakit, padahal kemarin sang adik baik-baik saja. Shinrei membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Saisei yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Shinrei segera mengantongi bukti kuat yang ia temukan. Saisei menyambut Shinrei dan mengantarkannya ke ranjang tempat Hotaru beristirahat.

"Demamnya belum turun juga. Sekitar jam sepuluh ia terbangun dan sudah aku beri obat penurun panas. Tapi, sepertinya obat itu belum bekerja." Jelas Saisei. Shinrei menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan khawatir. Hotaru memejamkan matanya, namun mulutnya sedikit membuka, meminta asupan oksigen lebih banyak.

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang Shinrei berjalan menghampiri pintu unit kesehatan dan melihat sang rektor yang berada di ambang pintu. Dengan Naoki dan Saito. Shinrei segera mempersilahkan Rektor Asanuma untuk masuk serta Naoki dan Saito. Naoki dan Saito segera menahan Shinrei untuk tetap di depan pintu dengan menanyai keadaan Hotaru. Sementara Rektor Asanuma segera menghampiri ranjang Hotaru dan memeriksa kantung pakaian Hotaru.

"Apa anda mencari ini?" Bisik Saisei sambil mengeluarkan bukti yang ia sembunyikan dari Shinrei. Asanuma menatap Saisei dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil benda itu dan menyimpannya di kantungnya.

"Benar. Aku harap..."

"Anda tidak perlu memberi tahu saya. Saya takkan memberitahu Shinrei dan ayahnya." Ucap Saisei tegas. Asanuma melihat kesungguhan yang ada di mata Saisei dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa yang aku tahu. Supaya kau sedikit lebih tenang, Saisei-san. Tapi intinya, Hotaru tidak dendam maupun benci pada Shinrei. Hanya takut." Ujarnya. Saisei menatap Asanuma sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. Asanuma keluar dari bilik nomor tiga, menemui Shinrei, Naoki, dan Saito. Asanuma menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk menjaga Hotaru sebentar sementara ia dan Saisei pergi keluar ruangan unit kesehatan itu. Shinrei menatap rektor dan Saisei dengan bingung. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke menuju ranjang Hotaru. Saito dan Naoki mengambil kursi dari bilik di kanan dan kiri bilik Hotaru dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku sedikit penasaran, Saito, Naoki..." ucap Shinrei sambil duduk di ranjang Hotaru. Saito dan Naoki saling berpandangan.

"Penasaran kenapa?" Tanya Saito dan Naoki bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan Hotaru jadi murid... eh, mahasiswa kesayangan rektor Asanuma?" Tanya Shinrei. Saito dan Naoki kembalisaling berpandangan.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Shinrei?" Tanya Naoki.

"Kayaknya mahasiswa lain yang sakit, tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan dari rektor Asanuma..."

"Masa' sih? Waktu kemarin aku kedatangan rektor Asanuma dan Naoki, kok." Ucap Saito. Shinrei menatap Saito tak percaya. Naoki hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Shinrei.

"Iya, awalnya Asanuma-sensei mengunjungiku... aku belum bayar uang kuliah sebulan. Waktu aku bilang Saito sakit, Asanuma-sensei malah mengajakku ke kamar asramanya." Ucap Naoki setengah berbohong. Rektor Asanuma memang mengunjunginya terlebih dahulu, tapi karena ingin minta bantuannya untuk menjelaskan pada Saito. Tentu saja tentang Hotaru yang menyembunyikan kepintarannya. Shinrei mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku dapat kunjungan dari rektor gak ya?" Tanya Shinrei sambil bertopang dagu. Saito dan Naoki segera tersenyum.

"Kami malah yakin, seluruh dosen akan datang menjengukmu. Kau kan anak wakil dosen..." ucap Saito dan Naoki. Shinrei cemberut dan mencoba menjitak kedua temannya itu. Saito dan Naoki segera menghindar dari serangan Shinrei. Hotaru membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat ketiga penjaganya yang sedang bermain. Hotaru mengangkat tangan dan menutupi bagian matanya. Mulutnya membuka menutup meminta asupan oksigen. Ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya, yang langsung kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Naoki yang melihat pergerakan Hotaru segera menghampiri ranjang Hotaru.

"Hotaru, kau sudah bangun. Istirahatlah, demammu masih belum turun." Ucap Saito

"Sa... Saisei... di... mana?" Tanya Hotaru. Naoki mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru.

"Di luar, bersama Asanuma-sensei. Kau tak perlu khawatir Hotaru. Sebisa mungkin kami akan menahan Shinrei di sini." Bisik Naoki. Shinrei melihat Naoki membisikkan sesuatu pada Hotaru. Ia merasa sedikit cemburu. Saito mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia menyikut lengan Shinrei.

"Cemburu, huh?" Goda Saito. Shinrei merona dan menggeleng.

"E, enggak kok!"

"Bukan... hahh... hahh... aku... haus... " ucap Hotaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Naoki terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil air minum yang ada di luar bilik. Shinrei duduk di ranjanh Hotaru, ia menyentuh handuk hangat yang ada di kening Hotaru lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit, Kei? Kau membuat kakak khawatir..." Tanya Shinrei.

"Kau... kakakku?" Tanya Hotaru balik dengan wajah memerah karena demam. Shinrei menghela nafas.

"Iya, aku kakakmu." Shinrei mengelus pipi Hotaru lembut. Naoki datang dengan segelas air hangat. Shinrei membantu Hotaru untuk duduk dan Naoki membantu Hotaru untuk meminum air itu.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Hotaru. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester. Kau gak mau ujian susulan akibat sakit kan?" Tanya Saito yang sudah duduk di samping Shinrei. Hotaru memandang Saito dan mengangguk. Shinrei kembali membaringkan Hotaru dan berpindah ke kursi yang sudah disediakan. Naoki meletakan gelas di meja di samping ranjang.

"Aku akan memanggil Saisei-san dan Asanuma-sensei." ucap Naoki sebelum berjalan ke luar ruang kesehatan.

"Kemarin kau melakukan apa sampai bisa demam begini? Ah, pasti karena tercebur di kolam kemarin!" Saito memukul tangannya. Shinrei dan Saito ingat benar, ketika Hotaru berlari dari perpustakaan.

~…~flashback~…~

"Tu, tunggu Kei! Eh, Hotaru!" Pekik Shinrei sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya. Hotaru terus saja berlari berputar-putar di taman. Tak mempedulikan kedua teman dan kakaknya yang mulai kelelahan. Nyaris satu jam mereka mengejar Hotaru yang ingin menanyakan ke rektor tentang 'apa itu Homo?'. Saito menghela nafas, rasanya ia lebih memilih capek mencari pelaku, motif, bukti, serta cara sang pelaku daripada harus mengejar pemuda aneh yang ternyata jenius itu. Saito berhenti dan mengatur nafas. Ia tak seperti Naoki yang anggota klub Basket dan juga Shinrei yang ikut klub kendo. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis. Saito menatap Naoki dan Shinrei yang masih bersikukuh untuk menangkap pemuda itu. Saito melirik air mancur yang ada di tengah taman. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat aneh tentang itu. Saito mengangkat bahunya. Daripada menguras lagi staminanya dengan berfikir, lebih baik beristirahat. Pikirnya. Merasa enakan, Saito mulai kembali mengejar pemuda pirang itu. Kali ini, ia berlari lebih ke arah yang dituju Hotaru. Saito menjulurkan tangannya dan berusaha menggapai tangan Hotaru. Tapi, Hotaru melompat dan...

**'Byuuur!'**

"Gyaa! Hotaru!" Pekik Saito sambil kembali mengulurkan tangannya pada Hotaru yang tercebur ke dalam kolam air mancur. Hotaru mendongak ke atas dan langsung terkena sedikit pancaran air dari air mancur tersebut. Hotaru mengulurkan tangannya dan menggapai tangan Saito. Shinrei dan Naoki segera menghampiri mereka dan ikut membantu mengeluarkan Hotaru dari kolam air mancur. Untung saja dalamnya kolam hanya satu meter

"Nah, kan! Makanya kakak bilang tunggu, ya tunggu! Jadi keceburkan? Ayo kembali ke asrama dan langsung mandi Kei." Shinrei mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengusap wajah Hotaru yang basah. Tak lama, merekapun akhirnya berjalan ke asrama.

~…~End of flashback~…~

Hotaru tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin memang itu penyebabnya. Waktu itu, Ia salah memprediksi jarak jatuhnya sehingga, bukannya mendarat di tepi kolam, malah di dalam kolam. Hotaru berusaha mencubit Saito. Saito menarik tangannya begitu menyadari pergerakan Hotaru. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hotaru menggembungkan pipinya, namun ia langsung terbatuk. Saisei yang datang bersama Naoki dan Asanuma langsung menghampiri Hotaru dan mengecek suhunya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya menatap Saisei yang entah kenapa merasa lebih ceria daripada saat merawatnya tadi. Saisei yang menyadari kebingungan Hotaru segera mengecup keningnya. Hotaru mengerti, Saisei tak bisa bicara jika Shinrei masih ada di sampingnya.

"Demammu sudah turun, Hotaru-chan. Meski masih cukup tinggi. Apa yang Shinrei, Nakamura, dan Kiminari lakukan padamu?" Tanya Saisei dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Saito menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Shinrei merona dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. Naoki hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Hotaru bergumam kecil.

"Melawak... mungkin..." jawab Hotaru diselingi tarikan nafas dari mulut. Saisei tertawa sementara yang lainnya hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Asanuma mendekati Hotaru dan mengelus keningnya.

"'Itu' ada padaku. Kalau sudah sehat kau boleh mengambilnya." bisik Asanuma. Hotaru mengangguk.

"Ah, setelah ini aku akan masuk pelajaran." Ucap Saisei tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa kembali belajar, Saisei. Biar saya yang menjaga Hotaru di sini. Oh, ya Shin, tadi kau dicari oleh ayahmu." Ucap Asanuma. Shinrei tersentak dan memukul tangannya.

"Benar juga, hari ini aku juga ada janji dengan ayah untuk pergi." Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang menatap ke arah lain, seolah tak peduli. Tapi, Shinrei tahu jika ucapannya tadi mungkin sudah melukai perasaan Hotaru. Shinrei mengelus tangan Hotaru. "Nee, lain kali kita pergi berdua, ya."

"... kemana?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei terlihat gelagapan.

"Eh, ehmm... terserahmu, ke taman bermain atau ke mall?" ucap Shinrei. Hotaru mengangkat tangannya, meski langsung terjatuh. Shinrei tersenyum. Setidaknya Hotaru kembali ceria. Pikirnya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafas, demamnya benar-benar sudah turun dan hampir kembali normal. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak boleh banyak beraktivitas, bahkan untuk memainkan PDAnya. Hotaru melirik rektor Asanuma yang mulai tertidur. Rasa bosan menghampirinya. Sudah lama ia tak merasa bosan seperti ini, terakhir kali ia bosan adalah ketika Yuan menyita semua peralatan elektroniknya karena demam seperti ini waktu SMP. Mungkin karena Yuan juga, rektor Asanuma mengambil PDA dan menyimpannya. Selain untuk menyembunyikan identitas Kiru, meski agak terlambat, rektor Asanuma juga mengambilnya supaya Hotaru tidak memainkannya dan melupakan kesehatannya.

_'Oh? Tidakkan ada sesuatu yang menarik? Aku benar-benar bosan.'_ Batin Hotaru sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat gelas kosong dan botol berisi obat yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Sejam yang lalu, ia sudah minum obat dan jam enam sore nanti ia harus minum lagi. Minum obat setiap empat jam sekali? Benar sekali. Hotaru merasa setelah sakit demamnya sembuh, ia akan merasa sakit tenggorokan akibat menelan terlalu banyak obat. Oke, itu berlebihan. Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya, ia baru ingat jika Shiseiten belum datang menjenguknya. Hotaru menunduk dan hanya mengeluarkan senyum. Senyum terpaksa. _'Jadi mereka tidak mempedulikan kesehatanku, ya? Padahal...'_

"HOTARU!" Teriakan seseorang dari pintu unit kesehatan membuat Hotaru terlonjak kaget. Asanuma yang tadi sudah tertidur pun terbangun dan hampir jatuh dari kursi. Hotaru kenal dengan teriakan itu apalagi ia mulai mendengar suara lainnya.

"Hei, dia benar istirahat di sini kan?"

"Mana aku tahu! Tadi si Nao bilang di sini kan!?"

"Berarti seharusnya dia memang di sini. Mungkin tidur. Hei, dia dibilik berapa?"

"Mana aku tahu! Nao tidak bilang tadi!"

"Well, bagaimana kalau kita membukanya satu persatu."

"Ka, kau terlihat menyeramkan Akari."

"Jangan mengeluarkan aura setan sambil membawa bunga donk! Bunganya rusak kan banci!"

"Apa katamu Akira?"

"Hei sudahlah!"

Hotaru hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati. Teman-temannya itu memang baik tapi terlalu konyol. Asanuma hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Mereka memang seperti itu, Asanuma-sensei." ucap Hotaru. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan langsung mengenakan sendal hangat yang sudah disediakan Saisei sebelum kembali ke kelasnya. Hotaru berjalan keluar dari bilik tempatnya di rawat dan melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga orang itu. Ketiganya saling pandang sebelum...

"HOTARU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? KOK BISA DEMAM?"

"HOTARU! KAU SUDAH BAIKAN? SUDAH BISA JALAN?"

"HOTARU! KAU SUDAH MAKAN? LALU MINUM OBAT?"

Berlari dan berteriak tepat di depan Hotaru. Hotaru menutup telinganya. Asanuma segera menghampiri Hotaru. Ketiga anggota Shiseiten itu terdiam seketika dan mulai berdiri canggung. Mereka tidak tahu, jika Asanuma juga berada di sana. Asanuma tersenyum dan menyuruh ketiga teman Hotaru itu masuk ke bilik tempat Hotaru di rawat. Asanuma membantu Hotaru kembali ke ranjang.

"Maaf." Ucap ketiga orang itu pada Asanuma. Mereka bahkan sampai bersimpuh. Asanuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Asanuma sambil tersenyum senang. Ketiga orang itu menghela nafas lega. Hotaru tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah kalian datang." Ucap Asanuma. Akira menatap Asanuma dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksud anda, sensei?" tanyanya. Asanuma tersenyum, ia menepuk puncak kepala Hotaru pelan.

"Sejak tadi anak ini menanti kedatangan kalian! Dia pikir kalian tidak tak akan datang. Kasihan anak ini." Jelas Asanuma. Hotaru cemberut, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Asanuma tertawa dan mengusap kepala Hotaru. Akari tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Huuumph... kau kangen pada kami, Hota-kyun?" Tanya Akari dengan nada menggoda. Hotaru merona sedikit.

"A, aku gak bilang aku kangen pada kalian! Aku..." Hotaru menghentikan ucapannya dan menunduk. Asanuma mengusap kepala Hotaru. Hotaru menatap tangannya yang sedikit memerah, akibat demam, dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku takut kalian tidak mengakuiku lagi."

"Mana mungkin bodoh!" Bentak Akira. Bontenmaru dan Akari mengangguk. "Kami baru datang karena hari ini jadwal kami padat. Besok libur, lusa langsung ukk. Nilai kami termasuk pas-pasan, tentu saja kami harus ikut pelajaran tambahan, tidak sepertimu yang jenius." Jelas Akira panjang lebar.

"Lagipula, kami sebenarnya tak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. Kami kan tukang ribut. Kami gak ingin kau tambah parah." Tambah Bonten. Hotaru mengepalkan tangannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apalagi ternyata ada rektor yang menemani. Kami memang sempat ragu untuk datang kemari. Tapi, ya beginilah. Kami tetap datang. Nah, jadi jangan bersedih, Hotaru! Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau yang berwajah datar itu menangis." Ujar Akari sambil merinding. Asanuma menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hotaru yang masih terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kiru. Jangan sedih, sekarang kau sudah tidak sendirian lagi." ucap Asanuma. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah datar nan polosnya kembali bertengger di kepalanya.

"Ya aku tahu." Ucap Hotaru. Akari memukul kepala Hotaru. Asanuma membulatkan matanya melihat hal itu, Akira dan Bonten hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Akari tertawa, entah kenapa.

"Wahaha! Ternyata kau benar-benar kangen pada kami, ya!" tawa Akari sambil tetap memukul Hotaru. Meski tempat pukulannya sudah berpindah ke punggung. Hotaru meringis.

To Be Continued


	13. Ujian Semester

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 11

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. UJIAN SEMESTER

Dua Hari kemudian.

Ruang ujian.

Hotaru menghela nafas sambil mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan malas. Tidak, ia tak asal mengerjakan seperti biasa. Ia hanya terlihat malas karena masih lemas. Jika ditanya, sudah baikan atau belum, ia pasti akan menjawab sudah. Tapi, jika ditanya sudah sembuh atau belum, Hotaru akan menjawab dengan tegas, kalau ia belum sembuh sempurna. Demam sudah turun dan sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian. Tapi, Hotaru merasa belum sembuh... karena teman-teman elektroniknya belum kembali ke tangannya.

_'Huuuh. Seandainya rektor tidak menghubungi Yun-yun, mungkin peralatanku masih ada di tanganku... ukh... aku benar-benar sudah gatal dan ingin bermain dengan Suzaku.'_ batin Hotaru. Tentu saja, Suzaku yang dimaksudnya adalah PDA kesayangannya.

Hotaru berhenti menulis dan mulai menatap langit, seolah berpikir jawaban untuk soal ujiannya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang itu. Shinrei tersenyum melihat Hotaru yang sepertinya berusaha keras mengerjakan ujiannya. Ia pun menatap soal ujian yang agak gila di hadapannya dan mulai berusaha mengerjakannya. Shinrei sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi jika ia harus mendapat nilai di bawah Kiru. Shinrei mengerjakan soalnya dengan tersenyum sesekali bergumam. Saito mengerjakan soal ujian dengan santai. Persiapan matang, tidur cukup, dan sedikit ke-rajin-an membuatnya yakin bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik Hotaru yang sedikit gelisah. Entah kenapa ia merasa, demam Hotaru kemarin mempengaruhi kemampuannya. Saito terkikik kecil dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. Naoki menghela nafas. Ia tahu alasan Hotaru begitu gelisah. Seluruh peralatan elektronik Hotaru disita oleh rektor, itu berarti selama itu masih di tangan rektor, ia tak bisa memunculkan image Kiru si jenius. Tapi, Naoki juga tahu kemampuan Kiru tidak akan menurun hanya karena alasan tersebut maupun sakit. Menghela nafas lagi, ia tersenyum dan kembali mengerjakan soalnya. _'Sudahlah, berusaha sekeras apapun, nilaiku takkan bisa lebih tinggi dari Kiru. Lebih baik mengusahakan yang terbaik.'_

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Cafe

Hotaru hanya duduk di salah satu bangku di cafe, membaringkan kepalanya di meja dan menutup kepalanya dengan tangan. Akira hanya menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan heran. Shinrei yang baru saja masuk, melirik Akira yang ingin menepuk pundaknya. Shinrei menahan tangan Akira dan menggeleng. Ia menarik Akira menjauh dari Hotaru.

"Keikoku tadi berusaha keras di ujian. Sekarang biarkan dia tertidur." ujar Shinrei. Akira memalingkan mukanya.

"Huuh! Ini pasti salahmu, makanya Hotaru bekerja sekeras itu!" Bentak Akira. Akira menghela nafas, kali ini kemampuan aktingnya harus diuji. Salah satu dari dua orang yang tidak boleh tahu sama sekali tentang 'Kiru' mendatanginya dan meminta waktu untuk adiknya beristirahat. Shinrei tersentak mendengarnya, ia menunduk dan mulai pucat.

"A, apa benar ia berusaha karena aku? Kenapa? Apa ayah menekannya?" Gumam Shinrei. Akira mengacak-acak rambutnya mendengar ucapan Shinrei.

"BODOH! Dia berusaha keras agar ia tidak malu dengan teman satu prodinya karena kau yang jelas-jelas kakaknya sangat pintar sementara dia selalu mendapat nilai terendah! Lagipula, aku dengar dari Saito dan Naoki. Kalian si jenius yang mengajarinya. Kalau nilainya masih jatuh bahkan jatuh lebih dalam, nama kejeniusan kalian akan benar-benar jatuh karenanya." Bentak Akira lagi. Shinrei mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akira.

"Kau benar. Yosh! Hari ini aku akan mengajarinya lagi! Ternyata kau cocok juga masuk jurusan hukum. Argumenmu tadi nyaris tak terbantahkan. Tapi, malah lebih cocok jadi motivator deh. Hehehe..." Ujar Shinrei. Akira melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Akira masuk hukum karena memang dari dulu ia ingin jadi hakim, minimal jadi pengacara.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan sehingga kau tak pernah melihat kemampuanku!" Ucap Akira. _'Dan kemampuan adikmu sendiri!'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"E, enak saja! Aku gak bodoh tahu! Nilaiku itu nilai tertinggi kedua di universitas ini." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bangga. Akira mendengus.

"Kau itu bodoh! Pantas Hotaru bilang kau bodoh. Kau bodoh karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu!"

"Siapa yang tidak memperhatikan sekitar? Aku selalu memperhatikan kok!"

"Oh, man... kalian bisa tidak berhenti bertengkar di depan pintu masuk staff?" Ucapan seorang perempuan menghentikan ucapan mereka. Perempuan berambut Indigo sebahu tersenyum menatap mereka.

"Sa, Saisei. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Shinrei. Akira menghela nafas.

"Kau akhirnya mau bekerja di sini juga, Saisei-san. Ayo, aku antar menemui Akari." Ucap Akira sambil berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Saisei mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Shinrei sesaat sebelum berjalan mengikuti Akira. Shinrei mematung sesaat.

"Apa benar aku tidak memperhatikan sekitar?"

~…~…~…~

Saisei dengan menatap tampilan dirinya yang mengenakan seragam Shiseiten cafe itu. Terlihat manis, padahal itu seragam pelayan biasa yang berwarna hitam dan putih. Hotaru menguap lebar dan masuk ke dalam ruang staff dan menutup pintunya ia mengambil seragamnya dan berjalan masuk ke bilik ganti. Saisei hanya bisa memojok dan melihat Hotaru yang sepertinya tak melihatnya masuk ke bilik ganti. Menghindari hal aneh, Saisei keluar menuju dapur dan menemui Akari dan beberapa orang lainnya.

"Ah, Saisei-kyun cantik sekali." Ucap Akari dengan senyum mengembang. Shinrei merona sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. Akira mengacungkan jempolnya. Saisei tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Pakaiannya pas sekali Akari-san. Siapa yang memberi tahu ukuran pakaianku?" Tanya Saisei. Akari tersenyum kecil dan melirik pintu staff yang ada di belakang Saisei.

"You know, Saisei." Ucap Akari. Akira tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Akari.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa inggris, Akari? Kau yang mengajarinya ya?" Ucap Akira dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Saisei. Saisei dan Akari memang satu jurusan. Jurusan kedokteran. Heran dengan Akari? Tidak juga, Akari sejak awal sudah di wanti-wanti oleh kakaknya Hishigi supaya masuk kedokteran di universitas ini.

"Yah, aku mengajarinya sedikit. Tapi, kayaknya lebih banyak..." Akari membekap mulut Saisei. Ia tersenyum pada Akira yang menatap mereka bingung.

"Jangan bilang-bilang donk!" Bisik Akari. Saisei tersenyum.

"Sudah jangan malu-malu, Akari-san. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu juga. Ingat kejadian Kiru." Bisik Saisei. Akari menghela nafas.

"Tapi, biarkan seperti ini dulu. Ya, ya..."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Akira dan Shinrei saling pandang melihat kedua orang itu terlihat begitu akrab. Hotaru membuka pintu staff dan keluar dari ruangan staff. Ia menatap Akari dan Saisei yang saling berbisik dan terlihat akrab itu. Hotaru memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran. Ia melihat ke arah Akira dan Shinrei. Akira mengangkat bahu, seolah tahu pikiran Hotaru. Sementara Shinrei kembali merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat Hotaru mengenakan pakaian pelayan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa terbiasa untuk tidak merona.

"Kau itu 'Bi', ya?" Ucap Akira sambil menjauh sedikit dari Shinrei. Shinrei langsung tersentak dan berkeringat dingin.

"E, e, enggak! Pe, perasaanmu saja kok!" Bantah Shinrei. Hotaru menghela nafas melihat keakraban Saisei dan Akari serta Shinrei dan Akira.

_'Kalau ada Taihaku maka lengkaplah anggota Goyousei yang tidak terlalu memandang rendah kami. Ng... rasanya anggota goyousei ada lima deh... dua lagi siapa? Ah peduli amat...'_ batin Hotaru sambil memejamkan matanya. Hotaru membuka matanya, ia menghela nafas dan segera membuat dua cangkir Vanilla Latte. Satu untuk tamu dan satu untuk dirinya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati harumnya Vanilla Latte.

"Ah, Hotaru-chan. Aku mau bicara sebentar." Ucap Saisei yang sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Akari. Hotaru membuka matanya dan menatap Saisei waspada. Saisei menarik Hotaru keluar dari dapur dan masuk ke ruang staff. Shinrei menatap kedua orang yang cukup dekat dengannya itu.

"Cemburu pada siapa? Adikmu atau Saisei?" Tanya Akira memancing Shinrei. Shinrei merona dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ukh... aku sendiri tak tahu... ukh..."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru kembali masuk ke dapur dan mengambil dua cangkir Vanilla Latte buatannya. Ia meminta Shinrei untuk membuat pesanan pelanggan dan langsung keluar lagi. Tak mempedulikan protes Shinrei. Hotaru membawa dua cangkirnya ke dalam cafe dan meletakkannya di meja tempat Saisei duduk. Saisei tersenyum menerima Vanilla Latte buatan Hotaru itu.

"Terima kasih, Hota-chan." Ucap Saisei. Hotaru duduk di hadapan Saisei dengan tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaannya. Saisei tahu Hotaru sudah melepas topeng kebodohannya dan memunculkan ekspresi sesungguhnya. Saisei tetap tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Hotaru. Hotaru tersentak kecil.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Hotaru. Saisei berdiri dan duduk di samping Hotaru, ia memeluk Hotaru. "Sa..."

"Panggil aku kakak, Hotaru. Kau sudah tahu'kan?" Tanya Saisei. Hotaru mendengus. Ya, Hotaru tahu jika umur Saisei setahun diatasnya, meski dari tanggal Hotaru lebih tua darinya. Saisei terlambat sekolah karena menunggu adiknya, Saishi, yang ngotot ingin sekolah bersama kakaknya.

"Tapi... Baiklah, Kak Saisei. Bisa lepaskan aku? Aku tak ingin menimbulkan gosip tak sedap." Ucap Hotaru sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Saisei terkikik sebelum melepas pelukannya. Ia mengelus kepala Hotaru.

"Hotaru, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku? Padahal kau menjaga rahasiaku dengan baik. Apa kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Saisei, ia mengambil Lattenya dan sedikit meneguknya. _'Perfect.'_

"Bukan tak percaya, tapi belum saatnya." Ucap Hotaru. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Saisei menatap Hotaru yang terlihat tak ingin membicarakan hal ini.

"Apa maksudmu belum saatnya Hota-chan? Katakan saja kalau kau memang tak percaya. Kakak takkan marah, kok."

"Memang belum saatnya, kak. Aku yang masih belum siap..." Hotaru terdiam dan menunduk. Ia menggenggam gelas kopinya cukup erat. Saisei menunggu Hotaru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku membohongi kalian. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kalian tahu. Untuk orang luar seperti Naoki, mungkin aku bisa mengatasinya. Saito juga begitu, meski rektor ikut campur tangan karena suatu hal. Tapi..., Kak Saisei, Shinrei, dan Shiseiten berbeda. Kalian pernah bersamaku selama tiga tahun di SMA. Tapi, selama itu kalian hanya tahu 'Hotaru' yang 'bodoh', 'kekanakan', 'polos'..., kalian tidak tahu 'Kiru' yang 'jenius' dan memiliki julukan di mata masyarakat sebagai 'Suzaku Hacker'."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berakting seperti itu Hotaru? Kau tak seharusnya..."

"Aku harus melakukannya karena 'dia' dan 'anaknya'! Dia hanya melihat dari tampangnya! Dia mengucilkanku karena aku anak selirmya! Dia membuangku! Dia tak mengakuiku! Aku benci padanya!" Hotaru memukul kakinya sendiri. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang dapat memancing amarahnya. "Karena aku benci makanya aku harus seperti yang dipikirkannya."

Saisei mengelus punggung Hotaru. Saisei sebenarnya sudah tahu dari rektor kalau Hotaru hanya... katakanlah 'dendam' pada ayah Shinrei. Tidak pada Shinrei. Tapi, rektor tak menjelaskan kenapa Hotaru juga menghindari Shinrei. Dari perkataan Hotaru tadi, Saisei semakin yakin jika Hotaru hanya mengincar ayah Shinrei. Saisei menunggu Hotaru untuk sedikit lebih tenang. Sebelum menanyakan pertanyaan mendasar yang terus ada dibenaknya sejak kemarin.

"Hotaru-chan. Aku tahu, kau membenci ayahmu... tapi, kenapa kau juga menghindari Shinrei? Ah, maksudku..."

"Aku tahu Shinrei sejak pertama bertemu denganku, ia dipaksa ayahnya untuk menjauhiku. Tentu saja, Shinrei menolaknya dan malah berusaha mendekatiku. Hal itu membuat ayahnya semakin marah dan benci padaku... tapi... Aku tak tahu akan sampai kapan Shinrei akan bertahan dari perkataan ayahnya, yang saat ini semakin gencar memaksanya. Aku tak ingin Shinrei tertekan karenaku. Aku tak ingin, Shinrei menjauhiku. Lebih baik aku yang menjauhinya sebelum ia menjauhiku terlebih dahulu." jelasnya. Saisei tersenyum, ia membawa kepala Hotaru menuju dadanya dan mengelus kepalanya. Mengelus pelan dan lembut. Hotaru memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut Saisei yang cukup menenangkan perasaannya. Saisei terus mengelus kepala Hotaru, sampai ia merasa Hotaru sudah cukup tenang. Shinrei keluar dari dapur dan melihat Hotaru serta Saisei. Ia sedikit ragu sebelum memberanikan diri mendekati mereka.

"Hotaru, kenapa Saisei?" Tanya Shinrei dengan nada khawatir. Saisei tersenyum.

"Katanya ia takut, ujiannya tidak berhasil." Ucap Saisei berbohong. Hotaru sedikit mengangkat bibirnya.

"Hotaru..." Shinrei mengelus kepala Hotaru lembut. "Jangan khawatir, kakak akan membantumu." Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shinrei sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Membantu? Aku gak mau membantumu. Kau kakakku?" Tanya Hotaru. Ia mengenakan topengnya lagi. Saisei tertawa kecil melihat Shinrei yang menghela nafas menahan kesal. Saisei menatap Hotaru yang terlihat lebih ceria meski sedang mengenakan 'topeng kebodohannya'. Saisei kembali meneguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin, namun terasa cukup hangat untuknya.

~…~…~…~

Keesokan harinya.

Kamar Hotaru dan Naoki.

Hotaru menunggu Naoki menyelesaikan mandinya sambil membaca materi yang akan diujikan hari ini. Hotaru mengenakan kacamatanya dan mulai membaca satu persatu kalimat di buku tersebut. Ia mengambil pensil dengan gantungan Suzaku sambil memutarnya dan mulai memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul untuk materi ini. Ia melirik gantungan Suzaku dan menghela nafas.

_'Masalah dengan kak Saisei selesai. Tapi, kapan Asanuma-sensei mengembalikan PDAku? Pasti banyak sekali tugas dari kepolisan maupun detektif yang datang padaku. Permainanku juga pasti sudah banyak tugas yang aku lewatkan. Bahkan aku tak bisa memunculkan image Kiru di kelas. Oh, man... Anri-ji benar, aku terlalu lama berteman dengan PDA!'_ Hotaru mengetuk kepalanya pelan menggunakan pensil mekanik itu. Naoki yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melirik pemuda yang semakin lama terlihat semakin depresi karena kehilangan sebuah benda bernama PDA. Naoki bahkan yakin jika PDA Hotaru berubah jadi manusia, seperti di komik Shonen-ai yang pernah ia baca, mungkin Hotaru akan menyukai Human! PDAnya. Naoki menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai ngelantur akibat kebanyakan belajar.

"Kiru gak mau mandi?" Tanya Naoki pada Hotaru. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Naoki.

"Baiklah aku mandi." Ucap Hotaru datar sambil menyambar handuknya. Naoki hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat berbagai perubahan ekspresi Hotaru yang akhir-akhir ini terbilang cukup tidak wajar. Beberapa saat kemudian Hotaru keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan ketika belajar tadi. Hotaru mengacak-acak rambutnya yang setengah basah dengan handuk. Naoki duduk di ranjang sambil membaca beberapa buku berisi materi yang akan diujikan hari ini. Ia melirik Hotaru yang meski terlihat lebih segar, tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukan wajah kecewa. Naoki sebenarnya tahu alasan rektor menyimpan seluruh peralatan elektronik pemuda berjuluk Suzaku the Hacker itu. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal dan cukup menguji ketahanan Hotaru akan benda-benda itu.

_'Aku masih menyimpannya karena aku ingin liat sejauh apa ia jenius tanpa peralatan elektroniknya itu. Beberapa tahun lalu ada mahasiswa yang jenius karena alat elektroniknya itu. Aku ingin menguji kejeniusan Kiru saja.'_ Naoki hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menopang kepalanya mengingat alasan rektor Asanuma itu. Alasannya memang benar, tapi cara penyampaiannya itu yang rada membuat Naoki harus menahan emosi. Entah ingin ketawa atau marah. Tapi satu hal yang Naoki yakin pasti, pemuda ini memang benar-benar jenius meski tanpa alat tersebut. Naoki berdiri dan langsung menepuk pundak Hotaru yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"Hei, jangan sedih terus karena kepergian sementara 'kekasih'mu itu." Ucap Naoki dengan nada jahil. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah. Naoki terkikik jahil. Ia mengusap rambut pirang Hotaru.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih, apalagi… Memangnya PDA bisa menjadi kekasihku? Namanya saja sudah Personal Digital ASSISTANT, berarti PDA adalah asistenku." Ujar Horaru tanpa melirik Naoki sedikitpun. Naoki akhirnya tertawa keras melihat tingkah Hotaru yang terlilat kekanankan. Naoki menepuk pundak Hotaru.

"Iya, iya… terserahmu, Kiru. Kau sudah siap, 'kan? Ayo kita berangkat, Hotaru."

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Café

Suasana café siang ini terasa begitu muram. Banyak mahasiswa yang terlihat deprsesi akibat ujian pagi hari tadi. Shinrei menghela nafas, soal ujian yang tadi ia kerjakan benar-benar menguras otaknya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali merobek kertas soal yang kabarnya dibuat langsung oleh sang rektor. Shinrei yakin, hanya Kiru saja yang mampu mengerjakan ujian tadi. Shinrei membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu berjalan ke meja khusus yang sudah disiapkan oleh Shiseiten sebagai tempat untuk melepas lelah para pelayan di The Shiseiten Café. Shinrei memandang seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di tempat yang akan dia duduki. Pemuda pirang itu duduk sambil menaikkan kacamata yang ia kenakan. Shinrei mengembangkan senyumnya, dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Keikoku… eh, Hotaru… Baru kali ini aku melihatmu mengenakan kacamata." Ucap Shinrei sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya di hadapannya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak menampakan ekspresi terkejut yang Shinrei harapkan. Namun, Shinrei dapat memakluminya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengenakan kacamata?" Tanya Hotaru polos. Shinrei menggeleng, ia mengelus rambut pirang Hotaru lembut.

"Boleh, kok. Kau terlihat manis, Keikoku." Ujar Shinrei. Shinrei menyesap kopinya perlahan menunggu adiknya itu merespon ucapannya.

Hotaru hanya diam, ia sedang malas menanggapi kakaknya yang saat ini sedang mencoba (untuk kesekian kalinya) bersikap manis layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Asanuma merasa ia datang di waktu yang kurang tepat. Shinrei segera berdiri ketika menyadari Asanuma yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat sang rektor yang sedang tersenyum pada kedua kakak beradik itu. Asanuma menarik kursi di hadapan Shinrei.

"A, Asanuma-sensei…, ada apa?" Tanya Shinrei mencoba untuk terlihat berwibawa di hadapan Asanuma. Hotaru mengulurkan tangannya di bawah meja. Asanuma tersenyum saja dan tidak menanggapi komunikasi non-verbal yang diberikan Hotaru.

"Hanya ingin melihat kedua anak wakilku saja. Apa hal ini membebanimu, Shinrei?" Shinrei menggeleng sementara Hotaru mengangguk. Shinrei memandang Hotaru yang balas memandangnya dengan kepala yang sekarang lebih miring. Asanuma tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua kakak adik itu.

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Café

Asanuma tak bisa menahan tawanya. Hotaru bersyukur ketika tadi Shinrei segera pamit untuk pergi belajar untuk menghadapi ujian besok. Asanuma tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menemani kedua kakak beradik beda ibu itu bercengkrama satu sama lain. Hotaru meminum minuman kreasinya sendiri, Wasabi Latte, seraya menunggu rektornya itu berhenti tertawa. Tentu saja Wasabi Latte kreasinya tidak akan dijual di kafe.

"Asanuma-san. Tolong, kembalikan PDA-ku." Ucap Hotaru setelah tawa Asanuma mulai mereda. Asanuma menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut pirang milik Hotaru.

"Belum waktunya."

"Asanuma-san..."

"Aku masih ingin mengetahui…, seberapa kuatnya dirimu tanpa PDA itu." Asanuma melihat asamnya jeruk di wajah Hotaru, hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa kembali. "Kau terlalu bergantung pada PDA-mu Kiru. Aku ingin mengetahui, apakah kau akan cocok untuk menjalankan rencanaku."

"Rencana anda?"

"Kau masih belum boleh tahu."

To Be Continued


	14. Rencana Asanuma

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 12

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. RENCANA ASANUMA

Dua Minggu setelahnya.

Hotaru memandang PDA-nya yang kini sudah kembali ada di genggamannya. Namun pikirannya masih mengingat percakapannya dua minggu lalu dengan sang rektor. 'Aku ingin mengetahui, apakah kau akan cocok untuk menjalankan rencanaku.'

"AAARGH!" Hotaru mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menyambar handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Naoki yang saat itu sedang membaca manga Sho-Ai terlonjak kaget, bahkan sampai hampir melompat dari ranjangnya. Naoki memandang pintu kamar mandinya dengan tatapan horor.

"Ada apa denganmu, Nakayama Kiru?" Tanya Naoki dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Asanuma-san membuatku nyaris gila." Jawab Hotaru. Suara air mengalirpun terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Naoki kembali memandang pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan horor.

"Na, Nanti bicarakan denganku di Café." Ucap Naoki setelah sadar dari kehororannya.

~...~...~...~

The Shiseiten Café

"Jadi begitu…." Gumam Naoki ketika Hotaru mengutarakan apa maksud perkataannya tadi pagi. Hotaru menghela nafasnya seraya menambahkan irisan buah strawberry pada Sweet Kokoro. Minuman yang hanya ada di The Shiseiten Café itu saat ini sedang populer di kalangan mahasiswa semester pendek. Minuman yang menyegarkan yang menyerupai milkshake strawberry dengan sedikit racikan rahasia plus daun mint itu memberi kesegaran ekstra bagi mahasiswa semester pendek yang berusaha mengejar ketertinggalan ataupun berencana untuk lulus lebih cepat.

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu maksud Asanuma-san dengan perkataannya itu." Hotaru berjalan untuk mengantarkan sendiri minuman buatannya itu kepada salah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk sembari membaca sesuatu di laptopnya, selain karena anggota Shiseiten lainnya belum datang, café juga masih terbilang sepi pengunjung.

"Ah, Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda yang usianya lebih tua dari Hotaru. Hotaru memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan pernah bertemu. Hotaru memandang layar laptop pemuda itu sebelum berbalik dan kembali ke staff room. Naoki memandang Hotaru yang terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa, Kiru-san?"

"Apa kau merasa pernah melihatnya?"

"Enggak juga, tapi aku tahu dia kakak kelas kita."

"Menurutmu, senpai itu berada di semester berapa?" Tanya Hotaru seraya menunjuk pemuda yang dihampirinya tadi. Naoki mengangkat bahu.

"Karena ikut semester pendek mungkin semester 5." Ucap Naoki. Hotaru menggeleng.

"Aku yakin, senpai itu masih seangkatan dengan kita." Ucap Hotaru.

"Mungkin dia bekerja dahulu baru ikut kuliah. Kan ada yang seperti itu…." Hotaru menanggapi ucapan positif Naoki dengan helaan nafas.

_'Ternyata memang dia yang waktu itu.'_

beberapa minggu kemudian.

Naoki tak menyangka ia akan sekelas lagi dengan ketiga pemuda terjenius seangkatannya itu. Hotaru mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh sang kakak karena mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentangnya. Saito hanya tertawa dan mendekati Naoki. Akhir-akhir ini, Saito dan Naoki sering berdiskusi mengenai maksud perkataan rektor mereka pada Hotaru.

"Shinrei kenal?" Pertanyaan Hotaru membuat Saito dan Naoki memandang kedua kakak adik itu.

"Aku lupa nama keluarganya, tapi ia biasa dipanggil Yoko-senpai. Dia mahasiswa tahun ke 4, seharusnya sudah lulus, tapi aku juga tidak tahu mengapa senpai itu tidak lulus-lulus juga. Aku pernah dengar dari ayah, kalau Yoko-senpai sering bolos sehingga Yoko-senpai nyaris dikeluarkan dari kampus." Jelas Shinrei. Naoki memandang sekeliling dan melihat seseorang yang tak asing ada di kelasnya. Orang itu adalah orang cukup rajin mengikuti semester pendek di café. Seolah-olah sudah di atur. Asanuma tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung membuat semua orang terkejut dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Naoki dan Saito berpandangan, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Keduanya memandang Hotaru yang terlihat memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Inilah rencana Asanuma yang mungkin sudah ia pikirkan sedari dulu. Asanuma memanggil pemuda bernama Yoko itu untuk berdiri.

"Kalian boleh memanggilku Yoko. Salam kenal." Pemuda itu terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku parka yang ia kenakan.

"Kiru mengambil homeroom lagi, ya? Padahal aku ingin menitipkanmu padanya." Ucap Asanuma seraya melirik Hotaru. Hotaru menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui tantangan dari Asanuma itu. Asanuma menunduk sedikit lalu berbisik pada Yoko.

"Kau menerimanya, Kiru? Bagaimana kalau Shinrei sampai tahu?" bisik Saito yang duduk di samping Hotaru. Ponsel Saito bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

_'Kalau aku tidak menerimanya, Asanuma-san pasti akan memaksaku juga. Sepertinya Asanuma-san berusaha untuk memperkuat kemampuan akting serta kemampuanku menghindar dari Shinrei serta Touhaku-san.'_ Saito membaca pesan yang masuk itu lalu memandang Hotaru. Saito tidak melihat pergerakan tangan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah mengiriminya pesan.

"Nakamura Saito! Simpan ponselmu selama pelajaran!" Saito segera memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya seraya tersenyum canggung dan menggusap kepala bagian belakangnya.

~…~…~…~

Perpustakaan.

Yoko duduk di pojok perpustakaan yang tak terlihat oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya mengajarinya. Yoko sebenarnya tidak bodoh, ia hanya terlalu sibuk dan kurang bisa mengatur waktu kuliahnya saja. Yoko mengeluarkan Iphonenya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Yoko segera mematikan Iphonenya lalu memandang ke asal suara. Yoko sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kiru-san pasti orang yang ada di kelas tapi tidak terlalu mencolok. Kita bertemu untuk yang keempat kalinya." Ucap Yoko.

"Ah, kau memang mengingatku, ya. Bukan karena diberitahu Asanuma-san? Tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan Kiru-san. Hotaru saja cukup, King Yoko-san." Hotaru mengambil Iphone milik Yoko lalu meletakkannya di samping PDA miliknya. "Supaya kita lebih fokus. Jadi, aku harus mengajari mulai dari mana? Dari awalkah?"

Dan selama beberapa saat, mereka terlibat dalam diskusi-diskusi kecil mengenai pelajaran yang sudah dan akan mereka pelajari. Yoko merasa nyaman mendengar penjelasan Hotaru. Cara bicara Hotaru yang tenang dan langsung pada pokok permasalahan membuat Yoko lebih mudah menangkap pelajaran yang telah diberikan. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Iphone milik Yoko bergetar. Hotaru memandang Iphone milik Yoko itu.

"Pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini…, Minggu aku akan datang ke Kokoro Studio dan meminta mereka untuk memberimu waktu rehat." Hotaru mengembalikan Iphone Yoko.

"Tidak perlu, Hotaru-kun. Aku sudah minta rehat pada mereka. Aku bahkan mengatakan, kalau aku kembali ke Oita." Ucap Yoko seraya menerima Iphonenya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tinggal di asrama atau di apartemen?" Yoko memandang Hotaru sejenak.

"Asrama. Kamar 133." Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya seraya berpikir.

"Kau mau langsung ke asrama?"

"Tidak juga…."

"Mau ke café?"

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Café

"Shinrei sudah kembali ke asrama. Jadi kau bisa mengajari dengan tenang, Hotaru." Ucap Akari seraya main mata pada Yoko yang ada di belakangnya. Hotaru berbalik menatap Yoko.

"Dia laki-laki, lho."

**'BAK! BUK!'**

"Silahkan masuk…, Senpai pasti lelah. Duduk saja di sini." Akari mendorong Yoko untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong, meninggalkan Hotaru yang terkapar di depan pintu café. Akira menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah pemuda banci tersebut.

"Ada pelanggan ya? Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Shiroumaru. Akari memandang Shirou dengan tatapan 'jangan ambil pelanggan gue!' yang dibalas dengan tak acuh oleh Shirou.

"A…, aku pesan..., Sweet Kokoro seperti biasa saja." Ucap Yoko. Shirou memandang Hotaru yang kini sedang mengusap kepalanya. Hotaru memandang Shirou dan tersenyum mengangguk. Shirou merona sedikit sebelum berjalan menuju Staff room.

"Kiru-san, jangan coba-coba merebut kekasihku." Ucap Naoki yang entah sejak kapan, ia sudah berada di belakang Hotaru. Ia merangkul Hotaru.

"Bukan seperti itu, Naoki! Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya tertarik pada Shin…." Hotaru melepaskan rangkulan Naoki lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "La, lagipula, ia begitu karena pada akhirnya aku mengizinkannya membuat sweet kokoro untuk pelanggan."

"Ahaha…, iya aku hanya bercanda…, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau membawa senpai kemari?" Hotaru memukul tangannya seraya mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa. Yah, suguhkan saja yang terbaik untuk Yoko-senpai." Hotaru berjalan menuju ruang staff seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Naoki. Yoko segera berdiri dan menahan kepergian Hotaru. Ia berbisik pada Hotaru yang langsung disambut dengan gerakan memukul tangannya kembali. Hotaru mengeluarkan PDAnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu. Naoki dan Shiseiten memandang tingkah senpai dan kouhainya itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, Yoko-senpai duduk saja dan menunggu. Akira, kau temani Yoko-senpai ya. Kesukaan kalian sama, kan?" Ucap Hotaru lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju staff room. Akira menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu memandang Yoko.

~…~…~…~

Asanuma akhirnya memasuki pintu masuk café yang menjadi tempat berkumpul sekaligus peluang usaha oleh anak didik kesayangannya itu. Asanuma memandang seseorang yang sedang tertawa kecil seraya menanggapi ucapan seseorang di hadapannya. Asanuma mendekati kedua orang itu sembari menghindari sudut pengelihatan kedua orang itu.

"Kau benar sekali. Yutori-san orangnya tidak mau kalah. Waktu aku memutuskan untuk rehat, Yutori-san adalah orang yang paling menentangku."

"Jangan-jangan Yutori-san ada perasaan padamu, Yoko-senpai…."

"Ja, jangan bodoh…, Yutori-san dan aku kan sesama lelaki…, lagipula, Yutori-san pasti akan lebih memilih Shibafu jika seandainya Yutori-san benar-benar ingin memiliki pasangan seorang pria. Shibafu kan pintar masak, tidak sepertiku yang tidak terlalu pintar masak."

"Oh, jadi Yoko-senpai yang punya perasaan pada Yutori-san? Oh, iya…, konser terbaru kalian kapan lagi?"

"Si, siapa yang menyukai Yutori-san!? Aku gak yakin jika aku bisa ikut…, bulan oktober tanggal 24 nanti. Tapi, kalau aku mendapat kebijaksanaan dari Kiru-san sih…, aku pasti ikut." Hotaru memandang Asanuma yang terpaku melihat kedua orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap itu. Hotaru berjalan mendekati Asanuma seraya membawa gelas yang sedang dibersihkannya. Hotaru meletakan gelas yang baru dibersihkannya itu ke atas meja di sampingnya lalu mengeluarkan PDA miliknya. Asanuma membaca tulisan yang ada di PDA milik Kiru itu.

_'__Yoko a.k.a King Yoko a.k.a Kyuubi no Kitsune Yoko. Seorang rapper yang bergabung dengan ytr (baca: Yutori) membentuk grup rap bernama MAXBET dan tergabung dalam suatu rumah produksi bernama Origami Entertainment. Kabar menyebutkan, ia juga bekerja di sebuah perusahaan.__'_

"Inilah yang menyebabkan ia sibuk sehingga tidak fokus berkuliah." Ucap Hotaru. Asanuma menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau dia jujur, mungkin aku akan memberikannya kelas ekstra." Ucap Asanuma. Hotaru menggeleng

"Aku rasa, Yoko-san menyembunyikan hal perkuliahannya pada Orgment apalagi perusahaannya. Begitu pula dengan Kampus. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pemuda bodoh lagi yang tidak lulus-lulus. Meski, Yoko-san sebenarnya pintar dan hanya kurang bisa membagi waktu." Hotaru memainkan ujung rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang. Hotaru mengacungkan jempolnya ketika ia melihat Akira yang melirik ke arahnya.

"Lagi? Aku juga tahu tentang kepintarannya. Karena itu, aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengawasi serta mengatur waktunya. Aku juga merasa, Yoko terlalu pemalu untuk menolak permintaan teman-temannya ataupun permintaan perusahaan dan kampus."

"Iya, julukannya ketika awal-awal bergabung adalah MC DQN, anda tahu singkatan DQN itu kan? Nah…, Sekarang tugas Asanuma-san. Douzo." Hotaru mengambil gelasnya lalu kembali memasuki staff room. Hotaru tersenyum dan memandang Asanuma yang berjalan mendekati Yoko melalui jendela pemesanan. Bontenmaru yang sedang menjaga kasir, sedikit merinding dengan senyuman Hotaru.

_'Terkadang aku merasa Hotaru yang bodoh lebih baik daripada Kiru yang jenius. Entah mengapa…._

~…~…~…~

Perpustakaan

"Jadi, Asanuma-san mengganti semua jadwalku supaya disamakan dengan jadwalmu. Terkadang aku berpikir, kalau begitu untuk apa aku repot-repot mengisi data rencana studi, kemarin?" ucap Yoko. Hotaru mengangguk kecil.

"Aku belum pernah mengisi data itu, sih. Seribet itu kah?"

"Yah, Kau akan tahu di semester depan, Kouhai." Yoko mengusap-usap rambut pirang Hotaru. Hotaru melirik jam perpustakaan.

"Masih ada waktu sebelum kelas pertama, Yoko-senpai mau be…, gawat, Shinrei datang." Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan. Yoko melirik Shinrei yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di deretan buku-buku pemrograman.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau masih ada hubungan darah dengan wakil rektor 3." Bisik Yoko. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Itu merupakan suatu keuntungan serta kesulitan untukku." Hotaru memasukkan PDAnya ke dalam saku almamaternya. "Sepertinya pagi ini, aku tak bisa mengajarimu."

"Keikoku! Ah, ada Yoko-senpai. Selamat pagi!" Sapa Shinrei sembari mendekati mereka dengan beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kau siapa? Dan namaku Hotaru." tanya Hotaru yang langsung membuat buku-buku di tangan Shinrei berjatuhan. Shinrei menggaet leher adiknya agak keras. Hotaru mencakar tangan Shinrei seraya memintanya untuk melepasnya. Shinrei memandang Yoko lalu melepas kaitan tangannya pada leher adiknya itu. Shinrei berdeham.

"Ehem…, maafkan tingkahku tadi, Senpai." Ujar Shinrei seraya menunduk malu dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Yoko hanya tersenyum seraya meminta Shinrei untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Dia senpai?" Tanya Hotaru lagi. Shinrei menimpuk kepala adiknya dengan buku yang baru ia ambil. Yoko memandang kedua kakak adik itu dengan bingung. Ia melirik Hotaru yang memberi kode 'pertanyaannya, nanti saja, senpai.'

"Dasar! Uhm, Yoko-senpai kenapa duduk bareng Hotaru?"

"Ka, kami menunggu Kiru. Kiru mau mengajariku dan Hotaru-kun." Ucap Yoko berbohong. Shinrei menepuk tangannya dengan mata berbinar. Sementara Hotaru malah menundukkan kepalanya mendengar alasan Yoko yang logis, tapi tidak menguntungkannya. Untungnya, Shinrei tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Hotaru itu. Yoko yang menyadarinya langsung mengubah alasannya. "Ta, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa datang pagi ini…."

"Eh?" Pekikan Shinrei terdengar jelas di seluruh ruangan perpustakaan. Semua mata memandang ketiga orang itu. Shinrei hanya menunduk malu lalu, menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"Pasti karena Shinrei datang." Hotaru melirik keluar jendela seraya memainkan ulat bulu yang lewat dipinggir jendela. Yoko dan Shinrei sedikit menjauh dari jendela.

"A, apa maksudmu dengan kedatanganku!? Aku kan…."

"Kiru pasti tidak mau ketemu saingannya." Hotaru meletakkan ulat bulu itu di atas daun dengan menggunakan sebilah sumpit yang entah dari mana ada di tangannya itu. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela dan menyinari Hotaru. Yoko dapat melihat adanya sedikit kerinduan dari mata Hotaru yang datar itu. Kerinduan untuk disayangi oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya itu. Tidak hanya kakak dan ayah angkatnya.

To Be Continued


	15. KingYoko Role Model

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 13

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KING YOKO ROLE MODEL

Sejak dulu Yoko memang tidak pernah menyangka, jika ia akan bertemu dengan salah satu sosok yang menggemparkan seluruh kampusnya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok yang ternyata adalah hacker yang sering membantu masyarakat untuk melindungi negara dan menguak kebohongan-kebohongan para pejabat nakal yang berusaha merugikan negara. Sosok itu seolah-olah menjadi dewa pelindung negara matahari terbit itu. Yoko memang sering mendengar tentangnya ketika ia masih berada di Kokoro studio bersama teman-teman satu label musiknya. Dan kalau Yoko boleh jujur, ia merasa harus berterima kasih pada hacker itu. karenanya, Origami Entertainment dapat bertahan selama ini. Hal yang paling membuat Yoko terkejut adalah usia sosok itu yang lebih muda darinya. Yoko saat ini berumur genap 26 tahun, dan sosok itu masih berusia 19 menjelang 20. Enam tahun lebih muda darinya. Sosok itu memang jenius, meski mungkin ia masih harus mengasah kemampuannya dengan mempelajarinya. Tipe orang yang jarang ada menurut Yoko. Seorang jenius yang masih ingin terus berusaha untuk menjadi seorang jenius. Lucu dan unik, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Yoko tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sejenak lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Maaf karena aku melamun, Kiru-san." Nakayama Kiru atau nama aslinya adalah Narumi Hotaru adalah sosok yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan. Ada rasa menggelitik tak wajar di punggung Yoko, menyadari jika ia harus diajari oleh adik kelasnya sendiri. Mungkin ia akan ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya sesama rapper di Origami Entertainment. Bahkan yang lebih parah, ia mungkin akan ditertawakan oleh Yutori-san, rekan utamanya selama ini. Ia tak yakin jika ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah menjadi kakaknya selama 6 tahun itu.

"Kepikiran dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Hotaru seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. Yoko memandang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Apa perlu aku memberi tahu'nya'?"

"To, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Aku belum siap jika Yutori-san sampai mentertawakanku."

"Aku hanya bilang 'nya', lho…, Senpai lucu sekali." Hotaru tertawa kecil. Yoko memandang Hotaru dengan wajah sedikit merona. Hotaru semakin tertawa melihat ekspresi kakak kelasnya itu. "Tak apa senpai. Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu, kok."

"Aku tidak ada rasa dengan, Yutori-san. Bagiku, dia hanya kakakku."

"Yakin?"

"Te, tentu!"

~…~…~…~

Perpustakaan.

Yoko seharusnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi, tapi apa boleh buat, refleksnya untuk terkejut sepertinya masih ada di kepalanya. Melihat Hotaru yang tiba-tiba bertingkah polos dan bodoh ketika beberapa orang melihat mereka yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan itu. Yoko merasa, ia sedang menciptakan image yang berbeda dengan kenyataan. Ia yang sedang diajari oleh Hotaru, tapi yang terlihat seperti ia sedang mengajari Hotaru.

"Kiru-san…, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan identitasmu? Aku bisa mengerti jika kau adalah seorang hacker yang memang perlu menjaga identitas…, tapi…."

"Asanuma-san belum menceritakannya padamu?" Hotaru kini terlihat terkejut. Yoko menggeleng.

"Sensei bilang aku harus tahu alasannya darimu." Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Kau di asrama sendiri atau berdua?" Yoko tidak mengerti maksud Hotaru, tapi ia melihat sedikit keseriusan dimata Hotaru.

"Sendiri."

"Kita bicara dikamarmu saja." Yoko dan Hotaru pun berjalan menuju kamar asrama Yoko.

Yoko melirik Hotaru. Hotaru berjalan dan terlihat menjadi sangat pendiam, sepertinya berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang bagus dan terdengar sopan untuk kakak kelasnya itu. Yoko sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika Hotaru menggunakan bahasa sehari-harinya, Yoko sudah biasa bergaul dengan teman-teman sesama rappernya yang berbicara apa adanya bahkan terkesan vulgar. Setelah mereka sampai di kamar dan Hotaru menceritakan alasannya, Yoko merasa pemuda itu memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya. Ia dan pemuda itu sama-sama menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin diketahui orang yang penting baginya. Dalam kasus Yoko, Yoko tidak ingin teman-teman sesama rappernya mencemooh dirinya bodoh, sementara Hotaru hanya merasa ia belum pantas untuk melepas labeling sepihak dari ayahnya itu.

"Aku rasa, kau juga harus mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu. Tunggu waktu yang tepat saja, senpai. Ini pun demi kebaikanmu." Ucapan Hotaru membuat Yoko memandang foto terakhirnya bersama Origami Entertainment. Yoko mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, cepat atau lambat, mungkin mereka akan menyadarinya."

~…~…~…~

Kamar 133.

"Aku sudah tahu." Yoko hanya mengucapkan huruf 'H' sebagai perwujudan dari keterkejutannya. Wajah lelaki manis yang muncul dilayar komputer Yoko karena percakapan melalui Skype itu terlihat menghela nafas.

"Waktu aku menginap di rumahmu, aku tidak sengaja melihat anjingmu membawa sebuah tas selempang berisi buku-buku perkuliahan. Awalnya aku pikir itu buku milikmu dulu sebelum bergabung dengan Nicorap dan Orgment. Tapi melihat print-out nilai kebakaranmu yang ternyata menunjukkan tanggal yang cukup dekat dengan waktu itu yang meyakinkanku, kalau kau masih kuliah."

"E, enggak semuanya kebakaran, Noize-kun!" Yoko menyembunyikan hasil print out nilai-nilainya yang terpajang di dinding dibelakang dirinya. Di sampingnya Hotaru terlihat menahan tawa melihat reaksi kakak kelasnya itu. Yoko menatap Hotaru yang kini menunduk seraya terus menahan tawanya. Ia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan pada kakak kelasnya itu, tapi ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar perkataan teman satu rekan kerja kakak kelasnya itu.

"Lalu, dia adik kelas yang mengajarimu itu? Wah, ternyata masih lebih muda dariku." Ucap Noize mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yoko melirik Noize kembali.

"Wajar sih. Dia masih bisa dikatakan MaBa."

"Mahasiswa Baru?! Apa kau juga kuliah sambil kerja? Berapa honor yang kau terima dari Yoko-san?" Tanya Noize pada Hotaru. Hotaru memandangnya lalu berjongkok serta menggambar lingkaran dengan jarinya di tanah.

"Aku memang harus meminta honor dari Asanuma-san, ya? Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan dia..., apa aku bisa meminta honor dari Asanuma-san?" Yoko menatap Hotaru yang tak bisa berhenti bergumam mengenai 'pantas tidaknya ia menerima honor' lalu memandang Noize yang merasa bersalah dan mencoba memanggil-manggil adik kelasnya itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Bayarannya bukan berupa materi, Noize-kun. Namun, sebuah rahasia. Kali ini, kamu benar-benar belum boleh tahu. Lagipula, dia bekerja di Café yang ada di kantin kampusku, aku rasa itu cukup untuk menghidupinya." Ucap Yoko, mencoba menjelaskan honor dari pekerjaan Hotaru. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya. Noize mengangguk-angguk paham.

~…~…~…~

Ruang kelas IT.

Yoko masih belum terbiasa. Suasana kelas yang memaksanya untuk duduk disamping Hotaru, Shinrei, Naoki, dan Saito membuat Yoko merasa tidak tenang. tentu karena ia merasa adik-adik kelasnya itu memandanginya seolah kurang senang dengan tempat ia duduk, di mana ia dikelilingi oleh tiga (sebenarnya empat) murid terpintar seangkatan itu. Hotaru memintanya untuk bersikap biasa. Namun, perasaan ingin menguburkan diri tetap saja ada di benak Yoko.

"Senpai tidak suka duduk di sebelah kami?" Tanya Saito ketika mereka akhirnya beristirahat siang bersama di café. Yoko menggaruk kepala belakangnya, bingung menanggapi. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan alasannya pada Saito dan Naoki di depan Shinrei. Menyadari hal itu, Saito mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti. Shinrei menyikut roomatenya itu.

"Kau langsung mengerti?" tanya Shinrei.

"Kalau menurut analisisku, Yoko-senpai mau duduk di dekat kita karena mungkin lebih mudah menerima pelajaran. Ada aku, kamu, dan Naoki yang akan menjelaskan. Tapi, ia merasa seperti mencari muka dengan kita oleh teman-teman sekelas kita." Ucap Saito. Ia memandang Yoko seolah menenangkannya, toh tidak sepenuhnya ia berbohong pada Shinrei. Yoko memiringkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada Hotaru.

"Dia tahu?" Hotaru mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Yoko mengangguk-angguk sebelum kembali menegakkan duduknya dan meminum Orange Mint pesanannya.

"Nanti kalian ada kelas lagi?" Tanya Shirou seraya meletakan kue-kue kering di tengah-tengah meja. Naoki tersenyum kecil memandang Shirou.

"Iya, kami Cuma ada waktu istirahat satu jam. Hari ini kau libur, Shirou?" Shirou dan Naokipun memulai percakapan akrabnya yang sesekali digoda oleh Saito dan Shinrei. Yoko mengajak Hotaru untuk keluar sejenak dari kumpulan orang-orang itu. Yoko duduk di gazebo yang khusus disediakan untuk merokok seraya mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari kantung bajunya.

"Dari sekumpulan orang tadi, hanya Shinrei yang tidak boleh tahu dan Shirou yang belum tahu." Ucap Hotaru. Yoko membakar rokoknya.

"Jadi, tidak masalah jika orang lain tahu asal mereka tidak memberi tahu, Shinrei-san?"

"Dan Touhaku-san." Yoko menghisap rokoknya seraya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sedikit biasa saja ketika Noize-kun menghubungiku." Hotaru yang sedari tadi berdiri, kini duduk di sebelah Yoko.

"Apa maksudmu sedikit? Tidak semua peretas patut menyembunyikan identitasnya. Kalau ia menyembunyikan identitasnya, kemungkinan besar dia Black Hat atau Grey Hat." Jelas Hotaru. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Udara musim dingin menyambutnya.

"Kau memang adik kelas yang luar biasa." Ucap Yoko seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya itu. "Pantas saja, Asanuma-sensei memintaku untuk belajar darimu. Tidak hanya soal belajar."

"Apa maksudmu? Senpai mempelajari apa lagi selain pelajaran dariku? Aku rasa, aku tidak mengajarimu hal yang lain."

"Kau hanya tidak merasakannya, Kiru-san."

"Kau sedikit aneh, Senpai. pantas saja dulu kau dipanggil MC DQN."

"AH! LUPAKAN JULUKAN ITU, KIRU-SAN!"

Yoko memukul pundak Hotaru yang tertawa seraya terus mengucapkan kata itu pada Yoko. Mereka terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa nama itu telah terdengar oleh seseorang yang membawa buku-buku kesehatan dan mengenakan jas putih. Orang itu memasang kacamata bacanya untuk melihat keduanya dengan lebih jelas. Orang itu tersenyum lalu melepas kacamatanya. ia menyibakkan rambut peraknya yang panjang seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Ketemu...'

To Be Continued.


	16. Saito Worries

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 14

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. SAITO WORRIES (MEET STEPMOTHER)

Ada banyak kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Saito ketika Asanuma mengatakan jika Yoko-senpai harus ikut dalam semua kegiatan kampus yang melibatkan Hotaru. Kekhawatiran utama dan terbesar tentunya adalah kecurigaan jika Shinrei merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu. Apalagi, Yoko secara tidak sadar selalu mengikuti dan berada di dekat Hotaru. Kalau Saito adalah Shinrei, Saito berhak mencurigai keakraban aneh yang tercipta dari seorang senpai yang seharusnya telah lulus dengan seorang kouhai yang nilai-nilainya terancam. Saito masih belum bisa memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan ketika Shinrei bertanya….

"Perasaanku saja atau Keikoku dan Yoko-senpai terlihat akrab sekali, ya?" Saito menjatuhkan piring kecil yang baru saja ia gosok dengan sabun itu. Shinrei segera menghampiri Saito dan mulai merapikan piring kecil yang untungnya tidak pecah itu. Saito terlihat gugup dan mengangkat bahunya.

"A, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin memang hanya perasaanmu." Ucap Saito mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia baru saja melamun dan akan berpikir jawaban dari pertanyaan itu ketika kejadian itu terjadi secara bersamaan. Saito belum siap!

"Aku rasa tidak, Saito…, mereka memang akrab sekali. Apa karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik dari Keikoku, ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yoko-senpai kan memang terlihat dewasa sekali." Ucap Shinrei seraya memandang busa-busa yang timbul akibat mencuci piring. Saito merasa langsung mendapat pencerahan. Dugaannya memang sedikit benar, Shinrei itu masih sedikit polos.

"Bisa jadi, Shinrei-san. Mungkin Hotaru-kun memang membutuhkan sesosok orang seperti Yoko-san untuk menjadi kakaknya." Jawab Saito mulai tenang. Shinrei mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Maksudmu aku masih terlalu kekanakan, begitu?" Saito tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Aku rasa bukan karena itu. Yah, kau memang 'agak' kekanakan. Tapi, aku rasa bukan itu alasan Hotaru." Shinrei kini memandang Saito yang tersenyum seraya memberi sabun lagi pada piring kotor lainnya. "Aku rasa karena jarak umur kalian yang dekat, makanya ia merasa kau itu teman sepantarannya, bukan kakaknya."

"Daripada seorang kakak, aku lebih mirip sebagai temannya, ya?" Shinrei terlihat kecewa mendengarnya. Saito jadi merasa bersalah, tapi untuk yang satu ini ia terpaksa menahan rasa bersalahnya itu. Saito memandang cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Hotaru yang tersenyum sembari memberikan tanda terima kasih melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Hotaru berjalan mendekatinya sembari membawa nampan berisi secangkir Americano.

"Aku dibicarakan?" tanya Hotaru dengan sikap polos. Shinrei berbalik dan langsung menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Hotaru menatap Saito seolah-olah meminta penjelasan dari Saito. Saito yang mengerti maksud sesungguhnya dari Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti aku kasih tahu. Sekarang, Hotaru antarkan minumannya saja deh." Ucap Saito seraya mendorong Hotaru keluar dari pantry.

~…~…~…~

Kamar 216. Kamar Saito

_'__Sampai kapan Yoko-senpai akan menempel pada Kiru-san?'_ Tanya Saito melalui chatting media sosial. Bukannya tidak suka, ia hanya takut identitas asli Kiru itu terbongkar sebelum waktunya (menurut Asanuma yang mendengarnya dari Kiru), Saito memanglah seorang detektif, tapi ia juga adalah seorang teman yang baik. Tentu ia tidak ingin temannya itu mendapat kesulitan ketika berada di kampus.

_'__Aku rasa, sampai aku bisa mengatur jadwalku sendiri. Lagipula, Kiru-san sendiri yang memintaku menemaninya.'_Balas Yoko. Saito menghela nafas, ia segera mencari nama Kiru dan mulai mengetikkan pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kiru itu.

_'__Sampai kapan kau akan meminta Yoko-senpai bersamamu, Kiru? Kau tidak takut Shinrei akan curiga untuk kedua kalinya? Akhir-akhir ini aku punya firasat buruk tentangmu dan identitasmu itu.'_

_'__Sampai Yoko-senpai bisa mengatur jadwalnya sendiri. Takut sih, tapi apa boleh buat kan? Lagipula, ini adalah salah satu ujian yang Asanuma-sensei berikan padaku. kalau seandainya Shinrei atau Touhaku-san semakin curiga, Asanuma-sensei akan membantuku mengelak. Jangan terlalu khawatir tentangku, Saito. Sesekali khawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah berapa hari ini Shinrei mengeluhkan dirimu yang sering bengong di café maupun di kamar. Shinrei memang pendiam, tapi sesekali ia butuh mengeluarkan isi pikirannya supaya ia tidak cepat marah.'_ Jawab Hotaru, tentu dengan berbagai ornamen Kiru yang terkadang menyilaukan mata Saito. Saito mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melirik teman sekamarnya yang terlihat bosan membaca buku pelajaran. Saito tersenyum kecil, tidak hanya Kiru yang perlu diperhatikan dan dikhawatirkan. Teman sekamarnya pun butuh perhatian darinya. Kiru benar, seandainya Shinrei menjadi curiga pada identitas Kiru, keacuhan dirinya adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Shinrei-san…, mau ke café? tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan tiramisu." Ucap Saito setelah mematikan laptopnya. Shinrei memalingkan wajahnya dari buku pelajarannya dan tersenyum mengangguk. "Kau tahu Shinrei? Tadi aku baru saja menemukan beberapa cara untuk menyenangkan adik yang berbeda, lho!"

"Berbeda apa maksudmu? Apa aku akan bisa akrab dengan Kei, eh Hotaru?"

"Mari kita coba…."

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Cafe.

Keesokan harinya. Saito memandang aneh pada seniornya hari ini. Tidak biasanya, seniornya itu tidak mengikuti Kiru, bahkan sampai siang hari ini Saito belum bertemu dengan Kiru. Ada kekhawatiran tersendiri di benak Saito melihat keanehan hari itu. Yoko menghela nafas sembari memandang ponselnya yang bermerek buah apel itu. Shinrei mendekati Yoko dan bertanya sesuatu. Shinrei tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada sang senior lalu berjalan melayani tamu lain. Saito mendekati Shinrei dan bertanya tentang mengapa saat ini Yoko tidak terlihat bersama Hotaru.

"Yoko-senpai bilang ia mau bertemu temannya dari Hokkaido. Kebetulan, Keikoku dipanggil rektor Asanuma, mungkin tentang nilai-nilainya." Jawab Shinrei ketika Saito bertanya padanya. Tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda yang kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu datang seraya menyapa Yoko dengan aksen Hokkaidonya yang kental. "Saito yang layani mereka, ya. Aku sedang sibuk."

Saito memandang Shinrei yang terlihat kerepotan menghadapi beberapa mahasiswi yang sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama seraya memesan minuman yang berbeda-beda. Saito menghela nafas lalu mendekati Yoko dan pemuda Hokkaido itu. Yoko memperkenalkan Saito pada pemuda Hokkaido yang dipanggilnya Noize itu.

"Dia bukan adik kelasmu yang jenius itu kan? Rambutnya tidak pi…." Yoko segera membekap mulut Noize. Saito terlihat panik dan melihat Shinrei yang masih berkutat dengan pesanan mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu. Saito dan Yoko menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Orang itu adalah orang yang diminta oleh Kiru-san untuk aku jaga rahasianya. Dia kakak yang dimaksud Kiru-san!" ucap Yoko pada Noize. Saito menggangguk.

"Bisa bahaya kalau dia tahu identitas asli Kiru. Nuklir bisa meledak di sini." Tambah Saito.

"Nu, nuklir?" tanya Noize bingung. Yoko dan Saito mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia hacker nomor 1 di Jepang saat ini." Ucap Saito dan Yoko bersamaan.

"Oh ya…, aku jadi lupa tujuanku mendekati kalian…, kalian ingin pesan apa?"

~…~…~…~

Lorong.

Hotaru menghela nafas melihat ayahnya berdiri di lorong tepat di depan pintu ruang rektorat. Sepertinya ayahnya tahu jika ia, sebagai Kiru, akan datang untuk menghadap Asanuma. Sepertinya ayahnya tahu bahwa Kiru akan memberikan laporan hasil pengawasannya pada salah satu anak didik terlama yang didik di kampus itu. Ia berharap Asanuma segera keluar dan melakukan sesuatu sebelum ayahnya itu akan benar-benar tahu akan identitasnya.

"Lho, Touhaku-san masih di sini? Nanti terlambat ke pertemuannya, lho…." Hotaru kembali melirik lorong tempat ayahnya berada. Salah satu dosen fakultas kedokteran datang menyapa Touhaku. Sepertinya dosen pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan perkuliahannya. Hotaru menghela nafas lega ketika Touhaku melihat jam tangannya, mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, dan segera lari meninggalkan lorong tersebut begitu mengetahui waktu saat ini.

"Kau sudah bisa keluar, Kiru-kun." Ucap dosen itu sembari tersenyum manis. Hotaru keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera menghampiri dosen itu. Dosen dari fakultas kedokteran itu secara tidak langsung mengetahui identitas Hotaru ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan khusus mahasiswa kedokteran. Hotaru mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan tersebut karena tempatnya lebih tenang ketimbang perpustakaan umum.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Futaba-sensei." Ucap Hotaru seraya menunduk. Dosen bernama Futaba itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang dosen fakultas kedokteran yang berada tepat di samping ruang rektorat itu. Hotaru mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dua kali.

"Masuk." Ucap Asanuma. Hotaru segera membuka pintu ruang rektorat.

"Permisi." Ucapnya ketika badannya sudah masuk sebagian di depan pintu itu. Hotaru menunduk hampir 90 derajat ketika menyadari keberadaan seorang wanita berambut perak panjang yang diikat satu. Wanita berpita biru itu berbalik dan ikut menunduk pada Hotaru. Hotaru memandang Asanuma yang terlihat gelagapan ketika melihat kedatangan Hotaru.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu pembicaraan anda berdua. Saya akan menunggu di luar." Ucap Hotaru lalu berbalik.

"Jadi…, anak inilah Kiru, yang kau dan suamiku maksud 'kan?" tanya wanita itu seraya melepas kacamata bacanya. Hotaru masih mempertahankan posisinya, tidak mau kembali membalikkan badannya maupun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Asanuma terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Hotaru melihat ke belakang tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Bukan, saya hanya salah satu mahasiswa yang di panggil karena nilai-nilainya yang buruk." Ucap Hotaru. Wanita itu menghampiri Hotaru. Hotaru kini berbalik dan memandang wanita tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai Kiru pada wanita itu.

"Tapi, saya dengar salah satu dosen yang tadi berada di depan pintu ini memanggilmu Kiru. Apa aku salah?" Ucap wanita itu.

_'Ck, wanita ini hebat sekali.'_ Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin saja."

"Aku juga sempat mendengar salah satu kakak kelasmu memanggilmu Kiru. Apa aku juga salah? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Wanita itu menempelkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada telinga Hotaru. Hotaru memandang wanita itu dengan tampang bodohnya yang sudah ia latih hampir 4 tahun itu. Namun, Hotaru harus mengakui bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini tetap lebih hebat.

"Fine…, I'm Nakayama Kiru. Apa ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" ucap Hotaru seraya meluruhkan topeng bodoh yang ia kenakan. Asanuma terlihat panik saat itu, sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dari semuanya, memang anak yang dilahirkan Lucia yang berbeda. Asa-san, perkenalkan aku." Ucap Wanita itu lalu berbalik memandang Asanuma. Asanuma terlihat pasrah menghadapi kenyataan.

"Kiru-kun. Ini, Mibu Sachika…, Istri Touhaku, Ibu Shinrei sekaligus..., Ibu tirimu." Ucap Asanuma seraya duduk di kursi putarnya. Wanita itu, Sachika segera menutup pintu keluar masuk ruangan. Gerakan cepat Sachika membuat Hotaru tidak memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk lari dari keadaan ini. Namun, sepertinya tindakan melarikan diri memang bukanlah tindakan yang akan dipilihnya. Hotaru berjalan mendekati Sachika yang kini berdiri di depan satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar itu.

"Ah, pantas saja radarku mengatakan kalau anda harus aku jauhi segera. Ck, aku terjebak." Ucap Hotaru dengan tatapan dan seringai khasnya sebagai Kiru. Senyum dan tatapan meremehkan itu kembali bertengger di wajah angkuhnya sebagai Kiru. Asanuma memandang Hotaru yang mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan ketakutannya sendiri. Asanuma sepertinya tidak perlu terlalu khawatir pada ketakutan anak didiknya yang satu itu.

"Wah, anak Lucia memang hebat. Seandainya, Rei-chan sepertimu…." Ucap Sachika seraya bertepuk tangan. Sachika mendekati Hotaru, ia menempelkan tangan kanannya di leher kiri Hotaru. Ia menekan sedikit urat nadi leher Hotaru. Hotaru diam saja, sembari mempertahankan ekspresinya itu. Sachika menarik tangannya lalu tertawa kecil. "LUCUNYA!"

"Uwaa!" Sachika segera memeluk Hotaru dengan erat. Hotaru harus menahan nafasnya di tengah himpitan kedua gunung milik Sachika, yang di luar dugaannya masih kencang seperti anak muda. Asanuma memandang hubungan anak dan ibu tiri itu dengan pandangan bingung. Hotaru menggerakan salah satu tangannya yang menghadap Asanuma.

"Sa, Sachi-san…, Kiru-kun tidak bisa bernafas!" ucap Asanuma setelah menangkap sinyal tangan Hotaru yang mulai melemas. Sachika panik dan segera melepas pelukannya. Hotaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya seraya mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Waaa…, Maafkan mama…, Kau tidak apa kan Luciole?"

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafasnya setelah menyelesaikan laporannya. Asanuma tersenyum puas dengan laporan yang diberikan Hotaru. Hotaru melirik orang yang menjabat sebagai kepala program studi kesehatan itu, orang itu masih saja mengelus-elus rambut pirang Hotaru yang mulai memanjang itu dengan lembut. Hotaru kembali menghela nafas karena elusan dari ibu tirinya itu. Hotaru memijit keningnya lalu memandang ibu tirinya itu.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil, Nyo…."

"Mama!" Ucap Sachika mutlak. Hotaru menunduk seraya menahan wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Asanuma hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hotaru. Sachika memandang Asanuma seolah mengatakan _'apa aku salah bicara?'_

"Baiklah, baiklah…, Aku akan memanggilmu mama asalkan…."

"Tou dan Rei-chan tidak tahu kan? Asa-san sudah cerita kok, Luciole…."

"Dan…, bisa panggil aku Hotaru saja? Meski artinya sama, tapi ini di Jepang semua orang akan susah mengucapkannya." Ucap Hotaru lalu memalingkan badannya. "Meski keduanya tetap saja kedengaran seperti nama perempuan…."

"Fufu…, lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan nama Keikoku? Bukankah terdengar sedikit lebih manly?" Sachi memeluk Hotaru dari belakang. Hotaru menggeleng. Entah kenapa, meski ia juga suka dengan nama yang diberikan ayah tirinya itu, tapi ia tetap memilih untuk dipanggil Hotaru.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin."

"Apa karena itu pemberian ibumu?"

"Bisa jadi…."

~…~…~…~

The Shiseiten Cafe.

Saito menghela nafas berat sekaligus lega mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Yoko hanya mengusap-usap punggung adik kelasnya itu ikut bersimpati. Noize yang tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya hanya diam mendengarkan ketiga orang itu saling berkomentar. Hotaru meminum Vanilla Latte favoritenya itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan 'mama'. Bagaimana pun, 'mama' adalah ibu dari Shinrei dan suami dari Touhaku-sensei. Bisa saja 'mama' keceplosan mengatakan identitas asliku sebagai Kiru di hadapan mereka. Ah, Saito, Yoko-senpai…, aku benar-benar butuh kalian jika suatu saat 'mama' keceplosan mengatakan bahwa aku Kiru."

"Aku siap kapan saja." Ucap Saito.

"Sebagai balasan untuk membantuku di kampus, aku pun siap kapan saja." Ujar Yoko.

"Thank You…." Hotaru tersenyum memandang Noize dan mulai berbicara dengannya. Noize terdengar sedikit ceria mendengar orang yang lebih muda dan pintar darinya itu mengajaknya bicara.

~…~…~…~

Ruang kelas IT. Keesokan harinya.

"EEE? COSPLAY?" Pekikkan seluruh mahasiswa Saikyo itu bahkan terdengar sampai keluar daerah kampus. Hotaru berdecak kecil ketika mengetahui sedikit bayangan mengenai rencana aneh tersebut, apalagi setelah ia tahu kalau rencana itu direncanakan oleh istri wakil rektor universitas Saikyo itu.

"I, iya…, kata pimpinan…, acara ini dilakukan untuk semakin mendekatkan kalian sesama anggota kampus. Sekaligus untuk menyambut Comic Market sebulan lagi. Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini pimpinan menyukai acara tersebut." ucap dosen yang menjabat sebagai dosen pembimbing kelas IT 1 itu. Hotaru memandang dosen itu yang mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat itu.

"Hatoba-sensei juga ikut bercosplay?" tanya Hotaru seraya menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Dosen pembimbingnya, Hatoba, kembali mengusap pelipisnya gugup.

"Te, tentu. Sensei akan bercosplay menjadi salah satu dari kalian. Dan mungkin salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi saya. Apa kau mengerti Ki, Keikoku-kun?" Ucap Hatoba. Hotaru membuka mulutnya seraya mengatakan 'He~?' dan juga memiringkan kepalanya. Hatoba masih terlihat sedikit panik dan masih belum terbiasa melihat Kiru, mahasiswa sekaligus senior hackernya itu, terlihat seperti orang idiot. Ia hampir saja selalu keceplosan memanggilnya Kiru. Hatoba sendiri sebenarnya lulusan Saikyo dan atas rekomendasi Kiru juga, Hatoba berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai dosen sekaligus dosen pembimbing kelas Hotaru.

"Ja, jadi kita mulai saja undiannya, ya…." Lanjut Hatoba seraya mengeluarkan toples berisi beberapa kertas yang digulung.

To Be Continued.


	17. Kiru Image

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini. maaf kalo ada beberapa chap sebelumnya yang terlalu singkat.

DLDR

BAB 15

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KIRU IMAGE (CONVERSATION BETWEEN DAD and SON)

Hotaru menghela nafas melihat nama yang ada di kertas undiannya. Entah beruntung atau sial seperti tulisan di kertas itu, Hotaru mendapat undian untuk meniru gaya berpakaian Kiru. Meski cosplay artinya memerankan keseluruhan dari suatu karakter seseorang, tapi sepertinya pihak kampus tidak memaksakan mahasiswanya untuk memerankan sikapnya juga. Namun, Hotaru tahu maksud dari pimpinan kampus itu, Asanuma (dan mungkin ibu tirinya) ingin agar bayangan Kiru yang sampai saat ini masih kabur menjadi sedikit lebih jelas di kampus itu. Setidaknya, Asanuma tidak perlu terlalu banyak mengarang mengenai seperti apa rupa Kiru.

"Kau dapat dirimu sendiri ya, Kiru-kun?" Tanya Yoko yang melirik kertas yang dipegang Hotaru. Hotaru segera melirik Shinrei yang saat itu sedang mengaduk-aduk kertas berisi nama anak-anak kelas yang akan menjadi calon orang yang akan di cosplaynya. Hotaru menghela nafas lega ketika merasa Shinrei tidak mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri dapat siapa, Yoko-senpai?" Yoko memberikan kertasnya pada Hotaru lalu memejamkan matanya seraya menaikkan bagian telunjuk dan kelingkingnya. Gaya khasnya.

"Aku mendapat Saito-kun." Ucap Yoko gembira. Saito yang ada di sebelahnya memberengut kesal.

"Enaknya senpai…, senpai hanya perlu membeli kacamata dan menata model rambutnya. Kita kan cukup mirip. Tapi, mata senpai yang lebih sipit dariku sepertinya agak susah untuk ditiru ya…," ucap Saito. Hotaru mengembalikan kertas milik Yoko pada pemiliknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kertas undian Saito. Saito menghela nafas dan memberikan kertas undiannya pada Hotaru. "Aku harus beli wig panjang berwarna perak di mana ya? Belum softlens."

"Selamat mencoba menjadi Shinrei, S-Tantei…, Naoki dapat siapa?" Ucap Hotaru seraya memberikan kertas undian Saito pada pemiliknya lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya meminta milik Naoki. Naoki hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya kau masih mending, Saito-san…, coba lihat siapa yang akan aku cosplay kan? Bagaimana aku bisa meniru mata sipitnya Yoko-senpai?" Ucap Naoki. Yoko tertawa kecil mendengarkan keluhan Naoki.

"Maafkan mata rubahku yang sejak lahir sudah begini, ya." Ucap Yoko sembari menahan tawa. Hotaru tersenyum seraya mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Yoko.

"IEEEEEIII!" Shinrei memekik kencang ketika ia membaca kertas undiannya. Hotaru menepuk keningnya, ia tahu siapa yang paling ingin di cosplaykan Shinrei dan sepertinya ia mendapatkannya. "KEIKOKU! BESOK TEMANI AKU BELI WIG PIRANG SEPERTIMU YA!"

"Aku malu punya kakak seperti itu." bisiknya lalu memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan polos. Hotaru mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya itu.

"Tapi, Ki…, Hotaru-kun, bagaimana kamu memunculkan image Kiru? Kau kan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Yoko seraya menopang dagunya. Shinrei terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoko, Shinrei segera berlari mendekati mereka berempat lalu merebut kertas undian milik Hotaru.

_'__Lucky or Not, you got Suzaku the Hacker, Nakayama Kiru.'_

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya 'kan, Yoko-senpai?" Tanya Shinrei yang terlihat panik dengan hasil yang didapat adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Hanya sekali dan sampai saat ini dia hanya menghubungiku melalui media e-mail seperti biasa. Kau mau aku beri tahu image Kiru, Hotaru-kun?" Yoko memandang Hotaru dengan penuh maknya. Hotaru membalas dengan tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

_'__Kerja bagus, Yoko-san.'_ Batin Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

Yuan terkekeh-kekeh saja mendengar anak tirinya itu mengeluhkan tingkah Asanuma (yang ditambah dengan ibu tirinya itu) yang sepertinya semakin ingin membongkar identitasnya di hadapan semua orang. termasuk Shinrei dan Touhaku. Yuan menutup ponselnya ketika anak tirinya itu masih berbicara lalu memandang foto seorang wanita berambut kuning yang di depannya telah diberi lilin dan beberapa persembahan lainnya.

"Saat ini, Rushioru (cara baca Luciole dalam bahasa Jepang) sedang mendapat berbagai cobaan, Rushia (Cara baca Lucia dalam bahasa Jepang). Demi mencapai hal yang diinginkannya sekaligus membentuk dirinya yang dewasa, ia harus melaksanakannya. Aku dan kau hanya bisa mendoakannya, Rushia." Ucap Yuan pada foto tersebut.

"KAK YUAN! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

"AYAH, OTOUTO LAPAR." Yuan melirik ke arah belakang di mana pintu berada. Yuan kembali memandang foto perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Rushia. Aku harus makan yang banyak untuk bisa menghidupi anakmu dan anak kita. I Love You, Shiraishi Lucia." Yuan berbalik dan menuju pintu di mana ke delapan adiknya dan seorang anaknya yang merengek memintanya makan.

~…~…~…~

"Anaknya masih curhat kok tiba-tiba dimatiin? Apa otouto berbuat nakal lagi? Atau ponselnya mati? Ya sudah deh!" Hotaru memandang layar ponselnya dengan gusar. Ia meletakan ponselnya itu di atas meja belajarnya lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk gulingnya.

Besok hari minggu, dan malam ini Hotaru sendirian karena Naoki sedang 'kencan' dengan Shiro. Shinrei yang entah kenapa sibuk menjahit sendiri pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk Cosplay. Sedangkan Saito harus pulang untuk mengurus adiknya yang ingin mendaftar juga di universitas Saikyo. Yoko-senpai…, Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. Yoko-senpai ternyata kerja di tempat lain selain di Orgment dan saat ini ia sedang bekerja di sana bahkan Yoko sempat cerita sebelum berangkat kerja kalau ia ditawari bosnya untuk ke Korea Selatan. Hotaru berdiri dari ranjangnya mencoba melihat jadwal perkuliahan yang ia tempel di depan meja belajarnya.

_'Yoko-senpai tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatur ulang jadwalmu sehingga kau bisa ke Korsel menemani bosmu tanpa kehilangan waktu belajar. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kau bisa absen dari kegiatan dengan ORGMENT dan aku rasa kau akan mendapat beberapa pelajaran berharga di sana,'_ Hotaru menekan tombol send pada PDAnya. Ia lalu meletakan PDAnya tepat di samping ponselnya lalu naik ke ranjangnya lagi. Belum sempat memejamkan matanya, PDAnya bergetar di meja.

_'__Mungkin balasan Yoko-senpai.'_ Batin Hotaru seraya memeluk gulingnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Bunyi getar di meja itu terus berlanjut beberapa kali bahkan tidak hanya PDAnya. Hotaru membuka matanya lalu turun dari ranjang dan mengambil PDAnya.

"Ah…, ada kerjaan rupanya…."

~…~…~…~

Sebulan sudah terlewati, hari ini menjadi hari terakhir untuk kegiatan perkuliahan sebelum menghadapi libur musim dingin. Hotaru memandang dirinya di cermin, rambut yang tertata rapi, softlens berwarna merahnya telah terpasang rapi dan tidak mengganjal, kacamata merahnya yang tergantung rapi, pakaian yang sering ia gunakan ketika bertemu dengan pihak pemerintah yang mempekerjakannya pun sudah terpasang dengan rapi di badannya. Meski baju itu terkesan seperti baju khas negara tetangga, Hotaru sangat menyukai desain baju berwarna hitam dengan ornamen api di bagian bawah bajunya. Lengan bajunya yang panjang dan berwarna abu-abu terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"So, Nakayama Kiru sudah siap untuk tampil pertama kalinya di kampus?" Tanya Naoki yang saat ini sedang bercosplay menjadi King-Yoko _from_ Maxbet itu.

"Belum…." Hotaru berjongkok dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Naoki memutar matanya melihat keraguan di mata Hotaru. "Toh, semua orang tetap akan mengenalmu sebagai 'Hotaru', tenang saja Kiru. Rahasiamu tidak akan terbongkar. Aku, Saito, dan Yoko-senpai siap menjadi tamengmu."

"…, Baiklah…, meski aku masih belum siap sebenarnya, Naoki." Hotaru berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sosok Saito yang terlihat lebih tinggi ketimbang aslinya terlihat berada di depan pintu. Begitu pula dengan sosok Shinrei yang terlihat lebih pendek dari aslinya.

"Kami sudah menunggu Kiru-san."

"Tenang saja, Shinrei-san yang asli masih di kamarnya."

"Yoko-senpai dan Saito? Aku sampai pangling. Yoko-senpai benar-benar mirip dengan Saito. Dan aku akui, Saito juga mirip sekali dengan Shinrei. Kecuali tingginya."

"Aku juga terkejut, Nakayama Kiru tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan Hotaru. Seperti saudara kembar saja…." Ucap Yoko. Hotaru memutar gantungan PDAnya.

"Anggap saja begitu."

~…~…~…~

"Jadi seperti itu sosok Kiru?"

"Emang rada mirip sama Hotaru aslinya atau dia enggak bisa memerankan dengan baik ya?"

"Tapi aku rasa memang mirip deh! Lihat saja Senpai, Naoki, Saito-san, bahkan Shinrei-san yang mirip banget sama orang yang mereka perankan."

Hotaru menghela nafas mendengar bisikan teman-teman sekelasnya. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, semua orang pasti ingin tahu seperti apa wujud Kiru. Seandainya ia tidak memerankan dengan baik, tidak akan ada orang yang percaya mengenai wujudnya ini. Hotaru mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sudah kembali dipasangi strap berbentuk burung api Suzaku itu. Ia butuh ayahnya untuk cuhat. Malam Ini! Shinrei terlihat masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu sebelum mereka menuju ke ruang serba guna. Asanuma yang berjalan melewati ruang kelasnya tersenyum jahil melihat Hotaru dalam wujud 'formal'nya. Asanuma ingat ketika ia terakhir kali melihat wujudnya itu ketika secara mendadak, salah seorang agen polisi rahasia mendatanginya dan meminta Kiru untuk membantunya melawan hacker asal luar yang mencoba membobol data rahasia negara.

"Kau datang juga, Kiru-kun?" Ucap Asanuma. Bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasnya yang ada di luar ruang kelas pun semakin terdengar. Hotaru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berakting selayaknya 'Hotaru'.

"Mana Kiru?"

"HAH? KIRU DATANG?!" pekik Shinrei yang berlari keluar ruang kelasnya seraya melirik ke kanan ke kiri.

"Eh? Kau bukan Kiru-kun?" tanya Asanuma seraya menunjuk Hotaru. Asanuma akhirnya mengerti mengapa Hotaru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Wah, maaf…, saat ini kau mirip sekali dengan Kiru-kun, Hotaru-kun…."

"Aku memang jadi Kiru." Ucap Hotaru seraya menunjuk Yoko. Yoko menunduk di hadapan rektornya itu.

"Aku yang memberi tahu imagenya. Tak kusangka anda sampai salah sangka, Asanuma-san."

"Ah, tidak apa Yoko-kun 'kan? Bagaimana nilai-nilai dan pekerjaanmu? Semua sudah di atur dengan baik oleh Kiru-kan?"

"Sangat baik, Asanuma-san. Kiru bahkan mengizinkanku ketika aku mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan dari tempat kerjaku." Ucap Yoko. Saito dan Naoki memandang Hotaru yang tersenyum penuh makna. Shinrei memandang seniornya itu.

"Senpai sudah kerja? Bukan magang lagi?" Tanya Shinrei. Yoko menggaruk pipinya.

"Yah begitulah, Shinrei-kun."

"Kerja di dua tempat lagi." Ucap Hotaru dengan nada jahil.

"Ki, Hotaru-kun!"

"Sudah-sudah…, kalau begitu aku boleh minta sedikit bayaran untukmu kan, Yoko-kun?" Tanya Asanuma seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoko. "Kau mau mengisi salah satu acara yang kosong? Tak apa kalau kau tak mau, aku tidak akan menghubungi mereka."

Yoko melirik Hotaru yang melalui matanya, ia mempersilahkan Yoko untuk memilih sendiri tindakannya kali ini. Yoko memandang Asanuma, lalu mengeluarkan Iphone 5 kesayangannya itu. Logo Origami Entertainment tercetak jelas di case phonenya. Naoki yang sedang meniru Yoko segera membuat gambar logo milik Origami Entertainment itu dengan kertas lipat dan menyelipkannya di ponselnya.

"Aku rasa…."

~…~…~…~

"Coba dengarkan dan cari lagu yang aku nyanyikan sendiri tanpa Yutori-san. Aku akan mengurus beberapa properti yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Tolong, ya, Kiru-san." Hotaru memandang CD yang diberikan Yoko. Hotaru tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membuka kotak CD itu lalu mengambil CDnya. Ia memasukkan ke dalam laptopnya. Hotaru memasang headphonenya lalu mendengarkan lagu dalam CD itu satu persatu. Hotaru sangat serius saat itu sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat kedatangan seorang pria hampir paruh baya yang datang dari balik punggungnya.

"Kiru-san kah?" tanya pria itu seraya menepuk pundak Hotaru. Hotaru memandang pria itu dengan wajah pucat. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Hotaru "Namaku Mibu Touhaku, wakil rektor tiga."

"Saya tahu. Asanuma-san dan Hotaru-kun sudah memberi tahu saya tentang anda. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Hotaru seraya melepas headphonenya. Hotaru mengecek matanya yang masih terpasang softlens di layar laptopnya seraya menekan tombol pause pada lagu yang sedang di putar saat itu.

"Hotaru-kun?" Touhaku tersenyum seolah tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Anda lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Keikoku-kun bukan? Aku merupakan sahabat pertamanya. Keikoku-kun dapat masuk ke kampus ini pun karena diriku. Aku bisa melihat potensi besar yang dimiliki anak malas itu." Ucap Hotaru.

"Potensi besar? Kiru-kun, kau tidak bercanda, kan? Mana mungkin anak bodoh itu…."

"Dia tidak bodoh, Touhaku-san. Dia hanya malas. Potensi besar yang saya maksud adalah sebagai partner dan mungkin bisa juga menjadi calon pengganti saya. Dia cepat mengerti, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk mengerti." Ucap Hotaru seraya tersenyum. Touhaku menghela nafas dan ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau kau mampu melihat potensi itu. Meski aku tidak dapat melihatnya, aku tetap percaya padamu. Me, Meski aku masih tidak suka pada anak itu…, tapi aku titip dia padamu." Touhaku memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia menitipkan anak keduanya itu padanya. Hotaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Touhaku-san tsundere ya? Kalau Keikoku-kun ada di sini, mungkin dia akan berkata 'mirip Shinrei, ya' dengan polosnya." Ucap Hotaru seraya tertawa kecil. Touhaku memandang Hotaru yang tertawa kecil. Wajahnya merona mendengar tawa kecil milik salah satu mahasiswanya itu.

"Sa, saya tidak tsundere, Kiru-kun."

"Tapi, saya rasa anda seorang tsundere, Touhaku-san. Dari cara anda menitipkan Keikoku-kun pada saya, saya dapat melihat bahwa anda sebenarnya juga menyayangi anak kedua anda itu. Namun, anda hanya gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Jujur saja pada saya Touhaku-san. Saya tidak akan bilang pada Keikoku-kun kok."

"…, Uh, terima kasih, Kiru-kun. Ya, yah…, bagaimana pun anak itu tetap darah dagingku. Meski aku dilarang oleh ayahku untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menjaganya kok. Rushia waktu itu mengerti dan akhirnya memilih Yuan untuk membantuku dan Rushia untuk menjaga Keikoku."

"Ayah anda melarang anda?"

"Iya. Anak itu lahir di tanggal dan hari sial. Ayahku bilang itu akan membawa kesialan bagiku, istriku, dan Shinrei. Rasanya sampai ayahku meninggal, aku akan tetap bersikap keras sekaligus acuh padanya."

"Wah, aku mendapat informasi baru…, Keikoku-kun sepertinya tidak tahu kalau anda sebenarnya menyayanginya juga. Dia selalu berkata pada saya kalau anda jahat dan berusaha membunuhnya setiap saat."

"Kalau aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, meski dia masuk atas rekomendasi mahasiswa kesayangan semua rektor sepertimu, aku tetap akan membunuhnya. Kalau Keikoku sudah menceritakannya, mungkin kau tahu ketika pertama kali di terima ia sempat hampir aku hajar di toilet."

"Ah iya…, Keikoku-kun langsung cerita pada saya. Dia bilang, mungkin karena ayahnya mendengar suara orang yang ingin masuk ke toilet sehingga anda tidak jadi memukulnya."

"Kalian sering bertemu?"

"Enggak, dia menghubungiku lewat e-mail, selama berkuliah di sini hanya empat orang yang pernah bertemu denganku. Rektor Asanuma-san, wakil rektor dua atau boleh aku katakan istri anda Sachika-san, Yoko-san, dan anda yang terakhir."

"Yoko? Mahasiswa abadi itu?"

"Iya…, atas permintaan Rektor Asanuma-san, Yoko-san saat ini menjadi tanggung jawab saya. Beberapa jam lagi dia akan manggung untuk…, OH! Hampir saja saya lupa…, saya masih harus mengatur komposisi lagu yang akan Yoko-san bawakan."

"Ah…, maaf mengganggumu ketika kau sibuk, Kiru-kun."

To Be Continued


	18. Kazoku no Kaiwa

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini. untuk lagu yang dibawakan, sebenarnya penulis ingin menggunakan lagu 風媒花 dari album mereka 空亡 (soranaki), namun karena penulis sendiri belum pernah mendengar bahkan tidak tahu cara membacanya, penulis menggantinya dengan lagu _Seize the day,_ meski penulis juga sebenarnya hanya mendengarkan short versionnya saja di soundcloud nya.

DLDR

BAB 16

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. KAZOKU no KAIWA

Hotaru melihat punggung Touhaku yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ketika Touhaku benar-benar menghilang, Hotaru tertawa kecil dan lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa yang besar. Ia memang tidak menyangka ayahnya ternyata mengkhawatirkannya juga. Yoko baru saja kembali ketika Hotaru masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahaha…, Maaf Yoko-san…, aku tidak kuat mendengar perkataan ayahku mengenaiku."

"Eh? Dia menemuimu?" Tanya Yoko seraya duduk di sampingnya. Hotaru mengangguk.

"Entah dia lupa kalau semua orang saat ini sedang bercosplay atau memang saking polosnya dia percaya saja kalau aku Kiru yang asli, meski kenyataannya memang demikian." Ucap Hotaru.

"Lalu, sekarang kau tetap akan menjalankan rencanamu atau bagaimana?"

"Sekali berjalan, aku tidak bisa mundur. Sampai akhir pun aku akan menjalankan rencanaku. Namun, mungkin kali ini aku tidak akan terlalu keras seperti rencana awalku. Aku akan mengganti akhir rencanaku."

"Hem…, memang Kiru yang penuh perencanaan, bicara soal rencana, bagaimana lagunya?"

"Sudah siap…, Jujur aja, aku suka semua lagumu dan Yutori-san. Sayang, Yutori-san tidak ada di sini…."

"Kalau sudah saatnya, aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya dan semua anggota Origami Entertaiment."

"Sangkyu."

'_tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Yoko-san.'_

~…~…~…~

Touhaku memandang penampilan Yoko, salah satu mahasiswa (hampir) abadi, yang sedang membawakan salah satu music ciptaannya dengan DAREI sebagai Track Maker. Touhaku mengakui bahwa mahasiswa (hampir) abadinya itu akhirnya bisa mengatur waktunya dengan baik dengan adanya Kiru yang bertanggung jawab menjadi (semacam) manajernya. Shinrei yang sudah melepas atribut cosplaynya (dengan kecewa tentunya) duduk di samping ayahnya seraya melihat kakak kelasnya itu membawakan salah satu musik bergenre rap hip-hop itu. Shinrei menyisir matanya mencari 'sosok Kiru' atau setidaknya 'tiruan Kiru' yang menonton penampilan kakak kelasnya itu. Meski akhirnya Shinrei menyerah mencari 'tiruan Kiru' itu. Touhaku bertepuk tangan diikuti Shinrei ketika Yoko selesai membawakan penampilannya.

"Supeshiaru sangkyu fo- Kiru-san." Ucap Yoko seraya melambai ke arah ruang control musik. Semua orang segera melihat ke celah kecil di ruang musik. Sebuah jempol teracung tanpa suara sedikit pun dari sana. Tak lama layar proyektor menyala dan menerangi tempat Yoko berdiri.

_'__Thank you for you too, King Yoko-san. Thank you for everyone who watching this. I am Nakayama Kiru, resign for this show._

_Translate for who didn't get that mean. Terima kasih untukmu juga, King Yoko-san. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah menontonnya. Saya Nakayama Kiru, undur diri dari acara ini._'

"EH! KIRU YANG ASLI DATANG?!" pekik seluruh mahasiswa, mereka berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju ruang control musik.

~…~…~…~

"Telat sedikit kau hampir tidak bisa keluar dari sana, Kiru." Ucap Naoki ketika melihat Hotaru yang menghampirinya dengan nafas terengah di toilet. Hotaru melepas kacamata dan softlensnya.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi sepopuler itu?" Ucap Hotaru seraya mengambil pakaiannya dari tangan Naoki dan masuk ke salah satu bilik untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Sejak awal kau masuk, sebenarnya kau sudah populer, lho. Kau jenius sih, semua orang ingin liat rupamu. Apakah kau sangat culun saking jeniusnya atau mungkin agak trendi sedikit. Yah, mereka semua tidak akan menyangka kalau pemuda yang mereka anggap bodoh itu, ternyata adalah si jenius. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga tidak tahu kalau Nakayama Kiru yang jenius itu memiliki paras yang lumayan untuk menjadi artis."

"Huh! Aku tidak mau jadi artis. Udah cukup aku lihat jadwal Yoko-san yang padet luar biasa itu, untungnya juga ia membatalkan beberapa konsernya bersama Orgment. Herannya, meski Yoko-san katanya punya fisik agak lemah, tapi dia terlihat sanggup menjalani semuanya." Ucap Hotaru.

"Hahaha…, tapi bener lho Kiru-kun, parasmu cocok untuk jadi model." Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya mendengar suara orang lain yang sepertinya sedang bersama dengan Naoki.

"Yoko-san?"

"Benar sekali! Jenius memang beda ya? Mungkin saja Yutori-san juga jenius." Ucap Yoko seraya bertopang dagu. Hotaru keluar dari bilik dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yoko-san, kau tidak sadar betapa khasnya suaramu? Tanpa kepintaran pun aku tahu kalau itu dirimu."

"Lho? Sudah jadi Hotaru-kun lagi?"

"_The Handsome and the best_ kita sudah kembali menjadi _the handsome and the idiot_." Ucap Naoki. Yoko memandang Naoki. Naoki memandang Yoko balik.

"Bahasa inggrismu bagus."

"Wah, terima kasih, Yoko-senpai."

"Aku iri tahu."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru melirik Touhaku yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuntutinya. Hotaru sedikit cemas kalau ayahnya itu tahu tentangnya. Tentu saja ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk mengubah sedikit suaranya ketika berbicara dengan ayahnya itu. Namun, Hotaru mengakui kalau suaranya sendiripun memiliki kekhasan tersendiri. Hotaru meminum blueberry ice americano buatannya seraya menghela nafas. Ia butuh orang lain selain dirinya dan Touhaku di café ini! Hotaru tidak bisa mengeluarkan ponsel maupun PDAnya saat ini, karena di sana masih tergantung atribut utama penanda dirinya adalah Kiru. Ia pun tidak mungkin menggunakan telepon umum di café. Selain ia juga harus membayarnya, ia takut Touhaku akan curiga mengenai ponselnya. Meski tidak sampai membunuh, Hotaru yakin pasti ayahnya akan menghampirinya, memaksanya mengeluarkan ponsel (karena Touhaku tidak mungkin percaya jika Hotaru berbohong bahwa ponselnya mati), melihat gantungan suzaku itu, dan BAM! Tamatlah riwayat rencananya untuk membalas dendam pada ayahnya itu.

_'Oh, Ibu di surga, apa salah tindakanku tadi sampai-sampai Touhaku-san terus mengikutiku.'_ Batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luciole? Kenapa sendirian?"

"Sachika-sensei…." Hotaru memandang seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas putih. Wanita itu menarik kursi di hadapan Hotaru lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah aku bilang Luciole, panggil aku mama." Ucap Sachika seraya mengatakan _'biarkan saja soal Touhaku, yang penting aku tidak membocorkan identitasmu.'_ Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Mama mau pesan apa? Meski saat ini libur, aku akan membuatkannya untuk mama."

"Humh…, mama ingin teh saja, tapi mama sedang tidak ingin teh hijau."

"Bagaimana kalau peppermint tea?" tanya Hotaru sembari berdiri.

"Apakah pedas?"

"Hm…, rasanya seperti mint. Kalau mama tidak suka, earl grey saja?"

"Mama kan bukan bangsawan, Luciole…."

"…, itu nama teh, Mama." Hotaru menghela nafas melihat ibu tirinya itu tertawa.

"Fufufu…, iya mama tahu. Tolong buatkan earl grey ya, dua."

"Dua?" Sachika tersenyum penuh makna. Hotaru cemberut mengetahui maksud ibu tirinya itu. Hotaru mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang staf café. Touhaku keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Sachika yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan anak i…."

"Anak keduamu, Tou. Aku kan istrimu. Anakmu, anakku juga." Ucap Sachika memotong ucapan Touhaku. Touhaku terdiam memandang istrinya itu. Touhaku memandang rambut pirang Hotaru yang bergerak ke sana ke mari melalui celah kecil yang ada di samping pintu staf.

"Bagaimana ini, Yun-yun? Kau tadi sempat lihat kedua orang tua Shinrei itu kan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hotaru memandang PDAnya yang menampilkan tampilan skype Yuan. Hotaru melepaskan gantungan Suzakunya dari ponselnya dan menggantungkannya di PDA sehingga gantungan di PDAnya ada dua. Yuan tertawa kecil.

_'Bagaimana? Lanjutkan saja peranmu sebagai Hotaru, nak. Kalau ibu tirimu mulai terlihat seperti akan membocorkan identitasmu baru kau bertindak.'_ Balas Yuan. Hotaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Ia mengambil nampan dan meletakkan dua buah cangkir dan teko berisi teh Earl Grey.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti kalau aku selamat, Yun-yun." Hotaru memutuskan sambungan skypenya lalu memasukkan PDAnya ke dalam saku celananya. Hotaru membawa nampan itu keluar, tapi ia langsung terdiam melihat tamunya bertambah.

"Ayah dan ibu mau apa di café? Oh, Kei…, Hotaru, di sini kau rupanya…, ha? Ha?" Shinrei memandang orang tuanya. Ayahnya sedang memalingkan wajahnya sementara ibunya tersenyum manis. Hotaru kembali berjalan, meletakan cangkir-cangkir dan teko itu di meja tempat Sachika dan Touhaku duduk. Hotaru mengambil strawberry ice americanonya lalu duduk di meja di samping mereka.

"Mereka bertamu. Shinrei saja yang temani mereka." Ucap Hotaru lalu meminum minumannya perlahan.

"Iih…, kan mama bertamunya ke kamu, Luciole-chan."

"…, Ma…, mama? Ibu sudah tahu?" Shinrei memandang Ibunya yang merajuk Hotaru untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hotaru masih saja bersikap acuh dengan memainkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Luciole-chan…, duduk di sini donk…." Shinrei memandang ayahnya yang menjawab pertanyaannya menggantikan ibunya.

"Sepertinya karena Kiru-kun memberi tahunya." Ucap ayahnya lagi. Sachika terlihat ingat sesuatu.

"Luciole-chan…, kalau tidak mau kemari, mama a…." Hotaru memandang ibu tirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Hotaru mengambil minumannya lalu duduk di samping ibu tirinya. Hotaru memandang ibu tirinya lagi. "Nah, ini baru anak mama."

"Haa~h…." Hotaru menghela nafasnya dan memandang ke arah meja. Shinrei duduk di samping ayahnya dan memandang ibunya yang kini terus mengelus-elus rambut pirang Hotaru.

"Sensei…, aku sudah bukan anak kecil."

"Luciole-chan, panggil aku mama…, atau…."

"Mamaaa~…, aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan panggil aku Luciole. Siapa itu Luciole?" Sachika tersenyum saja ketika Hotaru mulai menunjukkan aktingnya. Sachika ikut memperbaik akting Hotaru. Sachika mencubit pelan kedua pipi Hotaru yang menurutnya mungil itu.

"Iih…, anak mama yang satu ini meski sudah besar masih saja menggemaskan."

"I, ibu…?"

~…~…~…~

"Jadi, sejak kapan ibu tahu?" tanya Shinrei setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya. Sachika memelintir rambut pirang Hotaru yang mulai panjang itu. Hotaru berwajah datar, tapi Shinrei tahu Hotaru tidak suka ketika ibunya memainkan rambutnya.

"Sejak ibu bertemu Kiru-kun di ruang Asa-san."

"Kiru?"

"Iya, Kiru…, waktu itu Kiru-kun dan Asa-san sedang melihat-lihat nilai Luciole-kun. Luciole-kun berwajah tidak peduli ketika aku menceritakan kalau Kiru-kun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah karena nilai teorimu. iya kan?"

"Mana Kiru?"

"Oh, jadi bener Kiru sudah bertemu denganmu, Sachi." Ucap Touhaku mencoba mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hotaru. Sachika memandang Touhaku tajam.

"Kiru tidak ada di sini, Luciole-chan. Ya, memangnya kau sudah?"

"Tadi. Sepertinya saat Yoko berganti kostum sebelum mengisi acara. Kiru sepertinya sedang membantu untuk memutarkan instrument lagu yang dibawakan Yoko."

"Mana Yoko-senpai?"

"Yoko-senpai sudah balik, tiba-tiba bos dari perusahaannya memanggilnya. Yoko-senpai titip salam untukmu dan Saito dan Naoki." Ucap Shinrei menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru.

"Saito dan Naoki siapa?"

"…." Shinrei hampir saja menyiram adiknya dengan teh panas, jika saja ibunya tidak memukul tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir tehnya. Shinrei mengelus-elus tangannya yang dipukul oleh sang ibu. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya melihat tangan Shinrei.

"Pasti sakit."

"JELAS SAJA! OUCH!" Kini kepala Shinrei yang dipukul dengan kipas tangan lipat yang dibawa ibunya. Sachika membuka lipatan kipas tangan itu lalu mengipasi Hotaru.

"Dingin."

"Tidak masalah kan?"

"Hatchi!"

"Yaaa, Luciole-chan…, maaf…." Sachika segera melipat kipas tangannya lalu mencari sapu tangan lalu mengelap hidung Hotaru.

"Keikoku sejak dulu alergi dingin, Sachi…." Ucap Touhaku. Sachika dan Shinrei memandang Touhaku yang memandang ke arah lain. Hotaru tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Ma~…, pinjem jaket. Dingin…, Hatchi!"

~…~…~…~

"Apa yang sedang mama rencana kan?" Tanya Hotaru seraya memandang mamanya ketika Shinrei pergi ke toilet dan Touhaku sedang menerima panggilan telepon. Sachika tersenyum, ia membenarkan syal yang melingkar di leher Hotaru.

"Hanya ingin supaya Touhaku cepat sadar."

"Kalau aku adalah Kiru?"

"Yah, itu hanya tambahan…, Mama ingin Touhaku segera membawamu pulang ke tempat aslimu, rumah mama, ayahmu, dan Shinrei."

"Touhaku-san bilang. Selama kakek masih hidup sepertinya hal itu mustahil."

"Ayahmu mau bicara padamu?" Hotaru melipat tangannya.

"Berterima kasihlah atas ide bagusmu, mama. Touhaku-san berbicara padaku ketika aku masih menjadi Kiru. Untungnya, Touhaku-san tidak terlalu curiga kemiripan 'Kiru' denganku."

"Touhaku pernah mendesak Asa-san untuk memberi tahu seperti apa rupamu. Untung juga, Asa-san sudah pernah melihatmu ketika kau menemui agen polisi rahasia. Kau memakai softlens merah kan waktu itu? Jadi, Asa-san bilang kalau Kiru sedikit mirip dengan Keikoku tapi bermata merah."

"Suzaku identik juga dengan warna merah. Asanuma-san tidak memberi tahuku tentang itu! Waktu ia menepuk pundakku aku kaget sekali waktu itu! Aku pikir rahasiaku ketahuan!"

"Hahaha, Mama dan Asa-san sudah berjanji akan menjaga rahasiamu sampai kau mau memberitahukannya pada Touhaku dan Shinrei melalui mulutmu sendiri."

Hotaru hanya tersenyum memandang mamanya itu.

~…~…~…~

"Kena serangan dingin Kiru?" Tanya Naoki ketika ia sedang membereskan kamarnya.

"Begitulah waktu aku kembali dari café, Salju mulai turun. Untungnya mama memaksa Shinrei dan Touhaku-san memberikan jaket mereka padaku. Liburan kali ini kau mau pulang?" Tanya Hotaru sebelum mengambil tisu dan bersin. Naoki tertawa kecil.

"Iya, adikku kangen padaku. Lagipula, Shiro bilang kalau ia juga pulang. Kau sendiri tidak pulang, Kiru?"

"Pulang sih, Yuan bilang aku harus datang di acara pementasan drama yang diperankan adikku."

"Kau punya adik?"

"Kalau dengan Shinrei beda ibu, yang ini beda ayah. Aku baru pulang lusa. Kau besok ya? Wah, aku sendirian lagi." Ucap Hotaru. Hotaru menyalakan selimut pemanasnya hingga panas maksimal lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Maaf deh. Oyasumi, Kiru."

~…~…~…~

Karena café di kampus tutup selama libur musim dingin, Shiseiten berencana untuk membantu di café milik Yuan. Hotaru memandang ketiga teman semasa SMAnya itu yang tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu kamar asramanya pagi ini. Hotaru mempersilahkan ketiganya masuk. Akira dan Bontenmaru berdecak kagum melihat berbagai atribut Suzaku diperalatan elektronik Hotaru. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga takjub melihat sebuah buku yang berisi jadwal kuliah, kerja, dan manggung Yoko.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi manajer Yoko-senpai?" Tanya Akira. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Sejak rektor menitipkannya padaku. Oh iya Akari, kau akan pergi ke Korea Selatan bersama Saisei untuk lomba, kan? Kapan berangkatnya dan berapa lama?" Tanya Hotaru pada Akari yang sejak masuk ke dalam kamarnya terlihat tidak bisa berhenti membuka mulutnya.

"Eh, ya? Aku dan Saisei akan berangkat tanggal 27 Maret kira-kira sebulan, karena selain lomba kami juga harus melihat-lihat kampus kedokteran yang kira-kira cocok untuk diadakannya kegiatan pertukaran pelajar. Untung saja ada kompensasi dari rektorat." Jelas Akari.

"Wuih, Akari sekarang jadi pinter ya. Bawa oleh-oleh dari Korsel ya." Ucap Bontenmaru. Akari tersenyum semangat.

"Kalian dapet waktu senggang?" Tanya Hotaru lagi. Akari memandang Hotaru.

"Dapet sih, seminggu ada sehari-dua hari kita bebas menjelajah Korsel, tapi aku dan Saisei bergantian bebasnya. Tapi ada satu minggu full di mana kami gak ada waktu bebas, saat itu kami lomba. Memang kenapa? Kiru mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke sana juga?"

"Enggak. Yoko-senpai mendapat tugas dari perusahaannya untuk menjali relasi dengan perusahaan di Korsel. Karena aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana, kalian tahu alasannya. Aku hanya ingin kamu atau Kak Saisei mengawasinya. Setidaknya kalau Yoko-senpai mulai kesulitan mengatur waktunya di Korsel kalian bisa menghubungiku. Tenang saja, tagihan ponsel kalian aku yang bayar." Jelas Hotaru seraya mengambil buku berisi jadwal Yoko itu.

"Serahkan padaku dan Saisei! Aku akan bilang pada Saisei soal Yoko-senpai. Kalau menyangkutmu, aku rasa Saisei mau membantu." Ujar Akari.

"Aku percayakan dia padamu, Akari. Kalau kau dan Saisei kesulitan ketika mempersiapkan bahan untuk lomba, nanti aku bantu." Ucap Hotaru seraya menepuk pundak Akari. Hotaru memandang Bonten dan Akira. "Akira kabarnya akan lomba di Tokyo, ya? Lomba apa?"

"American Football. Aku masuk klub itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Makanya, setiap sore atau ketika pertandingan American Football aku selalu menghubungimu karena tidak bisa mengurus cafe. Aku lomba bulan Januari nanti." Jelas Akira.

"Wah, itu kan permainan keras. Semoga kau berhasil memenangkan pertandingan. Kalau kira-kira butuh strategi, katakan padaku. Aku akan mencoba membantu teammu." Hotaru menepuk pundak Akira. Hotaru kini memandang Bonten.

"Bonten sendiri akan lomba di China ya? Lomba apa?"

"Biasa, yang berhubungan dengan martial arts. Aikido. Tae Kwon do. Karateka. Yah, hampir semuanya. Februari awal aku sudah berangkat. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengikuti upacara hari pertama dan tidak bisa menemanimu merayakan ultah Shinrei."

"Haha…, aku juga gak yakin tahun depan Shinrei akan mendapat kejutan seperti yang biasanya dulu ku lakukan. Wah, aku tidak mau tulangku remuk untuk jadi lawan latihanmu. Tapi, aku bisa mencarikan beberapa instruktur yang bisa membantumu berlatih. Kalau kau datang ke gym dan mengatakan latihan atas perintah 'Suzaku' mereka pasti tidak akan menuntut bayaran darimu."

"Hahaha, nuntut bayaran juga kalau diskon tiga puluh persen saja aku terima kok."

"Mereka pasti kasih gratis, Bonten." Ucap Akira seraya meninju otot milik Bonten.

"Karena mereka pasti menganggap kalau kau adalah bodyguard atau suruhan anak kecil ini!" Lanjut Akari seraya menunjuk Hotaru. Hotaru hanya tertawa datar.

"Mereka benar. Dan…, siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil, Akari?"

~…~…~…~

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah, Keikoku!" Ucap Seluruh keluarga Yuan ketika Hotaru baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di pintu gerbang rumah Yuan. Hotaru menghela nafas dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Ia membuka tangannya ketika seseorang berlari menghampirinya. Hotaru memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"Okaerinasai, Aniki. Aniki akan tinggal sampai Februari kan?"

"Tentu. Ayo, masuk. Aniki sudah kedinginan. HATCHI!"

"Yah, Aniki…, Baju Otouto kotor…."

"Ah, ya…, maaf Kasei. Ayo, kita ganti baju."

"Bagaimana kalau Aniki juga ceritakan tentang Shinrei-nii dan Touhaku-ji?"

"Oke, setelah berganti baju…, HATCHI!"

To Be Continued


	19. How Does He Teach You?

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: SETTING WAKTU BERUBAH! OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 17

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. HOW DOES HE TEACH YOU?

Beberapa tahun kemudian. Semester terakhir ini mungkin akan menjadi sedikit cobaan berat bagi Hotaru dan kawan-kawannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hotaru dan teman-temannya harus mampu mengerjakan dua buah karya ilmiah penting dalam satu semester. Laporan kerja magang dan tentunya Skripsi. Hotaru menghela nafas, mungkin baginya ini adalah hal yang mudah. Namun, bagi teman-temannya ini adalah cobaan terberat dalam kehidupan perkuliahan mereka. Beruntung bagi Hotaru, Shinrei, Saito, Naoki, Shirou, Shiseiten, dan Yoko-senpai. Selain Yoko-senpai, mereka hanya perlu membuat laporan kerja tahunan Café Shiseiten, yang didirikan oleh Shiseiten dan tambahan beberapa mahasiswa selama hampir empat tahun ini. Bagi para pekerja seperti Shiro, ia sangat beruntung karena tidak perlu mencari tempat kerja lagi. Yoko-senpai pun terbebas dari tuntutan laporan kerja magang, karena ia telah bekerja di dua tempat. Ia hanya perlu mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya di salah satu tempat kerja saja selama ini dan itu hal yang mudah baginya. Tentunya, Yoko-senpai lebih memilih untuk mempresentasikan tentang Origami Entertainment Inc. karena ia termasuk salah satu founder dari Origami Entertainment inc. tersebut.

Touhaku memandang daftar nama mahasiswa yang akan ia bimbing untuk membuat skripsi. Ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika salah satu murid favoritnya itu tidak ada dalam daftar tersebut. Shinrei, anaknya pun tidak ia bimbing. Touhaku membuka lembaran terakhir dan melihat sebuah nama yang membuatnya tercengang. Touhaku membaca ulang nama itu untuk memastikan ia tidak salah membaca.

"Touhaku-sensei. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya keempat orang jenius kembali mendapat kelas yang sama untuk pelajaran yang akan kau berikan." Ucap salah satu guru besar yang duduk di hadapannya. Dosen itu memberikan daftar kelas beserta nama mahasiswa yang akan diajar oleh Touhaku, selain kelas bimbingan skripsi. Touhaku membaca nama mahasiswa kelas IT 3 dan kembali tercengang.

001xxxxxxx133 KING-YOKO

003xxxxxxx299 KIMINARI NAOKI

003xxxxxxx313 NAKAYAMA KIRU

003xxxxxxx314 NAKAMURA SAITO

003xxxxxxx315 NARUMI HOTARU

003xxxxxxx320 MIBU SHINREI

"Dua kali saja, mereka masuk dalam daftar kelasku." Ucap Touhaku lalu mengambil stabilonya dan mewarnai beberapa nama mereka.

"Siapa mereka yang beruntung itu? Nakayama Kiru-san kah?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya Asanuma-san yang membimbingnya langsung, yang aku maksud itu King-Yoko, Nakamura Saito, dan Narumi Hotaru." Ucapnya seraya menebalkan warna stabilonya pada ketiga nama itu.

"Ah, sepertinya Asanuma-san sengaja agar kau bisa mengajar anak keduamu."

"Anda tahu dari siapa, Yusei-san?"

"Istrimu, Sachika-san. Sachika-san sangat berharap kau mau membawanya pulang ke rumahnya." Ucap Dosen bernama Yusei itu seraya melirik Sachika yang sedang tersenyum (dan mungkin bersenandung) dengan headphone berwarna putih yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Touhaku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, istrinya memang benar-benar orang yang cukup seenaknya.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru memandang nama dosen yang akan membimbingnya di dinding pengumuman. Nama Nakayama Kiru tidak tertera di sana. Namun, nama Narumi Hotaru berada dalam bimbingan Mibu Touhaku. Saito memandang Hotaru yang terlihat kecewa, ia sedikit menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang berebut untuk melihat dosen pembimbing mereka. Saito menggenggam tangan Hotaru dan menariknya dari kerumunan.

"Kenapa nama keduamu tidak ada dalam daftar bimbingan skripsi?" Tanya Saito. Hotaru menghela nafasnya sebelum mengeluarkan seringai khasnya ala Kiru.

"Aku yang bilang pada Asanuma-san. Mahasiswa yang dibimbing oleh Asanuma ada 12 orang, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ada 13 nama prodi mahasiswa tersebut, dan kalau di perhatikan baik-baik prodi ke-13 adalah prodi kita. Hal ini dilakukan agar mahasiswa yang dibimbing Asanuma tidak iri pada 'Kiru' dan juga tidak masalah jika 'Kiru' tidak bisa masuk di kelas bimbingan mereka." Jelas Hotaru. Saito mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Berarti sesuai dugaanku."

"Kau mengujiku rupanya."

"Hanya minta penjelasan lebih. Shinrei dan yang lainnya sudah tahu?" Tanya Saito lagi. Hotaru memandang Saito. "Soal kau yang diajarkan oleh ayahmu di dua mata kuliah." Lanjutnya.

"Shinrei sudah. Mama menceritakannya padanya. Yoko-senpai juga. Asanuma-san memberitahunya ketika memberi Yoko izin untuk perjalanan bisnisnya. Sisanya kau saja." Ucap Hotaru. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang menghampirinya dari arah kerumunan mahasiswa. Hotaru mengedipkan matanya pada Saito sebelum mendekati Shinrei. Yang kesulitan keluar dari kerumunan.

~…~….~…~

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti bocah pemalas?" Tanya Touhaku seraya menarik telinga Hotaru yang tertidur. Shinrei memukul tangan sang ayah, membuat tarikan Touhaku pada telinga Hotaru lepas. Hotaru cemberut seraya mengusap telinganya. Touhaku menghela nafas, mendengus. "Selesai ini, kau tetap tinggal di sini. Shinrei, kau harus membelikan ayah obat memar karena pukulanmu ini!"

"Ayahmu marah?" Tanya Hotaru pada Shinrei ketika Touhaku berbalik menuju ke depan. Touhaku melambatkan jalannya. Shinrei mengangguk kecil seraya mengusap kepala Hotaru.

"Lagian kau tidur, sih." Ucap Naoki. Hotaru cemberut.

"'Kan ngantuk."

"Kalau saja kau tidak menderita Narkolepsi, aku pasti tidak akan semudah itu percaya. Untung saja setelah matkul ini kita tidak ada kelas, ya, Hotaru-kun." Ujar Saito seraya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kelas apa? Beruntung kenapa?"

"Justru karna tidak ada kelas, makanya kau beruntung."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Saito."

"Jadi, kau hanya mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kiru?"

"Dan Yoko-senpai? Coba Yoko-senpai tidak ada urusan bisnis." lanjut Naoki. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"KERUMUNAN ORANG DISANA! DIAM ATAU SAYA KELUARKAN DARI KELAS!"

"Hai'…."

~…~…~…~

Touhaku memandang Hotaru yang duduk di hadapannya sembari tertunduk. Ia bingung dengan anak keduanya itu. satu sisi mengatakan anaknya itu memanglah benar-benar 'terlambat' kalau tidak mau dikatakan bodoh. Namun, di sisi lain, Touhaku percaya pada omongan Kiru bahwa anak keduanya memiliki potensi besar sebagai penerusnya. Touhaku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara Kiru mengajar anak keduanya ini sehingga, meski pas-pasan, Hotaru dapat terus menjalani perkuliahan tanpa mengulang satu mata kuliah. Shinrei saja terpaksa mengulang satu mata kuliah karena nilainya hanya kurang 0,1 saja untuk lulus di mata kuliah tersebut.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti denganmu, Keikoku. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengikuti sampai sejauh ini? Ayah tidak pernah percaya kau akan lulus di tahun yang sama dengan Shinrei. Bagaimana cara Kiru-san mengajarimu?" Touhaku memandang anaknya itu. Hotaru masih menunduk. Touhaku berjongkok dan melihat wajah anak keduanya itu. Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya sensei siapanya aku? Sensei kan hanya sensei. Dan ini kan bukan urusan sensei." Ucap Hotaru. Touhaku menjitak kepala anak keduanya itu, tapi tidak sekejam dahulu. Hotaru mengusap kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara Kiru-san mengajarimu? Naoki dan Saito, bahkan Shinrei bilang, kau langsung mengerti ketika Kiru mengajarimu."

"Sensei mau jadi Kiru?" Hotaru balik tanya. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan polos. Kini Touhaku yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ehem! Begitulah. Bagaimana pun, Asanuma-san sudah memintaku mendidikmu di dua mata kuliah. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengajarimu di dua mata kuliah ini, namaku akan tercoreng dimata dosen-dosen lain. Apalagi, mereka sudah tahu kalau kau anak selirku." Jelas Touhaku. Wajahnya merona. Hotaru berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Siapa yang selir?"

"Su, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, beritahu ayah, bagaimana cara Kiru-san mengajarimu?"

"Kiru selalu mempraktikkannya dan mempersilahkan aku mencoba." Ucap Hotaru. Touhaku terdiam dan memandang Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

_'Ini yang menjelaskan, mengapa nilai ujian praktiknya mendapat nilai tertinggi ketiga setelah Kiru dan Shinrei. Pantas saja Kiru-san bilang anak ini punya potensi, praktik memang lebih dibutuhkan Kiru untuk mencari pengganti.' _Batin Touhaku.

Hotaru melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Touhaku dan menyadarkannya. Touhaku menepis tangan Hotaru lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Touhaku tersentak, ia memandang tangannya sendiri lalu memandang ekspresi Hotaru. Wajah anak itu datar, tapi matanya memandang pada tangannya yang di tepis dan mulai memerah itu. Touhaku menghela nafas, ia kembali mendekari Hotaru, mengambil tangannya lalu mengusapkan salep yang tadi dibelikan Shinrei padanya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya memandang sang ayah.

"Tugasku mendidikmu, bukan menghajarmu. Ayo kita ke lab, kita akan praktikkan apa yang tadi sudah ayah jelaskan."

_'Ternyata kau memang tidak bohong.'_ Batin Hotaru sembari tersenyum kecil. "Arigatou, otou-san."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Lab itu apa?"

~…~…~…~

Shiseiten tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Hotaru menceritakan kejadian siang tadi ketika ia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari ayah kandungnya itu. Saito dan Naoki hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sementara Yoko hanya tersenyum sembari memandang berkas-berkas pekerjaannya yang ia bawa ke asrama. Hotaru menunjukkan perban di tangan kirinya. Seolah mengatakan 'ini buktinya.'

"Senpai masih sibuk?" Tanya Naoki ketika mereka selesai tertawa dan kehabisan bahan cerita.

"Tidak. Setelah berkas yang satu ini selesai, aku hanya tinggal mengirimkannya pada bos. Orgment kemarin sudah mengeluarkan album baru, dan karena tahu aku sibuk kerja mereka tidak memaksaku untuk ikut di release party album ini. Jadi, aku bisa fokus pada skripsiku beberapa hari ini. Kalian ingin mengajakku jalan?" Tanya Yoko.

"Enggak, kok senpai. Hanya saja, kami tidak enak menggunakan kamarmu sebagai markas. Asanuma-san melarang kita membuka café selama semester ini karena skripsi, sih." Ujar Akira. Yoko hanya tersenyum. Ia mengatupkan ibu jari, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya lalu menempelkan ketiganya pada kening Akira.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune tidak keberatan. Selama Kiru-san mengizinkannya tentu saja."

"Oh, jadi tanpa izinku kau membuang teman-temanku ini?" Tanya Hotaru sarkastik.

"Tanpa izinmu, itu artinya aku sedang tidak ada di tempat. Tentu saja kunci asrama akan aku bawa ke Tokyo." Hotaru berdecak kesal seraya mendekati Yoko.

"Biar aku bantu. Aku ingin bicara hal lain padamu."

~…~…~…~

Touhaku meletakan laptopnya di depan Hotaru. Hotaru dan mahasiswa lain serta Shinrei tentu saja terkejut dengan perbuatan dosen mereka. Touhaku mengusap kepala Hotaru lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan mulai menjelaskan materinya. Hotaru terlihat mempraktikkan apa yang dijelaskan Touhaku ketika Shinrei dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya memperhatikannya. Namun, ketika ia tidak diperhatikan, Hotaru terlihat sibuk dengan hal lain. Hotaru kembali mengerjakan praktiknya ketika Touhaku menghampirinya untuk melihat pekerjaannya. Hotaru memandang bingung pada Touhaku ketika ia (pura-pura) lupa akan langkah selanjutnya. Touhaku mengambil tangan Hotaru dan mulai menjelaskan sekaligus menuntun Hotaru mengerjakannya. Shinrei tersenyum saja melihat hal itu.

"Nah, hapalkan itu. di ujian tertulis nanti, kamu jelaskan saja langkah-langkah mengerjakannya. Kalau kau lupa, nanti tanya saja Kiru-san. Kiru-san tidak keberatan kan?" Ujar Touhaku lalu menunjuk layar papan tulis yang menunjukkan huruf 'untuknya sama sekali tidak.' dengan dua burung api. Ia berjalan ke depan kelas.

Hotaru melirik Saito dan Naoki yang terus berusaha menahan tawa. Yoko saja sampai menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, bahunya berguncang menahan suara tawanya, tangan kanannya yang memegang pulpen pun tidak bergerak, padahal banyak catatan yang masih harus ia tulis.. Hotaru cemberut dan kembali melanjutkan 'kegiatan lain di laptop milik ayah kandungnya itu.

~…~…~…~

Asanuma menatap anak didik kesayangannya itu duduk di hadapannya. Ruangan yang terkunci dan sedikit remang membuat Asanuma sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan kedatangan anak didik kesayangannya itu. Asanuma mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan laporan mingguan dari rencana yang ia dan anak didiknya itu laksanakan. Anak didiknya itu menghela nafasnya lalu memainkan ponselnya.

"Menurutku awalanmu ini sudah benar, Kiru. Hanya saja, perhatikan penggunaan kata yang lebih formal, Kiru."

"Ah. Itu masih kurang formal, ya?"

"Ada beberapa saja, kok. Aku lingkarkan saja dan kau harus mencari kata formalnya di kamus." Ucap Asanuma seraya mengambil pulpen merahnya.

"Boleh sambil aku bercerita tentang Touhaku-san?"

"Silahkan Kiru. Bicara mengenai Touhaku-san, ada permintaan darinya."

~…~…~…~

Touhaku memandang alamat email milik Kiru itu. Ia tak menyangka anak didik kesayangan sekaligus yang paling misterius itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya yang awalnya ditolak ole Asanuma. Sore tadi Asanuma, datang dengan wajah lesu, memberikan sebuah kertas yang saat ini masih ada dalam genggamannya. Asanuma mengatakan bahwa Kiru mungkin akan lama membalas emailnya karena ia mendapat tugas untuk mengecek sistem komputer di PLTN yang dikhawatirkan rusak akibat gempa kecil beberapa hari lalu. Touhaku memandang kertas kecil itu, entah mengapa ia merasa pernah melihat tulisan tangan itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Sensei tidak mau mengajariku lagi? Aku pulang." Ucap Hotaru seraya melanggeng pergi. Touhaku menahan kepergian anak itu dengan menarik kerah belakang bajunya.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Kau sudah selesai? Mana, biar ayah lihat." Hotaru berbalik dan kembali ke meja komputernya. Ia memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya. "Hmm, bagus, Keikoku."

"Aku boleh pulang?"

"Belum."

"…." Hotaru cemberut. Touhaku mengusap kepala Hotaru.

"Kau yakin ingin mengerjakan skripsi seperti Kiru-san dan lainnya? Ayah lebih menyarankan kau membuat tugas akhir daripada skripsi."

"Kiru bilang aku harus coba buat skripsi." Touhaku mengusap kepala Hotaru lagi.

"Aku akan coba bicara pada Kiru."

"Kiru di sini?" Hotaru melirik kanan kiri. Touhaku menjitak anaknya itu. Hotaru mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Asik." Ucapnya dengan nada datar lalu berjalan setengah berlari keluar ruangan lab itu. Touhaku memandang lagi kertas berisi alamat email Kiru itu.

"Aku harap e-mail pertama ku ini akan dibalas cepat."

~…~…~…~

"Membuat tugas akhir, ya…, kalau aku jadi kamu sih, aku akan melakukannya Kiru-san. Daripada membuat dua skripsi, lagipula bisa ketahuan kalau secara tidak sengaja, kau akan diuji oleh Touhaku-sensei. Otomatis, sebelum presentasi skripsi Touhaku-sensei mengetahui identitasmu." Ucap Yoko memberi saran. Hotaru memutar-mutar pena merahnya sembari melihat tanggalan.

"Memang sih. Tapi, aku ragu jika harus membuat tugas akhir."

"Hah? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku justru akan menerima saran dosenku itu! Selain untuk pekerjaan kantorku, aku malas berhubungan dengan kalimat lagi. Membuat lirik saja akhir-akhir ini aku sedang malas. Yutori-san pasti marah, untung aku punya alasan bahwa tugas kantorku akhir-akhir ini menyita waktuku membuat lagu." Yoko mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya dan memandang Hotaru yang kini menutup bukunya dan sedang mengambil buku baru.

"Aku ragu bukan karena aku tidak nyaman. Aku ragu karena aku sendiri tidak tahu tugas akhir seperti apa yang akan aku buat untuk 'Hotaru'." Ujarnya sembari membaca buku tersebut, ia mengambil penanya dan melingkari suatu tulisan di buku tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak yang sederhana saja? Sistem komputer untuk presensi di kantor mungkin. Atau software baru untuk mengaransemen lagu yang bisa digunaakan bersamaan meski jarak yang jauh misalnya." Yoko kembali memandang komputernya seraya memutar aransemen lagu yang dikirim K's padanya. Yoko menjedanya lalu mulai menulis lagu lagi. Hotaru menghela nafas melihat senpainya itu..

"Kenapa kedua saranmu tidak jauh-jauh dari kantor dan Orgmentmu?"

"Kan hanya misalnya! Kalau aku yang disuruh membuat tugas akhir, aku pasti akan membuatnya."

"Iya, iya…, rasanya aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang menarik untuk café kita. Karena, meski kita sudah lulus, aku masih ingin menjalankan café ini."

"Boleh thu dicoba. Bikin apa gitu, café dengan para pembuatnya robot misalnya."

"Wah, aku sih tidak. Aku berencana membuat sistem yang dapat membuat pelanggan dapat langsung memesan di mejanya tanpa perlu pelayan datang untuk menghampiri dan menerima pesanan. Jadi, pelayan-pelayan hanya tinggal menghampiri untuk meletakan pesanan pelanggan saja. Lagipula, café Shiseiten masih sangat kekurangan orang, ini akan membantu mereka."

"Itu ide bagus, Kiru-san. Kalau aku tidak kerja di perusahaan itu, mungkin aku bekerja di tempatmu, ya."

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak kerja, penyakitmu bisa kambuh lagi"

"Tenang saja. Kambuh pun bosku tidak peduli."

"Tapi, yang di Orgment peduli, kan?"

~…~…~…~

Touhaku memandang Hotaru yang kembali tidur di kelasnya. Bimbingan kali ini memang menjelaskan tata cara penulisan skripsi. Touhaku tidak bisa langsung meminta anak keduanya itu untuk membuatnya secara langsung, karena minggu depan mereka baru diperbolehkan untuk mempraktikannya. Touhaku melirik Yoko yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh kouhainya yang tertidur itu, mencoba membangunkan kouhainya dari narkolepsi hampir akut yang diderita kouhainya. Touhaku mengangkat tangannya. Yoko menghela nafas dan berhenti menguncang tubuh kouhainya itu. Touhaku mengambil sebuah buku yang paling tebal lalu memukul bahu anak keduanya itu.

"Bangun, pemalas!"

"Uh…, sakit…." Hotaru akhirnya terbangung dan mengusap bahunya. Ia memandang Touhaku sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan mulai mengantuk lagi. Touhaku memijat pelipisnya, mencoba menahan amarah melihat anak keduanya kini tidur lagi.

"Penyakit Narkolepsi ternyata berbahaya. Baiklah! Kita lanjutkan pelajaran tanpanya."

"Emang bahaya, ya?" Bisik Yoko pada Saito.

"Mungkin untuk Touhaku-san dan dosen lainnya berbahaya." Ujar Saito sebelum mencatat kembali materi yang diberikan Touhaku.

"Nakamura. Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk mengajarkannya. Kau juga, Yoko." Ucap Touhaku ketika jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Yoko yang saat itu sedang membangunkan Hotaru untuk memberi tahunya kalau kelas telah berakhir, memandang Touhaku dengan wajah yang sedikit merona lalu keluar dari ruang kelas, diikuti mahasiswa yang lain.

"Touhaku-sensei…, tsundere?" tanya Yoko pada Saito. Saito mengangguk kaku, masih belum percaya dengan pengelihatannya tadi.

"Touhaku-san memang tsundere, kok. Aduuh…, ayah tak berperasaan, kalau bahuku sampai patah, aku akan menuntutnya karena sudah mematahkan salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di sini." Ujar Hotaru seraya menggerakkan bahu kanannya yang tadi diberi beban berat dari sang ayah.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memanggilnya, ayah." Ucap Saito. Hotaru terdiam sejenak.

"Cih! Aku sudah salah bicara."

"Lho, lho kok?!"

~…~…~…~

"Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengajari anak itu." Keluh Touhaku.

"Lho? Bukankah, Lu…, Kiru-kun sudah memberi tahumu?" Tanya Sachika sembari membawa makan malam yang baru ia buat. Touhaku menegakkan badannya lalu mengambil sumpitnya. Touhaku menarik nafasnya.

"Itadakimasu…, Kiru memang sudah memberi tahuku, tapi anak itu sepertinya tetap tidak akan mengerti kalau bukan Kiru yang mengajar." Jelas Touhaku. Touhaku mengambil makanannya dengan sumpit dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sachika hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan suaminya itu.

"Kalau aku yang mengajarinya bagaimana?" Touhaku berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Ia menggeleng lalu menelan makanannya.

"Kau kan dosen mahasiswa kedokteran Sachi. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengajarkan IT padanya."

"Lho? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau ajari aku dahulu. Nanti aku ajarkan pada anak itu." Ucap Sachika seraya tersenyum. Suara langkah seseorang menghentikan senyum Sachika.

"Anak siapa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya pria tua yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur. Pria itu berjalan dengan tongkat jalannya, mendekati pasutri itu. Sachika tersenyum kecil.

"Duduklah dulu ayah." Ucap Sachika seraya membantu pria itu untuk duduk. Sachika mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi lalu membawakan piring lauk untuk pria yang disebut ayah itu.

"Siapa lagi ayah? Mana mungkin Shinrei tidak bisa dididik, dia kan pintar." Ucap Touhaku seraya meletakkan sumpitnya. Sachika tersenyum kecil.

_'Sedangkan Luciole jenius.'_ Sachika duduk di hadapan ayah mertuanya itu. "Ayah masih tidak suka dengan anaknya Lucia? Ini kan salah Touhaku dan Lucia, anak itu hanya korban." Bujuk Sachika.

"Sekali tidak suka, maka tidak suka! Memangnya apa yang dapat dibanggakan dari makhluk hina itu? Katakan padaku dan aku akan mempertimbangkannya!" Pria itu mulai terbatuk setelah mengucapkannya kalimat protesnya. Sachika tersenyum.

"…, Sebentar lagi ayah dan Tou tahu, kok." Gumam Sachika lalu mengangkat piring kotor milik Touhaku. Meninggalkan kedua ayah dan anak itu terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

To Be Continued.


	20. Dangerous

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 18

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. DANGEROUS

Hotaru mengangguk kecil ketika Sachika menemuinya di perpustakaan khusus program studi kesehatan itu. Sachika menceritakan tentang percakapannya dengan ayah mertuanya semalam. Saisei dan Akari yang ikut mendengarnya saling memandang. Mereka masih belum mengerti seperti apa rencana yang dapat menyadarkan kedua orang yang saking pintarnya tidak dapat melihat kejeniusan pemuda pirang tersebut. Saisei memandang Sachika yang juga masih memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memberi tahu ayah mertuanya itu. Hotaru memandang ketiga orang di hadapannya yang kini tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hotaru tertawa kecil melihat ketiganya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, Hotaru?" Tanya Akari yang akhirnya menyadari tingkah Hotaru yang sedari tadi menutup mulut dengan bahu bergetar.

"Mama pikir kau menangis, Luciole." Ucap Sachika.

"Ahahaha, habisnya…."

"Wajah kami lucu, begitu? Kau selalu saja begitu Keikoku-chan." Saisei mengusap kepala Hotaru yang masih tertawa.

"Hahaha…, maaf, kak. Lagipula, kalian mikir apa sih sampai serius begitu?" Tanya Hotaru. Akari memukul bahu kanan Hotaru.

"SAKIT!" Pekik Hotaru seraya menjauhkan bahu kanannya dari Akari. Sachika segera mengelus bahu kanan Hotaru, ia membuka kemeja Hotaru dan melihat balutan perban di sekitar bahu kanannya. Sachika mulai mengurut bahu kanan Hotaru. Akari minta maaf sementara Saisei masih tidak percaya jika pria kasar ini bisa menjadi dokter.

"Salah tidur?" Tanya Sachika seraya mengurut bahu kanan Hotaru. Hotaru meringis.

"Touhaku-sensei memukulnya dengan buku kamus. Untung tidak sampai patah. Kalau patah, habislah riwayat Kiru." Ucap Hotaru sembari sesekali meringis. Sachika terdiam. Aura hitam mulai berkumpul di sekitar wanita itu. Saisei dan Akari saling berpelukan melihat tampang seram dari wanita yang telah mengajarinya itu.

"TOUHAKU!" Pekiknya lalu berlari keluar dari pepustakaan itu. seluruh penghuni perpustakaan memandang kepergian kepala prodi mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Hotaru memijit pelipisnya.

"Semoga dipelajaran nanti Touhaku-sensei tidak melampiaskannya padaku, lagi." Gumam Hotaru sembari mengurut sendiri bahu kanannya. Saisei pindah tempat dan segera menggantikan Sachika mengurut Hotaru.

"Wah, ini sih agak parah, Kei-chan. Pantas, Sachi-sensei marah besar."

"A, apa tambah parah karena aku memukulnya?" Tanya Akari yang mulai pucat. Saisei menggeleng.

"Enggak. Kau malah sedikit meringankan sakitnya sebenarnya. Bantu aku, Akari-kun."

~…~…~…~

Hotaru memandang aura kelabu yang ditunjukkan oleh Touhaku. Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan menghampirinya dan memberinya simpati. Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang ikut misuh-misuh. Hotaru menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sepertinya Shinrei juga tahu mengenai keadaan bahunya. Yoko mencubit pelan lengan kiri Hotaru seraya menunjuk Touhaku. Hotaru membalasnya dengan menunjuk bahu kanannya. Yoko mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Jadi…, pelajaran hari ini adalah…." Ucap Touhaku dengan nada lesu.

"Sensei sakit? Kenapa mengajar?" Tanya Hotaru. Touhaku menaikkan kepalanya.

"INI KARENA KAU BODOH!" pekiknya dan hampir melempar buku yang ada di tangannya. Andai Shinrei tidak memandangnya tajam. Touhaku menarik nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Layar proyektor khusus milik Kiru memunculkan efek tawa.

_"__Sudah, sudah. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Hotaru-kun maupun anda, Touhaku-san. Saya tahu maksud anda baik."_

"Sensei baik?" Tanya Hotaru seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Touhaku menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Kiru. Kiru memunculkan efek anggukkan.

_"__Kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang, yuk. Touhaku-san jangan bersedih dan marah lagi."_ Dan ucapan Kiru siang itu memulai pelajaran di kelas itu.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru membuka kemejanya dan mengganti perban yang membalut bahu kanannya. Yoko mengeluarkan perban dan beberapa minyak dan salep untuk mengobati bahu Hotaru. Hotaru meringis ketika Yoko membalurkan minyak dan salep itu pada bahu kanan Hotaru. Akari datang membawa es batu dari lemari es di cafetaria. Ia menghela nafas menghirup aroma-aroma unik dari obat-obatan itu. Yoko memandang Akari dengan tatapan tajam, Akari hampir melangkah masuk dengan sepatu yang terpasang.

"Setelah diganti, kompres pake ini. Ah, permisi Yoko-senpai." Ucap Akari seraya melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu. Yoko langsung membebat kembali bahu Hotaru dengan perban.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yoko-san." Ucap Hotaru. Yoko terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Yoko menepuk pelan pundak kanan Hotaru lalu membawa berbagai macam obat itu kembali ke kotaknya. Hotaru tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Akari. Hotaru berbisik padanya. "Apa kau lupa kalau Yoko-san benci sekali pada ketidak teraturan? Karena itu dia jadi benci sekali pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatur waktu."

"I, iya…, maaf."

"Uh…, sudahlah, kau sudah memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Yoko. Hotaru tersenyum seraya memutar gantungan kunci kamarnya yang berbentuk burung api dengan tangan kirinya.

"Rencana yang perlu kau, Akari, dan Shiseiten ketahui, Senpai."

~…~…~…~

_"Sasuga, Kiru-san. Aku jadi ingin membuat lagu dari rencanamu itu." Ujar Yoko. Hotaru menyipitkan matanya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya setelah kau melaksanakannya."_

_"Apa kau juga akan menggunakan nama Kiru?"_

_"Wah, itu tergantung kau nanti."_

~…~…~…~

"KEIKOKU!"

"Uung?" Hotaru membuka matanya, meja komputer di depannya sedikit basah akibat cairan mulutnya. Touhaku menyamakan tingginya dengan Hotaru yang sedang mengucek matanya. Touhaku mengelap mulut Hotaru dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Hotaru membulatkan matanya melihat tindakan ayahnya saat itu.

"Jangan tidur mulu, kerjakan itu. Setelah selesai kau boleh tidur lagi." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan menjauh dari komputer nomer 12 itu. Hotaru melirik Yoko yang ada di sampingnya seraya menahan tertawa. Yoko kembali mengutak atik sesuatu di komputer nomor 13 itu.

"Tou-sensei. Mungkin ini di luar materi, tapi…, benarkah Hotaru-kun adalah anak keduamu? Melihat tindakan sensei tadi…, saya merasa rumor itu ada benarnya." Tanya salah satu mahasiswi di kelas itu. Hotaru membulatkan matanya lagi, ia memandang Touhaku yang juga berlaku sama. Hotaru menggeleng. Touhaku menangkap sinyal kecil itu.

"Itu…, terserah pada pemikiranmu saja. Rikumi-kun. Mari kita mulai kembali pelajarannya." Yoko melirik Hotaru yang terlihat ketakutan itu. Hotaru merapatkan jaket merahnya lalu mulai kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Yoko memandang Hotaru yang mulai mengendalikan dirinya.

_'Anak ini….'_

~…~…~…~

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya." Ucap Touhaku lalu merapikan buku-bukunya. Mahasiswi yang tadi bertanya menghampirinya.

"Kalau Hotaru-kun bukan anakmu, berarti yang anakmu itu Ki…."

"HATSYI!" Hotaru merapatkan jaketnya tepat di dekat mereka. Touhaku melirik remote air conditioner, ia menepuk keningnya sejenak.

"Maaf, Rikumi-kun. Keikoku, ayo ke unit kesehatan."

"Aku bisa ke unit kesehatan sendiri." Ucap Hotaru seraya mengusap hidungnya. Touhaku membawa buku-bukunya lalu menarik Hotaru.

"Sachi akan marah lagi dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi!" Hotaru memandang Touhaku lalu mengangguk kecil. Hotaru berbalik dan melirik Saito dan Yoko yang mengangguk. Saito dan Yoko segera mendekati Rikumi. Rikumi memandang kedua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu menanya-nanyai Touhaku-sensei tentang hubungan keluarganya?" Tanya Saito.

"Kau bermaksud menjadi istri ketiganya, ya?" Tanya Yoko. Rikumi menggeleng tegas mendengar ucapan Yoko.

"Kenapa senpai berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Rikumi. Yoko menghela nafasnya.

"Hanya dugaan. Pokoknya, aku tidak suka kau mengungkit-ungkit tentang hubungan Touhaku-sensei dan anak keduanya." Ucap Yoko.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya lebih baik dekati Shinrei! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Touhaku-sensei sangat sensitif jika berhubungan dengan anak keduanya? Kalau saja dia tidak ada kepentingan mengajar kita, aku yakin kau mungkin sudah dihabisinya."

_"__Lagipula, Touhaku-sensei jelas-jelas lebih tua darimu. Dengan menanyakan hal itu, kau dianggap telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan, Rikumi-kun."_

"Ki, Kiru-san…, anda masih di sini?" Rikumi terkejut melihat perubahan tulisan di layar proyektor milik Kiru.

_"__Yah, sepertinya Touhaku-sensei lupa mematikan komputernya, mungkin karena buru-buru juga, sebelum bertemu dengan Sachika-sensei dan dimarahi habis-habisan."_ Balas Kiru.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru menghela nafasnya, rasa hangat mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Susu jahe merah hangat yang dibuat oleh salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran itu sangat nikmat. Touhaku mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, mencoba mengelus punggung Hotaru. Kedatangan mahasiswa kedokteran itu membuat Touhaku mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berdiri. Ia melihat jam tangannya lalu menitipkan Hotaru pada mahasiswa kedokteran itu.

"Nanti Sachi akan datang, pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi sampai Sachi datang." Ucap Touhaku, ia berlari kecil sembari membawa buku-buku pelajaran untuk kelas selanjutnya. Hotaru mengengguk kecil dan meminum kembali susu jahe hangat yang dibuat teman seangkatannya itu. Saito dan Yoko mengetuk pintu ruang unit kesehatan itu.

"Hotaru-kun masih ada di sini?" tanya Yoko pada pemuda yang membukakan pintu itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menunjuk bilik tiga. Saito dan Yoko segera menghampiri bilik yang ditunjuk pemuda itu. mereka terdiam ketika melihat Hotaru yang baru saja menarik selimutnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara dengan Rikumi-kun?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada bicara ala Kiru. Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Saito mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Hotaru.

"Hei, kau perlu memberi tahu kami kenapa kau tidak mau memberi tahu mereka kalau kau anak Touhaku-sensei?" Tanya Saito.

"Mereka nanti akan malu kalau tahu anak kedua Touhaku-san yang selalu dikatakan bodoh itu ternyata jenius. Lagipula, sepertinya perempuan itu juga sudah mendengar rumor yang tersebar bahwa anak kedua Touhaku-san adalah Kiru." Jelas Hotaru.

"APA?" Pekik Saito, Yoko, dan mahasiswa kedokteran itu. Hotaru melirik ke arah pintu bilik di mana pemuda dari program studi kesehatan itu bersembunyi. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu menyibak selimutnya dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Jangan terkejut, Kouhai. Aku dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama." Ucap Hotaru. Saito melirik Yoko yang mengusap tengkuknya.

"Seandainya dulu kau memberi tahuku seperti itu, aku tidak akan panik sampai terserang penyakit, Kiru." Ujar Saito seraya melipat tangannya dan mendengus.

"Lho? Bukankah dulu aku sudah katakan alasannya? Lagipula, dulu aku masih terlalu khawatir. Nah, kouhai ingin bertanya apa? Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Hotaru dengan nada lembut. Saito memalingkan badannya ke arah lain, masih pura-pura tidak terima dengan tindakan Hotaru pada mahasiswa kedokteran yang bahkan baru ia temui itu. Yoko hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut kecoklatan Saito.

~…~…~…~

"Saisei-senpai sudah tahu?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Saisei yang mencoba melihat keadaan Hotaru terlebih dahulu karena permintaan Sachika. Hotaru hanya tersenyum ketika Saisei memandanginya.

"Asal bukan Shinrei dan Touhaku-sensei." Ucap Hotaru seraya menyentuh bibirnya yang basah akibat kuah miso yang dibawakan Saisei. Miso yang dibeli Sachika hanya untuk Hotaru. Hotaru menjilat jari-jarinya yang langsung dipukul Saisei.

"Dasar, banyak kuman! Lebih baik lap menggunakan tisu." Ucap Saisei seraya mengusap bibir pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Maa, Saisei nee-chan."

"Oh, ya…, aku jadi lupa padamu, Daiji-kun. Iya, senpai tahu karena dia adik dari orang yang sensei sukai." Ucap Saisei dengan wajah merona. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Syukurlah, nee-chan masih menyukai si pemarah itu." Ucap Hotaru. Saito dan Yoko tertawa mendengar nama julukan yang diberikan Hotaru. Wajah Saisei semakin merona dan langsung memukul pelan lengan kanan Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Saisei segera berdiri dan menghampiri pintu. Ia mencoba menenangkan ketiga orang yang terjepit di pintu karena berebut masuk itu.

"Kiru-senpai tidak apa? Aku tahu rahasia senpai bisa saja aku memberi tahu teman-teman atau dosen-dosenku secara tidak sengaja. Kiru-senpai yakin tidak apa aku mengetahuinya?" Tanya Daiji.

"Pertanyaanmu itu rasanya pernah aku dengar, meski detailnya berbeda-beda…, siapapun sebenarnya boleh mengetahuinya, asalkan ia berjanji padaku. Hanya kepada Shinrei dan Touhaku-sensei sajalah yang tidak boleh kau ceritakan kebenarannya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri dan teman-teman yang kau beri tahu untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia itu dihadapan mereka. Jangan khawatir pada dosen, Sachika-sensei bilang dia yang akan menanganinya. Meski aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai mama." Ujar Hotaru.

"Uh, mama jadi sedih mendengarnya, Luciole."

"Se, sejak kapan mama kemari?" Tanya Hotaru yang terlihat kaget menyadari kedatangan Sachika. Daiji segera berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada Sachika. Shiseiten saling berpandangan.

"Mamamu yang memberi tahu kami kalau serangan dinginmu kambuh lagi. Mamamu ada di belakang kami tadi." Ucap Shiseiten bersamaan. Hotaru memijat keningnya.

~…~…~…~

"Iya, Keikoku, eh maksudku Hotaru adalah adikku. Memangnya kenapa Rikumi-kun? Kau mau mengatakan kalau Kiru juga adikku sama seperti Kei, eh Hotaru? Maaf, meski Kiru lebih jenius, aku hanya akan sayang pada Hotaru!" Ucap Shinrei lalu berjalan meninggalkan perempuan itu yang mematung. Shinrei berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan Rikumi siang itu. Siang itu, Shinrei yang hampir terlambat mengikuti kelas yang diajar oleh Masaomi-sensei, langsung dicegat oleh seorang mahasiswi yang menanyakan sesuatu yang menyinggung keluarganya. Menyinggung dirinya. Shinrei membuka pintu ruangan yang akan ia gunakan sebagai kelasnya lalu memandang ruangan itu. Ruangan itu sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang kembali memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Masaomi-sensei tidak masuk. Kelas hari ini dibatalkan dan akan diganti. Aku tak tahu, kapan tepatnya pengganti kelas hari ini." Jelas salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

Shinrei menghela nafas lalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada temannya itu. Shinrei berbalik dan berjalan menuju lab komputer. Shinrei ingin mencoba mencari bacaan-bacaan yang mungkin bisa menjadi bahan untuk skripsi. Shinrei membuka pintu lab komputer secara perlahan dan melihat beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal di dalam lab itu. Orang-orang tersebut menggunakan jas hitam sembari membawa koper hitam. Shinrei membuka pintu itu hingga terbuka lebar dan mengejutkan orang-orang di sana. Orang-orang ber-jas hitam itu segera melindungi seseorang yang duduk di meja komputer seraya menodongkan mulut pistol kehadapan Shinrei. Shinrei yang terkejut segera mengangkat tangannya.

"Hold on. He's my friend. If you kill'em I'll kill you too. Just bring him to out from this place and don't forget to lock the door." Ucap seseorang yang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang ber-jas hitam itu.

"I'm sorry, Kiru. Take him out of here!" Shinrei terkejut mendengarnya, ia segera ditarik keluar oleh beberapa orang ber-jas hitam itu.

"Tu, tunggu izinkan aku melihatnya! Tu, tunggu! Kiru-san! Aku mau bicara mengenai…, akh!" orang-orang itu melempar Shinrei keluar lalu menutup pintu dari dalam. Shinrei mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang lab itu dengan cepat seraya sedikit mendobraknya. Shinrei merosot di pintu ketika ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari dalam lab komputer itu. "Kenapa…, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya? Aku.., hanya ingin tanya apa benar dia juga adikku?"

"Karena tindakanmu tadi akan mengancam rahasia negara, Shinrei-kun. Jika kau melihat rupanya yang sedang melindungi sistem keamanan pemerintah, otomatis kau akan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan, dan apa rahasia negara yang perlu dilindungi."

"A, Asanuma-sensei!" Asanuma mengulurkan tangannya membantu Shinrei berdiri.

"Kau ingin menggunakan komputer, 'kan? Lebih baik kau ikut aku keruanganku. Aku izinkan kau menggunakan komputerku." Ucap Asanuma.

"Kenapa, Kiru-san tidak menggunakan komputer di tempatmu? Siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka adalah polisi yang selalu ada, tetapi tidak terlihat. Zero, kau pasti pernah mendengar nama itu. Tadinya sudah aku tawarkan pada Kiru, tapi melihat daya di ruangan rektorat sangatlah kecil…, ia beralih menggunakan lab komputer. Lagipula, di sana banyak komputer pengganti, kalau-kalau Kiru-san membutuhkan perlindungan dari server lain." Jelas Asanuma.

"Asanuma-sensei. Boleh aku bertanya tentang hal lain?"

"Tentu."

"…, Ada rumor yang beredar, kalau Kiru ternyata adalah adikku juga. Waktu aku tanya pada ayah, ayah berkata bahwa ia hanya punya satu anak selir! Kalau Hotaru ternyata bukan adikku dan Kirulah adikku…, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sayang Hotaru, tapi ayah dan kakekku pasti akan lebih senang jika benar Kiru adalah anak ayah."

"Keputusan selalu ada di tanganmu, Shinrei. Mau apapun pilihannya, jika aku yang memilih maka kau tidak akan bahagia. Memang ada yang akan bahagia, tapi biasanya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Aku hanya menyarankan agar kau mau berdiam sejenak dan amati lingkunganmu. Aku tahu, kau akan sulit jika aku suruh untuk mengamati Kiru untuk mencari tahu kebenaran itu. Namun, kau bisa mengamati Hotaru-kun, Yoko, Saito, Naoki dan teman-teman Kiru lainnya. Lagipula, Kiru adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya. Selain karena Kiru adalah anggota Zero, Kiru juga…, adalah hacker nomor satu di Jepang saat ini. Kalau informasinya apalagi tentang keluarganya bocor, yang celaka bukan hanya Kiru, tapi juga keluarganya. Aku rasa hanya itu yang aku bisa bantu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Shinrei-kun. Nah, Kita sudah sampai, mari masuk."

~…~…~…~

"HAMPIR SAJA!" Bentak Hotaru pada teman-teman seprofesinya. Hotaru duduk seraya mengacak-acak rambut depannya itu.

"Maafkan kami, Kiru. Padahal kami sudah yakin kalau tidak akan ada orang yang berani masuk ke tempat ini. Jika kami pasang tanda ini." Ucap salah satu orang ber-jas hitam itu seraya menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan sedang dalam perbaikan.

"Shinrei itu orangnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar! Dia memang bukan detektif seperti Saito yang akan curiga jika ada papan pengumuman seperti itu. Tapi, ia punya kekuatan! Serupa tapi tak sama denganku! Meski ia tidak curiga akan tulisan tersebut, ia bisa mengatakan pada salah satu dari kalian untuk membantu perbaikan! Dia adalah mahasiswa terbaik di kampus ini setelah aku! Dia akan merasa bangga jika bisa membantu memperbaiki tempat ini dan membantuKU!"

"Maafkan kami, Kiru-san. Kami menyesal…."

Hotaru mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat kejadian tadi. Ia hanya bisa berharap Shinrei tidak melihat dirinya meski hanya sekilas saja. Hotaru memandang layar komputernya yang menunjukkan angka 100% itu. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Hotaru mengambil PDAnya dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

_'Aku butuh bantuan!'_

To Be Continued.


	21. I'm Glad because He's was You

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo, judul subbab yang terdengar aneh (dan sok inggris padahal inggrisnya pas-pasan). karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 19

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. I'm Glad because He's You.

Esok paginya, Shinrei menceritakan kekecewaannya karena tak sanggup melihat wujud Kiru barang satu helai rambut pun. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa ia masih tidak percaya kalau Rikumi mengatakan Kiru adalah salah satu setengah saudaranya. Hotaru menghela nafas lega mengetahui kakaknya itu tidak mengetahui wujud Kiru yang sebenarnya. Hotaru bersyukur memiliki kakak yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Shinrei mengusap kepala Hotaru yang sedang meminum susu jahe yang dibelinya di cafetaria kampus.

"Keikoku benar-benar adikku, kan?"

"Aku adikmu?" Shinrei tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk adiknya itu. Naoki hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah kedua kakak adik itu.

"AAAH! HENTIKAN KEMESRAAN KALIAN! AKU IRI KARENA KAK SAITO LAGI ADA KULIAH!" Pekik pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan seraya memukul Shinrei dan memisahkan pelukannya pada Hotaru.

"Ka, Kaito-kun! Jangan menyerang kami! Salah sendiri kakakmu memilih untuk mengulang kuliah itu di semester-semester akhir itu." Ujar Shinrei sembari berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Hotaru kembali meminum susu jahenya.

"Kau menyalahkan kakakku?!"

"Maa, maa..., tidak baik senior dan junior bertengkar. Kaito-kun bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kelas kakakmu akan selesai, kok." Ucap Shirou mencoba menenangkan kedua orang yang saat ini sedang saling memalingkan wajah.

_'Haha..., Mereka lebih cocok menjadi kakak adik daripada aku dan Saito.'_ Batin Hotaru. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruaan, Nakamura Kaito adalah mahasiswa tahun ketiga program studi hukum. Kaito adalah adik kelas Akira yang juga pernah mendapat kelas bersama.

"Sudah, duduk saja di sini Kaito-kun. Percuma saja bicara pada kepala tiram ini. Lebih baik kau mulai mencari bahan apa yang akan kau ambil untuk skripsi tahun depan. Kepala tiram itu saja tidak tahu apa yang akan dibahasnya untuk skripsi." Ucap Akira seraya mengejek Shinrei secara tak langsung.

"Siapa yang kepala Tiram?!"

"Shinrei, kan? Kau tidak suka tiram lagi?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja masih! Makanan yang paling enak bagiku adalah Tiram!" Ucap Shinrei seraya menjilat bibirnya yang mulai basah akibat lapar. Perutnya pun ikut berbunyi. Semua teman-temannya bahkan adiknya sendiri tertawa mendengar suara protes perut Shinrei.

"Makanya, makan karinya. Jangan dibiarkan dingin, emangnya kamu lidah kucing!" Ejek Kaito. Shinrei membuka ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu lalu memperlihatkannya pada Kaito.

"SAKANAAA!" Kaito segera memeluk dan hampir memanjat tubuh Akira. Maklum, Nakamura Kaito adalah seorang Ichthyophobia.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku Kaito-kun! Itu hanya gambar! Bukan aslinya! OI!"

"Ahahaha! Makanya jangan main-main sama MIBU SHINREI!"

Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

~...~...~...~

"Shinrei benar-benar tidak sempat melihat, Luciole. Jangan curiga seperti itu terus." Ucap Sachika seraya memandang laptopnya yang menampilkan situasi kamar Shinrei. Hotaru menghela nafas. Ia mematikan alatnya lalu memandang ibu tirinya itu.

"Iya, ma. Sekarang aku percaya kok." Ucap Hotaru. Asanuma menghela nafasnya.

"Aku juga dengar sendiri, kok." Ucap Asanuma. Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

"Iya aku mengerti, kok. Terima kasih bantuannya." Ucap Hotaru lalu keluar dari ruang rektor seraya membawa laptopnya yang ia bawa terbalik, agar tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat lambang Kiru di atasnya. Terutama pada orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Touhaku menghela nafas lalu mengelus kepala Hotaru sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangan rektorat. Hotaru memandang Touhaku yang menghampiri Asanuma dan Sachika seraya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai yayasan, pemodal, dan lainnya.

"Maaf tou-san." Ucap Hotaru lalu pergi dari tempat itu. Touhaku berbalik dan memandang pintu ruangan yang belum tertutup. Asanuma dan Sachika memandang kertas yang dibawanya. Touhaku hanya tersenyum lalu ikut memandang kertas tersebut.

Hotaru berjalan menuju lab komputer, ia melirik sedikit ke dalamnya lalu masuk setelah memastikan tidak ada orang. Hotaru meletakan laptopnya di meja nomor 12. Ia berjongkok dan mencari kabel yang dapat menyambungkan komputer itu dengan laptopnya. Hotaru tidak pernah mau menggunakan komputer dosen, menurutnya komputer "client" lebih sulit terdeteksi daripada komputer "server". Hotaru berdiri dengan lututnya, ia membuka laptopnya lalu menyambungkan salah satu kabelnya padap laptopnya itu. Hotaru kembali berjongkok dan menyambungkan kabel PDAnya pada komputer di sana dan menyalakannya.

"Bahaya sekali, Kiru…, Kau hampir saja menunjukkan pada yang lain kalau kau ada di sini." Hotaru berdiri dengan lututnya dan melihat Bontenmaru yang menutup dan mengunci pintu ruang lab. Akari dan Akira bahkan sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menunggu komputer nomor 10 dan 11 itu menyala. Bonten menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua temannya itu. Bonten mendekati Hotaru yang mulai menyalakan komputernya.

"Hei! Cepat sekali komputermu! Curangnya!" Ucap Akari. Hotaru meleletkan lidahnya lalu mulai mengetik di laptopnya. Bonten memandang cara kerja sahabatnya itu. Bonten memijat pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengingat begitu banyak angka itu? Melihat angka-angka akuntansi saja aku sudah pusing. Apalagi ini? Untung saja aku masuk ekonomi." Tanya Bonten seraya memijat kecil bahu Hotaru.

"Aduh…, bahu kananku masih sakit, Bon. Pelan-pelan."

"Udah pelan, kok."

"Ugh…, aku tidak mengingatnya, semuanya keluar begitu saja dari otakku." Ucap Hotaru. Bonten memijit bahu kiri Hotaru agak keras.

"Dasar anak ayam sombong. Ah, anak 'Suzaku', ya."

"Terserahmu, lah." Ucap Hotaru seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hotaru memandang _progress bar_ yang muncul di layar laptop dan komputernya. Hotaru memandang _progress bar_ itu dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Ah., seperti menunggu download-an lagu." Ucap Akira. Hotaru masih tidak bergeming. Akira memandang Bonten yang mengangkat bahunya. Hotaru segera mengetik lagi ketika progress bar yang sudah maju itu secara perlahan mundur.

"Abunai, abunai…." Gumam Hotaru seraya menyeka butiran air yang membasahi keningnya. Progress bar yang menunjukkan angka 100% itu akhirnya memunculkan sebuah tombol berwarna hitam. Hotaru menekan tombol itu.

"Wah, situs apa ini?" tanya ketiga anggota Shiseiten itu. Hotaru hanya tersenyum saja. Ketiganya hanya menunggu sampai Hotaru selesai dan berbalik menatap mereka. Hotaru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"EH! MINGGU DEPAN ULANG TAHUN TOUHAKU-SENSEI?" Pekik ketiga anggota Shiseiten.

"Ya, dan itu adalah salah satu proses untuk memberinya kejutan."

~…~…~…~

"Pe, permisi…, kami ingin memanggil Narumi Hotaru." Ucap salah satu pemuda berkulit eksotis dan berambut putih kekuningan pendek. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket berbahan jeans. Hotaru mengenalinya sebagai salah satu temannya di bagian inteligen. Hotaru melirik Touhaku yang menghela nafas dan mengizinkannya untuk pergi. "Kami juga ingin memanggil Nakayama Kiru karena ia dipanggil oleh Asanuma-sensei."

_"Aku juga? Baiklah. Baiklah, saya pamit lebih awal, Touhaku-sensei."_

Hotaru melambai pada Touhaku yang memalingkan mukanya. Hotaru memandang tangannya lalu pergi bersama pemuda itu. Hotaru segera menarik pemuda itu menuju lab komputer.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei yang baru saja kembali dari toilet langsung masuk perlahan dan bersembunyi di pojok ruang komputer itu. Sekumpulan pria yang beberapa hari lalu ia lihat di lab komputer sedang berjaga-jaga di sekitar area pintu. Berbekal kemampuan bela diri yang diajarkan oleh paman jauhnya, Shinrei berhasil masuk ke dalam lab komputer tanpa terlihat oleh pria-pria itu, bahkan tak seorang pun. Shinrei masih penasaran dengan wujud Kiru, benarkah Kiru berparas sama dengan adiknya, seperti yang dicosplaykan adiknya. Selain itu, Shinrei merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari kebenaran akan..., siapa adiknya yang sesungguhnya.

"Narumi-san jangan tarik aku." Ucap pemuda berambut putih kekuningan itu. Shinrei memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berbalik menatap pemuda berambut putih kekuningan itu.

"Sigh, maafkan aku Amurei. Kalau tidak cepat, Touhaku-sensei akan curiga kalau aku adalah Kiru! Apalagi saat ini Shinrei sedang di toilet, kalau ia melihat kita tadi habislah aku! Sudahlah! Memulai dan menyelesaikannya segera akan lebih baik!" Ucap Hotaru seraya berbalik dan mencari komputer yang kira-kira bisa ia gunakan. Hotaru mengeluarkan kacamata merahnya dan memilih komputer nomor 5. "Jangan lupa mengunci pintunya lagi! Kalau sampai Shinrei yang berusaha masuk lagi, aku akan habisi kalian, meskipun kalian adalah atasanku."

"Jangan marah-marah begitu donk, Narumi-san. Kemarin kan hanya karena kesalahan kecil dan kali ini tidak lupa kok. Setelah kau kembali ke kantor, ceritakan padaku mengapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu di sini. Baiklah, kita mulai saja, Narumi-san." Ucap Amurei. Hotaru menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tanpa menyadari tambahan satu orang yang saat ini tengah mengawasi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

~…~…~…~

Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang tidur di sampingnya lalu melirik ayahnya yang sepertinya sudah pasrah dengan keadaan adiknya itu. Touhaku mendekati Hotaru lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hotaru terbangun dan mereka mulai berinteraksi kembali layaknya seorang guru yang menghadapi murid paling polos dan bodoh di sekolah tinggi tersebut. Shinrei masih tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya tadi. Tentu sangat tidak percaya. Namun, mata dan telinganya sudah membuktikan kenyataannya.

"Ada apa Shinrei-san? Kau terlihat pucat." Tanya Naoki. Shinrei tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng kepada Naoki.

"Enggak. Aku hanya kurang tidur. Semalam, ada tugas dari Masaomi-sensei yang harus aku kerjakan malam itu juga." Ujar Shinrei mencoba memberi alasan pada Naoki. Touhaku menghampiri Shinrei lalu mengelus kepala anak pertamanya itu.

"Kau harus coba mengatur waktumu, Shinrei. Jangan memfosir diri, nanti sakit. Tidurlah sejenak, nanti ayah berikan materi padamu." Ucap Touhaku lalu mulai melanjutkan perkuliahannya. Hotaru menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Shinrei. Shinrei merona melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Belum sakit. Shinrei minta vitamin saja pada mama atau Saisei-nee. Oyasumi."

"Eeiiit…, ayah bukan mengizinkan kamu untuk tidur." Ucap Touhaku lalu menyentil kening Hotaru. Hotaru mengusap keningnya lalu cemberut. Shinrei tersenyum memandang Hotaru.

'_Ah…, dia memang adikku. Mau Kiru atau Hotaru dua-duanya adalah adikku. Yang manis._' Hotaru melirik Shinrei yang tertidur. Ia mengelus kepala Shinrei sejenak lalu kembali mencatat sedikit penjelasan Touhaku. Saito dan Naoki terkikik melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Ssst…, kalian berdua membuatku tidak bisa mendengar penjelasannya. Aku gak mau mengulang lagi di tahun ketujuhku ini!" Ucap Yoko seraya mencatat kembali. Saito dan Naoki hanya minta maaf pelan.

~…~…~…~

Hotaru mengerjakan bagian awal skripsinya itu di lab komputer. Seperti biasa ia menyambungkan komputer yang ia gunakan itu dengan laptop dan PDAnya. Shinrei yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sembari membawa laptopnya sendiri yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memperlihatkan proses skripsinya pada pembimbingnya, hanya melirik Hotaru dari luar. Shinrei berjalan menjauh ketika ia melihat Bontenmaru berjalan ke arah lab komputer. Bonten melirik ke dalam lab komputer dan melihat laptop bergambar Suzaku itu.

"Oi, Kiru. Aku sudah peringatkan beberapa kali untuk menutup dan mengunci pintunya kalau kau sedang menggunakannya sebagai Kiru." Ucap Bonten. Hotaru menepuk keningnya sendiri. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika Shinrei hampir menerobosnya membuatnya trauma, tapi ia masih saja melakukan kesalahan serupa.

"Ah, kau benar. Sangkyu Bonten. Kau juga jangan bolos latihan lagi seperti kemarin." Ucap Hotaru sebelum menutup pintunya. Bonten hanya tersenyum saja lalu berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang ada di seberang ruangan lab komputer. Bonten melihat sekelebat bayangan yang berlari menjauh. Bonten berbalik dan tidak melihat atau merasakan sesuatu lagi. Bonten hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'_Jadi, dia sudah tahu? Jadi, memang benar hanya aku dan ayahku yang tidak boleh tahu? Tapi…, Kenapa Keikoku?'_

~…~…~…~

Shinrei melirik ibunya yang sedang memberikan sebuah kotak bekal pada Hotaru yang menerimanya dengan cemberut. Meski sudah musim semi, tapi angin musim dingin masih saja berhembus dan membuat Hotaru harus bolak-balik masuk unit kesehatan karenanya. Hotaru sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah jika harus bolak-balik ke unit kesehatan. Shinrei mengelus kepala adiknya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Makan yang banyak, Keikoku! Biar alergimu sembuh."

"Alergi bisa sembuh? Tapi aku gak mau makan banyak. Buat Shinrei saja."

"Tidak! Ini milikmu. Milikku ada di dalam, iya kan bu?" Tanya Shinrei seraya mengedip pada ibunya. Sachika mengangguk. Hotaru menunduk dan menghela nafasnya lalu pergi. Shinrei memandang ibunya.

"Jangan katakan ibu juga sudah tahu sejak awal."

"Tentang apa, Rei-chan?" Tanya Sachika. Shinrei memandang ibunya sejenak lalu menggeleng. Shinrei berlari mengejar Hotaru yang terlihat sudah agak menjauh. Sachika memandang anaknya itu curiga.

"Kau memberinya bekal, tapi tidak memberikan bekal pada anakmu? Kadang kau lucu, Sachi." Sachika memukul kepala Touhaku dengan kipas lipatnya.

"Dia juga anakku! Shinrei juga sudah aku siapkan…, kok…, REI-CHAN! BEKALMU TERTINGGAL!"

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menghela nafasnya sembari melirik pekerjaan adiknya yang ternyata tidak hanya melakukan uji coba pada materi yang dibawakan ayahnya itu. Shinrei melirik Saito, Naoki, dan bahkan Yoko yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja melihat tindakan Hotaru itu. Shinrei yakin, ketiga temannya itu pasti sudah tahu tentang identitas lain adiknya itu. Shinrei menatap layar proyektor yang diberikan khusus untuk Kiru itu. layar itu hitam, karena katanya Kiru masih sibuk dengan tugas yang membuatnya dipanggil di pertemuan terakhirnya. Shinrei melirik Hotaru lagi, Ia yakin adiknya itu memang sedang mengerjakan tugas itu.

"Ada apa, Rei? Kau sakit? Mau ayah antarkan ke unit kesehatan?" Tanya Touhaku. Shinrei tersenyum dan menggeleng. Hotaru menghentikan ketikannya pada komputer lalu melirik ayah anak itu.

"Dia bohong. Waktu ketemu Mama Sachi, Shinrei sudah sakit." Ucap Hotaru lalu mengetik lagi. Touhaku menghela nafas dan memandang anak keduanya itu. Shinrei melirik adiknya yang kembali melakukan uji coba materi.

"Hanya sedikit sakit kepala, ayah. Kalau ayah berkenan, aku menginginkannya." Ucap Shinrei. Touhaku segera mengantar Shinrei menuju unit kesehatan. Shinrei memandang adiknya yang kini melihat Saito dan bercakap-cakap seraya menunjuk layar komputernya. Shinrei tersenyum.

_'Yah, yah…, Kau memang adikku. Aku bersyukur karena memiliki adik se-jenius Kiru. Eh, tunggu…, berarti waktu itu….'_

"Shinrei, wajahmu merah sekali. Kalau demam jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Touhaku.

_'Aku memerah bukan karena itu, ayah…, ah, andai ayah tahu!'_

To Be Continued


	22. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 20

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAD!

Touhaku menghela nafas melihat Kiru yang tidak masuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Touhaku memang sudah mendengar dari Asanuma dan Asanuma sendiri sudah memberi kompensasi. Namun, tetap saja Touhaku harus merasa kesulitan menghadapi anak didiknya yang satu ini. Touhaku memandang Hotaru yang untuk kesekian kalinya tertidur di pelajarannya. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya, kali ini sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hotaru langsung terbangun, Shinrei mengambil tisu dan menyeka liur di sela-sela bibir Hotaru.

"Ung…, sudah belajar?"

"Sudah dari tadi. Jangan tidur terus kalau tidak ada Kiru! Aku tidak mau kau dan ayah dimarahi Kiru!" Ujar Shinrei. Hotaru memandang Yoko, ia merangkul tangan Yoko lalu mulai merajuk.

"Kakakku jahat, senpai…." Yoko mengusap-usap kepala Hotaru. Shinrei yang melihatnya langsung terbakar api cemburu. Saito dan Naoki hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah keempat orang itu. Touhaku akhirnya berdeham dan melanjutkan pelajarannya. Hotaru melepaskan rangkulannya lalu memandang ayahnya yang sedang menjelaskan materi yang sudah ia pahami sedari SMP. Hotaru bertopang dagu dan mulai tertidur lagi.

~…~…~…~

Yoko melambaikan tangannya pada Hotaru, Shinrei, Saito, Naoki, dan anggota Shiseiten lainnya sebelum pergi ke Tokyo untuk bekerja. Hotaru cemberut dan melambai lesu pada kakak kelasnya itu. Shinrei yang melihat itu kini memandang Yoko dengan cemburu. Hotaru kini bergelayut manja di lengan Saito. Saito langsung menelan liurnya begitu Shinrei memandanginya dengan intens. Shinrei berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Ia harus mengikuti perkuliahan lagi dengan dosen Masaomi. Naoki juga berbalik karena ia harus ikut perkuliahan dengan dosen Fujiwara.

"Perasaanku saja atau akhir-akhir ini Shinrei cemburu sekali pada orang-orang yang ada di dekatku?" Tanya Hotaru setelah Shinrei menghilang. Ia melepaskan rangkulan manjanya pada lengan Saito seraya merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Bukan hanya perasaanmu, kok! Yoko-senpai juga sudah cerita padaku." Ujar Akira.

"Yoko-san masih suka curhat padamu tentang Yutori-san dan Shibafu-san?"

"Tentangmu juga kok. Aku diberi tiket gratis nonton konsernya, lho! Kau dapat tidak, Hotaru?" Hotaru menghela nafasnya.

"Aku selalu dapat. Soalnya, ia sudah benar-benar menganggapku sebagai managernya. Kau tidak pernah melihatku di konsernya?"

"Aku baru dapet satu kali ini! Ini juga karena bertepatan dengan waktu libur sesudah sidang." Ucap Akira.

"Bicara soal sidang. Bagaimana skripsimu, Kiru? Lancar?" Tanya Saito lalu duduk di rumput. Hotaru duduk di sampingnya lalu merebahkan dirinya dan memandang langit.

"Yoko-senpai bilang, 'Hotaru' harus menerima tawaran ayahku untuk ikut jalur non-skripsi berupa tugas akhir dan 'Kiru' mengikuti jalur skripsi. Hal ini untuk mencegah adanya bocornya rencanaku di sidang itu. Masalah utama…, aku mungkin aku bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Tapi, tidak akan sesempurna bayanganku. Aku tahu, untuk menghadapi kakek, ayah, dan Shinrei aku tidak hanya butuh Skripsi yang bagus, tapi juga sempurna. Tapi, aku juga ingin membuat aplikasi tersebut, selain akan menguntungkan Café Shiseiten, Aku ingin mereka terkejut kalau aku tidak hanya jago teori, melainkan aku jenius praktek. Mungkin, akan ada sedikit perubahan rencana juga."

Saito mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan Hotaru. Akari duduk di rumput itu lalu ikut memandang langit. Bonten menghela nafasnya mencoba membantu temannya itu. Akira menjentikkan jarinya. Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minta Yuan-sensei untuk datang dan memberi saran? Lagipula, bisa juga kalau ia membantumu membuat aplikasi tersebut. Restouran Yuan-sensei juga pasti akan menggunakan aplikasi ini." Ujar Akira. Hotaru tersenyum lalu meninju pelan bahu Akira.

"Kadang kau memang pintar, Akira. "

"Yuan-sensei? Dia ayah tirimu, kan?" Tanya Saito. Hotaru mengangguk.

"Dia juga salah satu guru hackerku."

~…~…~…~

"MIBU KEIKOKU! BANGUN!" Bentak Touhaku. Hotaru bangun lalu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Touhaku menghela nafasnya, ia menarik Hotaru agar berdiri lalu membawanya untuk duduk di meja dosen Shinrei langsung berdiri dan mengejar ayahnya hingga ke depan. Touhaku meminta untuk Shinrei kembali ke tempat duduknya, Touhaku melirik pada anak keduanya yang kebingungan ketika duduk di kursi dosen. "Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Hotaru memandang tanggal pada layar laptop ayahnya itu. Hotaru mendekatkan kursinya ke dekat meja lalu memandang lekat-lekat pada layar laptop ayahnya itu. Laptop itu tersambung dengan komputer kelas yang dapat dipakai oleh semua dosen maupun mahasiswa yang membutuhkannya untuk kegiatan UKM (unit kegiatan mahasiswa). Touhaku melirik Hotaru yang mulai terlihat serius mendengarkan penjelasannya. Touhaku menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ia menemukan cara tersendiri untuk mengajar anak keduanya itu.

_'Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Keikoku? Kau terlihat begitu serius dengan laptop dan komputer itu.' _Batin Shinrei. Shinrei melirik Saito dan Naoki yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponsel mereka, Yoko bahkan mengeluarkan laptop kantornya. Shinrei melirik adiknya lagi, mata adiknya itu kini berada di bawah meja dosen. Hotaru menjatuhkan penanya lalu menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Hotaru segera memasangkan PDAnya pada komputer itu. Shinrei melirik layar dan proyektor khusus untuk Kiru yang masih hitam, tapi Shinrei yakin Hotaru pasti akan menyalakannya sebentar lagi.

"Touhaku-sensei…, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa…." Ucap Hotaru seraya menunduk takut. Shinrei kembali melihat adiknya itu. Touhaku menghampiri Hotaru yang duduk menutupi CPU komputer yang ada di bawah kanannya. Touhaku memandang pada layar laptopnya yang kini berwarna hitam legam. Touhaku melihat anak keduanya itu yang terlihat sangat takut padanya. Touhaku menghela nafas, ia tak bisa memarahi anak keduanya itu, selain karena malu dihadapan mahasiswa lainnya dan juga kena marah Shinrei, entah kenapa Touhaku yakin Hotaru tidak melakukan apapun.

'_Mungkin tadi, ia hanya kaget melihat perubahan pada layar laptop yang tidak aku sadari.' _Batin Touhaku. Touhaku menggeser kursi Hotaru ke kanan dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki laptopnya sendiri. Namun, sebelum Touhaku sempat menyentuh laptopnya, layar laptopnya itu menyala dan mengeluarkan berbagai bahasa komputer. Hotaru melirik PDAnya yang bertuliskan 100%. Dengan gerakan cepat, Hotaru melepas sambungannya lalu menyimpan PDAnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Untungnya, Touhaku dan mahasiswa lainnya sedang terpaku dengan sesuatu yang ada di layar laptop Touhaku sekaligus proyektor khusus Kiru itu.

'_Untuk Touhaku-sensei yang hari ini sedang berbahagia._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Semoga dewa memberi umur panjang. Kesehatan yang luar biasa. Anak-anak yang berbakti. Istri yang setia. Teman-teman yang mengerti dan dimengerti anda. Mahasiswa yang menyenangkan. Dan semua hal yang baik terjadilah pada kehidupan anda._

_Saya harap anda senang dengan hadiah kecil dari saya yang terkesan terlalu terburu-buru ini._

_Jangan khawatir pada laptopmu ini. Jika anda menekan tombol esc, hadiahmu ini kan hilang dan kembali menampilkan materi pelajaran anda. Maaf, karena sudah mengutak-atik laptop anda. Sekali anda menekan tombol esc, hadiah dariku ini akan benar-benar hilang. Kecuali jika anda bisa mengingat bahasa komputer yang tadi muncul sebelum layar ini muncul._

_Salam, Nakayama Kiru.'_

"Touhaku-sensei ulang tahun? Kiru hebat." Hotaru bertepuk tangan kecil. Touhaku melirik anak keduanya yang mulai ceria kembali.

"Ayah sendiri lupa, Keikoku. Bilang terima kasih pada Kiru-san, ya." Ucap Touhaku seraya memotret tulisan itu melalui ponselnya. Hotaru tersenyum sumringah. Shinrei melirik Hotaru dan ikut tersenyum.

'_Hadiah yang luar biasa bagus, Keikoku. Aku jadi ingat hadiah ulang tahunku dari Kiru. Atau lebih tepatnya dirimu, ya, Keikoku…'_

~…~…~…~

Shinrei melirik Yoko yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Namun, melihat wajahnya, usia pria yang sedang berbicara dengan Yoko itu terlihat sedikit lebih tua daripada Yoko yang merupakan mahasiswa tertua kedua di kampus ini. Shinrei mendekati Yoko yang langsung terlihat panik. Yoko mendorong pria itu keluar lingkungan kampus.

"Ayo kita keluar lingkungan ini dulu, Dyes-san…." Shinrei memandang pria yang dipanggil Dyes itu terlihat agak protes, tapi tetap berjalan keluar gerbang asrama kampus bersama Yoko. Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang ternyata ada di atas pohon dan sedang melihat Yoko dan Dyes berbicara sembari menikmati semilir angin.

Yang membuatnya tertidur dan jatuh dari pohon.

"KEIKOKU BAKA!" Pekik Shinrei seraya menangkap dan tertidih tubuh kecil Hotaru.

Shinrei bersyukur karena tubuh adiknya yang kelewat kurus itu. Shinrei menghela nafas menyadari adiknya itu masih tertidur. Perlahan, Shinrei memperbaiki posisi mereka hingga sekarang Hotaru tertidur di punggungnya. Shinrei membawanya menuju unit kesehatan untuk menemui ibunya. Tak lama ia berjalan hingga melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak pendek yang melintasi gerbang kampus. Shinrei baru saja akan menyapanya ketika ia merasakan tarikan pada rambutnya dan tangan yang terulur ke arah berlawanan dengan datangnya pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Yuan-kun. Lama tak berjumpa."

"Touhaku-san. Iya, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Yuan seraya mengencangkan ikat kepala merahnya yang panjang semata kaki. Touhaku tersenyum seraya menghela nafas.

"Biasalah, Yuan-kun. Kegiatan dosen sama sepertimu yang guru SMA. Ada anak yang sangat mudah dididik bahkan malah anak tersebut yang mendidik saya. Namun, ada juga anak yang sangat sulit untuk dididik dan selalu tertidur di kelas. Terkadang aku merasa, penyakit narkolepsi berbahaya untuk diderita oleh anak usia sekolah." Ujar Touhaku. Yuan tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Touhaku.

"Kau masih saja cerewet, Touhaku-san. Terkadang aku bingung mana yang istri dan mana yang suami dari anda dan Sachika-san. Bicara soal, Sachika-san…, Bisa antarkan aku menemuinya? Sachika-san memanggilku mengenai kesehatan Keikoku yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terkena penyakit anorexia lagi." Jelas Yuan. Touhaku tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia lalu mengantarkan Yuan seraya bercerita mengenai mahasiswa kesayangannya itu. Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang cemberut melihat kedatangan Yuan.

"Kau punya anorexia?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru memalingkan mukanya dan merebahkan kepalanya kembali di punggung Shinrei. Shinrei tersenyum dan berjalan membawa adiknya itu menuju kamar asrama. Yoko berlari mengejar Shinrei dan Hotaru.

"Ki, Hotaru-kun! Bantu aku!" Ucap Yoko. Yoko segera menarik Hotaru turun dari gendongan Shinrei lalu menarik tangan Hotaru. Shinrei memandang keduanya sebelum ikut berlari mendekati keduanya.

"Ao-san dan Dyes-san tidak percaya kalau aku bilang aku kerja di sini!" Ucap Yoko.

"Yah, aku pun tak percaya, Yoko-senpai." Ucap Shinrei seraya tersenyum. Yoko berhenti berlari dan memandang Shinrei sengit.

"Kalau kau tidak membantu kebohonganku, aku akan merebut adikmu ini!" ucap Yoko seraya memeluk Hotaru. Shinrei langsung terbakar. Hotaru bertepuk tangan melihat kedua orang itu. Perlahan Hotaru mendekati Dyes dan Ao yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan sekaligus menunggu waktu persiapan konser.

"Yoko-san memang kuliah di sini." Ucap Hotaru seraya mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk. "Tolong jangan bilang pada anggota Orgment lainnya. Yoko-san tidak ingin mereka tahu. Terutama, anda Ham-san."

"Panggil saja Ao. Kami memang sudah curiga kalau Yoko-kun bekerja dahulu. Dia mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Teknologi, sama seperti saya. Dan orang yang saat ini masih berdebat dengannya." Ucap Hotaru seraya melirik kedua orang itu. Hotaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka terlihat tidak akrab…." Ucap Dyes seraya membenarkan topinya. Hotaru berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Mereka sangat akrab, kok. Menurutku." Dyes memandang Hotaru dengan tatapan kurang mengerti. Tophamhatkyo alias Ao menyikuti lengan Dyes lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Dyes mengangguk mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa? Anda masih terlalu muda untuk seorang dosen." Tanya Ao. Hotaru memutar matanya.

"Nakayama Kiru, Narumi Hotaru, Mibu Keikoku. Kalian bebas memanggilku yang mana. Setelah lulus, mungkin aku akan menjadi manager pribadi Yoko-san." Ucap Hotaru. Dyes memandang Ao.

"Sama sepertimu Ham-san, punya tiga nama."

"Dua, Dyes-san. Ao dalam bahasa inggris artinya Blue. Bisa dikatakan namaku hanya dua, Dyes-san." Ujar Ao.

~…~…~…~

"Kenapa kau memberi tahu mereka? Bahaya kalau Ao-san memberi tahu K's-san atau yang paling bahaya, Yutori-san?" Tanya Yoko seraya berputar-putar di kamarnya. Hotaru duduk di kursi belajar Yoko seraya mengusap PDAnya dengan selembar kain.

"Shinrei sudah mengatakannya bukan? Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau adalah dosen di sini. Pertama, di sini tidak ada fakultas musik. Kedua, mereka sendiri memang sudah tahu kalau kau berkuliah setelah mendapat kerja. Meski mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya kau hanya tidak lulus-lulus saja."

"Kiru-san!" Yoko mengacak-acak kepalanya. Hotaru berdiri dari kursinya saat membaca sesuatu di PDAnya. "Ada apa?"

"Curhatnya pindah ke kamarku saja. Ayahku sudah selesai berbicara dengan Touhaku-sensei dan Sachika-sensei. Sekarang ia sedang menuju kamarku."

"Huuh, aku harap ini bukan usahamu untuk melarikan diri dari pertanyaanku."

"Kalau ini usahaku untuk melarikan diri darimu…, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu, Yoko-nii san…."

"F*ck."

"Ah, senpai jangan marah donk…." Ucap Hotaru seraya merajuk pada Yoko yang membalikkan badannya.

"Ck, sikapmu sedikit mirip dengan Yutori-san."

"Anggap saja jodohmu memang bersama Yutori-san."

"OI!" Hotaru berlari terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat amukan mentah dari kakak kelasnya itu. Yoko menghela nafas seraya mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berlari mengejar adik kelasnya yang bandel itu. Yoko berhenti di depan tangga lantai tiga ketika melihat ayah angkat dan anak yang saat itu sedang bercengkrama. Yoko tersenyum dan mendekati Hotaru dengan perlahan. Meski tak sampai benar-benar dekat ia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan telepon.

~…~…~…~

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Sachika memandang Hotaru yang mengenakan pakaian khas Kiru kecuali softlensnya. Wajah manis anak tirinya itu memikat hatinya. Sachika menunjuk pada ketiga orang penting yang duduk di bagian VVIP tempat sidang itu diadakan. Hotaru menelan liurnya sendiri.

"Sudah waktunya, ya…."

To Be Continued


	23. The Ending and The (new) Beginning

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

BAB 21

SAIKYO DAIGAKU. THE ENDING and THE (new) BEGINNING

Hotaru semakin tidak tenang. Kegiatan kampusnya, identitasnya, rencananya, semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Hotaru sudah menyerahkan naskah terakhir skripsinya itu dan tinggal menuju pembukaan sekaligus penutup rencana besarnya, yang kini tinggal menunggu beberapa jam untuk terlaksana. Hotaru bahkan sudah memberikan prototype dari tugas akhirnya pada Touhaku. Touhaku menerimanya dengan kekaguman tersendiri. Hotaru bahkan tidak pernah melihat ayahnya itu mengusap kepalanya seraya tersenyum puas melihat protoype tugas akhirnya itu. setidaknya Hotaru tahu kalau ayahnya itu sebenarnya sangat mengharapkannya. Hotaru melirik Naoki yang sepertinya juga tidak tenang.

"Ini sudah hampir akhirnya, ya." Ucap Naoki. Hotaru mengangguk, mata goldennya memandang Naoki seolah mata itu bisa tersenyum. Senyum manis yang jarang diperlihatkan Hotaru mungkin akan dilihat oleh Naoki untuk terakhir kalinya. Naoki merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ucapan Yoko-senpai waktu itu memang benar adanya, paras Hotaru memang terlalu tampan untuk seorang yang jenius. Hotaru bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengambil jubah merahnya yang juga menjadi simbol seorang Kiru itu.

"Ayo Naoki, lihat dan saksikan pertarungan hidup dan matiku."

~…~…~…~

Touhaku mendudukkan ayahnya secara perlahan. Pria tua itu memandang dekorasi ruangan serba guna yang kini terlihat begitu cocok untuk menyampaikan orasi. Touhaku duduk di samping ayahnya. Ia masih bingung dengan Sachika yang entah ada angin apa, memintanya membawa sang ayah ikut untuk melihat sidang skripsi Shinrei sekaligus untuk memperlihatkan sosok pemuda jenius yang juga akan di sidang itu.

Shinrei melirik kedatangan Naoki yang sedikit terlambat. Tidak ada Hotaru di sampingnya atau pun mengekor di belakangnya. Shinrei tahu, Hotaru mengambil tugas akhir sebagai penentu kelulusannya. Namun, Shinrei juga tahu kalau Kiru, sosok lain Hotaru, mengambil skripsi. Shinrei menghela nafas. Ada beberapa pemikiran yang berkecambuk di kepalanya. Saito menepuk pundak Shinrei dan menyadarkannya. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menarik nafasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan gugup. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku lagi." Ucap Saito.

"Hei, kau juga jangan pesimis, donk! Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama agar bisa lulus bersama. Kalau kau atau aku tidak lulus, kita akan malu di depan Hotaru yang tinggal menunggu Yudisium (Wisudaan)!" Ucap Shinrei. Saito terkekeh kecil.

"Kau benar juga."

"Karena kita pintar, kita menjadi orang yang disidang terakhir, lho." Ucap Naoki yang berjalan mendekati mereka seraya membawa nomor pemanggilan untuk kedua temannya itu.

"Tunggu, itu berarti Kiru akan menjadi yang paling akhir?" Ujar Shinrei tak percaya.

"Benar sekali."

"Uh, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sidangku! Aku ingin sekali bertemu sosoknya!" Ucap Shinrei dengan semangat. Ia tentu tidak luput melihat senyum penuh makna dari kedua temannya itu. 'Ya, aku tak sabar menunggu adikku menggetarkan dunia ilusi ayah dan kakekku.'

~…~…~…~

Shinrei menghela nafas lesu. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari Asanuma yang tak bisa ia jawab. Shinrei duduk di samping kakeknya itu ketika sang ayah dipanggil maju karena ia dan Asanuma yang akan menyidang mahasiswa terakhir itu. Touhaku membacakan nama itu dengan sedikit semangat. Namun, ketidak munculan orang tersebut membuat Touhaku bingung setengah mati. Ia memandang Asanuma yang menghela nafas dan mengambil pengeras suaranya.

"Narumi Hotaru. Kau sudah dengar namamu di panggil bukan?"

'DEG!'

"Aku datang, kok." Ucap Hotaru seraya berjalan ke arah panggung, mata merahnya memandang Touhaku yang masih terkejut. Hotaru melepas lensa kontaknya. "Ya…, aku datang."

Touhaku memandang Asanuma yang menautkan jari-jari tangannya tepat di depan mulutnya. Hotaru memejamkan matanya sesaat. Mensugesti pikiran dan jantungnya untuk tenang. Hotaru tersenyum angkuh, khas Kiru. Ia memakaikan kacamata merahnya lalu membuka matanya. Pembukaan khas Kiru itu membuat Touhaku merasa dadanya sesak. Ya, Hotaru dan Kiru adalah orang yang sama, kenyataan itu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Touhaku melirik ayahnya yang juga memandang Hotaru dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara Shinrei di sampingnya tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf. Saya datang ke mari untuk memperdengarkan hasil skripsi saya. Jika Touhaku-sensei merasa sakit, anda bisa menemui istri anda di sana. Maafkan saya karena sudah lancang, tapi saya tidak ingin anda tidak serius mendengarkan ucapan saya." Ucap Hotaru dengan nada agak sarkastik. Saito dan Naoki hampir memekik mendengar nada perkataan Hotaru itu. Saito dan Naoki pernah mendengar nada yang agaknya mematikan ini. Touhaku melirik Asanuma yang memandangnya agak khawatir. Touhaku tahu, Asanuma sesungguhnya sudah tahu akan hal ini. Asanuma bahkan sudah siap akan mengantarkan Touhaku. Touhaku mengangkat tangannya menolak perbuatan Asanuma, ia melirik Hotaru yang masih tersenyum angkuh. Hotaru memejamkan matanya kembali dan menghela nafas seraya tersenyum.

"Namun, seandainya anda ingin tetap di sini, apa boleh buat. Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkannya."

~…~…~…~

Touhaku terpana, seluruh jawaban yang ia dan Asanuma berikan dapat di jawabnya dengan ringan, seakan-akan ia sudah tahu sejak SMP. Shinrei melirik sang kakek yang juga terpana. Shinrei tertawa kecil ketika kakeknya dan ayahnya sadar akan keterpanaannya dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Sidang telah dinyatakan selesai. Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan tetap dengan keterpanaan mereka. Hotaru turun dari panggung, ia menyibakkan sedikit jubah merahnya lalu menghampiri Asanuma.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku dengan permintaan kurang ajarku, Asanuma-san." Ucap Hotaru seraya menunduk 90 derajat. Asanuma berdiri dan ikut menunduk. Hotaru dan Asanuma berdiri tegak secara bersamaan.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau sudah membuat nama Saikyo Daigaku menjadi terkenal. Kau sudah mewujudkan impian kami untuk memenangkan salah satu lomba internasional yang sejak dulu tak bisa kami raih. Dan kau juga sudah berhasil membimbing kakak kelasmu yang satu itu hingga akhirnya lulus." Ucap Asanuma seraya melirik Yoko yang membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Itu sudah tugas dan konsekuensiku. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat rencanaku agar ayah dan Shinrei tidak tahu mengenai kebenaran Kiru berjalan lancar. Meski, aku sudah curiga kalau Shinrei sudah tahu kenyataan tentangku." Ucap Hotaru lalu melirik malas pada Shinrei yang sudah bangkit dengan mata berbinar khas anak kecil.

"Maaf untuk yang satu itu. Sensei benar-benar tidak tahu jika Shinrei sudah tahu." Ucap Asanuma. Hotaru tersenyum kecil lalu menghampiri Shinrei. Touhaku mengulurkan tangannya sejenak, tetapi ia tarik kembali entah karena apa. Asanuma yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"Hilangkan egomu itu, Touhaku. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau anak keduamu akan menjadi seperti ini. Kau dan Lucia sama-sama mantan Hacker bukan?" Ucap Asanuma seraya menepuk pundak Touhaku. Asanuma membawa beberapa berkasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Touhaku yang masih terpaku.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tahu?" pertanyaan Hotaru pada Shinrei membuat Touhaku memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kedua anaknya itu.

"Ketika aku sedang pergi ke toilet. Saat pelajaran ayah kita. Saat kau dan seorang temanmu yang kau panggil Amurei. Aku sudah masuk ke dalam ketika melihat penjagaan ketat di sekitar lab komputer."

"Cih, kau menyamar dan akhirnya masuk begitu? Huh, baru kali ini aku dengar aksi nekatmu yang kelewat nekat itu." Ujar Hotaru. Shinrei tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Hotaru.

"Tapi, aku senang karena kau dan Kiru itu sama." Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Karena aku sempat depresi, jika ternyata Kiru memang adikku, kakek dan ayah pasti akan membuangmu dan meresmikan Kiru menjadi anak keduanya. Kau tahu, aku lebih menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakanmu. Yah, aku sedikit kecewa karena nanti aku akan kehilangan sosok kekanak-kanakanmu itu sekarang." Ujar Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bodoh."

"A, APA?!"

"Ketika kita bertemu kembali, kau tinggal minta dan aku akan berakting kekanakan seperti yang kau inginkan." Hotaru berjalan melewati Shinrei dan keluar ruang sidang. Sinar matahari menyapanya, Hotaru segera merenggangkan badannya.

~…~…~…~

"Jadi, kalian mau atau tidak untuk mengambilnya kembali?" Tanya Yuan pada Touhaku dan ayah Touhaku ketika mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan sidang. Yuan yang tadi bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah pintu tersenyum lalu melompat kecil dan berdiri tegak. "Kalian memang ayah dan kakek kandungnya, kan? Aku tak keberatan jika kau mengambilnya kembali, kok."

"Eh? Si, siapa yang mau mengambil cucu/anak seperti itu!?"

"Ah, sikap tsundere paman dan Tou keluar lagi. Akuilah paman, Tou, kalian sendiri takjub dengan kemampuannya, kan? Dan bukankah dia mahasiswa kesayanganmu, Touhaku?" pancing Yuan. Touhaku merona.

"Me, meski dia anak murid kesayanganku, ta, tapi dia bukan anak kesayanganmu?"

"Lho? Bukankah waktu aku bertemu denganmu, kau bilang ingin punya anak seperti Kiru? Sekarang Kiru adalah anakmu, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

Skakmat.

Hotaru tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yuan dan Touhaku melalui headset yang tersembung dengan alat penyadap yang terpasang di pakaian Yuan. Hotaru mengambil topi merahnya seraya memakainya agak rapat. Pemuda bersurai emas itu memandang langit biru dari balik topinya.

"Sudah kuduga. Sifat tsunderemu itu turunan kakek dan ayahmu."

"Ish! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan itu! A, aku memang tsundere seperti kakek dan ayah, tapi jangan ngomong di tempat umum donk!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Toh, yang denger juga sudah tahu kalau kau tsundere. Benar, kan?"

"Hehehe, meski aku rasa sifat tsundere Shinrei sudah mulai berkurang." Ucap Yoko seraya memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Mungkin karena sifat Sachika-san yang tidak tsundere ikut turun mengalir ke Shinrei." Ucap Naoki.

"Yah, setidaknya ia mengakui kalau ia sendiri tsundere. Ngomong-ngomong, tolong pedengarkan percakapan orang tua kalian donk, Kiru!" Ujar Saito.

"Aku sedang rekam sekalian, kok. Nanti aku kirim datanya ke email kalian." Ucap Hotaru. Ia kembali memandang langit biru dari balik lidah topinya. Senyum mengembang sempurna di wajanya.

'Sepertinya kehidupanku selanjutnya akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Sangat lebih baik.'

THE END


	24. Epilogue 1

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

EPILOGUE 1

BERMAIN LOGIKA BERSAMA AYAH-ANAK

Touhaku menggusap rambut bagian belakangnya, entah mengapa ia malah merasa sangat gugup untuk menemui salah satu orang yang tinggal di dalam kamar ini. Hari ini adalah hari setelah sidang skripsi yang mematikan bagi beberapa mahasiswa. Touhaku mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 313 itu. Belum sempat mengetuk gagang pintu tiba-tiba menurun ke arah bawah. Touhaku lari ke arah tangga dan bersembunyi. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang merenggangkan badannya.

"Aku tahu itu kau, Touhaku-sensei. Apa anda lupa mengenai saya?" Ucap Hotaru seraya melirik ke arah tangga, yang agak jauh dari kamarnya. Touhaku berdiri dan menatap wajah anak keduanya itu. Hotaru memutar kunci kamarnya yang diberi gantungan penjaga dewa selatan itu.

"Ju, justru karena ingat itu…, maka…." Hotaru menunjuk kamera cctv yang ada di atas tiang di depan pintu kamarnya. Touhaku memalingkan wajahnya, berdecih kesal karena lupa akan keberadaan benda mungil itu. Hotaru tertawa kecil.

"Masuklah…, Tou-sensei." Hotaru tersenyum manis.

Dan Touhaku pingsan dengan hidung berdarah.

"Lho! Touhaku-sensei!"

~…~…~…~

"Dasar." Ucap Sachika. Hotaru menghela nafas lega mendengar Touhaku baik-baik saja dan sekarang ia sudah sadar.

"Yah, yang penting Tou-sensei sudah sadar." Ucap Hotaru.

"Luciole…." Hotaru memandang Sachika yang cemberut seraya menatapnya tajam. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya seraya bersiul.

"Aku kan belum diakui sebagai anaknya." Sachika memukul tangannya. Ia meleletkan lidahnya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hehehe, mama lupa. Mama berharap kau langsung jadi anggota keluarga kita, sih." Sachika berdiri dan memerangkap Hotaru dalam pelukan mautnya. Hotaru menggerakan tangannya meminta bantuan. Touhaku yang melihat itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Sachi, anak tirimu itu bisa kehabisan nafas."

"HUWAAA! Maaf, Luciole!" Ucap Sachika seraya memohon-mohon pada Hotaru yang akhirnya mendapat kembali akses pernafasannya.

"Lalu…, apa yang Touhaku-sensei inginkan dariku? Meski sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku maafkan kok, ma…, sudahlah." Ucap Hotaru yang kini memandang ibu tirinya. Hotaru membentuk pertahanan diri ketika Sachika terlihat akan memeluknya lagi. Sachika tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Itu…, mengenai statusmu."

"Statusku single, kok. Aku hanya tertarik pada seseorang saja."

"Bukan status itu, sayang…." Ucap Sachika. Sachika memangan mata Hotaru yang penuh kilauan jahil. Sachika tersenyum mengerti. Hotaru saat itu sedang ingin membuat sang ayah mengatakan hal sebenarnya dari mulutnya, meski ia sudah tahu apa maksud kedatangan ayahnya itu. "Kau sudah bicara pada ayah?"

"Sigh…, ayah bisa kena serangan jantung jika aku gagal merubah statusnya. Yuan sudah menyetujui dengan catatan, Kasei harus tetap bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Hotaru. Namun, Sachika dapat melihat maksud lain dimatanya itu. Jari-jari Touhaku bergerak menekuk, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya. Namun lidahnya kelu. Touhaku menarik nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Lama sekali."

"Ugh…, Kau ini seharusnya mengerti maksudku! Kau kan jenius!" Ucap Touhaku seraya menunjuk Hotaru. Hotaru menyunggingkan senyum sarkastiknya, ia melipat tangannya dan bersandar di dinding tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Naoki.

"Yah, aku mengerti. Tapi, aku tidak akan memberi jawaban jika Touhaku-sensei tidak mengatakannya secara jelas. Kiru tidak suka orang yang tidak mengatakan kebenarannya dengan jelas." Sachika tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Anak tirinya yang saat ini resmi memiliki tiga (karena Hotaru dan Luciole artinya sama) nama itu ternyata sedikit memiliki sifat tsundere dari ayahnya. Siapa yang mengatakan tidak suka mengatakan kebenarannya dengan jelas, padahal selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikan semuanya.

'Ayo Touhaku, jangan mau kalah…, katakan yang sejujurnya atau balas dia dengan pikiranku sekilas tadi.' Batin Sachika.

"Aku…, urgh…."

"Ah, terlalu lama. Aku mau mencari makan pagi dulu saja." Ucap Hotaru seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"KE, KEMBALILAH MENJADI ANAKKU, KEIKOKU!" Pekik Touhaku tepat ketika Hotaru memegang gagang pintunya. Sachika menutup mulutnya dengan wajah merona.

"Kau tahu, ayah? Pekikanmu tadi seperti seseorang yang sedang menyatakan cinta." Ucap Hotaru seraya tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya. Touhaku menunduk lemas.

"Apa kau mengerti apa maksud Luciole tadi, Touhaku?" tanya Sachika seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia menolak permintaanku."

"Bodoh! Dia menerimanya!"

"Ta, tapi…."

"Apa yang tadi ia panggil untukmu?"

"…"

"…"

"A…, yah…."

"Tepat sekali. Pernah kah ia memanggilmu ayah selama ini? Pikirkan baik-baik Touhaku. Luciole suka dengan logika, bahkan ia bermain logika hampir setiap saat. Tidak kah ia akan menguji kemampuan logika berpikir kita? Yah, khusus teman-temannya aku tak yakin pasti. Tapi, untukmu ia baru saja memainkannya. Dan aku tak menyangka kau mengerti. Aku yang tidak pintar matematik sepertimu saja mengerti." Ucap Sachika yang kini ikut berpose seperti Hotaru beberapa saat yang lalu.

Touhaku melirik ke tempat duduknya sekarang, ranjang Hotaru yang didominasi berwarna merah jingga itu seakan-akan membakar wajahnya. Sachika tertawa kecil melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Sachika melirik ke arah jendela kamar Hotaru dan melihat Hotaru yang sedang bersandar di pintu, mendengarkan setiap ucapannya dan ayahnya itu. Sachika tersenyum kecil pada Hotaru yang meliriknya. Hotaru mengangguk kecil membalas maksud senyuman Sachika. Hotaru mengangkat sendalnya lalu berjalan menuju tangga tanpa suara.

"Sachika."

"Hn?"

"Bi, bisa bantu aku untuk menemuinya lagi? A, aku ingin mendengar jawaban yang jelas darinya…, jangan hanya dia saja yang ingin jawaban yang jelas dariku!"

"Tersulut eh? Baiklah, ayo kita ke café Shiseiten. Café itu sudah buka kembali, lho. Kali ini, cobalah ikut bermain seperti yang diingikannya, Touhaku."

"Ha? Bermain?"

"Luciole masih ada sisi kekanak-kanakannya, kok."

"Ah…, aku mengerti maksudmu, Sachika." Touhaku membuka pintu kamar 313 itu lalu berjalan keluar diikuti dengan Sachika. Sachika melirik ke belakang dan melihat Naoki yang baru saja kembali dari café. Naoki tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil kunci dan mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu pergi mengikuti kedua guru besar itu.

'Wah, wah…, sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir perjalanan Kiru. Kini, perjalanan Hotaru atau Keikoku akan dimulai. Ah, seandainya aku masih bisa melihat perjalanan temanku yang satu ini.'

END


	25. Epilogue 2

Si Jenius Misterius

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. MAXBET from Origami Entertainment Inc.(penulis baru mendapat kabar bahwa Maxbet keluar dari Origami ent. inc. setelah cerita ini ditulis. supaya tidak mengganggu jalan cerita, penulis tetap menganggap Maxbet yang ada di cerita saya tetap bergabung dengan Origami Ent. Inc. mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung) dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan pembaca adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

warning: OOC, OC yang kurang dideskripsikan, judul yang tidak begitu nyambung, AU, Gaje, Typo. karena ada masalah dengan situs Fanfiction, cerita ini dipindah ke sini.

DLDR

EPILOGUE 2

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KING_YOKO

Hotaru memandang tanggalan pada PDAnya, tanabata day sebentar lagi selesai. Hotaru memandang tanggalan itu dengan rasa gelisah, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan. Hotaru meletakan PDAnya di samping bantalnya seraya mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia lupakan. Naoki tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya lalu mendudukan diri. Hotaru ikut mendudukan diri dan memandang Naoki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hotaru. Naoki memandang Hotaru.

"Kok ada apa? Tentu saja, semenit lagi tanggal 8 Juli, lho!" Ujar Naoki seraya mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanggal 8?" Naoki menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Kiru-san terlalu pintar sampai lupa atau Kiru-san memang sedang mengujiku?" Naoki turun dari ranjangnya ia mengambil figurin rubah ekor sembilan dan membawanya ke hadapan Hotaru. Hotaru membulatkan matanya, ia segera mengambil PDAnya dan mulai sibuk mengetik sesuatu. "Sudah ingat Kiru-san? Ah, waktunya di post."

"Huuh! Kau seharusnya mengingatkanku dua menit yang lalu!" Keluh Hotaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada PDA.

"Aku pikir kau sudah menyiapkannya! Kau kan belum tidur dari tadi. Sudahlah, jangan buru-buru. Ngucapin waktu kita mentraktirnya juga bisa, kan?"

"Uuh..."

~…~…~…~

Kamar 133. kamar Yoko.  
"Sudah jam sembilan, ya?" Yoko mengusap rambutnya yang basah seraya melihat jam di dinding. Yoko menyalakan Iphone 5 kesayangannya itu. Yoko memandang tanggalan yang tertera di Iphonenya. "Pasti banyak."

Tak sampai semenit, Iphone kesayangannya mulai memunculkan banyak notifikasi. Tweet twitter. Email. Line. Yoko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Umurku sudah 26. Itu artinya umurku berkurang 26 kali..., kematian semakin dekat, menakutkan."

~…~…~…~

' kokorobeatsAzamasu! Soko o nanto ka kitsune udon de!'  
' ytr_ytrAzamasu! 26 ni natta shimai mashita!'

Yoko menghela nafas pegal. Sudah berapa orang yang ia balas atas ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ia terima. Yoko keluar dari kamarnya, menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar 313. Yoko cemberut ketika penghuni kamar 313 tidak membuka pintu kamarnya. Yoko meraih gagang pintunya dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu. Yoko menahan nafasnya ketika ternyata pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci. Yoko menghela nafas melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang masih tertidur dan mendengar suara air mengalir di kamar mandi. Yoko menutup pintunya lagi lalu mendekati sang pemuda pirang. Yoko mencubit pipi berisi pemuda pirang itu.

"Itte!" Pekik pemuda pirang itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kiru-san. Terima kasih atas ucapannya." Ucap Yoko. Hotaru mengusap rambutnya seraya menguap kecil. Yoko beralih ke kamar mandi. "Naoki-kun, terima kasih ucapannya."

"Terima kasih kembali, Yoko-senpai!" Ucap Naoki. Yoko kembali mendengar air mengalir, ia beralih pada Hotaru yang membentangkan kertas warna-warni yang telah di tempel dan bertuliskan happy birthday.

"Anggap saja yang ini dari Hotaru, Yoko-senpai."

"Wah, makasih."

~…~…~…~

"Oi. Kalian ingin membawaku kemana? Memangnya kalian bisa nyetir?" Yoko berjalan seraya meraba-raba benda di depannya. Ketika ia baru saja akan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk bekerja ia malah disuguhkan surat izin meminjam sementara (?) Orang yang sedang berulang tahun itu dari perusahaannya. Dan saat itu jugalah, ketiga orang yang menjadi para pelayan kafe datang, menutup matanya dan menuntunnya menuju mobilnya. Yoko di duduk kan di jok belakang.

"Tenang saja, Hotaru sudah punya sim." Ucap Akira yang duduk di sampingnya, Akari juga duduk di sampingnya, mengapit Yoko di tengah.

"Lagipula, Kiru kita yang satu ini sudah membawa mobilmu dua kali. Menemui bosmu dalam wujud Kiru. Mengantar Shinrei, Saito, dan Naoki ke tempat tujuan kita. dan sekarang membawamu." Ucap Bonten yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Pantas saja aku kehilangan kunci mobilku! Huh! Untuk apa aku mencari-cari kunci cadangan tadi?" Tanya Yoko lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Begini-begini, aku termasuk anak badung ketika SD lho." Ucap Hotaru seraya mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bawanya jangan ngebut, Kiru-san! Pembayaran mobil ini belum lunas!"

~…~…~…~

Akira membuka penutup mata Yoko. Yoko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu terkejut memandang orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. Hotaru tersenyum kecil seraya memutar kunci mobil Yoko. Ia meletakkan kunci mobil Yoko di depan Yoko. Shinrei memukul bahu adiknya itu ketika Hotaru duduk di sampingnya. Hotaru mengusap bahunya cemberut.

"Ini idemu, Kiru-san?" Tanya Yoko seraya memandang pemuda pirang itu. Hotaru tersenyum saja.

"Ini ide kami. Dia hanya membantu." Ucap seorang pria di samping kirinya.

"K's-san benar, Yoko. Lagipula, kan jarang-jarang Orgment bisa kumpul semua. Di ultahku januari kemarin, kau tidak bisa hadir karena ujian kan." Ucap pria di samping kanannya. Yoko memandan pria di samping kirinya. Yoko kembali memandang Hotaru.

"Kau memberi tahunya?"

"Mereka gak akan percaya kalo aku bilang kami teman satu perusahaan denganmu." Ucap Shinrei.

"Dan kalau kami memang mengatakannya, tanpa seorang pria yang lebih dewasa sebagai bos, mereka juga tidak akan percaya. Kita juga tidak mungkin bilang kalau bocah ini bos kita." Ujar Akari.

"Siapa yang bocah?!"

~…~…~…~

"MC DQN kita akhirnya lulus."

"Yutori-san."

"MC DQN kita juga sepertinya bisa kembali manggung dengan kita."

"Matsu-san."

"MC DQN kita..."

"Aaargh! Aku turunin kalian!"

"Waaa! Jangan Yoko-kun!"

"Sialan si Kiru! Mereka malah memintaku mengantarkan kalian ke Tokyo, mana ini sudah malam." Gumam Yoko.

"Kita bisa gantian, Yoko-kun." Ucap K's yg ada di sampingnya. Yutori yang duduk tepat di belakangnya, memeluk Yoko.

"Lalu, nanti menginap saja di rumahku atau K's-san. Besok kau juga harus ke kantor pagi kan?" Yoko menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kiru-san yang bilang lagi?"

"Dia sekarang manajermu kan?"

~…~…~…~

Hotaru memutar mobil Shinrei menuju parkir asrama. Shinrei melirik teman-temannya yang sudah setengah tidur. Acara ulang tahun senpainya itu memang cukup makan waktu. Hotaru menguap ketika ia keluar dari mobil milik Touhaku itu. Shinrei dan yang lainnya ikut keluar, Hotaru mengembalikan kunci mobilnya pada Shinrei setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Bilang pada ayah kau yang nyetir, Shin." Ucap Hotaru lalu berjalan setengah linglung menuju tangga asrama.

"Huuh. Kau selalu saja bohong!" Hotaru berhenti berjalan.

"Bilang terima kasih juga padanya. Rencanaku dan Orgment berjalan lancar karenanya." Ucap Hotaru. Shinrei tersenyum lalu melirik seseorang yang ada di parkiran, meski agak jauh Shinrei tahu orang itu tersenyum senang karena ucapan Hotaru.

_'Sama-sama, nak.'_

AN:

Sebenarnya cerita ini dibuat tepat ketika ulang tahun Yoko tanggal 8 (nyaris berubah jadi tanggal 9 sih) Juli. Saat itu, belum ada kabar apapun mengenai Yoko keluar (atau tepatnya MAXBET) dari Origami Entertainment. Wacana memang sejak akhir oktober 2014 tapi belum secara resmi keluar, jadi aku pikir masih ada kesempatan. meski pada akhirnya berita resmi tersebut telah turun, tepat sebulan setelah ulang tahunnya (8 Agustus).

yah, kalau para pembaca tidak keberatan..., anggap saja King_Yoko di sini adalah OC yang namanya aku pinjam dari artis favoritku. :9

Lalu mengenai umur…, aku tetap menggunakan umurnya tahun ini. Aku tak mungkin menambahkan umurnya sesuai yang aku pikirkan di fanfic. Urusannya bisa gawat. (yah, kalau cerita ini ditemukan oleh dia pun pasti akan terjadi hal yang gawat.)

nah, dengan ini berakhirlah perjuangan si jenius Kiru-Hotaru dalam mencari pengakuan dari ayahnya. yah, sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita selanjutnya.


End file.
